Pure Ones Supernatural
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: Some VERY adult content will be in this story in future "Episodes" Future Sam & Dean, future Supernatural, Spoilers for Season 7 & only slight A/U. Rated M for future "Episodes",
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here goes, my second attempt at writing a Supernatural Fic! _It's going to be set up, as an entire season, so of course, it falls into a reasonably distant future, from were we are now, so,_ SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7 **_will definatly be contained within, as they will still have some of the same issues to deal with (only a thousand times worse). __(There will be some slight AU because no matter how I try and stay a step ahead the new episodes coming out messes with my story some.)__ So I said screw it I'm actually going to finish writing it_ **MY WAY **_anyway (so please forgive my failure to acknowledge in the story the fact that in episode 16 of season 7 they are supposedly bringing back Misha Collins_ **(A.K.A. Castiel**_), because_ **I WAS **_going to bring Cas back myself and I think the series writers are jumping the gun to bring him back so soon and now there's talk of Jim Beaver_ **(A.K.A. Bobby) **_coming back as well in season 7. I think they are just trying to find an easy fix for all the viewer uproar and to me, this shows the writers can't commit to a solid story so_ **I AM COMPLETLY IGNORING WHAT MAY HAPPEN IN FUTURE EPISODES **_(__IN FACT I AM PRETENDING THAT ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN SEASON 7 AFTER "Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie" (Episode 14)_** DOES NOT HAPPEN AT** **ALL.**_)_

_I see this, as a possible season 8-9, time frame, so, Sam and Dean, will be just a little different than some are used to (Mostly Dean). _

_There are some new characters (I hope they'll be welcomed with open minds by fans of the series). The story/season doesn't start with Sam and Dean in fact it starts with the backstory to one of the new characters so that you as the readers will know them a little. _

_I would also like to post these_ **WARNINGS: STORY CONTAINS: Abuse, Beating, Torture, Graphic Rape, Post Traumatic Stress, Possesions, etc... ./ People who are to young to comprehend the ficticious nature of this story and those who will be offended by this sort of content should not read!**

** DISCLAIMER: And of course, for anyone who doesn't already know : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE BOOKS, COMIC BOOKS, OR T.V. SERIES OF SUPERNATURAL. **_I appreciate the readers who added my first story to their favorites as well as those who commented. I hope all of them and all of you enjoy this story and as always, all comments are wanted and welcomed. (Oh and please forgive any spelling, grammar, spacing, capitalization or punctuation errors! ),(Also there are different fonts in places because I copied and pasted from another one of my notepads, I write things in pieces and cut them together later.)(My excuse for all errors: Many sleepless nights put into this, as it wouldn't leave me alone for even a second untill I got it all written out!), (Plus I had to speed through it to try and beat next weeks episode!), I started this story about a month ago and everything is mostly my idea but I kept rewriting things to fit what was happening in present episodes. I finally decided to stop doing that and let this story be just my thoughts on the future episodes of the series baring everything after episode 14 of season 7._

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Pre-Season<strong> **Prolouge: **_Cas is dead, Bobby is dead, Frank Deveraux is dead (Killed by a Leviathan underling for "knowing to much".) , Dick Roman is still unkillable and has his Leviathan henchmen placed into every agency that has three letters, into almost every branch of goverment both foreign and domestic, and some of Dick's lackies, are even positioned into the police forces, all around the country, along with running several media outlets. There are also, humans, who are selling out, their own species and are knowingly, helping the Leviathan take over, just to save their own skins. So now, when the Winchesters, flash any kind of badge or press pass, while on the job, they risk a run in with any one of the hoards of Leviathan or Leviathan loyalists that, pretty much, run the world, right under the noses of the majority of mankind. It's now harder than ever, for the brothers to work or hide._

_For places to stay, Sam and Dean have had to resort to sleeping in their car a lot more, staying in abandoned buildings and houses along with camping (which we all know they both hate) and sometimes sleeping under bridges or staying in homeless shelters. They've had to bathe in lakes and rivers or shower at truck stops. For food, they've had to hunt or fish for meat, go to soup kitchens, and steal fruits and vegetables from farms. They live such a vagrant lifestyle to stay under the radar, as they have very few safe refuges left and they don't want to run the risk, of using up all of their resources, because obtaining more, has become inreasingly dificult._

**The plague of Leviathan, are getting closer to smoking out the Winchesters, by slowly taking away their ability to hide and hunt. And the fact that Sam and Dean have to be so careful about how, when, and where they eat, sleep and work is leaving a whole lot of other evil beings unchecked, giving them free reign to wreak whatever havoc they want, as long as they stay out of the way of the Leviathan.**

* * *

><p><strong>(New Character Backstory)<strong>

_Chapter 1_

Mark and _Allison,_ _were_ _both,_ from very_ special families. They had known, they would marry each other, from the time that they were five years old, even though, they never met each other, untill the day of their wedding shortly after they turned twenty-four. There had once been thousands, of special families like theirs and by the time Mark and Allison were born, the number of those special families had dwendled down to six. _

_It had started with Adam and Eve, which unknown to most people were not just the first humans but also the first hunters and the first vessels. After getting kicked, out of The Garden, they were given a task, not mentioned in the Bible. _

_You see, there were evil beings lose, even in those days. Part of the whole, Lucifer trying to take over thing, had spilled out into the world of mortal man and so there were monsters lose that would make most present day hunters piss themselves. Pretty much the task was, since they had given in to the traitorous angel, they and their descendants, would have to help clean up the mess that they in fact had helped to make. _

_Of course, most people know, the geneology of Adam and Eve, from the long list of begats in the Book Of Genesis in The Bible and anyone who has read The Bible should know that most of the World's population was wiped out in the Noah's Ark flood. Being the descendants of hunters and vessels made Noah and his brood, hunters and vessels to. _

_You may ask, around about this point, "_**If we are ALL supposedly descended from the same people why are we not ALL hunters/vessels?**_ Easy answers actually (or maybe not...). _

_People who commited murders or other atrocities (like rape, pedophilia, adultry, etc... ) scarred their vessels and the vessels of their line of descendants, (if the acts occured before their first child was conceived),like when Cain killed Able he was marked and no one really knows where. _

_Once one of these heinous acts were commited, it meant no holy being, could inhabit the body of the person, who had done these terrible things or the bodies of any of their lineage. **(**_**Those, who want to be a smarty pants and bring up the fact Adam and Eve, would have had scarred their vessels, because they ate the forbiden fruit, in The Garden, should know, that yes, it was a VERY BIG NO NO to eat the fruit, but it was the first (or original sin) and doesn't count because Adam and Eve were completly innocent untill they were tricked by Lucifer. Any one, after them, however, was BORN with the stain of the orginal sin, along with an instinctual understanding of right and wrong. Therefore, any subsequent people, after Adam and Eve who did something really bad, would have KNOWINGLY, gone against that instinctual understanding of right and wrong plus stained their souls and their vessels and the vessels of their lineage with two sins or more depending on how many REALLY WRONG things a person might have done.)**

_Of course such evil acts gave evil beings free reign to enter into a wrong doer's soul or the souls of their lineage at will. Ok vessel question is answered, the hunter thing is a little more complex or maybe a little more simple depending on how you look at it. During the Tower Of Babble fiasco, people were scattered across the globe, families were seperated, different races, languages and religons were created in the event, which became, communication barriers, then, eventually prejudices, then, something to fight about. People, forgot, that they had once been family, that they once had the same cause to fight for and in the mix some forgot that they were hunters, and, or, vessels. So the lines of people who were both hunters and vessels had been thinned to about a thousand or so families right around the birth of Christ (whose mother was a hunter and vessel herself). _

_The fact, that Christ was sacrificed, for the world's sins, changed things alot. Because, now, people could be forgiven of their sins and if they had been Baptised to go along with it then they essentually rid theirselves of any scars on their vessels and the vessels of their lineage, making them inhabitable to holy beings once again. So, the number of families who were both hunters and vessels increased, to about three thousand shortly after Christ died._

_Now of course, people are not perfect and some of those forgiven people turned right around and scarred their vessels again obviosly effecting their lineages again. So, about a hundred years after Christ had died the families that were both hunters and vessels had thinned again to just over eight hundred, with only about two hundred being a completely unbroken line of hunters and vessels dating back to Adam and Eve (the families of Christ's ancestors among them.)_

_Some people were only hunters, some people were only vessels and most people were neither. _

_Now was a time people forgot evil really exsisted and only became aware of it's exsistance if the supernatural somehow affected their life._

**The unbroken lines of hunters and vessels are the relevent families here and the reason Mark and Allison are so special.**_ About two thousand years before their births an angel visited the few families left whose ancesteral lines of being both hunters and vessels had never been broken. The angel told them that their families were special but also rare and to keep their lines from completly dying out they were not to allow their children to marry or have a child with anyone unless they were from those unbroken lines of hunters and vessels because there were important plans for their descendants._

_Of course, some rules were broken, some vessels were scarred and some of those unbroken lines were split or shattered shrinking the number of those very special, very rare, families to six and bringing us to the time of the births of Mark and Allison._

_Allison's ancestors consisted of very few people of any historical importance, but in the world of hunting a name like Samuel Colt is legendary. _

_Mark's ancestors were also not very historically notible, they ranged from things like knights that fought dragons _**(yes real ones)**_, explorers of the new world, members of The Knights Templar and Freemasons, to unknown geniuses that inspired people like Tesla and Einstein. Some branches of Mark's familial ancestors had branched away centuries ago to spread across the globe becoming members of some Incan, Aztec and Mayan tribes along with some Native American tribes. _**(Yes the members of the tribes they married and had children with were members of some of those special important unbroken lines.)** _Some members of Mark's ancestoral background were even survivors of the fabled sinking of Atlantis. All of those people were the roots of Mark's family tree._

_It's important to know about the anncestry of Mark and Allison so that it can be understood that every single root of their family trees had developed their own traditions, skills, styles and methods of hunting, passed them down to their descendants to be added to the mix of things the people they married had to offer. _

_Some of the things that had been passed down to Mark were knowing ancient and rare spells and knowing how to make a hex bag for any occasion. _

_Some of the things that had been passed to Allison were knowing the best fist-aid for any situation and how to administer it with one hand while fighting spirits, monsters or demons with the other, and an extensive knowledge of how to read, write and speak one hundred fifty languages including enochian, the language of angels, along with knowing every exocism in existence. These were just some of the things that they had to pass down to any of their future children. _

_Chapter 2_

_Mark and Allison, weren't exactly happy, to be thrust into an arranged marriage, especially, since, they were both, just out of college and there were dreams, that they both had, that didn't involve this life. _

_It had been drilled into them, from practically birth, that there were certain things that were expected of them and how they had to uphold their responsibilities as members of their families whether they liked it or not. So they both grudgingly tredged to the location set up by their families and went through with marrying a complete stranger, just because their families said so ._

_But turns out whoever made the choice that Mark and Allison would be brought together through marriage actually knew what they were doing. Because, after seven hunts together, they started trusting each other, after twenty hunts, there was starting to be some chemistry between them, and by their thirty second hunt, they had fallen in love. By the time they celebrated their third anniversary they were expecting their first child and they were happy to settle down to raise their child, like their families before them had done. They took on new aliases and got a house. _

_Mark got a regular Joe, nine to five job and took the occasional, monster hunting trip on his days off, while a pregnant Allison stayed at home and made hex bags, packed shells with salt, holy water and iron, gathered needed spells, and did the research for all the hunts. _

_Allison was also Mark's go to, if he had a hang up with local police on a hunt, he'd just have them, _**"call his supervisor"**_ and Allison could bullshit them into thinking, he was practically second in command of the agency, his fake badge said he was from, if, he needed her to._

_For the most part Mark and Allison led a pretty anonymous life. They still didn't take any chances though._

_ Allison wanted to cross two state lines to have their daughter because one, it was family tradition, two, it was harder for someone to figure out where their homebase was, if the places listed on the birth certificate and other immportant identifying documents was nowhere near homebase, and three, Allison had a bad feeling about having the baby to close to home. _

_Mark knew Allison was right to feel the way she did, because only he knew what he had done. You see Mark had his own family traditions, for fifteen generations now each patriarch on his father's side of the family would make a deal with a demon that had yellow eyes. _

_The ways each of them avoided scarring the vessels of the next generation was one, it was always part of the deal, two, they cast a spell that protected their vessel meaning there would be no scar to pass down, three, they waited until their wife was pregnant with the first child so that the child's vessel and their children's vessels could not inherit any scars their fathers and grandfathers might obtain, thus leaving their line and the agreement made with the angel unbroken. _

_He hadn't wanted to do it, but, that regement, of family, responsibility, and expectation, that had been, drilled, into him, at such, a young age, won out and he, did, the deed, just like the men in his father's family before him._

_The deals were made to insure the strength of the children, to give them an edge in battle against monsters and demons. Once the deal was made, instead of waiting the customary ten years, the demon, would tell the father, he'd be back, on the evening of the day the baby turned six months old. But Mark had grown weary that the Yellow Eyed Demon would have a few tricks up his sleeves to breach the deal and come to kidnap the child because of her importance. _

_You may ask here _**"Why would a demon give the child of a hunter such a powerful weapon to hunt and fight, well, demons, with?**_ The answer goes back to that angel who wanted the unbroken lines of hunters and vessels to survive and that plan he spoke of for the descendants. _

_This, was that plan Mark was an only child the last of the line in his family and the same was true of Allison and all of what was left of Mark's and Allison's families had died before Allison became pregnant and by the time they were expecting their first child they were only, one of two, of the unbroken lines. Meaning their child and the child or children of that other family, a family they had no knowledge of, were the only remaining lineages to carry on the line. _

_The child that Mark and Allison's daughter would someday bring into the world, was a very important piece to both angels and demons in the highstakes game they were playing. _

_The rule was simple first ones to get talons into that girl's kid first won, or at least that's what the assumption was amongst the majority of both groups. _

_So, both sides opened doors and made things excedingly easy for these families to fall into their predestined paths and did what they could in the mean time to make it easier for their side to win . Of course, there were a few rebelious players on all sides of the board and their, shear stubborness caused serious obstacles for everyone involved and there were players who didn't even know they were players that did exactly what they were suppossed to making it a little easier for either side to finess some of the details. _

_Chapter 3_

_I__t was storming outside when the first strong contraction hit. Allison was scared because it was a month to early for this. _

_She left a message on Mark's car phone to let him know it was time. She had her bags packed and ready by the door. She was pacing the floor as a nervous tension she couldn't explain built inside her._

_ The pain, she could handle, it was the feeling of dread, in the pit of her stomach, that she couldn't stand. Allison couldn't think of a time when the secondhand on the grandfather clock in her living room had ticked as loudly as it was now and the sound of it vibrated through her and increased the anxiety. She continued pacing pausing to let another contraction pass. _

_"How long has it been since the first one? She wondered along with "Where the hell is Mark?", "Why is it taking him so long?" Allison wanted to cry as the overwhelming feeling something bad was going to happen intensified. _

_The baby gave a few nervous kicks, that told her mom she felt it to and Allison rubbed her stomach and said soothingly "It's okay Laney it's probably all in my head baby girl.", "I guess you're getting a basketcase for a mom."_

_Another strong, this time very painful contraction hit and it lasted longer than the others had. Allison knew she was running out of time to get to a hospital, so she could forget leaving the state._

_ Grabbing the kitchen counter she white knuckled it through an intense contraction, during which her water broke. _

_"Looks like we're doing this at home kid." Allison said nervously to her stomach._

_ When the contraction ended she set a pot of water on the stove to boil, covered the kitchen floor in clean towels and layed extras within reach of where she was going to give birth along with three extra bottles of water, two cups of ice chips, a nasal bulb syringe, a heat lamp and some scissors and ties for the umbilical cord as well as keeping a fire poker, some salt and some holy water close just in case._

_With the next contraction it felt like she needed to push so she let her body take control as it seemed to know more about what to do than she did and she felt her head being pulled toward her chest and the top part of her body lifted slightly as the contraction came to it's peak._

_ Allison went with the flow and bore down hard on the push. She was rewarded with an excruciating, ripping, searing pain as the baby's head slid down into the entrance of the birth canal. On the next contraction Allison put all she could into a push and she felt the baby's shoulders hit the entrance of the birth canal and with the pain it caused, she felt she might pass out. _

_The baby was lodged there untill the next contraction which was seeming to take it's time. Allison layed there screaming and grunting as the pressure and pain were to much and she was nearly driven mad by the exhaustion. When suddenly, the ground trembled cracking the devil's traps drawn in the entry ways. Then the living room door and the back door both crashed open at once and a group of large men with black eyes crowded in through both entrances converging on Allison. She gave a terrified groan mixed with an insane shreik. **"AAAII!"** Allison screamed as the final contractions started coming in back to back waves. **"YOU COWARDS!"** She cried as the baby started to crown._

_The demons eyed the woman hungrily, they had heard this child would be the mother of the most important vessel to ever exist since Christ. They wanted to get their hands on her so they could control her. So, they wouldn't harm the girl's mother while she was giving birth but after the baby was born and breathing, all bets were off._

_ The demons kept their distance because when she wasn't having a contraction Allison was slinging salt and holy water, waving the fire poker at them and trying to cast an exorcism. _

_As the little girl whose mother had named her Laney was born, the first thing she saw in the world, was the real faces of the evil beings under the skins of regular men. It awakened primal knowledges inside the girl giving her, her first education in the life of a hunter. __Laney heard her mother's animalistic screams as the demons tried to pry her away. _

_Before the demons could take Laney or do any physical harm to Allison, light erupted out of one of the men as he died, getting the attention of the others and when the body fell, there was Mark holding an old looking knife. His eyes were filled with hate and rage. The blade was covered in blood. The demons saw the knife, recognized it and smoked out of their meat suits, leaving a pile of lifeless bodies around Allison and Laney. _

_**"WHAT THE HELL?", "MARK!", "WHERE WERE YOU?", "I NEEDED YOU!"** Allison screamed, clutching their daughter tightly as she broke into sobs. "Mark.", "Why weren't you here?" She cried, still reeling from the shock that it was over just as quickly as it had started. _

_Mark moved swiftly to the side of his precious wife and their little girl. "Shh, shh.", "It's okay I'm here now." Said Mark his voice shaking as he realized how he was almost too late. He cuddled Allison, rocking her and looked down at Laney "Is the baby okay?" Mark asked, fear tinging his voice. _

_Allison replied coldly, "She's fine." Allison's fear had been calmed, but, now she was pissed and Mark could hear it in her tone. He knew he had some explaining to do._

_"Listen Alli, I know you're angry sweetheart.", "You have every right to be.", "But I was hunting.", "There were demonic omens in the next county.", "I couldn't just let that go, not that close to home.", "It turned out to be a very old, vey powerful warlock.", "That's where I got this knife." Mark held up the knife for Allison to see." _

_"Reading the warlock's books taught me this thing was made by a very powerful witch and that it could kill demons.", "I figured the knife and the books would come in handy." He looked at Allison pleadingly. "My phone never rang I swear and it wasn't till I crossed back over the county line that I realized I missed your call.", "When I listened to your message I knew something was wrong.", "Because you weren't due for another month and it was happening when I couldn't get to you in time.", " I've done the math and realized that this was planned."_

_ "The warlock was a distraction. So that the demons could try to steal our child, without anyone here to defend you or her.", "Please forgive me."_

_"You know what this means?" Allison asked her tears and anger abated **"It means we have to move, again!", "Because now those bastards know where we live!"**, _

_"How do you think they found us?", "We've been so careful." Allison said still upset._

_Mark played like he was just as baffled, while underneath his blood boiled. His deal had been breached. _

_Later that night while Allison and Laney slept, Mark snuck out of their room at the Motel 6 and drove to a secluded field with an old abandoned barn. There he drew a devil's trap on the floor of the loft and summoned the Yellow Eyed Demon to be positioned right under it._

_When the demon arrived Mark had a few choice words for him. **"****YOU BROKE OUR DEAL YOU**_ **BASTARD!"**_** "I'M GONNA KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!"** _

_The Yellow Eyed Demon laughed saying mockingly "Mark, tell me exactly how you plan on doing that.", "Last I checked there were only a handful of items that could kill a demon.", "And, they're so few and far between I honestly doubt you could get your hands on even one of those items." _

_Mark looked defiantly back at the demon and held up the knife. He noticed how his captive shifted nervously as he asked in a cocky tone "Like this knife?", "I've already killed the fifteen demons you sent, to kill my wife and kidnap my daughter, with it, just tonight.", "So I know it's the real deal."_

_ "Well Mark, I have to say.", "I am truly shocked by this turn of events." The demon said looking smug. _

_"Yes, you can kill me with your little pig sticker.", "But, I didn't send any demons, so, I honestly don't know what you're talking about.", "And, if you kill me right now, your little girl doesn't get her special formula, she won't be so valuable anymore, she'll grow up to be normal and that's not falling in line with family tradition.", "Is it?"_

_ "Trust me, when I tell you I don't come earlier than when a child turns six months old.", "And, I don't do raising kids, no matter how rare and important their bloodline might be.", "So, kidnapping is off the table, for me at least."_

_ "I'll be honest though, it's not like I'm completly in charge down there, some demons have minds of their own and they might pull a stupid little stunt here and there.", "Maybe, to try and gain favor.", "Maybe, to try and get in charge.", "Who knows?" Yellow eyes said with a shrug._

_Mark paced back and forth. He was still fuming but old Yellow Eyes had him thinking now. "If my daughter is less valuable, then, she won't have the favor of angels or demons any longer.", "She's going to need that blood to get even half a chance at growing up.", "So, I can't kill the bastard, not yet anyway." It was this line of thinking that made Mark let the captive demon walk. _

_With a troubled mind he returned to his family. When morning came, Mark and Allison, planned their next course of action and they hit the road, heading towards, what felt like an uncertain future._

_Chapter 4_

_Laney was brilliant right from the start she seemed to absorb every bit of knowledge she came into contact with. At three months old she could sit up unassisted and was already saying about five words. When she was five months old she was cruising, knew how to tell colors apart and was saying at least twelve words. By the time, she hit six months old, both Mark and Allison, were pretty sure, that Laney could read and they had seen signs that she could do simple math. _

_On the evening Laney turned six months old, Mark put a sedative in Allison's drink to ensure she'd sleep through the night and as a secondary precaution he planned to spend the night guarding the door to his daughter's nursery. _

_Laney had no fear when the demon appeared by her crib, she had seen this kind of evil before. Sure, this thing was uglier and it felt more powerful than the others had but she still wasn't afraid._

_ The yellow eyed demon punctured the skin on the palm of his hand and squeezed out a few drops of blood to pour into the helpless mouth of the infant girl. _

_The girl, however was not as helpless as she seemed. She turned her head away refusing the drops of blood. _

_Yellow eyes laughed, he had never seen such a smart, strong, defiant, human child. Laney's resistance was futile as the demon forced the girl's mouth to the bleeding wound on his hand and ensured the blood went down the child's throat. She writhed, fighting as she sensed the substance invade her. The demon chuckled and recited a spell that sealed the blood's power into the depths of the girl, only to be awakened again when she reached twenty-two years of age._

_The lights flickered and the smell of sulfer was in the air. Mark knew what was going on. Just on the other side of the nursery door his daughter's blood had been tainted by a demon. Mark felt sick to his stomach with guilt. When the demonic signs quited down Mark knew it was safe to enter his daughter's room. _

_Laney was quietly laying in her crib, her eyes fixed on the figure that came in. She bore a angry glare, that both reminded Mark of Allison, and told Mark that Laney was somehow aware of his betrayal. Placing a hand on his daughter's head he whispered. "I know sweetie, I'm so sorry.", "I had no choice." _

_Weeks passed and the girl grew stronger and smarter every day. By seven months old she was walking, by the time she was a year old she was speaking and comprehending as well as any adult and by the time she was three years old Laney was speaking simple Latin, she already knew how to cast a exorcism, and she was showing advanced martial arts skills that were begining to surpass what her parents could teach. _

_At five years old Laney had been declared "gifted" and she was given a special test that showed she was ready for college level learning and by the time she was nine she held six degrees two of which were doctorites. _

_**Anything** Laney took on was easy, she breezed through every subject that could possibly be learned, from: Every type of martial arts, every existing language, every law known to man, weapons proficency and acuracy with every weapon she got her hands on, to medical knowledge that would put the top doctors in every field to shame along with, all sciences, histories, geographies and every form of art. _

_Her abilities were unmatched in shooting, fighting, dance, gymnastics and parkour. _

_When it came to hunting she was a top knotch professional, with no fear and she had superb researching, tracking and stealth skills. Mark and Allison were happy to take Laney along on plenty of hunts and by Laney's thirteenth birthday she had more than two hundred hunts under her belt._

_Laney started to push to become emancipated three months before her fourteenth birthday and even though it caused fights, Mark and Allison gave in because they trusted Laney's logic and they respected their daughter to much to hold her back. So, two days after Laney's fourteenth birthday her parents granted her, emancipation. _

_Laney didn't leave home though, instead, she took a part time job in a local bookstore and started paying for her part of the rent and utilities. On her days off she'd hunt with her parents or on her own. _

_If she wasn't working or hunting she was learning new skills. One weekend she learned how to take apart and put back together vehicles and other machinery. Another weekend was dedicated to computers, the internet and learning to hack. She learned to hussle poker, pool and darts. _

_She knew what things were expected of her by her parents, that she was supposed to marry and have a child, with some man, who she had never met. A man her family didn't even know. All because of destiny. _

_Secretly she vowed to never abide by the stupid traditions and methods set by her family. She would eventually make her own way and her own rules but she just wasn't ready to be on her own._

_Whether she was ready or not, Laney was forced to be on her own, when one night she came home to find her parents dead. The police called it a home invasion gone wrong, but, Laney knew better it was obvious from the sulfer residue she found around the edge of the back door that this had been the work of demons. It was now a good thing to have proof that she had been leagally emancipated so that the authorities couldn't throw her into foster care. _

_Laney's parents, had made provisions just in case of a situation like this. _

_The day they found out Allison was pregnant, Mark and Allison had gotten a safety deposit box and had put money in it every time they got a chance. They also got a few decent life insurance policies, using a couple of different aliases and of course Laney was the only beneficary to collect all the money of each. They bought savings bonds and shares in stocks, all of which were to be given to Laney in the event of their deaths. All in all Laney was set for life and she would never want for anything because of what her parents did for her. _

_When she packed up her parents belongings, to leave the home she was raised in, she realized the knife her father had once used to kill demons was missing along with her great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather's journal and a few highly dangerous artifacts and spellbooks. She knew then, the purpose for the attack on her parents, she just didn't know how they could have been defeated. _

_Five years passed and Laney learned to live with the fact she would never get vengance or answers for the death of her parents. In fact she made it one of her rules not to let her emotions control her. _

_She didn't become cold though, she had rules she would never break and there were things, she would never purposely do, like hurt a child, even if the child, turned out to be, a creature she would normally hunt. She understood, that not all creatures were bad and that some, prefered to live a peacful exsistence. Even though, it was in the nature, of most creatures, to be really bad, she always gave a chance at life, to those who deserved it. _

_Demons were the only beings she came across to which she gave no chance and showed no mercy. She exorcised, every single demon, no matter how much they, proffessed to be good, promised to change, promised to help or wanted to make a deal. _

_She saved most possessed people and learned to feel no guilt, over the ones that were left lifeless or dying after exorcism, because she knew the demons were to blame not her and it made her more intent to rid the world of all demonic forces. _

_Laney became an urban legend amongst a majority of creatures and most believed she wasn't real, unless they had a run in with her. _

_In their minds there couldn't possibly be a hunter as fierce as her legend claimed she was and there couldn't possibly be a human with so much humanity as told in the stories of her leniency. In time Laney became anonymous to everyone, even the other hunters she had taken the time to colaberate with._

_Teaming up with other hunters was no longer a safe course of action. She found that being alone and practicaly unknown was becoming more beneficial, especialy, when one day she turned on her T.V. and saw a monster in the likeness of the once human newscaster. Seeing this she wondered if she was the only hunter left in the world. Signs said that more and more dangerous spirits, creatures and demons were running rampant and no one hunter could hope of defeating the multitudes of beings that obviously meant harm to the human race. _

* * *

><p><em>SUPERNATURAL<em>

_Season...?_

_DISC 1_

_Episode 1_

_"The things you can buy at an auction nowadays." _

_Chapter 1_

_**"DAMN-IT!"** Cursed Dean as he cut open his bare foot on a sharp rock at the bottom of the small icy cold pond he was currently trying to bathe in. He looked back at Sam, who was keeping a look out while leaning on the hood, of the P.O.S. they had recently, "acquired", and yelled **" I'M SO SICK OF THIS "ROUGHING IT" BULLSHIT!",** Then he muttered grumpily as he turned around again "I cannot wait for things to go back to friggin normal, at least we could have a hot shower when we wanted... man this sucks." _

_Dean was trying to stand on the side of his foot to protect the sensitive cut as he cleaned himself off. He was having a difficult time keeping his balance, which Sam, found slightly comicle, because it was so rare, to see Dean off balance, even nowadays, and he found it hard to keep a smirk from playing across his face, but, when Dean turned around the grin on Sam's face fell flat, because, right about then, they both heard the cocking of a rifle in the nearby treeline. _

_It had always been a precarious situation from the start, because they were on someone else's land, unknown to the owner of course and getting caught would mean jail or what they were probably up against now an angry or scared land-owner with a gun that might kill them both to protect their family and their property. So, upon hearing the noise both the Winchesters instinctively put their hands in the air as a gesture of surrender and Sam spoke saying "We didn't mean any harm, we just went, to a frat party last night, we had a few too many and I guess we wound up sleeping it off in your field.", "We are so, so sorry, please don't shoot and please don't call the cops."_

_There was a terrifying moment of silence then a small figure holding a rifle came out of the trees just a few feet behind the car. "Who the hell let's their eight year old tote a rifle around?" Dean thought as he realized the figure was a little boy, then he remember he was around six or seven when he learned to shoot and about eight when he was trusted to have a gun if he had to be alone to protect himself and Sam._

_The boy looked scared and Sam said "Hey it's okay we're not here to hurt anyone.", "We're just here by mistake, so you can let us go okay.", "Just lower the gun and walk away.", "Pretend you never saw us and we'll leave.", "No one has to get hurt." _

_The kid's eyes were still wide with fear and he looked around nervously keeping the gun trained on the brothers. "I can't let you go." The child stated his voice sounding shaky. "If my Pa finds out I even let trespassers get on our land let alone set them lose I'll be in trouble for sure." _

_Dean spoke now saying "Hey for Pete's sake your a kid it's not like you're a Royal Guard or something.", "Your dad won't know about this unless you tell him.", "I mean he's not here now is he?" _

_The kid shook his head no and said "But I'm supposed to look after the place while he's gone.", "It's my responsibility." _

_Dean was getting frustrated and he tried to stay calm as he said "Well how about your mom?", "I mean what does she say about you toting around a gun and having such a big responsibility at your age?" _

_"My mom's dead." Answered the boy flatly. _

_"I'm sorry." Said Dean then he asked "How about a older brother or sister?" And when the boy shook his head Dean felt a lump in his throat as he finally asked "Your dad didn't just leave you by yourself out here, did he?" _

_Tears formed in the child's eyes as he nodded and said "But no one can know or I'll be taken away.", "I can look after myself, I've done alright so far.", "I got the drop on you two.", "I can handle myself." But now the boy was sobbing and his hands started to shake. _

_Thinking quickly Sam advanced on the boy and disarmed him. _

_The child hung his head defeated and covered his face. "What's gonna happen to me now?" Asked the kid. _

_Sam looked down and asked "What's your name?" _

_"Jake" The boy answered. "How long have you been alone Jake?" Dean asked_

_ "Three days ago, I woke up and I was alone.", "My dad always says I'm man of the house when he goes away.", "But he hasn't gone away since mom died and he's never left me alone."_

_ "Jake, what does your dad do for a living?" Sam asked. _

_"He used to be a trucker till after mom then he took on work in town as a cashier at the grocery store." Jake answered. "And Miss Rose would watch me for him when he worked.", "But I haven't seen her either."_

_"Why don't you take us up to your house Jake?", "Maybe we can help figure out where your dad is." Sam said. _

_Dean hobbled out of the pond and started getting dressed. Both the Winchester's were pretty sure this was their kind of thing and even if it wasn't they weren't just going to leave a little kid in the middle of nowhere without anyone to look after him. In any other situation the Winchesters would have been instantly suspicous, it wasn't likely for them to just stumble onto a job. But, both the brothers were vulnerable when it came to kids. So when they reached Jake's house neither Sam nor Dean saw it coming when they were shot with tranquilizer darts as they approached the front door._

_Chapter 2_

_When Sam and Dean came to they were in cages hanging from the ceiling of what seemed to be some kind of basement. Their were voices coming from behind a red velvet curtain and the Winchesters realized they were hanging above a stage. To their right was a dimly lit staircase and at the bottom of the steps was little Jake. _

_"**I'm gonna kill you!", "You little brat!"** Dean snarled. _

_The kid's eyes had a wide fearful look and tears spilled down his cheeks. "I'm really sorry mister.", "I had to." Jake whispered. Shortly after a taller figure joined Jake at the bottom of the stairs and when it came into the light it was revealed to be a middle aged man. He approached the Winchesters and looked them over as he spoke to Jake saying "You did good, your daddy will be proud." When he said this Dean caught a flash of the man's black eyes._

_ "I guess you boys are wondering what's going on." Said the demon. "If you haven't noticed we're pretty much running the place.", "Well second to the Leviathan anyway.", "And hunters are pretty much done for."_

_"But, instead of killing you when we catch you, we sell you to the highest bidder and let them have some fun." _

_Dean was fuming "How'd you find us?" Asked Dean seethingly. _

_"Oh yeah, that was easy.", "Your a very hot comodity right now along with a few other names on our list.", "You were actually relatively easy to find compaired to the others.", "Your movements have been tracked for the last couple of weeks by another group and when you moved into our area we just set up a few locations where we thought you'd most likely crash and you sprung the trap here in little ole' Groton Long Point, Conneticut.", "It was just your unlucky day.", "To be honest it had always been just a matter of time and resorces before you wound up in this situation anyway."_

_"What's the kid got to do with this." Sam asked angrily. _

_"Little Jake will do whatever he's told if wants to see his daddy again." Said the demon gesturing to the meatsuit he was wearing._

_ "We had to have a few human children for our plan to work.", "Because every hunter we've come across is a sucker for kids, just some of them are smart enough to check if the kid's human.", "So we smoke into the meatsuits of a few parents and get the children to jump through hoops to keep us from hurting their mommies and daddies.", "And little Jakey here's so good at doing what he's told.", "We just hung back, so that you wouldn't catch on that it was a trap, while Jake told his sob story and got you close enough, for us to capture you." The demon said mockingly while looking smugly at Jake. "Now, if you'll excuse me the auction's about to start and you're the night's first items up for bid." _

_Jake was staring at the floor looking guilty as he followed the demon as it went back up the stairs. _

_"How we gonna get out of this?" Dean asked as he banged the back of his head against the cage. _

_"We'll think of something, we always do." Said Sam trying to comfort himself more than Dean. "_

_I'm not talking about this, I'm really not to worried about this.", "I mean after this.", "It's gonna be like this no matter where we go from here on out.", "No matter what we do.", "If we get out of this then we have to worry about how to get out of every situation after this.", "And we're going to need serious help to get out of this.", "We're being hunted now.", "And it's like shooting fish in a barrel, cause there's no safe place to hide.", "We're probably gonna be dead within a year Sammy." _

_"What the hell Dean?" Said Sam sounding frustrated. **"It sounds like your giving up!",** "What you just wanna sit here and let them kill us?", "Because you don't want to go through the same shit tommorrow?", **"Well that's tough Dean!",** "Cause even if I have to get us outa here on my own, we are gonna get out of this.", "And everything after this, cause we got work to do."_

_ "Sam I didn't mean I wouldn't go down without swinging." Dean said sounding moody "And I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you.", "I'm just saying there's gonna come a time when we're gonna be completly screwed.", "And we won't be able to do a damn thing about it.", "It'll friggin suck, but mark my words it'll happen." _

_"No it won't.", "Not if we keep fighting." Said Sam._

_There was a tense silence between the Winchesters as the red velvet curtain begain to part. _

_There was a roar of aplause, cheers and whistles as the caged prizes were revealed. _

_A nicely dressed man came to a podium at the front middle of the stage. The man raised one hand and banged a small gavel with the other while yelling to get above the noisy crowd. **"COULD EVERYONE PLEASE COME TO ORDER!", "WE'LL BE STARTING THE AUCTION IN FIVE MINUTES!", "AFTER THE BIDDING STARTS WE PREFFER EVERYONE REMAIN QUITELY SEATED, ONLY STANDING OR SPEAKING WHEN PLACING A BID.", "METHODS OF ACCEPTED PAYMENTS ARE SOULS AND VIRGINS.", "FOR ANYONE NOT INTRESTED IN BIDING ON THE CURRENT ITEMS YOU ARE FREE TO SPECTATE OR YOU MAY USE THIS TIME TO GO OUT AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE OPEN BAR OUT IN THE LOBBY.", "WHEN BIDDING COMENCES THE DOORS WILL LOCK AND REMAIN LOCKED UNTILL BIDDING ON THE CURRENT ITEMS HAS ENDED.", "YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO RE-ENTER AND MOVE AROUND FREELY AFTER BIDDING ON THE CURRENT ITEMS HAS CEASED AND THE HIGHEST BIDDER COLLECTS THEIR PURCHASES.", "THE DOORS WILL BE CLOSING IN TWO MINUTES.", "REPEAT YOU HAVE **_**TWO MINUTES TO OPENING BID.", "PLEASE EVERYONE COME TO ORDER."**

_The nicely dressed man checked his watch, looked up and when he nodded his head the doors swung shut, locking instantly. Now the man spoke again saying "The bidding will start at eighty.", "Do I hear hear eighty?"_

_ Hands flew into the air as bids and auctioneer calls began flying quickly._

_ Sam and Dean were getting nervous. They were in front of a large crowd of demons and if there was a way to get out of their cages, which there wasn't, there wouldn't be a way to escape unnoticed and they couldn't fight or exorcise that many demons at once with no weapons and no help. _

_Bidding was beggining to slow down as ten thousand virgins was just to rich for most demon's blood. _

_Sam and Dean were really sweating it now the demons that had bid last were a large group that seemed to be throwing in together to get a chance at winning. There were to many demons in the group. There would be no way the brothers could fight back if this group bought them._

_ It was looking hopeless for the Winchesters, as the auctioneer started calling " Going once.", "Going twice." _

_The auctioneer was just about to bang the gavel and declare the Winchesters as "Sold." When a familiar voice upped the bid to two hundred thousand souls. _

_There was an angry buzz amongst the group as they couldn't match the bid even pooling all of their resources together. So now the auctioneer banged the gavel and called the highest bidder to claim their purchases. _

_Crowly stood and made his way to the stage looking full of himself and said "If you don't mind getting them wrapped up for me I'll just take them to go." _

_The auctioneer nodded and gestured for a few larger demons to come take care of the client's request. After being injected with some kind of sedative, the Winchesters passed out, making it easy for the demons to bind them without damaging the merchandise. _

_Chapter 3_

_As the brothers began to wake, they heard the familiar roar of an engine and found themselves, tied up in the backseat, of an older model car, with Crowley at the wheel. _

_"Oh lovely, you're awake.", "Well rise and shine then." Said Crowly sounding chipper. _

_"Oh we are so gonna kick your ass." Said Dean sounding angry and wincing as his head had started painfully throbbing upon waking. _

_"Kick my arse.", "What a wonderful way to show graditude to the guy who just saved you both from being fillayed alive.", "Kick my arse." Chuckled Crowly. "How praytell do you plan on managing that?", "Being all tied up and unarmed like you are I don't see you kicking anyone's arse, at the moment, least of all mine." _

_"Why did you save us?" Groaned Sam as he tried to sit up a little better. "And don't say out of the goodness of your heart cause we know you have an angle." _

_"So.", "What do you want?" Said Dean gruffly. _

_"Well you both sound extremely entusiastic about living to see another day." Said Crowly in a **mocked** tone of hurt feelings. _

_"But.", "Your're right, I don't have a goodness of my heart to act apond.", "Because, well I don't have a heart.", "But it's not like I didn't have plenty of souls at my disposle.", "And you'd be suprised what sorts of things you can get at an auction these days.", "You two just happened to be up for bid and you are the only ones I've come across that can make a Leviathan even flinch, so I figured it would be a waste to just let you be killed right away.", "And.", "If you havn't noticed there's just to many "things" running loose these days and you two are just some of what's left that can actually hunt and kill them." _

_"Well demons are doin well for themselves.", "That's something you should feel happy about." Said Dean sarcastically. _

_**"HAPPY!"** Stated Crowly irrately. _

_"When Castielle opened purgatory, he tore open a rift, for things from both purgatory and hell to just hop back and forth through at will.", **" NOW DEMONS ARE USING THIS PLACE AS A FRIGGIN DAY SPA!", "SOME FRESHLY DAMNED PEOPLE POP UP IN HELL JUST TO ESCAPE SECONDS AFTER THEY ARRIVE! " **_

_**"DO YOU REALIZE HOW DIFFICULT THAT MAKES THINGS FOR ME DOWNSTAIRS!", "WHEN EVEN THE NEWBIES GET BETTER BENEFITS THAN TOP MANAGEMENT! "HELL'S NOT SO SCARY**, **IF YOU GET TO JUST TAKE A BREAK FROM ETERNALL DAMNATION, WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT!" **Yelled Crowly sounding royally pissed._

_**"AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON ALL THE LITTLE BITCHES AND BASTARDS POURING FREELY OUT OF PURGATORY!"** _

_"So you want us to mop up a mess that you had a hand in making." Growled Dean._

_ **"HEY!", "IT'S NOT LIKE THE OLD DAYS WERE I CAN JUST ORDER THE OTHER DEMONS TO LEAVE YOU BE!," "I HAVE A REBELLIOUS LOT TO DEAL WITH.", "I JUST SAVED YOU BOTH FROM HEARING ONE OF THOSE DEMONS SAY THEY THINK YOU OR YOUR BROTHER HAVE A PRETTY MOUTH!"**_

_**"I PUT MY OWN NECK ON THE LINE TO HELP YOU!", "SO SHOW A LITTLE RESPECT, AND SOME GRATITUDE WOULDN"T KILL YOU EITHER!"** _

_**"GRATEFUL!", "TO A DEMON!", " AS IF THAT'LL EVER HAPPEN!"** Exclaimed Dean. _

_Sam could sense the situation was getting dangerously heated and he nudged his brother to make him cool it untill they could figure a way out of this. _

_Crowly pulled over to the side of the road and turned to face the brothers saying calmly. "Hunting things is something you already do."_

_ "Everything from purgatory needs to be rounded up.", "And.", "You want all the Leviathan , especially Dick Roman, dead, just as much as I do."_

_ "Add in the fact that the topside demon population needs to be brought under control.", "And.", " I have no idea why you'd have a problem with doing it."_

_ "All I'm wanting you two to do is put all the loose baddies in their rightful places.", "It shouldn't matter that it's my price for saving your skins.", "You're hunters, this is your arena anyway."_

_Crowly got out of the car and pulled Sam out the back driver's side door. As he did this he brought out a knife. Dean went nuts **"YOU HURT HIM I SWEAR..."** _

_**"YEAH!",** **"YEAH!" I GET THE PICTURE!"** Crowly Interrupted as he cut away Sam's bindings. _

_"I thought, I just established, that I saved your lives.", "So why would I want to hurt either of you?"_

_ "**Morons**, the fate of the world, and underworld rest on your sholders.",_

_Now Crowly pulled Dean out of the car, but he kept a wary eye on Sam as he cut away the ropes that bound Dean. _

_"Alright then, your free.", "Do what you will." Crowly said mockingly._

_The Winchesters roled their eyes and started heading back in the same direction as they had been driving from. "_

_**"Hey!"** Exclaimed Crowly. **"At least be smart enough to continue in the right direction to safety!",** "**You show up back there those demons will know I helped you and I'll lose even more leverage."** _

_The brothers kept walking paying him no attention. _

_**"Why are you going back anyway?"** Crowly yelled after them "**You have no way to fight all of those demons.", "You'll just wind up putting your necks right back on the chopping block and I won't be there to save you!"** _

_Crowly shifted nervously he couldn't help them again. Finding himself at an impass Crowly got back in to his car and drove away leaving Sam and Dean to their fate._

_Chapter 4 _

_The Winchesters walked in darkness for what felt like hours and Dean was fuming the whole way muttering things such as: "Like I'll work for a demon.", "Crowly can kiss my ass.", "I can't believe an eight year old got the drop on us.", "Wouldn't even be here if it weren't for that little brat.", "Should've waited to take a bath.", "Haven't worked for so long we got rusty. "We got sloppy.", "Who the hell does Crowly think he is?, "Why are we, always such saps for a kid?", "We should've known better, should've known it was a trap.", **"But no!", "We want to be heros!"** _

_Sam walked along silently, listening to and taking in his brother's insecent rambling, thinking "Well.", "At least he's not holding it all in anymore."_

_Finally there were the lights of a small town coming in to view. _

_Dean got quiet. The brothers hid in the shadows as they neared the center of town. But there was no one to stop them. Untill they reached the town hall, then it was a differant story, there, demons were posted all around the building and they could see no imediate way to get past them. Sam and Dean sat in a dark alley obseving the goings on in and around the town hall. From the sounds of things the auction was still in full swing as the brothers could hear the muffled calls of bids and the hammering of the auctioneer's gavel. _

_"Apparently, we, weren't the only ones for sell." Said Sam in a worried sigh._

_ **"Ya think!"** Exclaimed Dean raising his hand in simbilance of smacking himself in the head as if to say **"DUH!"** _

_"Well how do we save the people in there?" Chidded Sam. **"It's not like we really planned this out!"**_

_Dean realized that they really were getting rusty._

_ "That's gotta be fixed." Dean mummbled speratically. _

_"What?" Asked Sam confused. _

_"Oh just talking to myself." Replied Dean. _

_"Thought I was suppossed to be the mental case." Sam Muttered . _

_The two settled down and started putting together a plan. They knew that if they made any move to eliminate the demon gaurds around the building that they would possibly tip off the others inside. So they stayed quite and as invisible, as the shadows would allow and snuck their way to the side of the town hall. _

_They could see through a basement window on the side of the building, that, the sick bastards were now bidding on each of the town's children individually and a few of the adults that had not been possessed. Dean was pissed when the auctioneer referred to the frightened people as take home party favors or snacks._

_Now, Jake was pulled onto the stage by the demon possessing his father. The boy was heaving with heavy sobs as he bawled and shrieked in near histerics **"PLEASE, DADDY, DON'T LET HIM DO THIS!", "PLEASE, YOU PROMISED TO LET ME HAVE HIM BACK!", "PLEASE, DADDY, PLEASE, COME BACK, DON'T LET HIM DO THIS!**" _

_The child struggled, pulling back, trying to pull his wrist from the grip of the demon. The demon laughed mockingly and pulled the boy into his arms and forced him to face the crowd and yelled to the other demons **"I can personally tell all of you this one's worth buying, if you want some fun!"** _

_Dean was disgusted and enraged as the demon took out a knife and made a slice on the boy's cheek and then ran his finger over the fresh cut and put it to his lips tasting the blood. A few in the crowd shouted perverse sounding remarks. Jake was shaking violently, the poor kid was horrified._

_Dean wasn't going to stand for this, as pissed as he still was at the kid, he understood why the boy did what he did. Jake didn't deserve this, he was still just a little boy and Dean wasn't going to let those monsters hurt him._

_ Sam wasn't happy about how the demons were treating Jake either but in order for the plan they had come up with to work he needed to keep his head clear and he needed Dean calm._

_ Sam shook his older brother's shoulder and shot him a look and whispered "Don't get distracted, stick to the plan." _

_Dean nodded saying "I know, I'm good go." _

_"Okay." Whispered Sam as he let out a nervous sigh "Be ready for when I get back." _

_Sam left his brother at the side of the building and disapeared into the shadows. _

_As soon as Sam was out of sight Dean started climbing up the ladder to the fire escape. Once he reached the top floor Dean pried open an attic window and crawled through. Thankfully there was no demons there to stop him or give him away. Dean set to work clearing a large area, then he he sliced his hand with a stray sharp piece of metal he had come across in the room. Using his blood he drew a devil's trap large enough to contain all of the demons in the basement and lobby , then he watched out the window and waited for Sam's to get back. _

_Sam made his way back through the town going the way he and Dean had come in. They had passed by a small Catholic grade school and Sam was planning on ripping off a few supplies from inside. He was going through a checklist in his head, of things, that he was certain he would find that could prove usefull against the demons as he broke in to the building. _

_The first place Sam checked was the school Gymnasium, there he found a bullhorn, some big gymbags to carry eveything in and some water bottles, which Sam later filled with water and using rosery beads that he stole from inide a teacher's desk, he blessed the water, making it holy water. _

_Then Sam tore through the janitor's closet, all of the lockers, classrooms, the cafeteria, the counsler's office, principals office and the groundskeeper's shed. _

_He found a tape recorder and tapes, duct tape, speakers, large bags of rock salt, large canisters of table salt, sharp pieces of iron fencing, and a few large, unused chemical spray botttles and jugs, which Sam also filled with holy water. _

_Using the tapes and tape recorder he found, Sam recited an exorcism eight times back to back filling the tape on both sides. Then he played it back making sure it would loop right when the repeat button was pushed. When he was satisfied that the recorder would play the exorcism over and over for at least an hour Sam taped the recorder to the back of the bullhorn and rigged it to where it would play through the mutiple speakers like a makeshift intercom set up._

_ He didn't have the arsenall he wanted but he had made due with what he could scavage._

_ After loading everything into the gymbags, Sam made his way back to the townhall._

_The one thing that was beneficial to the plan was that the guards didn't move from their posts. Sam guessed that the demons had thought that there would be no challenges and that they had only put up guards to put the buyers at ease. So it was relativly easy for Sam to set up speakers and lay a salt line around the perimiter of the building, all he had to do was stay quite and out of sight. _

_When Sam finished with the speakers and the salt perimiter, he fished into the gymbag for two pieces of the iron fencing, the bullhorn and tape recorder set up and two spray bottles full of holly water. After he found the things he needed he layed the gymbags, one piece of iron fencing and one spray bottle close to the fire escape where Dean could find them, then Sam tied the bulhorn into the speaker system pulled the triger on the bullhorn and taped it back, he then pushed play on the recorder and the exorcism started coming from all sides of the building exactly as he'd hoped. _

_The guards all left their post looking for the source of the recording._

_Dean had heard a loud squelch as Sam had hooked up the speaker to the bulhorn and he was already on the ground as the recorded exorcism began to play loudly on all sides of the building. Then the lights inside went out as Sam cut the power to the building. _

_Dean found and collected each of the items his brother left him then he pried open one of the back basement windows and started spraying the holly water at the demons who were stupid enough to come close to the window. Hearing the exorcism the demons started to writhe in their bodies shouting obsenities and threats. _

_The exorcism made a good majority of the demons smoke out, leaving the people unconcious but other wise unharmed. But, a few demons had been smart enough to lock themselves into the meatsuits they wore. _

_Dean was glad that none of them had enough mojo to break the devil's trap. He sprayed the demons that remained making them retreat to the far side of the room. _

_Using the space Dean forced the gymbags through the window, then, he held tight to the piece of sharp iron and the spray bottle and rolled through the opening. Springing up to his feet before the demons could close the gap Dean raised the bottle and sprayed the demons again, right in their faces temporarily blinding them. Then he stabbed as many as he could with the sharp piece of iron._

_ A couple had scattered, while Dean was distracted with impaling the others, and started trying to find a way out of the basement. But they found themselves unable to cross over any threshold that would provide a safe means of escape. Turning around they saw Dean Winchester slowly closing in on them. Dean smirked and pointed upward. "Devil's trap." He said cruelly as he took an ominous step forward and coldly plunged the piece of sharp iron right into the body that was once Jake's father. Then turning on the last demon standing, Dean growled angrily "Where's the children?", "All the people who weren't possessed?" Grabbing the auctioneer Dean pinned him to the wall and shouted **"WHERE ARE THEY, YOU SICK BASTARD?"** _

_The auctioneer raised a hand and pointed towards the backstage area and said "There's a room back there where they are all being held."_

_Dean mercilessly stabbed the auctioneer through the heart leaving nothing but a dead meatsuit. _

_Dean rushed to the area the auctioneer had indicated and forced open the door, revealing the terrified people as they clammered to the back of the room, most of them attempting to protect the children and others. mostly men standing in front of the vulnerable members of the crowd issuing poinless threats of what would happen if anyone were to be harmed. _

_Dean raised his hands and stepped back as he said reasuringly. "It's okay, you're safe now." _

_A few people looked relieved, while, others looked disbelievingly at Dean muttering things like: "It's probably a trick of some kind.", " No one go near him." and "They can't really be expecting us to fall for this crap." _

_Dean stayed back understanding the cautiousnous of the people. He had to be cautious himself and he couldn't take a chance on one of the people in this room being possessed. So, he started spraying everyone with the holy water. _

_Some of the people gave a frigtened, panicked scream as they didn't know what they were being soaked with, some yelled more threats and obsenities at Dean but others, just as predicted, had hissed menancingly, as their eyes turned black, right before, they gave an inhuman shriek and smoked out of their bodies._

_ Every one in the room recoiled away from the bodies as they fell unconscious, most throwing themselves over the children to shield them from the danger. _

_**"IT'S ALRIGHT PEOPLE, IT WAS JUST HOLY WATER.", "IT'S SAFE FOR EVERYONE TO COME OUT NOW."** Dean announced over the chaos. _

_Some of the people still protested and Dean was getting frustrated and shouted. **"FINE, STAY IN THERE!", "BUT, I'M LEAVING NOW AND I WON'T COME BACK FOR ANYONE.", "OH, AND BY THE WAY THE DEMONS WON'T STAY GONE FOR LONG, THEY WILL BE BACK.", "SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO LIVE, I SUGGEST THEY COME WITH ME."** _

_Some of the people reluctingly filtered out of the room, while the others just stood there with looks of defiance and distrust written on their faces. _

_Dean waved his hand forward annoyed with the shear stubborness of those who remained. Leaving the door open he turned to lead the few compliant people to safety. _

_Sam had managed to take out the demons outside that hadn't been exercised and he was heading to help Dean. _

_When his brother came out the doors of the town hall with a small group of people following behind him._

_ The people got tense as Sam neared and Dean had to reasure them that Sam was with him. "_

_This everyone?" Sam asked, looking around at the terrified people. _

_"No.", Replied Dean "There's ten more inside.", "I think you're gonna have to go convince them it's safe." Said Dean sounding frustrated. Then to hide his annoyance, he chuckled and said "I guess I just don't have your puppy dog face." _

_Sam nodded and went inside. About thirty minutes went by before the first four people filed out. _

_They still stayed to themselves, but now, it was more out of embaressment than distrust. Fifteen minutes more and the remaining six people joined everyone else outside followed by Sam. _

_Dean just shook his head and pulled the corners of his mouth tight trying to keep his face stern towards the newcomers. But his brother's undeniable gift at getting his way made it hard for Dean to keep from giving a sly smile. After a quick head count to make sure they had all of the citizens out of harms way Dean realized that Jake was missing._

_ Dean asked the group if they had seen him. When all of them answered that they hadn't, Dean dropped everything except, the already bloody piece of iron and ran back into the building to find the child. _

_When Dean reached the room that he had killed the last two demons in he heard sobs coming from the body of the boy's father. _

_At first Dean couldn't see where the sounds were coming from. _

_It was dark and Jake was so small, and, laying beside his dad, the way he was, made him nearly invisible at a quick glance. Only when Dean got closer did the boy react. _

_Looking up Jake automatically recognized Dean and tried to get away. _

_Dean wasn't in the mood to have to go chasing after him, so he ended it here. Closing the gap in just a few long strides Dean grabbed the boy by the sholder and forced Jake to face him. _

_Jake gave a frightened whine and stumbled backwards landing on his rump. The child was sobbing with grief and fear so Dean came down to his level. _

_"Hey it's okay, I won't hurt you." Dean try to say soothingly, but he faultered as he looked over at the body of the boy's father and he knew it wasn't okay and that for Jake it would probably never be okay again. _

_Dean's earlier anger at the boy disapeared. The kid had just wanted his dad back and even a knowlegable adult could have been driven to the kind of lengths this child had been._

_The boy was shaking and Dean reached out to comfort him. _

_Jake pulled away and looked up with a cold stare and sounded hollow as he asked "Did you kill him to punish me or to get even with me for my part in trapping you." _

_Jake took a shaky breath as he became just a little boy again and pulled his face into a pout right before breaking into heaving sobs. _

_Still a sap for a kid, Dean pulled the child into a hug and said "You don't deserve to be punished Jake and no one wants to get even with you for anything.", "You're just a child."_

_ "Your dad died because the demon that was inside him wouldn't let him be saved.", "Understand?" Dean asked. _

_The boy pulled away and looking at Dean he nodded his head and wiped the tears from his eyes as he asked sadly "What am I suppossed to do now?" _

_"Do you have any other family?" Dean asked. _

_Jake shook his head and whispered "No.", "I have nowhere to go, everything I told you out by the pond was true, except for my dad disapearing." _

_"My brother and I will help figure something out for you." Said Dean, but then he shuddered as he remembered, the people he and Sam would have normally relied on in a situation like this were no longer amongst the living. _

_Suddenly Dean wanted to cry to, because, like Jake, he and Sam had no one to turn to and nowhere to go._

_ Dean helped the boy stand and tried not to sound stern or acusing as he asked exactly how many people had been sold while he and Sam were on a road trip with Crowly, and if he knew who they were or who they were sold to. He also asked about the list the demon had mentioned and if Jake knew any of the names that were on it. J_

_ake told Dean that the demons had torn away and burned part of the list upon Sam and Dean's capture and that once a person became an "item" up for auction they were no longer refered to by a name, but by a number. So there was never a way to tell if any of the people that had been sold's names had been on the list or not. Even if a name on the list, had, been revealed there would have been no ability to match up any one person to the name, too many strangers had been drug in to be sold and a good majority were probably civilians, so there was no telling how many hunters had met a grisly end via the auction. _

_Then Jake told Dean about the log book that was on the auctioneer's podium, he told Dean that it had all of the night's "transactions" recorded inside. _

_Dean felt nausous as he opened the log book. Inside was a list of sixty numbers, each one representing some poor person who was probably being tortured to death or worse right now. It became even more awful, when, to Dean's horror, he found that the book had at least a month's worth of "transitions" logged inside._

_ Over five hundred innocent people, some of them children had met the worst fates imaginable, all in the name, of turning hunters, into the hunted. _

_Sam was equally sickened when Dean showed him the book and told him about everything Jake had said. After talking to all of the people that they'd managed to rescue, the Winchesters found out that the demons had been terrifying this town for two weeks and that a majority of the people that had been sold, had been kidnapped, from a few smaller towns, that were scattered throughout the nearby area, untill tonight when they started to sell off the town's people because they were" closing up shop" and were going to move on to somewhere else._

_ It was terrifying for the group to learn just how few "safe" places there were. All of them asked questions along the same lines , things like: "How many towns are completly vacant or completly populated with these "things" now?", "Who can fight them?", "How do we survive?", "How do we fight back?", "When's it going to end?", "When will it finally be safe, really safe?", "How much control do these monsters have?" _

_Sam and Dean could only give the group a crash course on how to protect themselves against most things "that go bump in the night", other than that, the brothers had no real answers, because they had some of the same questions themselves. _

_Sam and Dean waited untill each member of the group gathered enough supplies to keep them safe, sheltered and fed for now, then they gave them all pointers of how to use fake names when possible and how to keep on the move to avoid detection if it came to that for any of them. The brothers watched as the people broke off either individually or into family and friend groups each going their own seperate ways, but all of them getting as far from this place as fast as they possibly could. One of the women agreed to take care of Jake until he could take care of himself and she and Jake were the last ones besides Sam and Dean to put the now vacant town in their review mirror. _

_Sam and Dean packed what few supplies they had found. The brothers had learned that, their car, most of their supplies and personal belongings had been auctioned off as well. So, they would have to hotwire one of the abandoned cars in the town and start a new stock of weapons and supplies._

_ Dean wasn't to happy as the best car they could find was a run of the mill sedan, but he didn't complain. It was close to midday before the Winchesters hauled ass out of the town, that, they had set ablaze, to help cover their tracks and the tracks of all the civilians they had saved. _

* * *

><p><em>Episode 2<em>

_" Pieces of me"_

_Chapter 1_

_I__t had been two months since Groton Long Point and the Winchesters were still on edge. _

_It felt like all they could do was stay on the move. One Winchester would drive while the other slept.__ They only stopped to get something to eat, use the restroom, to steal another car, or to get gas. _

_They were, for the first time, officially without a clue on how to continue as the way they were now living was getting old fast. They were getting cabin fever, (or car fever rather). _

_It wasn't like they'd never had to use a vehicle as their main residency before and it wasn't like they hadn't been on the road for days without stopping before. But, it was the notion that they could never stop, but for a few minutes ever again that was slowly driving them crazy. _

_The reasons they were on the move began to mess with Sam's already addled mind and his hallucinations were getting worse and now he was not only seeing Lucifer twenty-four/seven but he was also seeing other monsters everywhere he looked, even when there was nothing there and he was continually getting the sensation of being caged. It was begining to cause him even more paranoia.__ Now if Sam fell asleep he woke up screaming almost every single time. _

_Dean had found it unsettling, especially since it nearly caused him to wreck, the first couple of times it happened. _

_Finally around the sixth time it happened Dean wanted straight answers and Sam had to stop being dodgy and reluctantly he let Dean know what was going on. _

_"It's getting worse." Sam had replied gesturing to his head._

_Dean looked baffled he hadn't actually thought about Sam's "problem" in a while because he had assumed his brother had gotten better on his own and he had put it in the back of his mind a long time ago, there was just to much other stuff to deal with. _

_But, now here that "problem" was rearing it's ugly head all over again. "Or maybe it never really went away.", "I, just didn't see it." Dean thought. _

_Sam had confirmed that he had never stopped seeing or hearing Lucifer, but, he had learned a long time ago to just not let that get to him and he didn't know why he was seeing and hearing "other things" now, along with having nightmares again. _

_His best guess, was now the fact there was no safe place to go anymore was starting to get to him. It was the fear of capture of having to go through a living hell and then real hell again if they were ever caught. Because surely they would be tortured to death. And. Once they were dead where would they wind up? _

_When Dean heard his brother's fears, he knew there was nothing he could do, because it was a very real scenario. _

_How could something like that not tredge up a real legitament fear that even he had? _

_He didn't want his brother to suffer so Dean contacted his old friend Doctor Robert and told him what was happening with Sam and a couple of days later he was picking up a few different medicines that the doctor said "might" help using some forged prescriptions. _

_And of course the doctor had to go and pop Dean's bubble with the 'might" part of things explaining how Sam's situation was "unique" and that any medicines might cause more harm than good._

_ Doctor Robert advised Dean to keep him posted on Sam's progress so that medication could be adjusted, switched or stopped if needed. It made things akward when the doctor asked Dean how "he" was. Because with everything that was happening it would be perfectly understandable to need someone to talk to. _

_Dean told the doctor he was thankful for his help with Sam and taking back on his old hardened nature he thanked the doctor for his concern and said that he himself would be alright._

_As if things weren't bad enough Dean actually was a little paranoid himself and as he picked up Sam's medication he felt, that, even though the doctor had assured him that the pharmacy he was sending him to was devoid of monsters and he was using forged everything to get the meds, like he was leading everything that was hunting them right to their location. So Dean got himself and his brother as far away as possible before the hell that felt like was coming started to rain down on them. _

_Dean spent several sleepless nights driving, because to stay moving was the only thing that felt safe now. Sam wasn't allowed to drive because one of the last times he had driven he hallucinated and nearly killed them both by almost driving off the road and now with the medications he shouldn't be operating any kind of machinery. Sam was tired all the time now anyway. He couldn't keep himself awake a majority of the time, because his body was still adjusting to the heavy barage of side effects that, wasn't unexpected, but, it was still a hinderance and he felt like a burden to Dean. _

_Dean wouldn't even park the car and just let Sam take watch for a while so he could sleep because he didn't want to risk something happening to Sam while he slept. So Sam felt guilty and Dean was being stubborn insisting that he was "fine" and that it was "okay" and saying things like: "This isn't your fault Sam.", "You can't drive and we can't stop.", "I'm so hopped up on caffeine right now, I don't think I'll need sleep for at least another month anyway." _

_It wasn't untill one night he had a face to face with a big rig in the oncoming lane that Dean gave in and let Sam finally talk him into pulling over so he could sleep. While Dean slept Sam had nothing to do but pace in circles around the car to keep from falling asleep himself. _

_It wasn't easy, because even though he kept moving, Sam felt himself getting slugish. _

_Stubornly Sam wouldn't wake Dean.__ He wanted Dean to be able to get a full eight hours of sleep without having to worry about him for a change. But when Sam got dizzy and his knees gave in Dean instinctively sprang up to be at his brother's side. _

_"Sam talk to me." Said Dean in a panicked tone as he knelt in front of Sam. _

_"I just got dizzy and it made me feel kinda weak.", "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Sam managed to say but his voice sounded weak. _

_"Sam you collapsed, I'm not scared, man, I'm terrified.", "I'm calling Doctor Robert.", "But first we gotta get moving, we've already been sitting still to long." Said Dean nervously. _

_"You were only asleep three hours.", "You need to rest to.", "If you don't take care of yourself, Who's gonna take care of me?" Sam argued._

_ Dean heaved his oversized "little" brother into the back seat and said "I'm gonna take care of both of us.", "Trust me Sammy." _

_Sam felt like a heavy fog was swallowing his mind and before he knew it he was out. Dean grew frantic. Sam's condition had kept him worried from the start and the medicines appeared to do nothing besides continuosly make him lethargic and now his brother was to weak to even stand on his own._

_ Dean hauled ass to San Francisco's China Town, where, he hoped, Doctor Robert would be able to help._

_After Dean made sure that Sam was settled in the doctor's room above the butcher shop, he stepped out to ask just what was going on with his brother. _

_Doctor Robert went over again on how there had never been a way to predict any outcome because of how Sam's situation was "unique" and he reminded Dean that he had been warned that medicating Sam could've made things worse. _

_The only thing the doctor could suggest, was that they allow Sam to come off the medicines slowly, so that he didn't have an even more adverse reaction than what they were dealing with now._

_ "You're going to have to stay here for at least a month so that I can personally monitor Sam's condition." Doctor Robert had said._

_ Dean shook his head, there was no way that was going to be safe for anyone, but he didn't want to risk irreparably hurting Sam. So reluctantly he agreed and with time the doctor even convinced Dean to finally get some sleep._

_Chapter 2_

_Dean was starting to really worry about Sam. It had been three weeks and his little brother was only getting weaker._

_ Now Sam was mostly only semi-consious and he thrashed around screaming out and writhing in pain or fear. As the days passed Sam only seemed to get even worse. Dean wouldn't leave his brother's side for anything now and Doctor Robert had to drug him just to get him to sleep. _

_When Dean finally passed out the doctor had his assistant help him get Dean into a bed in a seperate room. _

_It was ten hours later when Dean woke up and he wasn't exactly happy to find that he had been away from Sam for so long. After chewing out the doctor he rushed into Sam's room to assure his brother he was still there._

_Dean was nearly overjoyed when he opened the door to discover Sam standing up on his own, by the far wall looking in a mirror with his back turned to him. "_

_Sammy you're up." Said Dean happily._

_ But something wasn't right. It took a few seconds for Dean to notice his brother's violent trembling and his heavy breathing. _

_"Hey, Sam, man are you okay?" Dean asked fearfully. _

_"Was this, worth getting my soul back? Sam asked turning slowly to reveal one of Dean's worst ever fears. _

_His brother's eyes were a blazing, undeniable yellow. _

_Dean lost all ability to breathe as this demon that was once his brother gave him a soul crushing stare that said his Sam might still be in there somewhere. _

_The demon saw Dean's reaction and said "You know what an hour in the cage equals on Earth, Dean?", "It's roughly a million years give or take a decade.", "That's how long this body was there.", "Plenty of time for Lucifer to play." The demon snarled. _

_Dean finally snapped out of it. He issued a warning for the demon to let his brother go. _

_"You don't get it do you?", "I am Sam.", "Or at least the part of him that was tainted by the demon blood." The demon replied. _

_"This body was tortured, used and shattered into microscopic slivers only to be rearanged and toyed with continuously.", "We were fractured into each of our own multiple selves." _

_When our angel friend broke into hell to save me he didn't know it was more of an "us" by the time he got there.", "And he took our body but he unknowingly left all of the rest of us there to suffer."_

_ "Do the math Dean if an hour on Earth in the cage equals a million years, how long do you think WE were there?", "Here's a hint we were there for a little over a year on Earth and there's a little over eight thousand seven hundred seventy-two hours in one year."_

_ "When Death came to free us he had to practically use a dustpan to make sure he got all of our pieces.", "All so that you can have your brother back."_

_**"You're not Sam!", "You're not even a piece of him!", "He never would have broken badly enough to become a demon!", "He wouldn't have given in!", "He's stronger than that!"** Dean said furiously. _

_"Oh, you think it was a matter of choice." The demon replied. "Trust me none of us chose thise.", "We never had a chance for a choice.", "You see, the demon blood that has flowed through our veins since six months of age automatically turned us into this the second we hit hell."_

_ "The only reason the brother you know and love could even be here at all, is, that we were repressed behind the wall Death put up.", "Your Sam didn't even know what he was getting you and himself into, as he put our pieces back together, after that wall broke.", "But he still did it because it was the only way to get to you."_

_ "There's pieces of us that remembers everything that happened in hell, your Sam is lucky enough to only see hallucinations and remember only small bits at a time of our many, painful and humiliating tourtures in the cage.", "There's what we were like with no soul, I know you're pretty familiar with that part of us.", "There's parts of of us that have all our psychic abilities and all of the special mojo that comes with being like me.", "And so many other pieces that make up our whole."_

_ "Of course your Sam isn't really aware of any of us." "Although he has caught little glimpses, of little pieces of some of us immerging in himself.", "Of course technically, we are all him and he is us, so it's only natural, that we eventually come together completly one day.",_

_"Even though he isn't fully aware of our pieces he is subconciously fighting against our pressence and it's killing us all.", "So I have to ask again.", "Is knowing that I am a part of your Sam now, worth having his soul back?", "Because you can't get rid of me, or any of the rest of us that you may not like, not without killing us all, that means your Sam would die to."_

_**"He'd rather die than be a monster!"** Dean snarled. _

_"Yes I know he would." The demon said. "But, what would happen to our soul?"_

_"Do you really want to risk sending your brother back to hell just to get rid of me?", "I haven't hurt anyone and I won't, because I don't want to be a monster either." Said Sam sounding bitter. _

_Dean took a few heavy frustated breaths. He was so scared and angry he could hardly think. All he knew was that he didn't want to lose his Sam and he definatly didn't want his little brother to have to go back to hell. _

_Could this have been what their father had meant when he told Dean so long ago that he would have to kill Sam if he couldn't save him? _

_It was a terrible thought that flashed in Dean's mind and he remembered promising Sam that he'd never stop trying to save him._

_ Dean managed to look again at his brother and when he met his gaze he felt himself instinctually tense with fear at the sight of those yellow eyes. But he made himself keep looking, he made himself see Sam for all that he was now. It was hard for Dean to accept but the demon or partial demon that was standing before him now was just as much his Sammy as the baby he had carried out of their burning home thirty-one years ago and he still loved him just as much now as he did then._

_Chapter 3_

_Dean didn't know how to handle this situation. But he wasn't going to kill his own brother just because he was "partialy" a demon now. So Dean decided to protect his brother like always and he reluctanly nodded his ability to tolerate all of the pieces that came with having his Sam back._

_ Sam gave a shudder and went to his knees. _

_Dean didn't miss a beat and went to his brother in a blink. Suddenly it was clear for Dean that it didn't matter to him if Sam went evil, became completly good or stayed in between, he wasn't going to allow anything to seperate him from his brother ever again. _

_It was scary for Dean to realize that he really would do anything for Sam, but at the same time nothing felt more natural. Because so many things had been working to seperate the Winchester brothers before either of them had even been born. So it felt good, felt right as he chose to screw destiny right in it's face yet again. _

_To Dean's relief Sam was alright, he had just simply passed out because his body was to weak and worn out from all of the fighting going on in his mind and soul. After getting his little brother back to bed Dean had nothing to do but wait for his Sam to find his way back out of the chaos._

_Doctor Robert suggested Dean try talking to Sam and said that sometimes people in a state like this are able to hear a loved one speaking and that sometimes it helps them recover. _

_Thinking it couldn't hurt Dean waited for some privacy and opened up about how scared he was and about how he needed for Sam to be okay. By the time he was finished Dean had ended up pouring out more than he had intented and he wound up breaking down and crying. _

_It felt like he was alone and he just unleashed all of his emotions and allowed them to run rampant. Finally feeling liberated from all of the emotional baggage he had been carrying, Dean took a deep breath and knowing it would stay a secret he said to Sam "Turns out I do, do chick flick moments after all." _

_Dean wiped his eyes and took back on his tough persona as the doctor came back into the room._

_The doctor took Sam's vitals and discussed with Dean how he thought Sam seemed to be getting stronger and that Sam might wake up any day now. Dean was hopeful for a change. But now a heavy question weighed on his mind. "When Sam wakes up which piece of Sam will he be?"_

_It was pretty astonishing to Dean as he found that when Sam opened his eyes three days later, he looked and acted like himself. Sam also seemed not to remember anything that happened after he colapsed five weeks ago. Sam was still completly oblivious to any of the pieces of himself that needed to be put together. To Dean this meant that for now his Sam had managed to come to the surface, that he had been strong enough to come back out of all that chaos and leave the other parts of himself repressed. _

_So Sam was still shattered but strong enough to gain some of his stability back. Dean knew that untill Sam could accept everything that was inside himself he would never be able to be whole or truly healthy. Fearing that Sam may die if he wasn't able to get all of his pieces together right and knowing for sure that his brother would definatly get devestatingly sick again if he felt the need to fight the pressences of the other parts of himself, had Dean in a turmoil. _

_Dean thought the safer course of action would be to avoid anything that may trigger Sam into waring with his inner "selves" again. To just let Sam slowly adjust to the idea that he had multiple parts and help him accept that it wasn't necesarily a bad thing. So Dean decided not to tell Sam what had been revealed to him right away. _

_Chapter 4_

_When Sam was ready to travel again Dean packed everything up and got himself and his brother back on the road to face down all the new cases that had been popping up because anonimity was pretty much pointless now that there was nowhere to go without risking a run in with either demons or Leviathan. But first he had one gratuitous excursion he wanted to go on. _

_"Hey sweatheart d'ya miss me?", "I sure missed you." Dean said lovingly to his "baby" as if the Impala could actually hear him or worse like he was actually expecting his beloved car to respond. _

_In a way she did respond, the loud "purr" of her motor, somehow, sounded "happy" to be back. _

_His poor girl had been in storage for nearly over a year and when he got her tires to the asphault Dean let her gallop at top speed for a while untill he noticed how Sam was white knuckling it in the passanger seat. _

_He eased of the gas and grudgingly brought the Impala back down to the legal speed limit. Thinking about his brother's usual disaproval of anything "fun" or what Dean thought of as fun anyway, made him chuckle to himself "Yep, still my Sammy." _

_Dean knew he may not be fully prepared to take his brother on any big significant cases just yet. So for now it would be just small trial runs to see how Sam handled it. It was also going to be a few stressful weeks as Dean would have to learn how to be able to sleep at nights knowing Sam could go off his rocker and wind up hurting one or both of them. _

_It would be hard. Dean had known that when he decided to go back on the road. But hunting and being on the move was all he knew. _

_Before leaving Doctor Robert's, Dean had the doc implant his brother with an injectable tracking device while Sam slept. So Dean did have a way to track his brother should Sam just take off. _

_The only thing Dean had to figure out now was how he was going to be able to sleep soundly or split up during a case knowing that Sam could "flip" at any moment and wind up hurting himself or someone else. For now all Dean could do was rely on his insticts of knowing when Sam was in trouble. _

_The few good things about Dean's decission of going full force back into hunting were that resteraunts, bars and hotels were no longer off limits. Yes they'd still want to shy away from to much soceity and hospitals were definatly out of the question so they'd have to avoid hospitial worthy injuries because they weren't always going to be close enough to get to Doctor Robert if they needed. _

_But now they could at least stop and sleep in halfway deceant beds when being on the move to long started to get to them. Along with every once in a while they could eat something they didn't have to buy at a gas station plus they could start getting money from hustling darts, poker and pool again so they wouldn't have to worry about money and using credit cards all of the time anymore. Not to mention now that trying to stay under the "monster" radar was pretty much pointless they could go back hunting their way. They'd just have to be careful._

_The first "trial run" was only a couple hours drive away near Huntingdon, Pennsylvania and it shouldn't be to hard of a case. . . . ._

* * *

><p><em>Episode 3<em>

_"Unholy Moley"_

_Chapter 1_

_Dean had picked this case for it's simplicity. It was a freshie only a week and a half old. _

_It had been only a tiny blurp in the paper but Dean's trained eye had cought the subtlties that made this, his and Sam's kind of thing. _

_Dean had to frown. Two years ago "strange" murders and disaperances would have been front page news for at least a week. But now even "strange" murders or disaperences barely made the papers let alone front page. In fact "strange" anything in the papers or news was practicly nonexistent unless you knew what to look for. Dick Roman and his minions had done a decent job keeping a lid on things. _

_Dean guessed everything that was comin to the human race would be more of a sneek attack. Although Dean had no clue as to why the Leviathan, demons or any other "monsters" were still bothering to hide. It wasn't like they didn't have enough numbers to just conquer everything by now. So it made Dean wonder just what the "end game" was supposed to be._

_Pulling in to the parking lot of the Serenity Inn, Dean told Sam to stay in the car while he scoped the place out. _

_It was safe or as safe as they were going to find, so Dean was satisfied for now. He parked the Impala around the back side of the hotel and got out only the essentials in case they had to make a run for it. _

_Sam was already settled into the room browsing the net for research on the case when Dean came in with the bags. "Nice of you to help." Dean muttered grumpily as he set the two body sized duffle bags on the floor. Turns out the essentials were everything Dean could get his hands on._

_ Seeing the size of the bags and noticing how packed solid they were Sam chuckled "What d'ya do go buy more stuff?"_

_ Dean let out a frustrated sigh "No!", "I just don't wanna get caught with my pants down again!" _

_"I believe they were actually all the way off." Sam said grinning. _

_"Whatever." Dean said sounding annoyed then muttered "Bitch." _

_"Jerk." Sam replied with half a laugh. It felt good to have some simbilance of normalcy back and it made Dean relax. _

_When he reassessed every thing that he had brought in he wanted to laugh himself. There was enough stuff in those bags to wipe out Rhode Island, maybe even a small third world country. Dean sifted through everything and managed two sensible sized backpacks full of stuff, a little liter for if they had to bolt, then he put everything else back into the trunk of the Impala._

_The research Sam was doing wasn't really giving anything conclusive. Whatever kind of creature they were hunting didn't fit their usual bill. T_

_he deaths had all happened in broad daylight, which ruled out a few of the usual suspects, when the corpses popping up looked like animal attacks, anyway. The disapearances had always happened either near the Lincon Caverns or in and near the Sproul Forest with the dead bodies popping up in and near the Moshannon Forest and it had always been some poor soul who had come to see the sights. _

_The distance was from around almost two up to over three hours between points A and B and the paths of carnage took whatever this "thing" was through towns full of innocent people. This made Dean think that the monster they were hunting could probably pass for human and Sam agreed. But that still didn't tell them "what" they were hunting or how to kill it._

_So now the next logical step would be to check out the bodies and see what clues they could gather. It made Dean nervous to go into the Elk County morgue, ANYONE in ANY kind of official place or position could be a Leviathan or some other creature and that included EVERYONE in and around this building from security, the coroner, right down to the janitor and leafblower. _

_Sam could tell his brother was on edge and he couldn't help feel a little on edge himself. Sam felt the weird but all to familiar sensation of something churning inside him. He felt it in his arms and chest, starting out it felt like an odd bubbling roll working itself from the tips of his finger to his shoulders and from the pit of his stomach to his collar bone, then his mouth went dry and before the sensation completly hit his head he found the "spot" on his hand and dug his thumb into it forcing the sensation back down. It happened EVERY TIME he got nervous or scared and he didn't know why but it was beginning to get harder to fight back down. _

_Seeing how Sam was reacting to his tension Dean forced himself to relax but it wasn't easy. _

_Chapter 2_

_When the coroner popped out of nowhere to ask what business they had there the Winchester brothers nearly jumped out of there skins. _

_"Maybe going all in wasn't such a good idea." Dean thought as he realized how many issues he was personally having when it came to dealing and when he thought about how Sam was probably doing it started to seem like an even worse idea. _

_But oddly enough Sam bounced back quickly flashing a fake badge and telling the coroner some fake reason for coming and why they had to see the bodies. _

_Dean was impressed with how easy Sam got back in the saddle. It took no time at all before the coroner fell for what Sam was saying and before they knew it the Winchesters were up to their elbows in the remains of the creature's latest victim. It was a gruesome sight, all of the internal organs had been ripped out, the skin was ripped to shreds and parts of the body had been dismembered. _

_Dean was still baffled on "what" they were dealing with, the body was too mangled with no teeth or hair or claws left behind as a clue to "what" they were hunting. Until he and Sam visited the areas of disapearances and body discoveries there wasn't going to be any further leads._

_First they headed to the Moshannon Forest which was the closet point to where they were now and it was the place where all of the bodies had turned up. Once to the forest Sam and Dean followed the yellow caution tape down to the scene. There was a small gathering of the local Sheriff's Department that set them both on edge but they still flashed their badges and Dean introduced them as agents Marks and Harrison. So far things went without a hitch which was making Sam feel pretty secure and Dean was beginning to noticibly relax and get back into the flow of things as well._

_It had been two days since the last body had been found in these woods and the sight of the discovery held as little clues as the body. It was beginning to look like there was nothing simple to this case. Of course there never was anything simple in any part of the lives of a hunter._

_Once they visited the other two sites it started to become frustrating that there was still nothing leading them to what type of creature they were dealing with. It was times like this the boys really missed Bobby and even Frank. Having no choice but to stake out the locations of the disapearances put Dean in the predicament of having to split up with Sam and all he could do was hope that Sam wouldn't go off the reservation while they were apart._

_"Gotta take the training wheels off sometime." Dean muttered to himself as he drove around the forrest. _

_He wondered how Sam was doing, but thinking about Sam suddenly made Dean think about Bobby and got the sensation that the old man was there right now. _

_Dean couldn't stand it. How would Bobby have reacted to finding out what Sam is now? How would he have reacted to Dean's choice? _

_"What was I supposed to do, kill my own brother?" Dean asked furiously to the empty night. _

_"Things.", "Have been tryin to rip us apart before we even got into this world Bobby!", "I'm not turning on Sam, I won't let what he is, what he might become or what plans destiny has for us pull us apart, **I'm not losing him again**!", **"If I have to, I'll walk beside him right into the flames of hell!"**, "I don't care what we become anymore, but I'm never gonna be on the opposite side of the board as my brother, **NEVER!**"__ Dean ranted into the darkness. _

_Tears were pouring down his face. He hadn't expected for an outburst like that to rush out of him at just the thought of Bobby's disaproval or the realization that he was trying to convince himself more than "Invisible Bobby" that he wasn't feeling in the least internally conflicted about the situation. _

_Having the feeling Bobby was still watching him Dean whispered as he pushed the feeling away. "I'm sorry, but my choice is made." But in the end, he was really only telling that to the part of himself that was the hunter, the part of himself that ate at his edges and crept around inside him, with the sickining knowledge, that he may one day, have no choice, but to kill Sam. _

_The ringing of his cell phone startled Dean out of his revelry. He wiped away the tears and tried not to let his voice crack as he answered. "Talk to me." He said fighting to sound normal. _

_On the other end Sam was telling him how there was someone suspicious lurking around a empty piece of land close to the caverns. _

_"Alright Sammy I'll pick you up.", "Just stay put." Said Dean "Let's go kill us a monster." He finished, trying to be funny. _

_Chapter 3_

_As Dean reached Sam, he found that the suspicious man had already gone. But he had drug something through the field earlier and both brothers knew that it could have been the next potential victim. Sam had seen the man drag "whatever" it was away from an area around the caverns. So it fit the pattern of whatever they were after. T_

_raveling along the path that cut through the empty lot, the brothers discovered, that there were no homes or vehicles in the vicinity. The drag marks just led to nowhere. _

_"Maybe what we're hunting can fly." Remarked Dean as he gazed upwards scanning for anything in the sky that didn't belong there. "Well there is another way to go." Said Sam kneeling to look at what seemed to be upturned soil._

_"Whoa, the thing just burrowed into the ground and took the vic with it?", "What are we calling this one, "Attack of The Mole Men?" Dean asked then he swore under his breath about how much it was going to suck to have to dig after the thing. _

_"But, everything makes since now at least." Said Dean shaking his head. "The "Mole Man" or "whatever" it is, is taking people at night when it can safely climb out of it's hidey hole and probably dragging them to some kind of underground lair.", "Then feeding off them in the daylight hours and disposing the unwanted leftovers without even setting foot in the sun." _

_"Yeah." Said Sam. "It also explains how it's getting from A-B with no one seeing anything."_

_"What do you think will kill the thing?" Dean asked. _

_"Well sunlight would be my first guess." Answered Sam. "Maybe fire." He finished with a shrug. _

_"Well I know if we don't get to the thing before the sun rises we'll have another dead body on our hands." Said Dean. _

_Gathering shovels and other supplies from the trunk of the Impala the Winchesters set to work on the massive undertaking of digging up what may have turned out to be an area the size of an acre or so just looking for an access tunnel. When they finally found a tunnel both men were covered in grass, dirt, and mud and the land around them was completly dug up. "Brains before beauty, Sammy." Dean said jokingly gesturing at the tunnel for Sam to go first. Sam gave a chuckle, shook his head and took the lead._

_Chapter 4_

_There was no telling how long it took all the brothers knew was that he tunnel seemed to go for miles. Both Sam and Dean started to fear that they'd be to late to save this creature's newest victim. As they moved forward they began to notice that the tunnel grew smaller, becoming so narrow that they had to walk sideways to continue on. "_

_How'd the thing get another person through here?" Dean asked. _

_"I don't know, but it's getting to be a tight squeeze." Sam replied as he strained to fit through the increasingly narrow passage._

_ "Dean!", Sam exclaimed with a grunt. "I'm stuck!." To prove his point Sam tried to move back but couldn't budge. Struggling side to side between the walls of the tunnel Sam gave his brother a look of annoyance as Dean tried to help pry him free. _

_"I'm gonna have to dig around you, widen the tunnel so you can get free." Said Dean as his attempt failed. "_

_That's not a good idea." Said Sam sounding out of breath. "You could cause a cave in, we'd both be burried alive." _

_"Well we gotta think of somethin fast cause this is the only way through." Said Dean. "I'm just gonna have to risk it.", "What's the worst that could happen?" _

_"I believe I mentioned being burried alive!" Sam said sarcastically. _

_"Actually, the worst thing would be for us to stay stuck here and end up as Brunch for "Guaco-Mole". Dean said with half a chuckle as he started digging the tunnel wider. _

_Sam held his breath waiting for a mountain of dirt to collapse on top of him. But that never happened. Instead he found himself free of the cramped space and able to move onward. Luckily the tunnel began to open back up and it widened out to the space the size of a small room, with interconecting tunnel entrances leading in. _

_"Okay I think we've reached the center." Sam said as he found himself finally out of the claustrophobia causing space._

_ They were to late, the vitim laid in a pudding of their own insides, torn to pieces, just like the others had been found. Whatever the creature was it was nowhere to be seen. It was tough to find themselves to late to save the life of the poor young woman that had been mangled, but even tougher dealing with not finding the monster they were hunting, knowing that once night fell again, the creature would nab another person to add to corpses pileing up._

_The brothers worked through the day exploring the cavernous underground lair and tunnels, that were an interconnected web that stretched for miles in almost a hundred diferent directions. The creature had seemingly abandoned it's den. There was no way to tell were it had gone or how far it had gotten and it was well past dark. Having no choice but to resurface and start all over, Sam and Dean climbed out of the tunnel and went back to their hotel room to do more research._

_ "Apparantly you hit the nail on the head when you said "Attack of The Mole Men" earlier." Sam said as he pushed himself up from his laptop. "Reports of strange attacks like this date back to before white settlers came to live in America, with even discoveries of burrows like we found.", "Started rumors of "Mole People.", "The attacks happen in fifty year cycles, just long enough for people to forget, then the rumors and legends start all over again."_

_"Did you figure out were it may have gone?" Asked Dean. _

_"Well it wouldn't have traveled to far from the center of it's original nest.", "So we're in luck because the center of that nest was right under where the bodies were found." _

_"So when the next body turns up it should be over the center of the new nest?" Dean asked troubled that it was already morning. _

_"As far as I can guess yeah." Sam answered. "But from what I've read the attacks only last for the first couple weeks of Spring.", "So, if we don't get this thing by tommorrow morning we may not have another chance for fifty more years."_

_ "Well that doesn't put any pressure on us now does it?" Dean remarked sarcastically._

_The report of the next dead body came over the police scanner. It was found roughly sixty miles from the center of the old nest. They waited till night and started digging. Sam and Dean still had no clue on how to kill the creature but since daylight was the first guess and seemed like the best bet they brought with them Ultraviolet Lights hoping they'd prove to be effective weapons. As Sam had guessed the center of the nest was under the place the last body had been found. The creature wasn't in there though. "Probably still picking off another poor tourist." Dean said as he climbed down into the creature's den._

_The brother's laid in wait for the creature. Ready to pounce when it came dragging in it's breakfast. Soon they heard a person's voice screaming for help and it was drawing closer. Sam struck the figure that came through the entrance. At the distance he'd first seen it, it had looked human, now close up it looked anything but. It had gray skin that was silmy like an earthworm, a hole where it's nose should be and small black beady eyes. It was taller and broader than Sam, but thinner from back to front than Dean. _

_The thing let out a roar and charged at Sam. Dean blasted it with a U.V. light. The creature shrieked as it's skin started to sizzle and smoke untill it burst into flames. Writhing in it's death throws the thing collapsed into a smoldering pile of ash. _

_The college aged girl it was dragging in was huddled against the dirt wall eyes wide with terror. When Dean told her it was okay now she responded sounding shaky saying "How is anything about what just happened ever going to be okay?" _

* * *

><p><em>Episode 4<em>

_"Weeping Rock"_

_Chapter 1 _

_By the time the Winchesters put Pennsylvania behind them, they had lined up enough cases to keep them busy for a good couple of months. _

_"That's how bad the monster population has gotten since our ability to hunt got limited to near non-existance." Sam pointed out to Dean as he showed him all the activity happening simultaniously nation wide. _

_"Looks bad.", "Gotta do somethin though.", "Pick one." Dean said shrugging. _

_"Okay." Sam said. "Well there's this little place in Oklahoma, a state park named Robber's Cave right outside of a small town called Wilburton. It actually already has a couple of ghost stories attached to it. ", "Nothing has been violent though until now, anyway."_

_ "What's the stories?" Dean asked. _

_"There are a couple about the cave itself, one in particular is that a pregnant indian squaw took shelter in the cave to give birth to her child, but she and the baby died during delivery.", "The story says that a cave in covered their bodies.", "And there's a rock inside the cave that has a constant stream of water that trickles down it said to be the tears of the squaw in mourning of her lost child.", "What's really strange is the source of the water that flows down that rock has never been found making the story all the more believable.", "The locals call it "The Weaping Rock".", "Then there's sightings and unusual happenings in the area of the park itself each with their own stories behind them." Sam answered. There's also been alot of moderate earthquakes recently in the area that could have stirred up some spirits." He finished. _

_"Okay, looks like we're headed to Oklahoma." Dean said._

_Proding for info turned out pretty easy. The town was small and everyone who was anyone in the town would gather at a place called "The B.S. Corner" to just well "shoot the shit", as the saying goes. "The Corner" as the locals referred to it, was the parking lot of an old closed up grocery store that was positioned on the corner of the two main roads in town. People came here to tell "Big Fish" stories, spread gossip, cruise or show off their C.B. Radios. Everyone there was more than glad to share stories of all the weird stuff that had been happening at the state park for years as well as the recent occurances._

_One man had fallen to his death while trying to go down a slanted slab of rock known as "The Devil's Slide", when he was seemingly drug by an "invisible" force the last four yards of the rock and his whole body crammed into a small space at the bottom called "Hell's Mouth" a crevice that's about four feet long but only six inches high, with jagged edges that gives the hole the eerily resembelance of an evil mouth. _

_The man had been crushed and shredded upon impact and the rock slide wasn't that high nor steep enough to kill a person should they slip and fall let alone make them fall with an impact forcefull enough to even put part of their body into the crevice at the bottom. Everyone at "The Corner" agreed that that "one" death may have been some "fluke" but the fact was there had been multiple tragedies pileing up at the park. _

_There had been a riding accident were a girl was thrown from her horse then trampled to death by it, more than a couple of drownings at the lake, two deaths in two seperate cabins at the camping area and hikers turning up dead all over the park were just a few of the hundreds of "odd" happenings at the park within the last month or so._

_The park itself really wasn't very impressive, mostly woods with it's main attractions being a filthy lake and a grafity marked cave that was slowly becoming smaller due to the shifting rocks. But it was still a lot of ground to cover with the deaths being so wide spread and with no real pattern. So, the boys took to looking in the local library which was smaller than either of them were really used to to say the least._

_ With the cave having some historical significance and the fact that it was the towns only tourist attraction, it was reletavly easy to dig up about two centuries worth of research. There were some interesting things to be found like: Vikings had once come to the cave and that several runestones had been turned up in archeological digs, some had even wound up in the Smithsonian Museam. The cave had once been a hideout for famous outlaws Jesse James and his gang along with Bell Starr, hence the name "Robber's Cave" and a small tribe of Choctaws had once used the land, long ago as a base for their village until forced away by white settlers. In fact the story about the pregnant squaw that had taking shelter in the cave to give birth went into more detail as it would seem according to the story that she was pregnant with the child of a white man possibly a Viking and that she had been an outcast from her people because of it. That it had been the reason she was alone and had no place besides the cave for shelter. That her people had plenty of chances to give her and her child a proper burial but instead she and her baby had been left there. It wasn't untill nature itself had the decency to conceal their bodies that they were covered. _

_The biggest theory was that they were dealing with an angry spirit. The only problem was who's spirit? Was it the mother who'd lost her child angry for the inhumane way she and her child had been treated, some other Native American, a Viking or old west outlaw that had died there? _

_One thing the brothers could know for sure was that all the "weird stuff" happening at the park hadn't turned violent until after a five point eight earthquake had rattled the area. _

_The Winchesters scoured every inch of the cave using E.M.F. Meters. Even though there WAS activity it barely registered a couple of blips and only near the area the mother and child were said to be buried and near "The Weeping Rock". The activity hadn't been strong enough to warant calling what spirits that may be there anything more than sad and grieving. Which was good because both Sam and Dean had no clue how to move the whole side of the cave just to get to the bodies so they wouldn't have really been able to do anything had any of the spirits there proved to be malevolent._

_They took a guided tour (and they hate guided tours) of the area around the cave listening to Jane the park ranger talk about the history of the cave and park just to be sure they were covering their bases. The tour turned out useless except the fact that Dean got Jane's phone number._

_ Like usual a pretty girl never slipped by Dean unnoticed. Sam was left to go back to the hotel room alone alone and Dean didn't come in till the next morning smelling like sex, beer and cigarette smoke. Which meant he got laid and went to a bar. The eldest Winchester brother had a weekness for buxomness beauties from the south and when he and Sam went to the local hot spot again that night Dean already started hitting on what was going to become his newest conquest._

_Chapter 2_

_Three days passed and the brothers combed every inch of that state park and read everything there was to read about the land the park rested on. _

_They were finding nothing and it was becoming increasingly irritating to think they were not going to find anything._

_ They traveled to the next county over hoping for answers from the Choctaw tribe that resided in Talihina. "_

_Wanna check out and see if Bigfoot's real?" Dean joked as they passed the Quachita forrest. _

_"It's unknown to some that it was the area of the very first "Bigfoot" "sighting" and to this day people still swear that Sasquatch lurks in those woods." Dean said with a laugh while trying to do his best tour guide impersonation. _

_Sam didn't even crack a smile muttered what sounded like statistics and said that there had been no "strange" deaths or disapearances in that area, that if there was anything that was their kind of thing in those woods it wasn't hurting anyone and most likely was not really a "Bigfoot". That "Bigfoot" was probably still nothing more than a hoax and overactive imaginations. Dean just grimaced at his brother's recent lack of a sense of humor and put his focus on getting the info they were going need to crack this case. _

_Lying (like usual), they pretended to be students from the Eatern Oklahoma State College doing a paper on the "real" history of the Robber's Cave State Park. There were a few small runestones that had been found there displayed along with pictures of the ones in the Smithsonian and a very large one located in Heavener with all of the smaller runestones found at that site and some from little towns like Red Oak and Buffalo Valley. _

_Sam smacked himself in the forhead he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it sooner. Several of the runestones were marked with ancient Nordic binding spells that had once been used in burrial to bind a person's spirit to the place in which they were laid to rest. It was considered good luck in those times to have captive spirits within the land you controlled. If a stone like that was still in the area of the cave it was safe to bet that the recent earthquake may have broken it and freed some of the more violent spirits. _

_The only way to stop the spirits was to either A: Dig up a couple hundred acres of land searching for remains to salt and burn or B: make another runestone except with Nordic symbols forcing the spirits to cross over, releasing them of their earthly prison. _

_Sam made the carving low in the stone wall of the cave that rested over the mother and child and covered the area with dirt so that it wouldn't be seen or meddled with. As they left the cave Sam noticed the flow of water that ran down "The Weeping Rock" had ceased. The brothers didn't have to know what person's spirit had haunted these lands to know they had stopped them from hurting anyone else because even though the spell only covered a small spot on the stone it was powerful enough to set the spirits of any dead that lingered inside a hundred mile circle, free._

* * *

><p><strong>(Sorry this was only a 2 Chapter "Episode". I'm trying to write them all to be 4 Chapters like real Episodes. But this was a filler with just a minor bit for a later plot point (kind of the way the actual Series does sometimes). Just imagine ther was LOTS of commercials during this one.)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Episode 5<em>

_"Animals"_

_Chapter 1_

_After being back in "full swing" for a little over four months now, the Winchesters had actually made a dent in the seemingly never ending cascade of cases. They were finally able to take on something "fresh" again. Well not as fresh as they'd have liked. But, a man named Eugene Lambert had disapeared roughly two months ago in Elberon, Iowa and there had been recent deaths in the area, dating back to three months ago, that looked like werewolf attacks._

_ The missing man in question was married and had four children and knowing the way a werewolf had a prefrence to turn someone close to them meant that, that family was in danger. So, the brothers landed on the doorstep of Katie Lambert, the distrought wife of the missing man. _

_They claimed to be extended family of her husband, distant cousins and all that, said they were there to help in her time of need and Katie being the sweet trusting naive girl she was just let them right into her home. Katie even set them up a space to sleep in the guest bedroom. _

_She was only twenty-nine years old and being suddenly forced to be a single mother of four young children had proven extremly dificult so she actually even thanked them for coming, she opened herself like a book to them and told them all her woes. _

_She introduced them to each of her precious babies talking about what made them each so special._

_ Her oldest Justin was twelve years old and she talked about how he was the greatest big brother in the entire world and quite the little ladies man with his dark chesnut hair, beautiful bright gem green eyes and long eylashes. _

_Haylee, her second child and her only girl at nine years old was a bossy, prissy, firey spirited girl that was going to be a future famous clothing designer or something big with the art skills she had. As the only girl she had her brothers wrapped around her finger and she was way to pretty for her mom's own good with straw blond hair and light Cornflower blue eyes. _

_Jason was probably the cutest five year old ever, with firey red hair, eyebrows and eyelashes with a personality to match and eyes that changed either gray-blue or gray-green depending on his mood. _

_And there was her littlest, just his name alone tugged on Dean's heart, little Samuel or Sammy as his mom so lovingly called him was three years and had a bald head from chemo thearapy but if he had hair it'd be just a bit lighter blond than his sister's and he had dark olive green eyes, Katie called him her little fighter and talked about how devesating the diagnoses of Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia had been at first but her sweetie had gotten past all that and was finally in the maintanance part of his treatment. Meaning they had finally been able to live a bit farther from the children's hospital and in an area they could actually afford the rent. _

_"Sam." Katie chuckled and looked at the youngest Winchester. "So funny.", "When my husband suggested the name I thought nothing of it.", "He and I agreed we weren't gonna name our kids after any relatives, I didn't even get to name one of the kids after my granpa like I wanted and he goes and sneaks in a name from a cousin!" She smiled shaking her head. "Oh well, it's a nice name and it suits you both." _

_It hadn't dawned on Dean till just now , how they passed for family so easy was because of Sam's name and by looks alone they could have really been blood relation to those kids._

_After dinner Dean asked how heavy she and the kids slept because he and his brother might be up "rumaging" around in the house and on the property. _

_Katie replied that they could build a railroad track over her kids and drive a train down it with the horn blairing and it wouldn't wake them, but she on the other hand didn't have the luxury of being able to sleep so heavy. _

_When she asked why they'd be outside so late Dean responded playfully by saying "We heard vicous wild critters were on the lose and living out here in the country means they might get uncomfortably close to home." _

_"Are you refering to the animal attacks?", "I've heard about those to.", "As long as we stay inside we should be fine." Katie said with a smirk._

_"Honestly though.", "It's gotten to were I drive the kids to school because the bus gets here so early that it's still dark out.", "Last month Justin was bitten by something while waiting on the bus, he never even saw what it was, poor kid had to get rabies shots just in case.", "That really sucked.", "But everything's fine now."_

_"Bitten, really, where?" Sam asked sounding nervous. "His ankle." Katie answered. "Never seen a bite mark like it.", "And after hearing about all the people killed by some mystery animal, I thank my son's lucky stars that it wasn't more than a little bite." With that Katie excused herself for bed._

_Chapter 2_

**_"_**_**YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAVE TO DO SAM!"** Dean growled frustrated._

_ **"We are not killing a little kid Dean!"**, "We don't know for sure it was even our "thing" that bit him.", "Or for sure it's even really a werewolf." Sam said clenching his teeth in anger.__ "I can't even believe that you'd suggested a thing like that." _

_Dean grabbed the front of Sam's shirt, making a fist in the fabric and pushing Sam against the wall snarling. **"I'm even less okay with this than you are, believe me."**, "But you can't be so delusioned to think that's not what we're dealing here."_

_"That little boy has an uncontrolable beast inside of him and he WILL transform probably tonight and if we don't kill him AND the thing that bit him we could be looking at having to kill this whole family cause these thing's base instincts are to change those close to them and kill anyone who poses a threat, **YOU KNOW THAT!" **_

_"It has to be done, we don't have a choice." Dean said sounding regretful._

_There was a noise from outside the room, of something falling over. Dean rushed out to see Katie, her eyes wide with fear and full of tears. **"I'M CALLING THE POLICE!", "I WANT YOU OUTA MY HOUSE NOW!"** She shouted in near hysterics as she backed away. Then she made to run for the phone. _

_Dean closed the gap between them and pulled her back, she fought hard and he had to knock her out. _

_When she woke up she was tied to a chair as well as her children. _

_Dean hadn't wanted to risk it when he swept the house and discovered that everyone slept with their window opened for the cool night breeze, any one of them might be bitten and not know it and all it took was just enough to draw blood, so a bitemark might be small or faint, pending on the place it was located._

_Dean held the gun ready it was loaded with enough special silver bullets to take the whole family if needed, although he was pretty sure Katie was definatly not a werewolf as she had been unconcious for a good portion of the night. _

_Dean wasn't going to pull the trigger until a transformation was made and no one looked like they were sleeping anytime soon. Dean figured he should at least make an attempt at explaining what was happening (like it was going to make things easier on the poor terrified mother that would probably kill them the first second she got a chance). _

_As Dean told Katie about " ALL the things that go bump in the night" and what he believed her oldest child to be and about the only way to put an end to threat he posed, she struggled against her bindings frantically. _

_Like all people who found out about nightmare creatures being real from them, she thought they were **CRAZY**. And to make it worse the crazy people were threatening her family._

_Justin couldn't handle staying awake. Soon the stress took hold and he started to doze off. _

_Dean raised his gun ready to squeeze the trigger after the transformation. _

_Katie went balistic, she had a moment of "freak adrenaline" and rocked forward to her feet. _

_She threw herslf into the wall shattering the chair and freeing herself from the bindings. _

_Both Sam and Dean were so suprised by this that when Katie charged Dean, punched him hard in the face and forced the gun out of his hand, neither he nor Sam had more than a second to think as she aimed the gun at Dean. She'd shoot them both dead to defend her children. _

_Sam tackled her._

_ Katie let out a scream of agony and rage. "DON'T DO THIS PLEEEAASSEE!" She shrieked as she struggled to get Sam off of her._

_ Justin lifted his head but his eyes were those of a monster. _

_Katie stiffened and froze as she saw it. Her breaths came in deep heaving sobs as she whispered through chattering teeth "Oh my god.", **"NO!"** _

_Dean picked up the gun and pointed it at the child, he wanted more than anything in the world not to have to do this and he was hesitating. _

_Katie struggled against Sam harder she struck him, bit and clawed him screaming **"NO!", "NO PLEASE!"** as Dean cocked the lever back on the gun Katie wailed in grief **"WAIT!", "WAIT PLEASE DON'T!"** _

_Dean didn't know why but he was listening to her. _

_"Please you don't have to kill him!" she said a little calmer now as she saw his hesitation "There's another way.", "If you kill the one that bit him..." _

_"We've been there done that." Dean interupted flatly as he prepared to squeeze the trigger._

_ **"IT'S SUPPOSED TO ONLY WORK IF THE PERSON YOU'RE TRYING TO SAVE HASN'T MADE THEIR FIRST KILL OR BITTEN ANYONE!", "HE HASN'T!", "PLEEEAASE!", "PLEEEAASSEE!, "PLEEEEEAAAASSSEE!", "YOU HAVE TO TRY!", "DON'T KILL MY SON!", "DON'T HURT MY BABY!"**, "Please." She finshed shaking. _

_Dean lowered his gun shaking his head, saying coldly "All this does is postpone the inevitable, the longer I let him live, the bigger the chance he's gonna hurt or even kill someone." _

_"Please try." Katie said, she had lost that adrenaline rush and now she couldn't even get her voice much above a whisper as the sinking realization of what would happen if it didn't work took hold. _

_Dean tucked the gun back into his waistband. "Do you got a basement or someplace we can lock him till morning?" Dean asked. _

_"We have one of those tornado proof rooms under the staircase." Katie replied not meeting his gaze. _

_Sam still held her pinned to the floor but the fight had gone out of her, because as much as she hated it her mind was starting to wrap around what Dean had said and what she'd seen with her own eyes._

_ Dean drug Justin still tied to the chair to the room under the staircase that Katie had indicated._

_ The boy's eyes were a bright blue and he growled thrashing his head side to side chomping on his gag trying get a good angle to bite Dean._

_Chapter 3_

_Katie laid there crying quietly. The second Sam was off of her she bolted up to untie her other children. _

_Dean raised his hand and shook his head when Sam looked as if he may try to pull her back. _

_Katie cradled her three frightened children to her and she was a shivering sobbing wreck herself. _

_Dean told Sam to find the werewolf that bit the boy and to hurry because there were only a couple of hours till sunrise. Dean stayed behind to watch Katie._

_Eventually Katie mustered the strength to stand again. _

_Gathering her babies she teetered a little as she warily avoided Dean and guided her youngest three children to the kitchen table. _

_She grabbed bowls from the cabinet and cereal from on top of the refridgerator. Trying to get back some sense of normalcy she made her little ones breakfast. _

_She tried to behave as if Dean wasn't there, but failed miserably as she saw the empty chair her oldest child should be sitting in. She clenched her fist and spun around facing Dean. _

_Her eyes narrowed as she gave Dean an if looks could kill you'd be dead stare. _

_Clenching her jaw, the way she stood telegraphed her longing to take a swing. _

_"Go ahead." Dean said shrugging. "You'll end up tied to a chair again, only this time I'll nail the chair down so that you can't pull another stunt like last night." _

_"Stunt." Katie hissed furiously. "You pointed a gun at my child." Her tone was getting dangerous as she looked prepared to fight again. _

_There was enough hatred and anger in her eyes that told Dean that if it came to blows he may actually lose. A good mother protecting her child was one force on earth even he was afraid to fight against. Because that kind of love could win a war with only one woman fighting against the world if necessary and Katie was proof of that. _

_Dean could sympathize, he would go to the same lengths to protect his baby brother._

_"Where'd you learn something like that?" Dean asked. T_

_he question caught Katie off guard and she took a deep breath looking confused. For now the situation had been succefully de-escalated as Katie blinked and shook her head asking "Learn what?" _

_Dean tredged cautiously into the question for fear of setting her off again "About werewolves?", "I've never heard that before." _

_"College.", "I had to do a paper on mythological beasts.", "There's supposedly also Wolf's Bane and if two werewolves were to bite eachother that can lift the curse." Katie responded sounding a little less hostil. _

_"You'll try everything, right?" Katie asked pleadingly. _

_The tears were back now as she hoped that anything might work. _

_"We'll do everything we can." Dean nodded. But then he asked in harsh tone "But you know the odds of anything actually working right?" _

_"Do you know the odds of you and your brother actually leaving here alive if you so much as hurt my child?" Katie retorted equally harsh._

_Sam went over all the deaths in his head the first dead person had been a pushy bill collecter that had harassed the Lamberts for little Sam's unpaid medical bills. Another person had been a cruel uncaring boss that had laid Eugene off and put the family in financial hardship. There was also a teacher that had called social services on the Lamberts because the oldest three children had missed so much school due to the youngest child's chemo. _

_Reviewing all the people that had posed a threat to the family and that may still pose a threat to them Sam felt bad for the Lamberts because they had, had really crappy luck and now there was this werewolf thing to boot. _

_Sam staked out the home of who he was certain would be the werewolf's latest victim, a sherrif that had not only given no help to find the missing Eugene Lambert but had harrassed Katie and blamed her for her husband's disapearance. _

_Sam didn't have to wait long as a shadowy figure appeared in the treeline behind the house. _

_The figure stalked around the home oblivious to the man stalking it. Once it was in the light and revealed to indeed be Eugene Lambert as a werewolf, Sam opened fire putting two silver bullets in the beast's heart for good messure._

_ He had just enough time to see the beast transform back into a man and die, then the youngest Winchester had to flee as the lights inside the home came on._

_Chapter 4_

_Katie was wearing a groove in the floor from pacing and her youngest children were still distraught. _

_Little Haylee looked at Dean aprehensively but found the courage to whisper to her mother "Mom is he going to kill us?"_

_ Katie stopped pacing and looked taken aback, she hadn't thought her children would grasp any part of what was happening other than their fear. _

_"No." Katie replied flatly . "We are **ALL** going to be okay." _

_"Then why won't he just leave?" Haylee asked glaring at Dean with a look that uncaningly looked identical to the look her mom had shot him earlier. _

_As the sun came up Katie shot Dean a look that said "Try and stop me I dare you." as she rushed for the door to the room under the stairs. _

_Justin had broke free of his bonds at some point after he had been put in this room and there were claw marks that had taken chunks out of the solid cement and steel walls. _

_Ignoring Dean, Katie rushed to Justin's side. She got him up and got him into the kitchen and fed him breakfast. _

_Like with the other children she tried to pretend there was nothing wrong and when Justin asked why she was crying Katie said that she was sad because he was growing up to fast and hugged him close._

_ The boy acted as if nothing had happened the night before and still behaved toward Dean as if he were a beloved uncle, which even though he didn't show it killed Dean on the inside as he said bitterly "He bounced back quickly.", "Didn't he?" _

_"That's because he's **Autistic YOU SON OF A**..." Katie raised a shaking hand to her mouth. _

_"He's a higher functioning Autistic child he doesn't understand any of this." Katie said reeling in her temper._

_ "We don't talk about it the way we do Sam's cancer because we don't want people to think of him as disabled. He's a fully capable boy who'll have a bright future, if the universe could just stop taking a dump on our family for even a second and allow him to even have a future that is."_

_Dean felt truly bad for this family. He knew having **TWO** special needs children was probably difficult and he figured handiling everything on her own probably felt **impossible** for Katie. _

_Then adding in the fact that there were two lunatics that had posed as family and made her trust them only to turn around and threaten the life of her child._

_ Dean knew that, that probably equaled worse luck than even he and Sam tended to have._

_Sam came in and nodded his head that he had killed the werewolf, now all that they could do was wait to see if it worked. _

_Dean had promised to try anything and he had Sam searching the net for a place near by that might sell Wolf's Bane and he set to looking over the research they had done on this case before coming here, someone in this town had to be the werewolf that turned Eugene Lambert and he was going to find out who it was before nightfall come hell or high water. _

_There had been deaths of people that had not been a threat in any way to the Lamberts and they all tied back to a man Eugene Lambert had considered his best friend. Tonight was the last night in the full moon's phase so Dean had to figure a way to get that man to Katie's house and get him to turn to provide the possibly curing bite to Katie's son if nothing else worked. _

_Sam found a place to buy the Wolf's Bane and left to make the purchase and to get ahold of one David Early the best friend of Eugene Lambert, leaving Dean alone with Katie again. _

_When Sam returned he carried in an unconcious David over his sholder (aparantly he wouldn't have come the easy way) and in his free hand he held the bag of Wolf's Bane. Sam laid the bag in the kitchen and put David in a chair and tied him down. _

_Katie prepared the Wolf's Bane according to the book she still had from college. When Justin drank it he made a face and said it tasted gross. _

_"It's good for you.", "Finish the whole glass." Katie commanded in a motherly tone._

_As night fell Katie settled her three youngest children in one of the bedrooms. Then she went to sit at Justin's head and ran her hand throug his hair as she tearfully sang him to sleep in the room under the staircase. _

_Once Justin closed his eyes Sam grabbed Katie and guided her from the room. _

_Katie pressed her back to a wall and slid down bringing her hands to her face, rocking back and forth while crying in a whisper "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please." _

_Dean stood at the doorway of the room turning the gun over in his hands as he waited for either the boy or David to turn._

_Sam knelt beside Katie and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder "If he turns we'll try to get the other werewolf to bite him but I can't make any guarantees that we can do that or that it'll be succeful if we somehow we manage to do it."_

_ Katie nodded her head but didn't remove her hands from her face as she continued to cry. _

_Soon she was watching helplessly as Dean aimed the gun into the room under the stairs, she heard the shot that ended the life of her son, screaming she tried to come to a stand but Sam held her down. **"NO!", "NO!", "NOT MY CHILD YOU BASTARD!"** Sobbing harder than ever she fought to get to her child, out of nowhere hands grabbed her, REAL hands and she jolted awake but not before landing a solid punch to Sam's face. _

_Her eyes flew open and she was breathing hard. _

_"You were having a nightmare." Sam said clutching his bruised cheek. _

_Katie looked around wildly and tried to run for the room under the stairs and was halted by Sam grabbing her around the waist and dragging her back saying "Calm down, he's okay.", "He's been sleeping, peacefully, for a couple of hours and he hasn't made the change yet." _

_The poor woman looked deranged with bloodshot eyes and dark circles as she realized it had really been just a bad dream. _

_"Nightmare." Katie whispered understanding. "How is it I was able to even fall asleep?" The question was directed at herself more than the brothers but Sam answered anyway "You didn't sleep at all last night and you've been crying almost all day, you were exuasted." _

_"What about David?" Katie asked as she rembered there was him to "deal with" to. _

_"He made the change and we had no choice but to kill him, he was just to strong." Dean replied. _

_"If Justin stays asleep the rest of the night without changing we'll be pretty sure he's cured." Sam said in an attempt to comfort Katie. _

_"But if he makes the change, you know what's going to happen." Dean said brazingly and when Sam shot him a look Dean said "Just tryin to keep it real with her Sammy." _

_Katie didn't waver as she said "If you're going to kill my child, you'd better kill me to.", "Because there is nowhere that I won't find you and I **will** kill you **both**." She had that dangerous look about her again, she'd meant every word. _

_**"You know what he is!"** Dean exclaimed. _

_"I don't care." Katie said stone calm. "He's still** my** son."_

_As the sun rose that next morning Katie sprung to go to Justin's side. The boy had slept the entire night and had never made the change. _

_Katie cradled him bawling as she rocked him whispering " Oh GOD, Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.", "GOD thank you so much." She never even realized the moment that Sam and Dean took off all she knew is when she looked back they were gone._

_As they disposed of the body of David Early the Winchesters made sure to make it look like he had been the one to shoot Eugene Lambert and vice versa, because Katie had already dealt with to much to be blamed for their deaths to and they didn't want her knowing that it had been Eugene that had turned Justin. _

_On their way out of Iowa Sam could see how much this case had really bothered Dean by the one tear that streamed down his cheek and said to ease his brother's hurt "One day Katie's gonna realize her son's alive because of us, but we have to realize it now.", "Dean **you** could have killed that child and been justified because** you were right** he was a werewolf but **WE** did everything to try and cure him instead, even when **WE** were sure it wouldn't work, **WE** still chose to try and that child is alive because of **US**!"_

* * *

><p><em>This is the end of Disc 1. I will publish Disc 2 when it is completed. <strong>Please review!<strong>__(_For **E****VERYONE **_That's already read this:_ **I went through and fixed the formating **_(or at least I tried)_** and the fonts. PPLLEEAASSEE** _tell me what you guys think of it now.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here goes, my second attempt at writing a Supernatural Fic! **

_It's going to be set up, as an entire season, so of course, it falls into a reasonably distant future, from were we are now, so,_** SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7**_ will definatly be contained within, as they will still have some of the same issues to deal with (only a thousand times worse). (There will be some slight AU because no matter how I try and stay a step ahead the new episodes coming out messes with my story some. So I said screw it I'm actually going to finish writing it MY WAY anyway (so please forgive my failure to acknowledge in the story the fact that in episode 16 of season 7 they are supposedly bringing back Misha Collins (A.K.A. Castiel), because I WAS going to bring Cas back myself and I think the series writers are jumping the gun to bring him back so soon and now there's talk of Jim Beaver (A.K.A. Bobby) coming back as well in season 7. I think they are just trying to find an easy fix for all the viewer uproar and to me, this shows the writers can't commit to a solid story so I AM COMPLETLY IGNORING WHAT MAY HAPPEN IN FUTURE EPISODES IN FACT I AM PRETENDING THAT ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN SEASON 7 AFTER "Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie" (Episode 14) DOES NOT HAPPEN AT ALL.)_

_I see this, as a possible season 8-9, time frame, so, Sam and Dean, will be just a little different than some are used to (Mostly Dean). There are some new characters (I hope they'll be welcomed with open minds by fans of the series). The story/season doesn't start with Sam and Dean in fact it starts with the backstory to one of the new characters so that you as the readers will know them a little._

* * *

><p><em>I would also like to post these <em>**WARNINGS: STORY CONTAINS:**_ Abuse, Beating, Torture, Graphic Rape, Post Traumatic Stress, Possesions, etc... ./ People who are to young to comprehend the ficticious nature of this story and those who will be offended by this sort of content should not read!_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ And of course, for anyone who doesn't already know _**: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE BOOKS, COMIC BOOKS, OR T.V. SERIES OF SUPERNATURAL**_. _

* * *

><p><em>I appreciate the readers who added my first story to their favorites as well as those who commented. I hope all of them and all of you enjoy this story and as always, all comments are wanted and welcomed. (Oh and please forgive any spelling, grammar, spacing, capitalization or punctuation errors! ),(Also there are different fonts in places because I copied and pasted from another one of my notepads, I write things in pieces and cut them together later.)(My excuse for all errors: Many sleepless nights put into this, as it wouldn't leave me alone for even a second untill I got it all written out!), (Plus I had to speed through it to try and beat next weeks episode!), I started this story about a month ago and everything is mostly my idea but I kept rewriting things to fit what was happening in present episodes. I finally decided to stop doing that and let this story be just my thoughts on the future episodes of the series baring everything after episode 14 of season 7. You must read the first part to understand the second, third and so on...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>...(PLEASE READ!)...<strong>

_(I already had the first episodes on this "DISC" written before the last episode and I decided not to change them. Sorry if you think I've stole someone else's idea and sorry it took me so long to get this out (there's gonna be 24 episodes to what I'm writting and it takes alot more research than I realized. )_

_("DISC" 1 is meant to be sort of take place before the usual summer hiatis that usually concludes a season and the first episode on this "DISC" is both Season starter and previous Season finale because I wanted it to be a blank untill we see Dean again (READ you'll get it (I hope)) Anyway the first episode would be airing aroun the same time a new Season really starts but I wanted to blled the ideas of the first 2 DISCS together so that I could move to the plot. So forgive what may cause confussion at first because I promise it'll make sense later (That's the pits of this being a WHOLE Season you got read all the way through to see what happens)_

_..._

**(PLEASE FORGIVE THE LENGTH OF THIS FIRST EPISODE IT'S SUPOSSED TO BE TWO HOURS LONG AIR TIME)**

_..._

* * *

><p><em>Supernatural<em>

_Season ..._

_Disc 2_

_Episode 6 _

_"Unforgetable" _

_Chapter 1 _

_Laney was on the trail of some nasty demon activity and she had tracked one of the black eyed bastards to Dryden, Ontario. She'd seen a demon carrying what looked like a body into a nice home in a nice neighborhood and no one even looked twice about the situation. _

_To a normal person even a normal hunter that would have seemed odd. Not Laney, not when she could see the damned demons under the skins of what would look like mere people to anyone else. _

_The whole area was infested with the blackeyed scum._

_Laney was good at what she did though, a little to good. _

_She climbed into the backseat of her 1970 Plymoth Road Runner and changed clothes, she'd have to play meter reader today to get in undetected. _

_She'd parked up on a hill overlooking the area in a nice little spot hidden by trees and shrubs and had been scanning the steets below with a pair of high power binoculars when she'd caught sight the swarm of demons in the small neigborhood below._

_Swarms like this weren't uncommon nowadays and Laney had gotten used to taking out up to fifty demons in one hunt. It was getting old fast to be the only person on the defensive from the never ending shitstorm of demons and other creatures that kept coming out of the wood work. _

_Now the damn things had taken over a nice neigborhood full of innocent children and that severed Laney's last nerve._

_Laney stole a local utilities truck and drove down and parked in the cul de sac of the infested street she'd been staking out. She strutted out armed with nothing more than a clipboard and pen in hand (or so it would seem). _

_She walked up the street going door to door telling the "people" that there was about to be some pressure loss in the water faucets for thirty minutes or so. _

_She did this so that, she could get a look in each of the houses, to get a final headcount on the demons, and to throw off suspicion for her wandering around the yards and for when there was a real loss of water pressure. _

_On each porch Laney would kneel "to tie her shoe" or "pick up her pen" once the demon shut the door and could no longer see her. When really she was marking a devils trap under each welcome mat placed right outside each homes front door._

_Then Laney went to each water meter on the street and turned the pressure down in all of the water lines, she opened up the small access covers to drop in salt, iron and a couple of blessed rosery beads and she set little remote controlled devices on the controls all timed to turn the pressure up at the same time. _

_She did both sides of the street then went back to the truck. She had set the devices to turn the pressure so high that it'd make the pipes in the homes rupture and spray the holy water everywhere. _

_All Laney had to do as the nice homes were flooded was sit and wait for the demons to come running outside to escape the burning liquid. _

_Casting exorcisms over the frenzied demons one by one as they blindly rampaged from the houses was no easy task. Some of the demons had decent amounts of mojo and Laney found herself getting flung in various directions as they broke the devils traps and fought to stay in control of their meatsuits._

_Luckily there had been only a total of five demons with mojo strong enough to put up a real fight so Laney was well within her comfort zone. She smoked them out without recieving much more than a few cuts and bruises._

_Checking each of the people, she found to her relief, that they had all made it alive and without severe injuries._

_Laney went through every house on the street finding them all cleared out except for the one she'd seen a demon carry a person into._

_Chapter 2_

_She could see the thing under the large unconcious man's skin. Whatever it was didn't look like the demons she normally fought._

_Laney knew demons had their own hiarchy. This one was definatly up the ladder on the chain of command and it resembled a demon that still crossed her mind every time she looked in the mirror._

_What she couldn't figure out was why it was tied up._

_"Have they started turning on eachother?", "Maybe started hunting their own?" Laney thought confused._

_Even more perplexing was the fact that whatever type of demon this was, was obviously bound to this human by something stronger than a lock and it was just as unconcious as the person it was riding._

_Laney used, all of the tried and true methods, of salt, iron, holy water and every exorcism she knew, but the thing wouldn't so much as flinch._

_She couldn't just leave the guy, not with him being still posessed and she wouldn't kill an innocent person on purpose. She'd have to take him with her and get him secure._

_After cutting him free, Laney heaved the giant of a man onto her shoulder in a fireman's carry._

_"GEEZ!" She groaned as she got his weight balanced enough to move forward. _

_Her extensive and continuous training had made her able to lift and carry almost any sized victim from a dangerous area, but getting this, over six foot tall, two hundred somethin pound guy to safety, was proving to be a true test of the strength in her one hundred ten pound frame._

_Laney was relieved to get the man all the way to her hotel room without either him or the demon coming to._

_It was dificult enough for her knowing that this guy was helplessly tethered to the demon inside him and it was made worse knowing that it was the strongest demon she'd seen in over twenty years._

_She felt horrible for tying the poor man down again, but it was for his own good untill she could figure out what to do to help him._

_Knowing that a devil's trap probably wouldn't hold a demon with as much mojo as this one probably had didn't matter to Laney when it came to covering her bases. She put one both under the bed and on the ceiling over the bed, just in case anyway._

_Laney then had to strip the man to search for injuries and a place where a lock may be located. When she found nothing out of the ordinary she was left wondering what powers the demon had to make it strong enough to successfully remain locked inside this man._

_Chapter 3_

_Laney wasn't surprised in the slightest that the man panicked when he came to. She would to if she woke up in a strange place tied naked to a bed. _

_"Easy." Laney said going to his side._

_The man flinched away violently._

_"It's alright.", "I'm trying to help you." Laney said extending her hands for him to clearly see that she meant no harm._

_The man relaxed a little so Laney moved closer._

_"I need you to understand that I can't untie you." She said calmly punctuating each word. "It's to dangerous."_

_The man nodded looking scared._

_"What do you remember?" Laney asked._

_The man's voice was raspy as he spoke stating matter of factly "Nothing before two weeks ago.", "Nothing after yesterday."_

_"Okay." Laney whispered calmly. "Do you understand anything that happened yesterday?" She asked._

_The man shook his head and rasped out weakly "I saw a man's eyes turn black, like SOLID black, even the white parts.", "And Even though I don't remember ANYTHING I still know enough to know that's not normal."_

_"You're right.", "That's not normal.", "For a human.", "What you saw was a demon." Laney told him._

_"What's a demon?" The man asked sounding confused._

_"Don't worry to much about those sort of things right now.", "Can you tell me your name?" She asked._

_"Name?" He asked back looking tired. "I don't know it."_

_"That's alright.", "That IS actually kind of normal." Laney stated. This wasn't the first time she'd seen a person's mind completly wiped by the trauma caused from demon activity._

_"Hopefully it'll all come back to you." She said. Then she realized the man hadn't really struggled at his bindings despite the fact he was terrified out of his wits._

_"Poor guy." She thought. "He doesn't even know waking up tied naked to a stranger's bed is definatly NOT normal." But as uncomfortable as it was for her, Laney had to leave him in the buff so that she could more easily bathe him and take care of his bodily functions as needed. Thankfully the man didn't seemed phased by his complete exposure other than the thin hotel comforter pulled up over him ._

_Just to make herself and the man feel more at ease Laney talked to him, she moved slowly and spoke softly so not to elicit more random startled behavior from him. She knew It had to be frightening for him to be so vulnerable on at least an instinctual level and she felt nearly exposed as he because she wasn't used to having to care for someone in such a manner._

_"Are you hungry?" Laney asked holding out an offering of a saltine cracker, figuring something light would be best at first so that he wouldn't get sick._

_"You really need to think of a name for yourself." Laney said smilling. "To go by just temporarily till you remember who you are.", "I feel kinda bad not having something to call you."_

_"I don't know what I should call myself." The man said vacantly._

_"Well in a situation like this, authorities would call you John Doe or John Smith.", "But that's a little to cliche.", "So...","How about Ian?", "It's still simple, yet WAY less cliche and it seems it would fit you a little better than John would."_

_The man thought for a moment. He actually LIKED the sound of John but as much as he liked the name, this girl was right, somehow it didn't feel like something that fit HIM. _

_"Ian...", "Sounds nice.", "Okay", "I can go with Ian." The man said._

_"Nice to meet you Ian." Laney said._

_"I'm Laney." She said kindly._

_Ian smiled. Having an actual name to go by was nice but it would take some getting used to._

_Over the next week Laney cared for "Ian" and he began to trust her fully. _

_During that time she explained what was happening to him and how she believed he was possessed, hence his being bound for both of their safety._

_She was there for him EVERY night when he screamed out from awful nightmares. Doing what she could to comfort him from the nightly traumas she held him when he cried and eased his mind when he lashed out._

_Laney's best guess was that he had SEVERE Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and that it was bad enough to probably trigger his memory loss. She knew his past must be horrific for him to display such pain and fear from just a bad dream._

_It was a struggle for him, she could tell and sometimes he could barely speak about the things that plagued his dreams when he woke._

_Most of the things he spoke of made no sense to Laney. Ian constantly described being locked in a cage, in a pit of excruciating, humiliating, pain, hopelessness, hatred, anger, sadness and fear._

_He talked about it like it was a real place outside of his tormented mind and it had Laney concerned for the well being of his mental state._

_Other than the nightmares and their aftermaths Ian was the picture of sanity and health._

_He took things in stride whereas NORMAL people would be seriously flipping out if they found themselves in his shoes. Laney was contnuously impressed by the way Ian held it all together._

_Out of all the time she spent with him, she hadn't seen so much as blink from the demon slumbering inside him. She knew the thing wasn't dead in there and she knew it didn't control Ian's behavior in any way._

_Slowly Laney came to the conclusion that the demon may very well be a PART of "Ian" that was only repressed. _

_Laney looked in the mirror wondering "Is that what I'LL look like someday?" _

_Whatever lay within Laney was still faint enough to barely be noticible to her. But who knew what it would progress to as she aged?_

_"Maybe I've made a mistake.", "Maybe he's NOT posessed.", "Maybe he's like me." Laney thought as she evaluated herself in the mirror._

_As hard as it was to accept that this man may be a demon human hybrid, she knew that she couldn't kill him just because of what he was. _

_Whatever rested inside "Ian" was completly dormant (for now anyway) and Laney couldn't keep him tied to the bed forever. Especially since she'd eventually have to get back on the move soon. Staying put to long was just to dangerous for a hunter these days._

_But she also couldn't just let him go off on his own._

_"Okay." She said abruptly turning away from the mirror._

_Taking a deep breath and praying with everything she had that she wouldn't someday regret this she went over and started to untie Ian saying "I'm letting you up.", "Then we have to talk."_

_Ian came to sitting position rubbing his wrist and ankles where the ropes had wrapped around them. Suprisingly there were no marks from the ropes and he didn't have any numbness in his extremities. He found himself aware that somehow he knew what kind of skill and finese it would take to bind someone in such a secure but gentle manner._

_"Get dressed." Laney said tosing him the clothing she'd removed from him._

_Unabashedly, Ian stood, completely unaware that most people did not so openly share their nudity. _

_Laney was a modest person who had indeed seen her share of nudity but only in a medicle sense. Politely she turned away allowing him privacy that he didn't know a person would normally want in a situation like this. _

_"Um..." Ian said hesitantly. _

_"Are you fully dressed?" Laney asked._

_"Yeah." He answered. "Why?"_

_"I'll explain about things like privacy and modesty later.", "But first...", "Let's talk about where we go from here." She said turning to face him._

_Ian looked at her confused. _

_"I'm not just gonna leave you when you don't even know your own REAL name.", "So you're gonna have to come with me."_

_"I'll take good care of you.", "Okay?"_

_Ian knew from everything Laney had told him that there was kind of two different worlds. _

_One where "NORMAL" "HAPPY" people lived there lives under the illusion that there was no such thing as monsters. _

_The other was the REAL world where ALL monsters were usually more than just scary stories. In that REAL world a person like Laney fought the hoards of creatures that tried to bring harm to the human race alone on a daily basis and that whether he liked it or not that REAL world was something he could not ignore._

_The thought of saving the world everyday was actually very appealing to him._

_"Okay." Ian said shrugging. "But I want you to teach me how to do what you do."_

_"Are you sure?", "You CAN come with me and not do the work I do.", "I'm not going to force this life on you.", "I just wanna watch out for you." Laney said assuringly._

_"I want to do what you do.", "It would be wrong to know that sort of evil exist and not do anything to help stop it." Ian remarked._

_"Alright then there's going to be rules." Laney stated. "And they don't get broken by me or you.", "Okay?"_

_Ian nodded._

_"First one is I'm in charge while on hunts.", "IF I EVER feel ready to take you on a hunt you do what I say when I say."_

_"Second while we're together you can ALWAYS trust me no matter what.", "Same goes for you I need to be able to trust you no matter what."_

_"That brings me to the third rule, honesty.", "We DO NOT lie to eachother EVER about ANYTHING.", "Got it?"_

_Ian looked at her. "I'll follow the rules, I promise." He said crossing his heart without really knowing why._

_"That's good." Laney stated. "I promise to teach you how to survive in all this mess and you don't get to go on a hunt till I know FOR A FACT that you can handle yourself."_

_"Okay." Ian said. "When do we start?"_

_Laney had stated that they be honest with eachother and she told Ian about what she saw inside him and that it had been why she thought him possessed at first. She told him about how she'd been born with the ability to see the "things" she hunted no matter what guise they wore. She told Ian about the demon blood she knew flowed in her veins and how she now believed he was like her only his was in a more advanced stage._

_Ian trusted that Laney was a genuinely good person that would stay true to her word and he was greatful for her honesty._

_Chapter 4 _

_Laney had purchased a large beautiful home in Cloverdale, Oregon two years ago and she knew that vast extent of land she owned to go along with it would provide the perfectly controled training grounds needed to get Ian ready for the work he was going to be taking on._

_To Laney's surprise Ian was a natural to this life. He had apparently been one tough guy before losing his identity. _

_Ian had obviously great muscle memory. His reflexes and realized fighting skills showed Laney that there was plenty of potential for him to make a great hunter._

_Ian was also brilliant and proved nerds could be buff with his nack for doing research on the mock jobs Laney set up for him. _

_He also had a penchant for the criminal activities that were sometimes needed in this line of work. Picking locks, hotwiring cars, foreging I.D.'s and believabley passing himself off as who his I.D.'s said he was were just to name a few. _

_Ian was also really good at poker, pool and darts and he proved to be a more worthy match than any other of Laney's usual opponents. _

_She taught Ian her other UNBREAKABLE RULES these she actually held in upmost importance even above trust and honesty. They were: NEVER purposely harm a real child even if it was fully a creature they'd normally hunt, NEVER purposely kill another human because people weren't their's to deal with no matter how crazy they behaved and to ALWAYS get demons out of a person with as little harm possible to the human._

_In Laney's eyes all children desrved a pass because they were ALL innocent. Some children couldn't help how they were born and she wouldn't allow their fates to be sealed by whatever they were born to be. Laney would never harm any child unless given absolutly no other choice such as in an act of self deffense. _

_Laney taught Ian how to manage such feats as: Rescuing what may be a hostile to humans child. , How to deal with the random insane people they'd incounter from time to time. And. How to cast successful exorcism, while feeling no guilt or shame, for a humans incidental death, because demons sometimes purposefully insured the people they rode would die just to fuck with a hunter that dared exorcise them._

_All in all he was shaping up to be a good partner that felt the same as she did when it came to saving innocent lives. Soon Laney agreed to take him along on a hunt. But only as an observer under strict orders to not get in the way._

_The small poor desert town of East Fork, Arizona had recently come into sudden blossom as a big producer of all kinds of crops which was suspicious on it's own. But add in the fact that a large number of children had been disapearing daily for hundreds of miles around the area told Laney that this was a job that couldn't wait and she wouldn't leave Ian to fend for himself while she was gone._

_Putting Ian's ability to follow orders to the test Laney questioned key town's people as he followed quietly behind her only speaking when spoken to. Laney had to admit tht Ian had a gift for persuasion. Because when he did address other people as needed they seemed to buckle under those puppy dog eyes and they poured out valuable info to him like bursting levies._

_Noticing Ian's useful empathatic ability to get emotional people to speak she realized that he was even more suited for this life than she'd previously thought._

_"You're a natural." She said patting Ian on the back. _

_"Thanks." He said truly gratful for the praise._

_Settling down in their hotel room Laney set up the usual protections in the window pains and entry way while Ian set to the task of researching._

_When Laney was finished laying salt lines and drawing the devil's trap she joined Ian at the table and and started helping with ideas on what they may be dealing with._

_Ian had pretty decent computer skills for someone that didn't know what the internet was just a month and a half ago._

_Checking for the usual patterns of the big contenders showed that spiritual activity or witchcraft were the most likely suspects._

_Something that enraged Laney about this case was that the disapearances of the children seemed to be directly linked to the growth of wealth in the town. She was blinded by hate and anger as she told Ian that she believed the children were being offered up as sacrifices to please a witch or spirit in return for the recent financial success of the town._

_Going on this theory Ian searched the web for a creatures motives that would match what Laney had said._

_A result that matched closely was something called Dzunukwa. This was a monsterous witch that devored children and bore wealth to those that controled the flow of her meals. _

_The legend about her said that she could heal from any wound and that she could continuously resurect from the dead. Supposedly the only way to really kill her was burn her alive untill there was nothing left to piece back together._

_It looked like she had faked her death to protect her offspring sometime during the age of the Kwakwaka'wakw tribe that once resided on the island of Vancouver, Canada. According to the story of her death the tribe's people burned her (or believed they burned her) to nothing and that during the ritual Dzunukwa's ashes turned into a swarm of mosquitoes that flew away into the night._

_Laney guessed that the old hags death had been a powerful illusion woven by her undeniable powers as a witch. So that meant they had to know for a fact that they really had a hold on the witch before they burned her to insure this time she really died. _

_The problem was figuring out who and where the witch was and who was performing the sacrifices._

_There were several old hags in the town who could easily pass for the discription of Dzunukwa and plenty of people who were benefitting from the town's recent increase in income. Laney was going to have to delegate more responsiblity to Ian than she wanted. So now came the perfect test of trust._

_"I'm going to actually need an extra set of hands on this case." Laney said looking at Ian._

_Ian looked confused as he asked "Meaning?"_

_"It means we're going to have to seperate, cover two sides of town at once." Laney said. "I can't just allow another child to get snatched.", "I want to know that we have that witch turned to ash by nightfall.", "No more kids are dying on my watch." _

_"Our watch." Ian spoke up. "If I'm in this then I'm in all the way."_

_Laney nodded. She understood the sense of responsibility that Ian had and she was glad that he had the same ideals as her._

_Setting out Ian "obtained" his own set of wheels while Laney kept watch. They planed to meet back up in four hours which would hopefully give them plenty of time to find out something that would lead them to Dzunukwa and whoever was offering up innocent children to her._

_What Laney didn't know was that she and Ian weren't the only hunters left in the world and that this job had caught the attention of someone else in her line of work._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ONE AND A HALF MONTHS AGO<strong>... ... ... ... _

_Sam and Dean were in Hot Springs, Arksnsas and the job they were working looked like it was taking them back into the still shaky territory of demon incounters._

_Sam's research turned up that they were probably up against a chimera._

_"A demon that breaths fire.", "Nice to have time to realax." Dean complained from his bed._

_"Yeah.", "Maybe you can cash in your vacation hours after we work this job." Sam joked._

_Dean rolled his eyes. At least Sam had a sense of humor right now._

_Dean had been noticing his brother's ups and downs for a little over three months now. _

_One second Sam would be able to joke and cut up and the next he'd be humorless and nothing could make him laugh._

_Although it concerned Dean that Sam was having noticible mood swings he thought "Well it could be worse." And he was just glad that Sam hadn't gotten out of hand and that his real "problems" seemed to be left by the way side as Sam's nightmares had been significantly calmer for months._

_Finding the chimera turned out to be a complicated task because as a very powerful demon it could hop body to body in seconds so cornering it would be tough._

_The details were in the pudding as the brothers somehow managed to lure the demon to an isolated area with no one around that it could hop into within miles._

_But the chimera put up a hell of a fight. It opened up it's mouth and let loose it's fatal breath almost engulfing Sam in it's flames. _

_In the fire Sam was frozen. Real memories of hell flooded his mind completly and he was paralyzed._

_Dean vanguished the demon and ran to his brother's aid. Sam hadn't gone down he just stood there unmoving._

_Physically Sam was uninjured but Dean could see by the vacant expression on his brothers that "Sammy wasn't home right now."_

_Dean tugged his brother's arm and Sam complacently followed the vacant expression still on his face._

_Sam was completly on auto-pilot right now and all Dean had to do was steer Sam in the diretion he needed him to go. _

_Sam's seemingly catatonic state had Dean in a panic. He couldn't take Sam to a hospital, Doctor Robert was over a days drive away no matter how fast he drove and he was only getting the doc's voicemail when he called. _

_Dean guided Sam into their hotel room and sat him down on one of the beds. Kneeling in front of Sam he tried to get through to him._

_"Sam?" Dean aked pleadingly giving his little brother a shake._

_"Sam?" Swallowing hard Dean did something he hated above all things in this world but he told himself that it had to be done. _

_SSMMAACCKK! The sound off the violent slap echoed around the room. _

_At first Sam hadn't even flinched as Dean's open hand made contact with his cheek. But then his eyes rolled back into his head and his nose started to bleed._

_Dean hauled his brother to a stand and started dragging him toward the door screaming "DON'T DO THIS SAM!", "PLEASE HOLD ON!"_

_Sam jerked away from Dean's hold his expression still blank and just wildly started throwing punches._

_Dean evaded most of the hits as he tried to grab Sam's wrists. "Most" being key word because the next thing Dean knew was he was waking up with a badly bruised face on the opposite side of the room from where he last remembered standing and Sam was gone._

**"STUPID!"** _Dean screamed hitting the steering wheel as he drove like a bat out of hell. He had to find Sam. He couldn't help feel like shit because he should have known better than to hit a head case but he had really thought it would have snapped Sam out of it and now he was paying the price for his ignorance._

**"HOW FAR COULD HE HAVE GONE!"** _Dean screamed as he couldn't get the tracking chip he had implanted in Sam's signal._

_Scared and frustrated beyond comprehension Dean dialed Doctor Robert's number over and over again reaching the same annoying recording every time and it pissed Dean off so badly that he nearly chucked his phone, but Sam might call him if he came out this on his own, so he didn't._

_Chapter 5_

_**TWO DAYS AGO**... ... ... ..._

_Dean had been searching every inch of the continent for Sam for over a month now after finding out the tracking chip Doctor Robert implanted in Sam only had a signal range of ten miles. Past that Dean would have to hope someone would scan Sam and find the chip and call the number it was registered with and the chances of that happening were zero._

_Dean had to stop for gas when a couple of newspapers blew off the counter as he was checking out. Always polite Dean knelt to help get them from the floor. He saw these words : _**ARIZONA STATE POLICE STILL SEARCHING FOR FIFTEEN MISSING CHILDREN**_._

_"Can I get one of those to?" Dean asked the attendant pointing at the paper._

_When he got back into the car he started reading over the article and knew right away he needed to research what may be happening in the town of East Fork, Arizona._

_He could imagine how Sam would nag him if he didn't take this job "They're kids Dean." he heard Sam's voice say and he imagined how those puppy eyes would've pushed him to act._

_"I know Sammy." Dean whispered to himself as he drove west. He was far from giving up on his search for Sam but he just knew Sam would never let him live with himself if he let another child disapear._

* * *

><p><em>Laney was nervous and hoped Ian had done better than she had. Sunset was in an hour and any minute after another child could fall victim to the sick human being that was giving Dzunukwa an all she could eat buffet every night.<em>

_When Ian's car came into view Laney was able to take a relieved breath. Grateful that he made it back okay._

_Ian shared the suprisingly abundant and relative information he'd obtained from a few locals at the Farmer's Market on the outskirts of town._

_Although Laney was slightly peeved that Ian had left the perimeter she'd set she understood that Ian had a lead to follow so she let it go because duty sometimes trumped orders._

_Laney adorned Ian with praise for his good work and it made him blush with an "Aw shucks" look on his face. Ian felt really good knowing he was helping to save lives and knowing that Laney had trusted him fully with the tasks she'd set for him._

_When Ian told Laney where he believed their witch to be located, she didn't question it she just simply said "It's better than what I turned up.", "Let's go."_

* * *

><p><em>Dean had come to the conclusion that he was up against the work of a powerful ancient witch and he had an idea of where to find her. What he hadn't expected was that the bitch had two spawn that were just as powerful as she was.<em>

_He knew the hag had to be burned and he hoped torching her offspring would work as well._

_Dean threw a Molotov Cocktail at the three witches and watched them burn._

* * *

><p><em>Ian and Laney arrived at the abandoned house that Ian suspected Dzunukwa had taken up residency in.<em>

_Discovering that six children were still alive and locked in the cellar Laney gave Ian the task of getting them to safety while she went to take care of Dzunukwa._

_Laney saw a human man running through the back field and three firey creatures giving chase._

_She knew she had to get the civilian out of harm's way and she ran full speed to get to him before he could be harmed._

_Laney pushed the man out of the way just in time to avoid the charging firey monsters._

**"STAY DOWN!"**_ She ordered as she set about taking on the three creatures on single handidly._

_She sprayed the witch and her spawns with gasoline and their shrieks filled the night as the flames around them grew bigger._

_As the witches turned to cinders Laney turned to help the civilian that she knew was probably in shock from what he'd just seen._

_"Are you alright?" She asked offering a hand up to the man._

**"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"** _The man snapped at her, jerking away from her hand._

_Laney looked at him calmly. "Sir, I know what you saw was scary.", "But I can help you if you let me."_

_"What the hell?" Dean thought. This chick was talking to him like he was a civilian caught in the wrong mess._

_"I think there's been a misunderstanding of an EPIC nature." Dean groaned as he came to his feet._

_"Huh?" Laney asked looking confused._

_"I was here on a job." Dean stated. "Like you were... obviously... on the SAME job."_

_Laney looked at him awestruck. "I thought Ian and I were the only ones left in our line of work." She said in a shocked breath._

_"Apparently not.", "I'm Dean." Dean offered in a civil tone. He felt bad for yelling now. This girl had probably just saved his life._

_"I'm Laney.", "My partner is getting the kids we found to safety." Laney said._

_Dean nodded he had no reason to stick around the job was done._

_A set of head lights turned up the driveway and Laney ran to greet her partner. "Were they all okay?" Laney asked Ian._

_"Yeah they'll be fine." Ian answered. Then he asked "Who's he?" as he looked at the shocked expressiom of the man in front of him's face._

_For the first time in five years Dean Winchester could not believe what he was seeing._

_His voice failed him and he just stood there gaping silently at his brother._

_"Sam?" Dean managed to choke out. It was barely audible._

_Laney leaned in closer to Dean looking concerned._

_"Are you alright?" She asked._

_"Sam...,_** WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN**_?" Dean yelled at the gigantic man._

_Ian recoiled looking afraid._

**"HEY LAY OFF OF HIM!"** _Laney screamed at Dean as she wedged herself between the frightened man and the angry man._

_Dean was seeing red. There was NO WAY this was happening._

_**"HE IS MY BROTHER!"** Dean screamed at Laney. _**"I'VE BEEN SCARED SHITLESS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU SAM!"**_ He screamed around her to Ian._

_Ian looked bewildered and like he may collapse and Laney guided him to the hood of the car and helped him sit keeping the outraged Dean back with an extended hand._

**"HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO HE IS!"** _Laney turned screaming at Dean. _**"****SO CALM THE HELL DOWN!"**

_Dean stopped instantly. Swallowing hard he looked at Sam then back to Laney. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream some more. He wanted to grab Sam around the shoulders and hug him tighter than he's ever done._

_Dean fell to the ground as crying won out and he let his head rest in his hands to hide the tears from the others. He couldn't even think right now._

_Laney helped Ian into the car and then went over and hauled Dean to his feet. "Come on." She said sounding surly. "We have a lot to talk about."_

_Chapter 7_

_Laney got Ian settled into their hotel room and went out to the her car where she'd insisted Dean stay till they'd talked._

_"Talk to me." Laney said calmly._

_Dean told Laney as much as he felt he safely could about Sam._

_Laney evaluated Dean's words and knew he was telling the truth but also that he was purposfully omitting alot of details._

_She took pity on the man that seemed to place his brother above everything. So she told him everything she felt she safely could about what had happened since she had saved his Sammy's life._

_"I don't know how to handle this." Laney admited._

_"Easy.", "He's MY family he's leaving with me." Dean said in a comanding tone like the matter was settled._

_"I think we should talk to him together.", "Help him learn to trust you." Laney said in a weary voice._

_Dean nodded. As much as he hated it this girl had been right to distance Sam from him. The way he'd acted earlier might have only made things worse for the already mentally unstable Sam._

_"Ian?" Laney called gently as she opened the door to let him know it was her. Dean cringed to hear his brother called by another name for the reason of not knowing his own._

_Sam recoiled in fear and made a small frightened noise, as Dean came into the room behind Laney._

_"It's okay, you know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you.", "Right?" Laney said gently as she reached out to comfort Sam._

_Sam nodded. But he still wouldn't look directly at Dean._

_"Tell me what you're afraid of." Laney said soothingly._

_"Yeah right like that'll happen." Dean thought, knowing HIS Sam all to well._

_Then to Dean's shock Sam gave an answer. An HONEST answer._

_"He reminded me of what I see in my nightmares." Sam said letting tears flow freely and openly for all to see._

_Apparently Dean's Sam had lost a good portion of his inhibitions when he lost his memories and he no longer needed to hide his emotions, keep secrets or tell lies._

_"I've talked to him.", "Got to know him a little.", "And I can already tell from just a few minutes that he'd do ANYTHING for you." Laney said calmly._

_"You're his brother Ia... Sam." Laney said. "Your name is really Sam and you have a brother that loves you.", "You need to give him a chance.", "Okay?"_

_Sam looked up at her "Does that mean I have to go with him?"_

_Sam looked terrified and Laney didn't know what to do. She looked pleadingly at Dean hoping he'd forgive her for what she was about to do._

_"No." Laney answered._

_Dean made a movement like he was going to do something stupid and Laney shot him a look that simply said "Don't try me"._

_"NO ONE is going to force you to do something you don't want." Laney said to Sam assuringly._

_"I just want you to try and allow him the same trust you've given me." She said softly._

_"I'm going to step outside and give you two some privacy to discuss this.", "Can you you handle that?" Laney asked Sam._

_Sam looked unsure._

_"I'll be right outside the door and if you need me for ANYTHING I'll be back in before you can blink twice.", "Alright?" She said giving Sam a compassionate look._

_"I don't want to be alone with him." Sam whispered like a frightened child and he pulled his knees to his chest looking vulnerable._

_"Alright.", "If I stay will you talk to him?" Laney asked._

_"I don't know what to do." Sam cried._

_"Just listen to him." Laney said. "Then I'll back whatever move you want to make." She finished putting a supportive hand on Sam's shoulder._

_Laney looked at Dean and gave him a nod._

_"Sam." Dean said softly. "I'm sorry I scared you.", "I've also been scared, for these last two months.", "I thought I'd lost you for good Sammy." Dean's voice was cracking and he tried not to cry again._

_"I don't want to lose you Sam.", "Please I'll do whatever you want, whatever you need.", "Just don't ask me to leave here without you." Dean begged as he relenquished his tears openly._

_It was just Laney's nature to offer comfort for a person in need and she stood to provide comfort to Dean. But the way he looked back at her, with hate filled eyes, told her that it would be unwelcomed._

_The second Laney had made it okay for Sam to choose a path that wasn't him Dean had decided to hate and distrust her then and there._

_Laney shifted nervously knowing that Dean wasn't going to forgive her easy, even though she HAD done the right thing in being supportine of her friend._

_Laney sat quietly, determined not to intervine unless Sam needed her._

_Sam listened as Dean talked about the things he wished he could remember. Dean made their lives together sound like it had been pefect and Sam didn't buy it for a second as much as he wanted to._

_Dean poured his heart out but he couldn't go the last leg and include the bad things, because he wanted the fresh start that Sam's memory loss could provide._

_But somewhere inside he was still as stubborn as the old him had been because Sam's choice couldn't be swayed in Dean's favor._

_All Sam could think about Laney and the trust he knew he had in her. There was only one way he was going to even think about going with Dean._

_"I want Laney to come with us." Sam said to Dean. "It's the only way I'll go with you."_

_Both Laney and Dean looked shocked._

_"Sam you can't ..." Both Dean and Laney said in unison._

_"You said you'd back whatever play I wanted to make." Sam said giving Laney a pouty face._

_Laney nodded._

_Sam looked to Dean turning on the puppy dog eyes and said "And you said you'd do whatever I wanted or needed.", "This is what I want."_

_Dean shrugged and said "Okay.", "She comes with us." But he gave Laney a look that told her that he was going to make her pay for this the first chance that he got._

_Chapter 8_

_After Laney got her and Sam's things packed up, the trio headed out to her car._

_Dean was insistant on going back for his "baby" which brought on the "discussion" of who's car they were all going to ride in._

_Laney was just as partial to her Roadrunner as Dean was to his Impala, but eventually Laney caved._

_"Alright I just got to put my car in storage and then we can head out." Said Laney giving Sam an annoyed look "You know I'm doing this for you right." She said with a frustrated sigh._

_Dean rolled his eyes as he followed Sam and Laney to the storage facility. His own brother, who he'd die for over and over again, didn't want to ride alone with him because of fear._

_Once Laney settled her affairs with getting her car and other things in storage She and Sam piled into the Impala. Sam insisted that he ride in the back seat because he didn't even want to be next to Dean right of the bat and he positioned himself behind the passanger seat because right behind him was to close as well._

_"You've got to be kidding me." Dean thought as he saw Sam doing what he could to avoid any distance closer than an arms length from him._

_Laney offered to sit in back also but Sam felt more comfortable having her where she could stop Dean from pulling any stunts._

_So Sam was calling the shots (for now) and Dean accepted it because it was the only way he was ever going to get his brother back._

_The silence between Dean and Laney was thick with tension. Sam had fallen asleep an hour ago and that let the ackward elephant that still needed to be addressed rampage around in that silence._

_"I never intended..." Laney started to say._

_"Save it." Dean interupted with an icy tone._

_"So, there's no chance you'll try to get along with me?" Laney asked._

_"Oh I'll play nice for Sam's sake, but we'll never be friends." Dean said giving Laney a chilling glare._

_"Well, just so you know, you can trust me no matter what." Laney stated. "Because I have rules that I don't break, whether you think of me as your friend or not."_

_Dean shrugged. "Whatever." He said sounding annoyed._

_No matter where they were heading it was going to be a very long drive._

* * *

><p><em>Episode 7<em>

_"Not so funhouse."_

_Chapter 1_

_When Dean started to get to tired to drive he had to conceed to at least stopping at a hotel for the night, because the car was just to cramped with three people in it for him to sleep and there was NO WAY he was going to let either Laney or his amnesiac brother drive. So having no choice Dean turned down the next exict that had lodging._

_Laney looked back at Sam and shook him awake telling him they were stopping for a few hours._

_As the three of them entered the room Sam looked at Laney and told her he'd take the couch so she and Dean could sleep in the beds._

_Dean shook his head. No way he was letting his brother give up a bed for him and said "No I'll take the couch."_

_"Oh for Pete's sake." Laney scolded. "I'm the third wheel here, I'll take the couch."_

_Dean didn't argue. Sam however looked at the couch making a disgusted face and said "But it smells like pee."_

_"All the more reason you should be glad I'm sleeping there instead of you." Said Laney jokingly as she gave Sam a playful poke to the side._

_Sam laughed drousily and moved aside so the insistant Laney could make her bed._

_Sam settled down into the bed closest to the couch and turning himself to face away from Dean's bed he fell back asleep._

_Dean gave Sam a mournful look, because Sam's actions were breaking his heart. Dean settled into his bed and forced himself to sleep in hopes that tomorrow would be better._

_Three o'clock in the morning Dean was jolted from his dreams as Sam woke screaming from a nightmare. Dean rushed over to Sam only to find that Laney had beaten him. She was holding Sam as he cried and poured out the horrors of what Dean knew was really memories of hell._

_Laney comforted Sam assuring him that it was alright now and she soothed him back to sleep._

_Dean looked down at her angrily. Laney was taking his place as Sam's protector and he didn't like it one bit._

_In the morning when Sam came out of the bathroom Dean took note of the quality of Sam's clothing. They were nice, new, stylish and sturdy, meaning Laney had obviously been taking care of him pretty well, which made Dean hate her even more._

_This new day was already starting out pretty crappy as Sam still wasn't interested in really giving Dean the time of day, which in turn Dean took that all out on Laney._

_Dean spent every day after that addressing Laney with snide underhanded comments that sounded harmless enough to Sam's untrained to subtext ears. But Laney stayed true to her good nature though and in taking the moral high road Dean's hostility didn't phase her. Laney's tolerance of a saint annoyed Dean to no end and caused him to distrust her even more because no one was really THAT good._

_Even after a month of hunting together, things still didn't get any better between Laney and Dean or Dean and Sam._

_Hunts were getting harder for Laney because she had to work triple time to watch everyone's asses because in her mind Sam was still her responsibility and therefore so was Dean because he was a part of Sam._

_Dean took notice of Laney's protective behavior and his heart hardened because she couldn't win his approval so easily. He didn't know she was doing it out of selflessness and not for his approval._

_The new case the trio had started on had to do with gruesome murders at Alexandria, Indiana's local fall festival and like always leads were few and far between. ... ..._

_Chapter 2_

_Sam set to the task of research while Dean grudgingly took Laney along to the site of the murders._

_Dean was agrivated because Sam still wouldn't work with him alone and he blamed Laney for his brother's emotional distance from him._

_Once to the festival Laney crossed the yellow caution tape flashing her "badge" to the local deputy. Using very technical terms about juristiction and evidence she swayed the real badges to leave the scene so that she and Dean could "investigate"._

_At first the funhouse seemed normal enough as Dean and Laney entered. There was no E.M.F., hex bags or sulfer. So far there was no physical evidence of supernatural activity to explain how and why six people had died here with no one living to tell the tail._

_Untill they reached the mirror maze that was. The E.M.F. meter spiked, the temperature dropped and the lights flickered. All of the reflections in the mirrors came to life._

_Other Deans climbed out of the reflective glass and advanced on Laney and the original Dean while other Laneys threw themselves in between original Dean to protect him but they left the original Laney to fend for herself._

_There must have been at least a hundred other Deans and Laney found herself outmatched as the other Deans started trying to kill her. Neither salt nor iron worked on these other Deans and Laney was forced to crawl away from the physical beatings they were inflicting upon her._

_Original Dean was well guarded from the multitudes of the other hims that tried to get through the protective boundary of the other Laneys. But the second original Laney was knocked unconscious by the punches and kicks the other Deans layed into her with, the other hers blinked out. Leaving Dean to fight against at least twenty other hims and leaving original Laney helplessly at the ruthlessness of the rest of the other Deans._

_Original Laney came to just in time do dodge a lethal stomp from one of the other Deans. She roled onto all fours and resumed crawling. Getting to original Dean, original Laney scrambled to a stand and limping the whole way she pulled the original him towards the only possible exit while fighting off the hoard that got in their way._

_Finally out of the confusion Laney collapsed, sliding down the side of the Impala with a faint "What the hell?" as her body slumped sideways from pain._

_Dean was physically unharmed and he could tell the now unconcious Laney was hurt pretty bad Although personally he didn't care about her he still hauled her limp body into the Impala because he cared about Sam and Sam cared about her._

_When Laney came to she was suprised that she was patched up, crudely patched up, but patched up still the same, she didn't think Dean would've helped her, but she knew she'd taught Sam to mend wounds better than this._

_Looking around the room Laney sat up, gingerly because it hurt to move, she was alone in the room but could here water running in the bathroom and she called out "Sam?" because he was the only person she expected to be there._

_Again she was suprised when Dean came out drying his hands. "Sam's out getting something to eat." Dean said. "He didn't want to be in the room alone with me while you were out of it."_

_"Have you tried asking him why he's scared to be alone with you?" Laney asked, confused that Sam would leave her._

_"Drop it." Dean stated looking away._

_"Sorry." Laney whispered._

_"Thank you for taking care of me." She said swallowing hard because she knew that if it wasn't for Sam she would have been left for dead._

_Dean shrugged still not looking at her, plopped down on his bed and turned on the T.V.._

_Laney called Sam to let him know that she was awake and that it was safe for him to come back._

_Five minutes later Sam came in carrying take out._

_Laney wasn't one to stay down long because she couldn't afford the wasted time that came with letting herself mend properly. So she was up and active again when less than an hour ago she was nearly dead._

_After more research Sam and Laney discovered that some mirrors were enchanted by acient sorcery and that the ones in the funhouse were somehow enchanted to project the physical manifistations of the worst evil that could lie inside the people's souls that were reflected by them._

_"But that doesn't explain why the reflections of her didn't try to kill either of us." Dean said pointing at Laney._

_"Laney has rules that even the most evil part of her wouldn't break." Sam guessed with a shrug. "She said I could trust her no matter what, so she protected you because you're my brother."_

_Dean looked agast at the idea that even the most evil version of Laney still managed to be, to good to be true. Still Dean thought it could make sense. Because even the real version of him wouldn't mind to put the hurt on Laney so the most evil version of him would have been able to beat her sensless without any qualms._

_"How do we stop it?"Dean asked._

_Sam shrugged._

_Laney continued searching the internet for solutions._

_Looking up from her laptop Laney said "It says here if we put a person in front of the mirrors alone who has NO inner evil whithin their soul, that in the face of such true innocence the mirrors will break themselves and their evil powers will be rendered powerless."_

_"Where are we going to find someone truly innocent?" Dean asked in a smart assed tone of sarcasim._

_"Well that could be why Laney's projections didn't attack." Sam said._

_Dean rolled his eyes._

_"Think about it, she wasn't alone.", "SO, the mirrors produced projections of the most evil she could be.", "Which if there's NO evil inside her, then her projections would just, be her, by extent." Said Sam._

_"I seriously doubt it." Said Dean with a frustrated sigh._

_But in the back of his mind he kept thinking about how Laney's projections had protected him and didn't care anything about the danger to the original. Maybe it was because the original didn't care about the danger to herself. She had gotten him out of there, even though, she was, badly injured, after all._

_"There's NO WAY someone is THAT selfless." Dean thought as he tried to hang on to his hatred of Laney. But how could he keep hating her if Sam was right?_

_"The only way we can know for sure is to try." Said Dean surprising even himself. It wasn't like Laney mattered to him except for the fact that she was what was keeping Sam around._

_Chapter 3_

_Sam drove Laney back to the festival and Dean was left alone to brood in the hotel room._

_Out of suspicion more than curiosity Dean opened Laney's laptop and reviewed her search history._

_"Damn." Dean groaned irritably. Laney had told the truth so if Sam was right that meant he was hating Laney for no other reasons than his own hurt pride._

_Much to Dean's chagrin Sam and Laney returned only an hour later. Laney was covered in fresh cuts and broken shards from the mirrors, the one down side of being in a room with mirrors literally exploding all over the place._

_Most of the wounds Laney was able to stitch up herself and once she was soundly patched up the trio packed up their belongings and hit the road once again.._

_As they crossed over the Kentucky state line Dean looked over at the dozing Laney._

_He was stubborn and wouldn't let his hatred be abated so easily and he hardened his heart to her again, if only for the reason of her being truly good._

* * *

><p><em>Episode 8<em>

_"The little mermaid."_

_Chapter 1_

_Drowning deaths were on the rise in Bayfield, Wisconsin and so were sightings of what people described as mermaids, which led to Dean commenting on a porn version of The Little Mermaid he'd seen and in turn led to an annoyed Sam._

_The trio settled into their room at the Moat Inn, which was nicer than the name implied, and started doing research on water creatures._

_"There's over a hundred that could be easily mistaken for a mermaid." Said Laney in frustration._

_"Well does lore give us a common way to kill them all or are they all unique?" Dean said in a huff._

_"We'd have to actually catch it first cause the lore says ALL of these suckers are REALLY fast.", "How's that for common?" Said Laney sounding annoyed._

_"Wow, you two should get a room." Said Sam in a monotone voice._

_"SHUT UP SAM!" Both Dean and Laney yelled in unison._

_"First, you don't even know what that phrase means Sam." Said Laney with a blush._

_"You just heard Dean use it at that couple back in Langford only three days ago."_

_"Second, we already have a room, so that comment makes no sense." Laney finished calmly, but she was giving Dean a scolding look for being a bad influence._

_"Alright, whatever." Sam shrugged rolling his eyes "Just please stop bickering."_

_Dean shook out his frustration and asked in a purposely forced tone of calmness "Have you found any hints as to what we may be dealing with?"_

_"No, I'm still looking.", "I'll let you know if I find something." Laney said with a polite nod._

_"We could go talk to people at the lake see what they've heard." Sam offered to Laney._

_Laney nodded "Looks like we'll have to."_

_"All three of us should go." Said Dean not wanting to miss an opportunity at seeing bikini clad girls._

_Chapter 2_

_The lakeshore was buzzing with activity. There were people, learning to windsurf, playing vollyball, scanning the shoreline with metal detecters and some just laying around reading or getting a tan._

_Laney walked to a group of high school aged girls, said she was a journalist and started asking them about the recent creature sightings ._

_The girls went into what they'd been hearing around the beach. They said that there were rumors that the creature had been sighted mostly around the old abandoned water treatment facility, which was as good as place as any to start._

_The area around the old treatment facility was surounded by a rusty chainlink fence and razor wire, with warning signs posted all around. Still rowdy local teenagers had snuck into the grounds to go to the seclusive fenced off area of the lake to party._

_Dean posed as a State Police Officer and told them the area was dangerous and that they neede to leave because it was a crime scene. All of the youths grudgingly trecked out through the hole in the fence through which they'd snuck in._

_The water treatment facility itself was locked up tight, so the trio had to go in through a window._

_The thick musty smell was overwhelming and Sam made a sour face._

_"Aw toughen up Sammy.", "You've definetly smelled worse." Dean said jokingly._

_"Not in any of MY memories I haven't." Said Sam all to seriously._

_"Can it you two.", "We need to spread out." Said Laney gesturing in three different directions as she said "I'll take the east side of the building, you guys divy up the rest."_

_Chapter 3_

_Dean hated that Laney thought she could give orders. But the building was huge and splitting up made sense, so he let it slide._

_Dean scoured his part of the building and found a door to the sanitation area of the building._

_Apparently the other parts of the building converged on this area because Sam and Laney soon came to join him._

_"Looks like we're going in there." Said Laney._

_"Looks like." Said Sam with a grin._

_The room was huge. There were large square pools of water in the floor that were about five feet deep each. As they trio reached the back of the room the water in the pools went from stagnant to a amber colored gelatinous goop._

_"Oh that's gross." Said Dean making a face._

_"So you haven't seen worse than that." Said Sam in a smart assed tone._

_"Stuff it." Said Dean._

_Sam chukled "What do you think it is?" Sam asked Laney while pointing to the goop._

_"Whatever it is it's alive." Said Laney as she realized the "goop" was moving._

_Laney knelt down, dipped a pen into the goop and scooped some out with the tip. Upon a closer look the "goop" was revealed to be tiny individual creatures that looked like a cross between a jellyfish, a lobster and an eel._

_"Aren't they just adorable." Said Dean sarcastically._

_"I think this is a type of spawning chamber." Said Laney with a concerned look. "These are our mystery creature's offspring."_

_"How do we kill them?" Dean asked._

_"We're here to kill the murderous monster.", "Not the young helpless ones." Stated Laney in a stern tone._

**"WE KILL THE MONSTERS, NO MATTER WHAT!", "END OF STORY!"**_ Dean yelled angry that Laney was trying to make exception to that rule._

_"No YOU kill monsters no matter what.", "I'm not that cold blooded." Said Laney giving Dean a pitiful stare._

_"Look!.", "We've tried the whole let some of them off the hook thing.", "It almost always ends up bad for us!", "We just can't afford to let them live." Dean said._

_"If you kill this thing's young just because of what they were born as, then you're a coward." Said Laney turning away because she wouldn't bare witness to his mistake._

_"Well if we don't kill them.", "Then what do we do with them?" Asked Dean sounding hateful._

_"We turn them over to science."_

_"Say they're a new species and they'll get their own protective reserve."_

_"We can of course set the perameters of the "special care" they're going to need."_

_"And if they grow up hostile we can gank them then.", "But at least we'll have given them a chance to grow up peaceful." Said Laney with a nod at Dean._

_Dean rolled his eyes. He hated that Laney was to much like the way he and "his" Sam had once been._

_"You've got a lot of growing up to do kid." Said Dean shooting Laney an annoyed look._

_"Dude I'm almost twenty-two." Said Laney, then she let out a frustrated sigh saying "Look I know you think I'm naive..."_

_"No, I know you're naive." Dean interrupted._

_Laney shook her head saying "But I have rules I DO NOT break for anything.", "One of those rules is I don't purposely hurt children." Then she looked at the goop as she continued with a shrug "No matter what form they're in."_

_"There'll be a day where you have no choice but to break that rule.", "Just so yo know." Said Dean with a sideways glance._

_There was a dragging noise coming from the drainage tunnel in the side of the room._

_In the tunnel was a large creature that had the head of an eel the body and claws of a lobster with jelly fish like tentacles coming out it's sides. In the beast's tentacle was a dead woman in a bathing suit._

_Dean looked almost excited as he said "If that's not anime tentacle porn material I don't know what is."_

_Laney shot him a look and said "Kill the monster.", "Remember?"_

_"Right." Said Dean looking distracted. "How do we do that?"_

_"It's a water monster.", "So I say we burn it." Laney said._

_"Funny how many things fire works on." Said Dean with sideways nod as he tossed a bottle of booze at the creature.", "Then he flicked his lighter and threw it into the puddle of alcohol._

_The three of them stood there and watched as the monster burned._

_The next Laney took the high school girls she'd talked to, to the treatment facility and instructed them on how to present "their" discovery to the press._

_As Bayfield was put behind them Dean looked back at Sam and was happy he hadn't killed the monster's young. Because Sam was innocent now to and he didn't want his baby brother to think of him as a monster._

* * *

><p><em>Episode 9<em>

_"Musical chairs"_

_Chapter 1_

_Regular healthy people were just literally dropping dead in droves in the town of Cornelia, Georgia. Even though Dean really hated being that close to Florida, Sam gave him the face he couldn't resist and he caved in, like always._

_After getting checked in to the hotel the trio needed to eat so they settled on going to a resturaunt for a change._

_They ended up in a cute little Aztec themed place called the Cacao Grill and Dean had no shame in hitting on the pretty waitress that was dressed in a scimpy "Aztec themed" costume._

_Laney looked crossly at him and leaned in whispering in a scolding tone "You know all women do not want to be picked up or hit on."_

_Dean looked smug, Laney was annoyingly naive about how things worked in the world. "Dressed like that?", "She's probably been getting hit on all night.", "It's harmless fun, and it probably gives her an ego boost."_

_"You have no idea what it's like to be a woman." Laney retorted. "Yes I admit it's nice to have a guy take notice every once in a while.", "But to HAVE to dress like that for work, knowing your being displayed like a piece of meat only to be hit on every night by horn dogs like you because it's good for business, that has to get old. She fumed._

_"I am not a horn dog!" Dean said irately. "You don't even know me!"_

_Sam looked annoyed as he asked. "Will you both just shut up?"_

_"Stay out of this Sam!" Both Dean and Laney exclaimed in unison._

_"Boy I'd love for you both to get to see what it's like to be me having to put up with both of you!" Said Sam determined to chip in his two cents on the matter._

_"Oh stuff it." Dean_ yapped.

_"Well neither of you have no idea what it's like to be me.", "Do you?" Sam said bitterly. "It gets annoying to be only viewed as helpless and in need of protecting because of my broken brain by BOTH of you."_

_"Sam I apologize, I don't mean to make you feel that way." Laney said truly sorry._

_"We can BOTH be annoying I get it." Said Dean with a frustrated sigh and thought to himself "But if you only knew what it was like to be me Sammy you would get it."_

_That night they settled down to sleep unaware that they were all about to get what they wanted._

_The next morning Dean woke up and grogily drug himself to the bathroom. He undid his pants and started to piss only to have the urine pour down into his jeans instead of the toilet bowl._

_"What the hell!" Dean thought as he stumbled backwards. He was dizzy and disoriented although he knew he hadn't drank last night._

_Pulling off his soaked denim and taking off his shirt he stepped into the shower to wash himself off._

_The water woke him up a little better and he started to soap up his body. Receiving the shock of his life Dean realized he had breasts. Like a woman's breasts!_

_Yelling out loud from the horror Dean crashed out of the shower still naked running full speed to the full length mirror in the room where he came face to face with Laney._

_"No!", "No!", "No!" Dean babbled as he backed away from the mirror._

_"Laney what's wrong?" Sam asked shooting out of bed with a concerned look on his face he ran to her side._

_Dean's body stirred in the bed as it spoke saying "I'm fine Sam.", "Why?"_

_Then his body looked over to where Sam stood with "Laney". Dean's body bolted up shouting _**"WHAT THE HELL?"**

_This was all to surreal for Dean as he could only guess that Laney was stuck in his body like he was in hers._

_Sam looked baffled as "Dean" faultered as he stood then began turnning in circles to examin "himself"._

_"Dean are you okay?" Sam asked with a look on his face that said he was sure Dean had lost his mind._

_"I'm not Dean." Laney said freaking out then pointing at her body she choked out "And that's not me."_

_"I'm in a girl's body." Dean said looking disgusted._

_"O.. KAY." Said Sam cocking his head sceptically._

_"How do we fix it?" Laney asked looking mortified as the reality of the situation sunk in._

_"You both are serious?" Sam said losing his scepticism._

_Both "Laney" and "Dean" nodded._

_"This is to weird." Dean said as he looked down at his new feminine packaging._

_"For crying out loud please go put me some clothes on!" Laney exclaimed as she witnessed Dean gawking over her nudity._

_"Sure thing sweetcheeks." Dean said smacking Laney's bare ass sarcastically. "But I need some clean clothes."_

_"And don't touch me like that again!" Laney yelled. As she tossed Dean a clean outfit._

_Dean laughed saying "Okay princess don't get my underware in a bunch."_

_Sam had an udeniable smirk on his face. He thought the whole thing was comical. Both Laney and Dean noticed and Dean smacked him on the shoulder hissing "Help us figure out a way to switch back genuis!"_

_Chapter 2_

_The sun set with no leads on the job or on how to fix Laney and Dean's predicament._

_Having no choice but to go at it again tommorrow Dean and Laney conceded to sleep._

_That night the memories that swirled around in Dean and Laney's minds were not their own._

_Dean saw Laney's ENTIRE life flash before his eyes. EVERYTHING she'd ever seen, felt, known, filled his mind._

_Dean was surprised to discover that she had been able to see all of the creatures in their line of work from the day she was born. He saw her memories of Azazel bleeding into her mouth._

_He saw her pure genius in school and training and was amazed that she had earned six doctorates before she was even ten._

_How going through college so quickly at such a young had earned her ridicule from her peers. How Laney had felt as a young teen, that she thought she would never be attractive to a guy because she was a plain Jane. And how as a grown woman she felt she didn't need to be considered attractive._

_How she knew that destiny supposedly said that she was going to have a child by some guy she didn't even know the name of._

_That, that child was going to be an important piece in the real end game the angels and demons had planned. He saw that she refused to live that destiny._

_Dean saw that Laney was practically wealthy and found himself slightly annoyed by the fact she was a rich girl._

_He saw her valiant rescue of Sam and felt the test of her strength as she caried him to safety._

_Dean felt the compashion Laney honestly felt for his brother despite what she had seen inside of him._

_It came as a shock to Dean to see that Laney had been kind to him and protective of him personally out of her own nature. That only recently did Laney have any truly annoyed feelings toward him and only for the reason of him acting like a pig towards the waitress, because in her mind it was really uncalled for behavior for anyone to ogle another person so shamelessly._

_That's when Dean realized that Laney had such naive notions of honor and chivalry and that she had abstained from pleasures of the flesh because she wanted her first time making love to be with the man with whom she would spend the rest of her life._

_"God she's just a kid." Dean thought as he discovered how Laney really was exactly that innocent to the workings of the world despite her life as a hunter. How she clung to that inocence was beyond him but he had to accept that she had indeed done so because of her nature and that it had nothing to do with trying to screw with his or Sam's minds._

_Laney was witness to Dean's ENTIRE life as well. She saw his instant love for Sammy, the night his mother was killed and that Dean had carried Sam out of the fire at only four years old._

_She saw Dean's concern for his brother as Sam's psychic abilities began to manifest._

_Laney heard Dean's father whisper that if he couldn't save Sam he would have to kill him._

_She felt his guilt as he found out his father had sold his soul to save his life, making it twice that Dean's life had been spared only to cost the life of someone else. She felt how it ate at him inside to keep what his father had said a secret from Sam._

_She watched as Sam fell and felt Dean's fear and grief as his baby brother died in his arms. She saw how that moment of rage from the loss of his only reason to live compelled him to sell his soul._

_She felt the fear and pain as the hellhounds ripped him to shreds and she saw the tortures he endured in hell._

_She shared his disbelief when he found an angel had retrieved him from hell and she shared his "No way" moment when he discovered his mom had been a hunter._

_She felt the fear and disapointment he felt when he found that Sam was drinking demon blood and then the helplessnes of finding out that the angels had allowed all of these things to happen because they wanted their version of the apocolypse._

_She knew his hoplessness as the Archangel Michael told him that free will was an illusion and how badly that resinated when the angel Joshua said GOD didn't care and wouldn't intervine to help them._

_Laney saw Sam's fall into the cage and how a year later he'd returned to Dean but had no soul and how Dean had made a deal with Death to get his brother's soul back._

_She felt Dean's horror as Sam's wall broke and his anger as Castiel had claimed himself GOD._

_She felt equally sad and angry as Dean, as she watched Bobby die because she thought he would have been cool to know from just what she had seen about him through Dean's eyes._

_Neither Dean nor Laney were able to wake untill they had fully absorbed the knowledge, emotions, and entire life experiences of the other._

_It was almost noon when they found themselves able to open their eyes._

_They were still in eachother's bodies and they still had no ideas on what had even made this happen._

_Dean dressed himself in something he thought looked nice on Laney but when he came out of the bathroom he recieved "What am I wearing?" from Laney._

_Dean looked down at belly shirt and daisy duke shorts he'd made "You look alright." He replied._

_"To a guy maybe." Laney fumed. "But that's not something a girl really wants to wear."_

_"I see plenty of chicks wear stuff exactly like this." Said Dean ._

_"Yes I know, but that's because they're willing to sacrifice comfort and modesty for trend and vanity.", "But I am NOT that kind of girl." Laney stated._

_"So please go change me into something a little more suitable." Laney pleaded._

_Dean rebeled, mostly to get a rise out of Laney , looking down he said "Well I guess the shorts could be shorter."_

_Laney rolled Dean's eyes which was weird for Dean to see himself give himself that annoyed face._

_Dean didn't get it. Laney was pretty at five foot six, with dark brown eyes and matching brown hair that fell just past her shoulders and she had a nice body that just screamed it's need to be shown off. He was dressing her like this only to show her that what she had going on and that she could be attractive if she dressed herself right._

_And attractive it was as Dean strutted on the sidewalk in front of Laney to show her the kind of attention she could attract if she tried. Men nearly fell over themselves to get a look at Laney's body as it passed and seeing this Laney took off Dean's jacket and ran to catch up with him._

_"Put this on now!" Laney snarled and now Dean was getting to see what it felt like to be on the receiving end of his angry face. "Oooh I'm scary." Dean thought with a laugh._

_"Look Laney.", "I'm just trying to help boost your self esteem, it doesn't hurt for you to see how you could make guys react to you if you tried." Dean said backing away from his own menacing stare._

_Suddenly it wasn't so funny because he really was a reaally scary bastard if he got pissed enough and apparently Laney was pissed enough because Dean was actually afraid of just the look that was on his own face._

_"I don't want or need that kind of boost in my self esteem because I am fine the way I am.", "If anyone needs to change it's the people who tell women they can't be beautiful if they don't meet certain standards." Laney growled._

_"Wow.", "Never thought of it that way before." Dean said looking ashamed. Then as he looked around at all of the gawking men and he suddenly felt uncomfortably exposed._

_"Crap." Dean thought as he had to admit that women shouldn't need to dress like bimbos to be considered attractive and that if they did dress to conform they didn't deserve to have to be ogled like a delicous looking slice of cake._

_"I get it now." Dean said pulling his jacket tightly around Laney's shoulders so that he could feel securely hidden from the prying eyes._

_"I want to go change." Said Dean grudgingly, finally feeling respectful of Laney's body._

_"Alright you go back to the hotel.", "I can handle things till you get back." Laney said with a little less hostility._

_Dean really had only tried to help because he didn't exactly hate Laney anymore. He had thought he was doing something nice for her by showing her she could be considered attractive._

_It made Dean feel bad to find out he had screwed up royally. Because his views of of attractive had only been focused on the outside of women so often for so long that he had tried to force his concept onto Laney and now he had only proved himself the pig that Laney thought him to be._

_Dean didn't know that his little show had drawn the attention of a few men that thought a body like Laney's should be put to good use and he didn't know he was being followed untill he was thrown roughly to his back. Then he was pinned under the massive body of some guy who thought he could use this body to get his rocks off._

_Dean stuggled against the man and found that Laney packed a decent punch for a girl. The man's friends grabbed Laney's wrists and ankles. They pulled her wrists above her head and pinned her ankles and knees so that her legs were spread apart. The man on top of Laney's body pulled out a pocket knife and started cutting open the shirt that Dean was regretting he had insisted on wearing._

_Dean fought and screamed but he couldn't get free and no one was coming to help._

_Suddenly he got the same weird, dizzy feeling that he had woke up with yesterday and his vision blurred and swirled as he looked around and realized that he was suddenly in the hotel room. His mouth went dry as he scrambled for the bathroom because he was definetly going to hurl._

_"What..." Dean mummbled as he tried to get back his senses he splashed cool water onto his face to chase away the fevered feeling and when he looked up he saw Sam's reflection staring back at him._

_Remembering exactly what had been happening right before the switch Dean panicked "Laney" He thought as he bolted for the door._

_He was still off kilter and he struggled to keep his balance as he ran. Sam's giraffe legs carried him quickly to the place where he last remembered being._

_Laney had somehow managed to fight the men off of her and although she had taken a few hits she had managed to stand and keep them back as they attempted to advance on her. She fought well putting the men repetively on their asses and yet they were still stupid enough to keep at her. Dean came flying in and started delivering a few hits of his own._

_"SAM!" He heard Laney scream and Dean dodged out of the way of the coward holding the knife as he tried to stab Sam's body from behind._

_After Dean broke someone's arm the men finally got the message and they retreated with their tails tucked between their legs._

_Laney looked weak but she still managed to stay on her feet as she came over to "Sam"._

_"Sam are you alright?" Laney asked as she checked him over for injuries._

_"I'm not Sam." Dean stated akwardly as he was still reeling from what had happened._

_Laney looked slightly shocked as she gasped "Dean?", "Oh we got to go find Sam!", "Now!", He's probably freaking out!" She exclaimed as she clambered into a run not even taking into account that she was half naked, with scrapes and bruises all over._

_"No." Dean said grabbing Laney's arm. "You need to go back to the room, you're in no shape..."_

_"We don't have time!", "He's alone and needs us!" Laney shouted pulling from Dean's grasp._

_Apparently Dean's over protective nature concerning Sam had rubbed off on Laney._

_"He'll be fine." Said Dean and he easily tossed the arguing Laney over Sam's shoulder._

_"Put me down!" She screamed ._

_Dean didn't put Laney down until he reached the hotel room. Once there he closed the door and sat the yelling, struggling, angry Laney down on his bed._

_He used Sam's undeniable strength to hold her down as he evaluated her injuries. "I'm trying to help you here!" Dean said forcing the still struggling Laney to look at him._

_"I don't need your help!", "WE need to find Sam!" Laney yelled._

_"Calm down." Dean said soothingly. "He's smart enough to put two and two together.", "He'll figure out what happened and make his way back here."_

_"In the mean time you need to let me take care of you." Dean commanded._

_**"I can't** _**BELIEVE** _**you're just going to leave him out there while** _**YOU****take care of my little scrapes!", "**_**He **_**IS _your _BROTHER**_**!", "How could you!"** Laney ranted angrily._

_"These SCRAPES are MY fault." Said Dean feeling responsible as he cleaned gravel out of Laney's skinned knee._

_"And my brother IS actually capable of taking care of himself when the need arises." He finished._

_Laney looked shocked beyond words as Dean admited that Sam could handle being on his own._

_"Are you going to be okay?" He asked her gently and Laney was actually touched by his concern._

_"I stopped them before they could..", "I'll be alright." She said giving a brave smile._

_The door to the room opened and a cofused look spread over Dean's face as Sam saw Laney's bruised face and torn clothing. "What..." Sam asked sounding worried._

_"Long story." Both Dean and Laney said in unison._

_The day was at a close again and now Dean and Sam were stuck in eachother's bodies and there were still no leads as to what had caused this._

_Chapter 3_

_Dean's sleep was fitful as Sam's ENTIRE life flooded into him._

_Sam's birth. How Sam instantly knew Dean by just the sound of his voice even though he was being introduced to him for the first time as he was placed into Dean's arms and their mother said "This is your big brother Dean."._

_How Sam's first word had been "dada" and the way he'd only say that to Dean. Dean saw how he'd been the one holding his hand as Sam finally let go and took his first steps._

_Sam learned to say "Dad" and then he still only said that to Dean till he was almost three years old despite John's insistance that HE was Dad._

_It wasn't until Sam was twenty-six months that he learned to say "Dean" and confused about Dean's role he would word play saying things like "De-Dad" or "Da-Dean". John would correct Sam going "Dad" Then he'd point to himself, then at Dean saying "Dean" and Sam would smile and run to Dean happily yelling "DADDY!" and each time John would just shake his head like it was useless to even try._

_Dean saw how Sam had learned things by mimicking him and how Sam had idolized him and him alone._

_He felt how elated Sam was as Dean said he loved the Amulet Sam had given him for Christmas and how Sam had thought Dean was more his dad anyway and he deserved it more than John had._

_He saw how Sam felt safe always having Dean there to protect him and he was proud to have the best big brother in the world._

_He felt Sam's anger as the life of hunting wasn't one he wanted to live forever and how he had hated John for not understanding. How the night Sam left for Stanford all he could think was he wished Dean would come to._

_Dean felt Sam's excitement to have Dean suddenly show up out of the blue and really he had been all to eager to spend time with his brother even if it was while searching for their dad._

_Dean felt Sam's guilt and grief over Jessica and how he'd been the only thing that had kept Sam going the first months after her death._

_He saw Sam's fear of the unknown when his psychic powers began to manifest. How Sam had feared that Dean may start to think of him as a freak._

_He felt Sam's pain as the knife bottomed out between his vertabrate and how Sam died with the thought of "You haven't held me like this since we were little" on his mind because he was to weak to say it out loud to Dean. Dean saw how HE was Sam's REAL heaven. That ALL of Sam's best memories had ALWAYS been of him and Dean together._

_Dean felt Sam's anguish as Sam watched him die over a hundred Tuesdays in a row and how he had tried to protect him. He saw how Sam had filled with rage and went full tilt after the trickster when Dean was killed on a Wednesday and Sam thought he would never get his brother back. He felt Sam's relief as he woke up and saw Dean standing there and felt how good it had felt for Sam to wrap his arms around him._

_Dean saw Sam's pain as he witnessed the hellhounds rip him apart and he felt the sobs wrack Sam's core as he held Dean's lifeless body._

_Dean felt Sam's genuine happiness as he wrapped his arms around him again and how Sam had thought his prayers had actually been answered._

_He saw how Sam poured out to Chuck that he wished to GOD that he could stop the demon blood thing but he felt he needed to do it because it was the only way Lilith would be stopped._

_Dean felt Sam's pain and anger as he called him a monster. He listened as Sam heard the tampered with voicemail. He saw how Sam still hated having to go against him only to find out he had been tricked into opening the final seal._

_He felt Sam's angst as he was certain that Dean was more than just his boss at Sandover Industries and how Sam was hurt that Dean didn't believe him._

_He saw the masked men with the guns and heard Sam silently pray that they wouldn't hurt Dean._

_Dean saw that in the extra five minutes that Sam had been dead had been plenty of time for Zachariah to tamper with Sam's REAL heaven because the angels had needed to drive a wedge between them. How Sam hadn't been aware that something wasn't right until he and Dean popped into the night he left for Stanford._

_Dean felt Sam's pain as he watched Dean throw away the Amulet, like it and Sam's love had never meant anything to him. And he saw how Sam fished the necklace out of the trash in hopes that someday Dean may think Sam's love was worth wearing it again._

_How no matter what that Sam had believed GOD did care and he had STILL continued to pray EVERY night for redemsion, for Dean's love. He prayed even after everything right up untill the time he said "yes" to Lucifer._

_How Sam had fought, begged and pleaded with Lucifer to stop hurting Dean._

_How Sam heard Dean say "It's okay, it's okay Sammy I'm here, I'm not gonna leave you." And when Sam saw the army man in the ashtray he remembered how it got there and all of the flashes of memory that flooded into Sam that followed as his heart gave a jolt giving Sam the strength to get control to stop Lucifer from dealing the killing blow with his love for Dean._

_How Sam hoped Dean could be proud of him as he pulled Adam and Michael into the cage with him._

_Dean saw all the tortures of Sam's hell and how the million years that his body was in the cage had shattered him into pieces. How all of the pieces of Sam had desperatly pleaded for Castiel to save them only to be lost in dispair as Castiel seemingly ignored them and took only Sam's body._

_Dean saw that no matter how bad the torture in hell was after that, that Sam would remember that his wrong choices were why he deserved to be there and suddenly the rightousness of his knowledge would cause him to feel no more pain._

_So Michael and Lucifer would have to continuously change up the torture and the same thing never worked twice on any piece of Sam. So after another million years in the cage there was nothing more that could be done to further how Sam was suffering just of his own accord._

_Although the damage had already been done before Sam's body had been pulled out. When Death came to collect Sam the only pain he still felt was the despair of never being able to see Dean again._

_Dean saw as the terrifying hallucinations started to plague Sam's fractured mind._

_Dean felt the chaos as Sam had warred against his other selves because he didn't want to be a monster._

_He saw the chimera's flames and how Sam had REAL memories of hell and how the sting of a slap to the face had sent him into an automated defensive response._

_Dean saw as Sam had wondered aimlessly until he was picked up by demons and how he had woken up safe. He witnessed as Laney took extremely good care of Sam._

_And why Sam was afraid of Dean, was because in hell the one thing that had hurt him the most had been the use of Dean's image to inflict torture on him and it was that one experience of hell that still plagued Sam's nightmares._

_Sam saw Dean's love, devotion and heartbreak as Dean's whole life flashed before his eyes._

_He saw how Dean hated telling him monsters were real because he'd thought he was ruining his Sammy's innocence._

_He saw as Dean desperatly tried to call him from what the angels called "The Green Room" only to be told that it had all been a trick to get him out of the way so that Sam could break the seal._

_How upset Dean had felt when he saw Sam's heaven and how he felt that Sam's love for him was conditional. How Dean's hardened heart had barely made it possible for him to release the Amulet into the trash can._

_How Dean had meant it as he directed towards Sam that he didn't want apologies for anything that had been done that there was a "clean slate" between them now._

_Chapter 4_

_It was already two in the afternoon by the time they were able to open their eyes and Laney was staring at them looking worried._

_"It took longer than yesterday." Laney whispered._

_"We had a lot of stuff in our lives that apparently we didn't know about eachother." Dean said beaming effectionatly at Sam._

_Laney still looked worried saying "I don't think that's it."_

_She handed Dean the laptop and showed him what she had found out._

_"Tezcatlipoca was an ancient shapeshifting aztec god of sorcery associated with the notion of destiny." She stated._

_"What does that have to do with us?" Dean asked._

_"Well according to lore if a group people in his pressence or the pressence of his totem had a disagreement he would think it was funny to switch their places so that they could all see what it was like to be one another." Laney explained._

_"And the other day we were kind of bickering about how we don't know what it's like to be in eachothers shoes, got it." Dean said._

_"How do we fix it?" Sam asked._

_Laney looked pale now as she said "I don't know but I do know we don't have a lot of time to figure it out."_

_"Why?" Dean asked suspiciously._

_"We will go through all the variations of the switches and then whoever gets left out in the last variation has two hours to live.", "Just think of it as the most stressful game of musical chairs you've ever played." Laney said with a gulp._

_"Wait there's only one variation left!" Dean exclaimed._

_"Yes Sam and I switch and then your odd man out in the most literal sense." Said Laney solemly._

_"Well is there any clues as to how to stop me from dying?" Dean asked._

_"The only thing I can think to do is go back to that resturaunt and figure out were Tezcatlipoca or his totem is hiding." Laney suggested._

_"We should all go in case another switch happens." Said Dean ._

_The trio waited until the resturaunt closed for the day then they snuck inside._

_They scoured every inch of that resturaunt coming accros several totems that could be the one they needed._

_"What do we do now?" Sam asked._

_"I say we destroy them all before one of the damn things kills me!" Dean shouted._

_"How do we do that?" Asked Sam._

_"The lore says he's the god of night.", "So maybe daylight?" Laney suggested._

_"The resturaunts hours are after sunset." Sam noted._

_"Daylight it is." Said Dean opening the blinds._

_One of the totems started to screech and smoke as the evil god inside desinigrated._

_The second the screeching stopped both Sam and Dean fell to their knees simultainiously as they switched back into their own bodies._

_Laney could do nothing but wait until the brothers regained their senses._

_As Sam and Dean came around Laney helped them to their feet asking how they felt._

_Sam looked at Dean and said in an apologetic tone "Well now I know what I am to him but I still don't have any memories of my own."_

_"It's okay Sammy I have enough memories for both of us." Said Dean giving his brother a pat on the back._

_Sam nodded "I guess that's a start." he said._

_"What about the deaths?" Dean asked not really wanting to deal with an actual hunt right now._

_"The good news is, is that all of our vics were seen in this resturaunt only days before their deaths." Laney said taking a bow._

_"Talk about massive oversight." Dean said with a laugh._

_"Well it's not like they died IN the resturaunt or told anyone that they swapped bodies with someone else."_

_"If it hadn't been for the luck of needing the servailance cameras to try and see if I could see our god I'd have never known that our vics had come in here." Laney said with her hands on her hips._

_"Wait.", "When did you view the servailance footage?" Dean asked._

_"After finding out what we were up against I couldn't afford to just sit around till you guys woke up. "Because I was pretty sure that the vics were probably locked in eachother's lives for longer and longer periods of time."_

_"So I did what I could to help get us out of this mess because there was no telling when you two would come out of it.", Replied Laney._

_"Well that means we can kiss Cornelia goodbye!" Said Dean raising his eyebrows at the pun._

_Both Sam and Laney let out annoyed groans in unison at Dean's bad joke._

_Dean smiled and touched his chest. Something was missing._

_He'd seen from Sam's life that the souless version of him had moved it from his Sammy's original hiding place into storage and Dean wouldn't work another job till it was back in it's rightful place. ... ..._

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of "DISC" 2 (I KNOW, I KNOW, I'm BAD) Hopefully "DISC" 3 won't take as long to get up as this did. PPLLEEAASSEE REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, so here goes, my second attempt at writing a Supernatural Fic! _

_It's going to be set up, as an entire season, so of course, it falls into a reasonably distant future, from were we are now, so, SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7 will definatly be contained within, as they will still have some of the same issues to deal with (only a thousand times worse). (There will be some slight AU because no matter how I try and stay a step ahead the new episodes coming out messes with my story some. So I said screw it I'm actually going to finish writing it MY WAY anyway (so please forgive my failure to acknowledge in the story the fact that in episode 16 of season 7 they are supposedly bringing back Misha Collins (A.K.A. Castiel), because I WAS going to bring Cas back myself and I think the series writers are jumping the gun to bring him back so soon and now there's talk of Jim Beaver (A.K.A. Bobby) coming back as well in season 7. I think they are just trying to find an easy fix for all the viewer uproar and to me, this shows the writers can't commit to a solid story so I AM COMPLETLY IGNORING WHAT MAY HAPPEN IN FUTURE EPISODES IN FACT I AM PRETENDING THAT ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN SEASON 7 AFTER "Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie" (Episode 14) DOES NOT HAPPEN AT ALL.)_

_I see this, as a possible season 8-9, time frame, so, Sam and Dean, will be just a little different than some are used to (Mostly Dean). There are some new characters (I hope they'll be welcomed with open minds by fans of the series). The story/season doesn't start with Sam and Dean in fact it starts with the backstory to one of the new characters so that you as the readers will know them a little._

_I would also like to post these** WARNINGS: STORY CONTAINS:** Abuse, Beating, Torture, Graphic Rape, Post Traumatic Stress, Possesions, etc... ./ People who are to young to comprehend the ficticious nature of this story and those who will be offended by this sort of content should not read!_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ And of course, for anyone who doesn't already know : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE BOOKS, COMIC BOOKS, OR T.V. SERIES OF SUPERNATURAL. _

_I appreciate the readers who added my first story to their favorites as well as those who commented. I hope all of them and all of you enjoy this story and as always, all comments are wanted and welcomed. (Oh and please forgive any spelling, grammar, spacing, capitalization or punctuation errors! ),(Also there are different fonts in places because I copied and pasted from another one of my notepads, I write things in pieces and cut them together later.)(My excuse for all errors: Many sleepless nights put into this, as it wouldn't leave me alone for even a second untill I got it all written out!), (Plus I had to speed through it to try and beat next weeks episode!), I started this story about a month ago and everything is mostly my idea but I kept rewriting things to fit what was happening in present episodes. I finally decided to stop doing that and let this story be just my thoughts on the future episodes of the series baring everything after episode 14 of season 7. You must read the first part to understand the second, third and so on..._

* * *

><p><em>... I APOLOGIZE IF THE FIRST COUPLE OF EPISODES SEEM IFY BUT I PROMISE THEY ARE IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT <em>

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE I'd like to give special mention to Alex Megan who was kind enough to help me filter my ideas and her writing is INSPIRING to say the least and EVERYONE should read her work because it's simply perfect!_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

* * *

><p><em>Supernatural <em>

_Season... ?_

_"DISC" 3_

_Epispode 10_

_"Firebug"_

_Chapter 1 _

**_TWO YEARS, TWO AND A HALF MONTHS AGO... ... ... ... ..._**

_Adam's last memories were of Dean driving up and his thought of "Holy shit he's got some balls." Then he thought Dean was possibly the coolest person ever for just pulling up into the middle of a full on angel battle. _

_That was it. Then in a flash a rush of air filled his lungs and his eyes flew open revealing himself to be in the same place he remembered last standing covered in mud._

_It was a rainy night with a chill in the air and Adam laid there dazed before realizing he needed to find shelter._

_He wondered what had happened. He knew by what he'd learned about Dean from just a few minutes of knowing him that his oldest brother would have not just left him there. From what Adam remembered Sam was cool to but Lucifer had been ridding him last time he saw Sam and Michael had been intent on killing him._

_Adam was starving, cold and confused as he wondered around the streets of Lawrence._

_He was getting weak from hunger and he fished through his pockets finding that he had no money or I.D. . Taking into acount his apperance he couldn't just walk in somewhere and ask for help, because he looked like a hobo. So Adam had no choice but to dig into the first dumbster he came across in hopes of something decent to eat._

_Finding a loaf of bread that was perfect other than being a day past experation Adam was grateful that people were wasteful and that they usually took food forgranted. _

_Unfilled by the bread Adam climbed back into the dumbster. _

_"Sift through the garbage till you find gold" Adam thought. It was one of the things his mom had told him was something he'd have to sometimes do in life and it held all to true now._

_Coming across a crumpled up newspaper Adam pulled it out jokingly thinking to himself "Let's see what my horoscope says." But it was the business section and Adam almost tossed it aside if not for the date catching his attention. August 21, 2011, Adam reeled from the shock the last date he was aware of knowing was over a year ago. _

_"What happened to me?" Adam thought as he climbed out of the dumbster and put his still grumbling stomach on the back burner. He needed answers._

_The only place he knew to go was Bobby Singer's house and that was two states over and he had no way to call anyone even if he did know their numbers. So Adam had no choice but to find a homeless shelter that would take him in till he found his bearings._

_A month later Adam had managed to get a little money to his name and some halfway decent clothes and he headed out to Kansas with the hope of finding Dean._

_All he found was the still smoldering remains of Bobby Singer's home and no signs of how it'd burned and no signs that either Bobby or Dean were even still alive._

_Adam had no choice but to go it alone with his questions still unanswered._

_With no other place to go Adam went home and found that he had never been reported dead although he had been reported missing as several of his friends had been worried sick about him since the discovery of his mother's body had made the news._

_It was easy for a while for Adam to just live the life he'd left behind but slowly the knowledge he had of the "things" that exsisted in this world began to eat at him. With the thought that Sam, Dean and Bobby were dead he couldn't ignore the fact that there may be no one to defend the world against those "things"._

_So one day without warning, even to himself, Adam packed up a gym bag of clothes, gathered what money he had, put the rest of his belongings in storage and hit the road to take up the mantel of the brothers he assumed were dead. _

_Over time Adam learned to use the knowledge he had gained when Michael had ridden him to fight the same kinds of monsters, demons and spirits that his brothers had once taken on and he felt that if they could see him wherever they were they'd be proud._

_As the next two years passed Adam started to take note of the increase in supernatural activites. Of course he chalked it up to the deaths of the only three people in the world that he knew had been fighting the beings that cause such activity. _

_Adam had little time for small talk when he worked and even less time for the gossiping television sets that were in the cheap hotel rooms he had taken to living in. He didn't know that if he had just turned on the T.V. a couple of times that he would have at the very least seen some signs that he wasn't alone in this war after all._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Dean woke damp with the sweat that had soked him during his nightmare._

_He he had been dreaming of Sam's life and of how the souless version of his little brother moved HIS Sammy's token of love from the door panel of the Impala because that part of him hadn't wanted Dean to find it._

_That part of Sam didn't want Dean to know how his REAL Sam had felt._

_Then the dream had changed to Sam's nightmarish time in hell because at the time souless Sam was topside Dean's Sam was still being tortured and therefore his existance had been split into the two forms equally and Dean was seeing both sides again._

_He hated it._

_How HIS Sam had suffered and felt unloved for a million years. _

_How he had been tortured with Dean's very real words of "If I didn't know you I'd want to hunt you.", "That means you're a monster Sam.", "I don't think I can trust you anymore.", "I don't believe... in you. I mean I don't know whether it's gonna be demon blood or some other demon chick,or what, but I do know they're gonna find some way to turn you. .. You're angry, you're self rightous. Lucifer's gonna wear you to the prom man it's just a matter of time." _

_GOD those words had caused his Sammy actual physical injury in hell every time he had relived them a visible slice would appear on random parts of his body in simbilance of the way those words had cut in to him._

_Dean lay there wiping the sweat from his face. He felt he couldn't stand right now for the weekness his body felt after reliving some of the worst times in his brothers life for the fifth night in a row and it was beggining to cost him sleep. _

_Dean had a hard time dealing with the fact that the only memories Sam had of him were what hell's version of him had been like._

_Reaching to the small figure of the amulet that rested on his chest Dean clutched it hoping for assurance that he would get HIS Sammy back someday._

_Laney stirred awake an raised up onto her elbow "He doesn't need to remember his life before, just start giving him something worth remembering now." she muttered sleepily._

_"What?" Asked Dean startled by remark that seemed to come from nowhere._

_"I can still see blips of your thoughts." Stated Laney, pointing her index finger to her head and she huffed "For five days I've been seeing your thoughts and feeling your emotions at random."_

_"You're just telling me this now?" Dean asked sounding almost alarmed but then he hushed his voice to keep from waking the sleeping Sam._

_"At first I thought I was kinda losing it." Laney said with a shrug. "And when I realized I wasn't I didn't want to make a big deal out of it.", "Till tonight cause honestly you're losing sleep and it's starting to mess with MY head."_

_"Exactly what have you been picking up?" Interupted Dean suddenly feeling invaded._

_"Oh relax I said at random and only blips and I've already seen your whole life anyway I can't exactly control it so it's not my fault..."_

_"What exactly have you been picking up?" Dean asked again but now he just felt hollow because: Yes he had been seing replays of what he had experienced when he had lived Sam's life in his nightmares. BUT during the day and sometimes even at night he could hear Laney's thoughts and feel her emotions at random as well and it was stuff she was presently thinking or feeling not just some latent memories of what he had seen from her life nearly a week ago._

_Laney cocked her head saying "Really?", "You to huh?", "I'm SO glad it's not just me." as she exhaled in relief._

_"Stop reading my mind." Dean ordered._

_"Can't control it. Remember?" Said Laney._

_"Well try." Dean ordered again._

_Laney rolled her eyes and thought "Trust me I wish it were that easy." but she said "I'll work on it but you have to do the same." instead._

_"Oh I spent enough time in your noggin as it is kid. Trust me I don't want to see what you've got going on up there." Dean retorted but he was thinking "I wish I could do that with Sam just see what he's really thinking right now."_

_Laney shrugged and turned to face away from Dean and tried to force herself back to sleep._

_Both of them were never going to acknowledge that they had just read each other's minds and that since they could see each other's minds they both knew it by the way their own thought had popped into what the other had been thinking. They had tried to mask the subtle little startled looks of realization that had appeared on their faces because neither one of them knew how to handle this without just going into denial._

_And it didn't get any better. ..._

_The next morning Laney was scouring the internet for any new jobs to work and Sam was out making the food run._

_Dean was sitting on his bed brooding as he played with the amulet for probably the millionth time since he had put it back around his neck where it belonged only three days ago and he was thinking: "Why did the souless version of Sam not want me to find this?"_

_Laney could hear what Dean was thinking and she tried to tune him out because even if she did have an answer to his question he wouldn't listen to her._

_"You think you're so smart." Huffed Dean._

_"Excuse me?" Said Laney sounding annoyed, but she didn't look up from the laptop screen as she tried to keep the door of ignorance safely shut. She just wanted to at least be able to pretend she had no idea what he was reffering to and keep working. Denial, denial, denial._

_"I know what you were thinking Miss Genius, Miss Oooh Look At Me I Have Nine Doctorites!" Dean chidded. "Well go on Princess give the dumb commoner his answers since you know EVERYTHING!" But now Dean was yelling and it had wound up with him throwing the first thing he could find across the room._

_"I thought we were staying out of each other's heads." Laney responded calmly not even looking up as the remote to the television flew past her and shattered but not before it clicked the T.V. on as it hit the wall._

_Both the plastic shrapnel flying mere inches from her face and the T.V.'s suddenly coming to life didn't phase Laney as she turned to Dean rolling her eyes as she said calmly "You know if I did have an answer then you'd have an answer to because even if you couldn't read my mind I'd tell you if I so much as thought I knew something that could help Sam get back his memories of you.", "I mean I think after seeing MY WHOLE LIFE you'd know you could trust me!"_

_"But I can't." Dean thought even though visibly he nodded. _

_"REALLY?" Laney nearly shrieked coming to a sudden stand her look became nearly insane as she clutched her temples as she yelled "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!", "AFTER EVERYTHING?"_

_Then a flash of how Dean had nearly trusted that demon chick named Ruby and how she had been the one to lead Sam into breaking the final seal and then how even an angel of the lord had betrayed them, suddenly it was all to clear as to why Dean couldn't give into trusting her._

_Well at least he didn't completely hate her anymore so that was a start. So Laney reeled in her temper and just shrugged away the hurt that she felt with Dean's continued distrust._

_Laney swallowed hard and simply stated "Sorry." even though she didn't really know what she was apologizing for because none of this was her fault. She sat back down and refussed to look at Dean as she kept willing "Stay out of my head." in a chant over and over again._

_Dean got it he couldn't block her thoughts either and it was just his stress that made EVERYTHING Laney might say or think a confrontation right now._

_He felt how his distrust genuinly hurt her feelings and he could see her saint like understanding "click"into place as she "heard", ""felt" his reasoning and he cursed both her and himself that it made him feel uneasy that she could just forgive his being a complete dick._

_Right now Laney was alternating between "Star Spangled Banner" and "This Land Is my Land" in her mind just trying to block Dean's thoughts from her mind and vice versa. But she could tell by the annoyed look on Dean's face that she could at least chose better music and she switched to between ACDC and Metallica because she knew what kind of music Dean liked. _

_Dean grinned because of the fact that Laney had enough consideration to at least "think" of music more to his liking and got that she was just trying to be a friend through whatever THEY were going through right now._

_"GOD I'M AN ASS." Dean shouted at himself and he saw the little upturn on the corners of Laney's mouth and the slight (but still undeniable) nod of her head that told him "Oh yes you are." but she had managed to keep Dean from actually hearing her think that. All Dean could do was laugh inwardly and think "Progress."_

_Sam came in with three styrofoam containers of food and divied out everyone's portions._

_"The styrofoam will probably taste better than the eggs." He said as he sat Laney's in front of her and he gave an apologetic shrug._

_"Ah don't worry about it I like styrofoam." Laney joked and gave Sam a comforting pat on the shoulder._

_Dean smiled because he could see Laney genuinely cared about Sam it was him that was the messed up one in this trio and he realized it was HIM that was the third wheel not Laney and it suddenly made him jealous._

_Laney didn't have to know Sam's life or mind and she still got him and she was still genuinly his friend no matter what and that pained Dean in the debths of his soul that he couldn't have that with his own brother._

_Laney gave Dean a sad look that said she was still regestring his thoughts so Dean just shut down and tried not to think at all._

_"You're going to have to talk about it sometime." Laney thought but she was projecting it to Dean, making him hear her but she was being gentle so not to make him angry again. "Just know I'm here and I really do care."_

_Dean shrugged, it was hopeless to even try to keep her out, she could get in whenever she wanted and they both knew it. _

_Sam saw part of the mental exchange from Dean's mind and knew it had something to do with him and that it had made Dean upset._

_"I'm sorry I can't remember." Sam said looking at Dean sadly and then he let his eyes drop guiltily to the floor "I think I wish I could more than you sometimes, because I want to feel the way I know I should and I just can't feel it Dean."_

_The memory of the words that souless Sam had once said hit Dean at his core. Sam didn't feel it, didn't feel what they were to each other and it hurt Dean to realize that Sam may never get that back._

_Both Sam and Laney could hear and feel Dean's despair and it hurt their hearts as well._

_"Well I think I've fond a job." Laney said just for the purpose of breaking the akward moment._

_She pointed to the television as the report of a ninth fire over six states was making it look like a serial arsonist may be on the lose._

_"Kind of seems to human to be OUR kinda thing." Stated Dean._

_"Well the patterned nature makes me think it's worth looking into." Laney replied._

_"Where do we go?" Asked Dean in a huff that really said "Fine you win."_

_"Well the last fire was reported from Belfry, Montana we can track our firebug from there." Said Laney with a knowing smirk._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Chapter 2_

_It was definatly to human to be their kind of thing and it was clearly obvious of that when the trio searched the latest crime scene but Laney still insisted that they track this arsonist._

_"You're just trying to give us some kind of distraction from "THIS" Dean pointed at his head and let out a frustrated "THING" "Whatever it is!"_

_"No I really think we need to find this arsonist because their work is sloppy and if we don't catch up to them then they're gonna get caught by the authorities or worse."_

_"What?" Asked Dean confused, cause apparently he couldn't see EVERYTHING Laney was thinking after all._

_"YOU CAN'T tell this** WAS** OUR kind of gig?" Asked Laney in a "DUH!" type tone._

_"Even you just admitted that a human set this fire and possibly the others!' Exclaimed Dean in frustration._

_"Yes a HUMAN "SET" the fires but "what" were the victims? AND WHERE are the bodies of the "people" who were "supposedly" in the buildings that have been lit up?"_

_Dean's mouth gaped open as he formed the words "You mean...?" _

_"Another hunter like us? Yes." Said Laney finishing his question and answering it all in one._

_She would have been annoyed with anyone else for being so thick in the skull but she knew Dean was losing sleep so he wasn't exactly the sharpest tack right now and she hadn't meant to sound condesending. _

_"Sorry." She stated raising her eyebrows._

_"I think whoever did this is probably a newbie who doesn't know how to cover their tracks yet. We need to find them because we need as many people like us as we can get out doing what needs to be done." _

_Dean mulled it over in his head. Laney had a point. There was no telling how many people "in their line of work" was left and they couldn't afford to let even a new and sloppy hunter go to waste with impending doom just lurking around the bend and all._

_"When we do find them we ARE NOT bringing them along. Said Dean. "We just give them some pointers and send them on their way. I've already picked up one to many strays as it is." _

_If only he knew. ..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_The trail led southwest and it started to go cold just outside the Idaho state border._

_"Well looks like whoever it is, is on their own cause I'm not going on a wild goose chase after some civy who took up the life." Stated Dean in a grumpy manner. The lack of sleep was starting to make him moody._

_"Just keep going at least till we get a few towns over. Maybe the trail will pick up." Said Laney with as commanding a tone as she could safely manage with Dean in this state without making him snap._

_"Why?" Dean growled._

_"Just call it a hunch." Said Laney with a shrug._

_Sam leaned forward and said "Just give it a chance Dean."_

_He knew he was outnumbered so he just drove like he was told. _

_It was kind of soothing the way the road sprawled out beneeth them and for a moment Dean was mesmorized. _

_Then for a brief second his vision went black as his eyes closed he felt the car going to the side of the road and he could hear someone say loudly "Pull over I'm driving! You need to rest!" Then suddenly that same person yelled "DEAN LOOK OUT!"_

_Dean's eyes flew open just in time to see a motorcycle going off the side of the road because he had nearly run it and it's rider down._

_The motorcycle slid sideways and it's rider was thrown into the grass._

_"WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM...!" The rider excalaimed as he came to a stand and turned around to face the car that had nearly killed him._

_"Oh thank god he was wearing a helmet and pads!" Exclaimed Laney as she rushed from the car to the aid of the rider._

_"Sir are you hurt?" Laney asked as she tried to get the man to face her._

_"No." The man choked out. "I thought.." "For a second I thought.."_

_Then the man fell to his knees with a shaky breath and Laney caught him before he fell to the ground unconsious._

_"Sam I need you to move up front he needs to get to a hospital fast! Laney yelled as she hauled the rider toward the car._

_Sam moved to Laney's seat as she shoved the rider into the backseat and climbed in over him._

_"Dean are you okay to drive?" Laney asked. "If not you need to let Sam and we don't have time to argue."_

_Dean slid out and let Sam take the wheel because he was shaky after what had just happened and he could feel how the lack of sleep had really messed him up._

_"Just be careful." Said Dean with a scowl at Sam as he climbed into the passanger seat._

_Sam rolled his eyes. Somehow he knew what this stupid car meant to Dean. It was like it was the most important object on the face of the whole planet or something like that._

_Dean didn't mean to but he drifted off again and it was Laney's "OH MY GOD!" that woke him with a start._

_Laney had removed the rider's helmet and got the shock of her life. She knew this face from Dean's life but the last time Dean had laid eyes on him he had been falling into the cage with Sam._

_Laney looked up to see Dean's equally shocked expression. He looked like he thought he'd just lost his mind as he saw Adam's face for the first time in nearly four years._

_"How is this possible?" Laney gasped, because she knew from what she'd seen of Dean's life that Death wouldn't have done this and the angel Castiel had seemed to have his own agenda for bringing Sam back and that angel had most likely just left Adam to rot in hell._

_"I don't know." Said Dean as he tried not to hurl._

_"Sam pull over first exit you see with lodging." Dean ordered._

_Sam hadn't been phased by Laney's shocked scream or the thoughts that he had seen blips of from Dean's mind. His one focus had been getting to a hospital._

_"But Laney said..." Sam said slowly._

_"Change of plan!" Both Dean and Laney yelled together._

_"Alright!" Sam yelled back angry that he couldn't understand what was happening or why there was a change of plan. All he could pick up was it had to do with something he couldn't remember once again._

_Sam pulled into the first hotel that came into view. Dean jumped out of the car before it even came to a complete stop and ran into the manager's office to get a room._

_"Would you please tell me what's going on?" Sam asked as he ran his fingers through his hair in fustration._

_"It's your brother." Laney replied._

_"Dean was freaked yeah but this guy needs..." Sam started to say._

_"No Sam THIS is your brother Adam." Said Laney as she shifted Adam so she could get get him out better as Dean ran over called out the room number and sped ahead of them to get the door open._

_Laney gathered Adam and pulled him from the car got him onto her shoulders and carried him into the room leaving Sam and Dean's mouths hanging open._

_Laney laid Adam supprisingly gently on to one of the beds._

_She moved swiftly stripping down Adam despite Dean's protest and she started ordering for the two gawking brothers to do something besides stand there and gripe._

_It took all of fifteen minutes on autopilot for Dean to remember that Laney was a genius that had medical degrees and she knew what she was doing so he snapped to and put more effort into trying to help her save his youngest brother._

_"Okay he's got a nasty concussion and a fractured rib but he'll be fine." Laney said giving Dean the assurance she knew he needed after she had assessed and treated all of Adam's injuries._

_Four hours later... _

_Dean was extremely fidgity and Sam looked confused as hell and Laney was feeling a sinking feeling and she needed to say what she feared._

_"There is NO WAY this was a coincidence!" Laney said gesturing to Adam._

_"Running into Sam, then you, now Adam. It can't be just coincedence to not only run into three other hunters in less than a year when I WAS SO SURE that I was the only one left, but to run into three and have them all be brothers!", "Tell me I'm not thinking crazy when I feel like something's going on here!"_

_"Oh what so now you suddenly don't trust US!" Dean retorted "You've seen MY WHOLE LIFE and you know almost everything that's going on in MY HEAD!"_

_"Well ditto bub!", "I should have just left the second you and Sam had your bodies back!" Laney shouted feeling scared._

_"What is this all about?" Asked Sam._

_"My destiny." Laney fumed trying to calm down because she knew this wasn't the brothers' faults that fate had thrown them together._

_"What about your destiny?" Asked Dean because now he was genuinly confused and he couldn't get a read on Laney's thoughts._

_"I'm supposed to have the child of a man who's the decendant of an unbroken line of hunters AND vessels and all three of you are HUNTERS AND VESSELS! GOD WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT BEFORE NOW?" Laney shrieked._

_"Unbroken since Adam and Eve. Yeah I saw that from your life and you realize our dad didn't become a hunter till after our mom died from seeing mine so... What's your issue all the sudden?" Asked Dean._

_"Your dad became a hunter after your mom died but that doesn't mean he wasn't born from a line of hunters just like your mom. What if your mom was born from a line of hunters AND vessels to?.. That makes you and Sam born from a pure bloodline JUST LIKE ME!"_

_"And where does Adam fit into this crazy theory of yours? He doesn't even have the same mom! AND from what I've seen of your life there was only the child of ONE last part of the pure bloodline left other than you... So what are you freaking out about?" Dean asked, but he was starting to get worried to, because: What he knew about angels, demons and destiny and how far those things would go to make everything fall into place._

_Dean stood there in simple disbelief of everything that had happened and suddenly everything Laney was rambling about made sense._

_"Look no need to freak." Dean shrugged giving his pattented "don't give a crap" look to hide his terror inside. "If that's true then destiny's already derailed because: I know FOR A FACT that even before you had this suspicion that YOU, NEVER, would have been with either me OR Sam in that way and you kind of need to go THERE before a kid's even made. And now that we KNOW that it's even a remote possibility that WE may be a part of that stupid "special" bloodline, whatever it is also, we know it can NEVER go there between any of us and you so it shouldn't be a problem."_

_"I should still go just to be on the safe side." Said Laney looking depressed. "I mean if you'd been awake you'd understand. It was like one second he wasn't there then the next POOF he was there like SOMETHING put him in OUR path. WE were meant to find him!"_

_"HE could have been who we were already looking for and your imagination's just running away because of finding out who he is. Said Dean looking weary. _

_"I KNOW what I saw and YOU, KNOW by the way I yelled that I hadn't had much more time to react than you did before he just "appeared" in front of us! I DO NOT think that HE'S who we were looking for!" Laney shouted and she went for the door thinking "Just go! Stop explaining yourself and GO! You ARE NOT obligated to stay anymore you should have left a week ago right after Sam at least knew who he was to Dean! Just let them sort out their own mess. They're not YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!"_

_"Please don't leave." Dean's mouth hung open in shock at the words that had just come from his own mouth and the fact that he meant them. The fact that he was practically ready to beg to make her stay. _

_He had two brothers one that couldn't remember HIM but could remember a version of him that hell had conjured up, that still didn't fully trust him. And one with... who knows how many issues he'd have when he woke up? _

_Dean knew he couldn't do it alone: NOT with the sleep he was losing, NOT EVER. Because how was he supposed to deal with possibly TWO mental cases without Laney who at the very least kept Sam halfway sane and would possibly know how to help Adam as well if he had problems? He NEEDED her to STAY and pride went out the window as he let his pleading tears fall for all they were worth._

_Laney froze, her hand lingering on the doorknob, she heard Dean's thoughts, felt his despair. She had PROMISED he could trust her NO MATTER WHAT and she had almost failed him and Sam BOTH._

_"Damn it." Laney groaned as she pulled her hand reluctantly away from the door and in to huddle in on herself as a shudder ran through her. Because in the back of her mind, she KNEW this was going to end badly and that she was going to wind up regretting her stubborn refusal to break a promise._

_Dean let out a relieved sigh. He had to give Laney silent props for staying because he DEFINATLY would have BOLTED had he been her. Apparently she was tougher, braver than even he knew._

_Sam just sat there quietly reeling from finding out HE may be a part of Laney's destiny and the fact that it had almost caused her to leave. What was so wong with him that made the possibility of being destined to be the father of her child a bad thing?_

_Dean heard Sam's thoughts and in turn Laney heard Dean's and now she was sorry and she went down to Sam's eye level saying. "Oh god Sam, you're my best friend in the ENTIRE universe, there isn't anything wrong with you. There's something wrong with MY destiny. I was just scared about how it felt that WE were ALL being manipulated somehow."_

_"I'm not going ANYWHERE I PROMISE and I probably would've realized I was being an idiot, turned right around and come back if I HAD left." Laney finished giving Sam a look that begged forgiveness._

_"Just don't leave me please." Sam begged with tears in his eyes and it made Dean's heart sink because even after everything Sam was still afraid to be alone with him. Laney pulled Sam into a comforting hug and rubbed his back soothingly._

_Dean could see she REALLY WOULD HAVE COME BACK for Sam if she HAD taken off, because she cared about him and that fact plus her promise is why in the end she had stayed. Maybe Laney did deserve his trust after all. _

_"Why is this so hard?" Dean asked whoever might be listening that had control of things like destiny and the only response he got was a shrug from Laney as she thought "I'd like an answer to that myself."_

_The hours ticked by and Adam remained unconscious which made Dean keep shooting worried and expectant looks at Laney despite her continued reasurance that his brother would be okay._

_Dean kept fiddling with the amulet like he thought the thing might disappear at any moment and he silently willed himself to keep calm._

_Laney could feel Dean's tension and she could see Sam's confussed restlessness and she felt helpless as all she could do was pray Adam would wake up soon._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_It was nearly dawn and everyone had finally fallen asleep besidesLaney who was beggining to suffer from Dean's sleep loss as well as her own but she still did her duty in keeping vigil over Adam._

_She checked his pain response which was good and his pupils retracted properly when a pen light was shone into them. So far Adam was doing as well as could be expected even if he had been in the care of a hospital. Of course a concussion and fractured ribs were nothing compaired to the wounds Laney had trained herself to mend._

_Laney checked Adam every fifteen minutes, quietly resigned to her task and taking great care not to wake the others as she did her work._

_When Adam woke with a start Laney shushed him and gave him comfort as she quietly explained what had happened. _

_She covered everything careful not to leave out any details so that he wouldn't be confused and Adam simply sat there with a slack jawed look on his face as Laney's words filled his mind._

_And Adam thought "This is supposed to keep me from being confussed how?"_

_Laney smirked at the look on Adam's face and how it reminded her of the looks that Sam and Dean both gave when they were to tired, to bumfuzzled to understand anything._

_Adam smiled back because just something about Laney told him he was in good hands and that she would be there to help with the hard stuff as it came up._

_Adam looked over to his soundly sleeping brothers and his smile grew. Just a little over three years ago he had been certain they were both dead and now they were just mere feet away and he didn't know why but he felt Laney was the miracle that led to them finding each other._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Close to noon Dean was finally able to open his eyes finding himself waking to the pleasing smell of breakfast. He could get used to this breakfast every morning thing._

_He looked over to the empty bed Adam had been occupying and over to Sam's empty chair. _

_Laney came from the restroom holding a wet rag out to Dean saying kindly "Wipe your face it'll help wake you up."_

_Dean did as he was told and Laney was right. He actually even felt refreshed for a change. "Where are the others?" He asked trying not to let the slight panic he felt show in his voice or demiener._

_Laney gave him a soft smile and passed him a tray of food as she said "Outside talking. I figured... They have a lot in common so maybe it would help them both."_

_That stung. For all intensive purposes Adam was a complete stranger to Sam besides what he had seen of him from Dean's life and that hadn't been a lot. But yet Sam could be alone with Adam and still couldn't trust Dean who had raised him. It hurt beyond what words or thoughts could express._

_Laney got it but it couldn't always be about Dean. Sam needed to heal in his own time and Adam was just as bad off as Sam because of what memories of the cage had been recently slipping through. Right now they needed each other no matter who's feelings it hurt._

_Laney knew Dean was to prideful to accept comfort when offered but she wrapped him in a hug just the same because whether he wanted to admit it or not he needed someone to._

_Dean was paralyzed by Laney's arms around him and he felt himself give in to her embrace and for a second he forgot about destiny as he realized he really could fall for her. And that explained everything right there, his hostility, his distrust. ALL his attempts to harden his heart to her were because he had liked her from the start and he hadn't wanted to feel the pain that came with loving someone like that again._

_Laney felt Dean's shift in emotion and she pulled away thinking "We both know why we can't have anything between us so we both need to come to grips with that or this is never going to work."_

_Dean nodded as he knew that whatever he was feeling right now was probably rigged anyway and therefore probably not real. He wondered if he could be strong enough to weather the storm he now felt inside him and if his brothers would be so easily dooped by destiny into falling for Laney._

_Sam and Adam came back in. Sam seemed to carry himself a little taller and Adam seemed calmer than when he first had everything laid on him this morning._

_Sam looked at Dean differently because even though Adam hadn't known much about his brothers he had given Sam everything he needed to see Dean as someone he cared deeply about once again._

_"It was the coolest thing! I wish you could remember! He drove right up to a full out battle between arcangels and he did it just to let YOU know he was there! It was SO awesome!" Adam was dripping with admiration for Dean as he told of how Dean had just strolled right into the middle of an apocolyptic battle just to get through to Sam. Adam told of Dean's valiant attempt to save him from the "Green Room" despite how he had acted like an ass that thought he and Sam hadn't mattered._

_"I don't know a lot about him. But what I DO KNOW is that he would do almost anything for family and for whatever reason he'd go the extra leg of the race and do ABSOLUTLY ANYTHING for YOU Sam! You have no IDEA how lucky you are to have someone like that in your life." Adam wasn't just pouring on the honey for dramatic effect he was being honest and genuine with his pride in Dean. For whatever reason that shear no holds barred honesty made Sam know that he had been missing what was right in front of his face for the better part of four months. Dean loved him had given his life for him and he'd do it again in a blink._

_Sam still didn't remember his life before his memory loss but he did feel Dean again. He felt his love for Dean, his trust for Dean and his faith in Dean flood back into him and with no bad memories other than what his nightmares and the fuzzy memories of Dean's life had held to dampen them they were overwhelming and he wept like a child knowing real love for the first time._

_Dean could see the change in Sam and he could only stand there like a deer in the headlights as Sam charged him and pulled him into the tightest hug he'd ever been wrapped in._

_"I'm so sorry Dean." Sam whined "I'm lucky to have you as my brother and I wish I could take back all the hurt I know I've caused in your life. I wish I could remember, I wish I could give you back the brother you miss. I know I'm not the same as the Sam you knew but I do love you." _

_"Can that be enough?" Asked Sam as he sobbed into Dean's shoulder._

_Dean was breathless. Both from the crushing strength of Sam's grasp and the shock at the change in Sam and how he'd just let the dam of emotions break while being completely honest and heartfelt. It was the first time since they were children that either of them had actually said the words I love you. "It's okay Sammy." Dean said as soothingly as he could between his cracked voice and his own tears "I love you to man... That'll always be enough."_

_"Looks like I can do chick flick moments more often than I thought." Dean thought with an inward laugh "And apparently I can do them well." as he obseved Adam and Laney's tears._

_Dean just held Sam for the longest time and it let both the brothers finally get it all out. Thirty something years of bottled up emotion for Dean was apparently enough to dehydrate an elephant because when he finally let go of his little brother, Sam's shirt was soaked to wringing wet from Dean's tears._

_Dean's eyes were red and puffy and even though he hadn't been awake for more than two hours he was exausted. He looked at the beaming Laney and thought playfully "Oh shut up!"_

_Laney laughed and told Dean to go ahead and take a nap cause he needed it and she could hold down the fort for a while._

_It wasn't very often Dean Winchester REALLY cried or just let someone hug him but it was practically non existant that he said the words I love you to ANYONE out loud and yet he had just done all three because he really would do ANYTHING for Sammy._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Chapter 3_

_It was obvious that Dean would go back on the cranky words he had let lose with two days ago as he actually asked Adam to come along. _

_Adam was all to thrilled to pack away his things and go on the road with Sam, Dean AND Laney even though she was a stranger._

_Laney turned out to be right about the trail of the "arsonist" picking back up and the news was proof that they were going in the right direction and that they weren't far behind whoever was working "their kind of gigs"._

_Whoever this rookie was, had at least some decent enough talent to evade capture for so long. Of course that was partly because only a hunter or a creature would know the one missing piece of the puzzle that some of the authorities still weren't privy to._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Glenns Ferry, Idaho. ..._

_A small desolute town of no more than a couple hundred people. If "people" was even the right term to use anymore because by the looks of it this was yet another town infested with what Brian Carter had come to know as Demon scumbags that kidnapped and sold people for fun. _

_He had been trailing these bastards all across the continent and burning the lackies they left behind when they cleared a town. Brian knew his work was getting attention of the media and that it would probably bring the demons down on him eventually._

_"Let it." Brian thought because he felt he had nothing much to live for other than the hunt anyway. _

_Just a little over three years ago he was happy. He and his wife Susan had just moved into what was supposed to be their dream house. Now Brian wished he had fought tooth and nail to keep his family out of Stratton, Nebraska, even if it had caused a divorce. Because at least that would have been better than the alternative._

_EVERYTHING went to hell in a hand basket when he and his wife had found that their dream home had turned into a nightmare._

_That night they found out about the reality of the things that "go bump in the night" and he just couldn't leave it alone._

_He had ranted about how they couldn't just sit around knowing what existed out there and do nothing while their children grew up in a world where monsters were real._

_All Brian used to hope for was that someday Sausan, Kate and Danny would get that you couldn't just walk away from something like this once it was on your radar, at least not without feeling like the lowest organism on the planet and that they'd forgive him for dragging them into this life. That someday never came as he found that his work had hit home. His family was gone and it was because of him._

_That's how Sarah had eventually snagged him and pulled him into her web just like she had with so many other people._

_Now Brian only lived for following orders, for drinking, for the hunt._

_Most jobs he had to work were usually simple salt and burns. Till a little over a year ago when droves of demons started to come out of the wood work, settling into whole towns and auctioning off humans in that area._

_The demons had been smart, stayed to smaller towns, stayed off the radar of bigger game but not off the radar of the underground hunting parties that Sarah had formed all on her own._

_Right now no one wanted to hunt with Brian because he was a mean drunk and he was reckless. _

_But at least reckless was more fun and it obviously got the attention of the demons he was after. Every time he got close to getting on top of their location they'd tuck tail and run, always keeping him a good distance from putting a stop to the bloodshed they caused. Untill now and Brian relished that he had finally caught up to them in time to actually save some.e lives for a chang_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Adam told Dean about how he had woken up in Lawerence, Kansas and how six months later he had taken to hunting because he was sure that he was all there was left to fight._

_"Turns out it's a common theory." Dean joked and gestured toward the sleeping Laney as he said " She thought she was the last of us to. Till she found Sam then ran into me anyway."_

_"Yeah about that... Adam said. "Laney explained everything to me... And I mean EVERYTHING and it's just a lot to take in. It seems..."_

_"Like a set up?" Dean finished Adam's sentence. "Yeah Laney freaked for the same reason. Damn near left because of it."_

_"Well can you blame her?" Asked Adam. "I mean look at what she knows about her destiny and tell me it doesn't freak you out in the slightest that she and Sam BOTH have demon blood in them AND that they have such a close conection."_

_"It honestly freaks me out a little when it's put like that. But I KNOW Laney and I know she doesn't feel THAT WAY about Sam. Dean replied._

_"Yeah. But how does Sam feel about her? In fact how do YOU feel about her Dean? Don't think I can't see the way you've been looking at her." Stated Adam in a "You should know better" type tone._

_"Okay MAYBE I like her. But it's JUST as a FRIEND!" Said Dean in his own defense "And IF it was ANYTHING more I still wouldn't be stupid enough to act on it and neither would she IF she EVER felt that way about ANY of US!"_

_"I just hope you're right." Adam whispered._

_"So do I." Dean thought as he smiled and nodded and he hoped beyond hope that both Laney and Sam were out enough to not hear his thoughts._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Laney woke well rested for the first time in nearly two weeks and she had forgotten how good it felt to have a real good deep sleep._

_She yawned as she stretched and apologized to Sam for bumping in to him. For an old car the Impala was a suprisingly gentle ride and actually quite comfortable to sleep sitting up in._

_"That's my baby." Dean thought lovingly as he gave the dashboard an admiring pat._

_Laney smiled because after seeing Dean's life she knew this car had not only been his and Sam's real home for the better part of their lives but it had also been their refuge in so many ways when times got really tough._

_Sam tried the feat of stretching out to but he had forgotten his size and Laney had to duck into a ball to avoid his gangily limbs._

_"Sam stay on your side of the car." Laney said in a mock whine. "Dean he's to far over in my seat. Make him scoot over. ... Are we there yet?" She goofed off smiling._

_"Don't make me pull over you two." Said Dean with a laugh. And for the first time in a while he was actually having fun again._

_Adam smiled because he knew Laney was just trying to give tham all a distraction from the monotony that came with almost always being on the road. He could get why Sam and Dean liked her._

_Sam shifted groggily and said in a sleepy slur "Mm..ss..ory." _

_"It's okay." Said Laney with a playful poke in Sam's side "I'll get even."_

_"Stop that tickles!" Sam yelped as Laney caught just the right spot in his ribs. "Not fair!" he huffed in a laugh._

_"Okay knock it off back there!" Dean laughed but now he tried to make his tone stern and failed as he finished with "I mean it this time!"_

_Sam was in probably in the best mood Dean had seen him in, in years and it made his heart swell as Sam actually joked back "Whatcha gonna do if we don't?"_

_"I'll pull over and let Adam kick both your asses!" Dean threatened with a grin at Adam._

_"Yeah come on guys I get one more knee in the back of my seat and I'm gonna flip!" Said Adam playing along._

_"Now that's what a road trip with your family should feel like." Dean thought with a grin as everyone finally settled down to being the hardened dangerous hunters they could really be. But he caught Laney's momentarily lit up expression and her elated emotion as she realized she had just been included to the equation of Dean's family._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Chapter 4_

_As the Impala pulled into Glenns Ferry, Idaho the four occupants of the car noticed how quite and still the whole town was. And it was the middle of the day on what should have been a decenty busy main street of the town._

_The feeling that hung in the air was ominous. Trouble was brewing they could sense it, they had no idea what they'd just drove themselves into._

_There was a car in the road in front of them, the driver's side door looked like it had been ripped off the car. When Dean inspected the scene he found the engine was running but there was nothing but sticky red blood in the driver's seat._

_Dean cut the engine and let the eerie quiet envelope him as he gestured for the other three to join him._

_Laney was the first to make it to flank his side and keeping low she started to search the car._

_"What are you doing?" Dean asked._

_"This is the only car on the streets besides ours." Laney replied. "Don't you think that's weird?"_

_Dean looked closer now, the door torn away, the blood in the seat. A person had been ripped out of this car and most likely killed and whatever done it hadn't even bothered to clean up the mess when the rest of the town was devoid of signs of life and practically spotless._

_He nodded for Laney to hurry._

_Laney found guns in the trunk, ammunition shells filled with rocksalt and iron pellets, newspaper clippings about strange deaths and disappearances. _

_"This is a hunter's car." Said Laney flatly as she handed Dean the proof._

_"You think this..." Dean started._

_"Is who we were following?", "Yep." Laney replied. _

_Sam came up keeping low like Laney had done and Adam was right behind him both had confussed looks on their faces._

_"What do you think's with the town?" Adam asked._

_Dean was pretty sure he knew EXACTLY what was going on. The last town he had seen this desolate was over run with demons and a sickening feeling flooded him as he realized somewhere in this town people were probably being auctioned off to the sick tortures of demons._

_Laney saw Dean's thoughts and she shot him a look that plainly telegraphed her worry._

_Sam turned pale as something flashed in his mind and Dean saw it. The awful memory of being in a cage. Dean had no time to react as Sam's eyes became unfocused and his knees buckled making him lurch forward. _

_Laney had seen Sam's thought register into Dean's mind and she had turned just in time to catch Sam before he hit the ground. Dean was there beside them in as flash grabing Sam's face in his hands, looking to Laney he paniked yelling "Do something!" _

_"I need yo to move him away!" Laney shouted to Adam and once Adam pried Dean away she gently laid Sam to the ground on his back. She checked his pulse and his pupils before gathering Sam up and getting him into the backseat of the Impala._

_"He's fine. He just suffered a flashback." Laney stated giving Dean a pat on the back and she guided him to the Impala and said "These demons need to be stopped. I can take Adam and we can handle it. You should stay here with Sam."_

_Dean nodded because he knew Laney was just trying to give him what he needed._

_Laney grabbed two bagpacks of supplies, guns and ammo fom the trunk of the Impala and tossed Adam his share of the gear._

_Adam followed at Laney's side. He didn't really know anything about this girl and yet here he was following her blindly into a den of demons. From what he did know about her he liked her enough to be friendly but he wasn't so sure about just giving in to trusting her with what could be his life. Adam decided to rely on just his instincts and kept himself tense and on the edge for if things went south._

_Laney didn't know Adam but she knew herself and she knew what she was doing and she had to trust that in the end Adam knew what he was doing well enough to get the job done._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_It was the first time in nearly six months that Dean had been alone with Sam and he had no idea what to do or how Sam would act when he woke up. All he could do was hope Laney would get back soon._

_It mortified him that he was actually hoping that someone else would take care of Sam because right now he felt so inificient. _

_"Please hurry, get this job done and get back. Sammy needs you." Dean thought and he hoped Laney could hear him._

_Laney crouched down outside of the City Hall. She had seen from Dean's life from when the demons had taken him and Sam that the demons seemed to have a preferance for buildings of authority as close to the center of a town as possible. _

_There were guards posted at the entrances and Laney could see the hideous demons that were wearing the bodies of six formidably sized men. _

_It wasn't going to be easy to get in there._

_Adam took cover beside Laney and followed her line of sight._

_"Crap." Adam whispered. "How do we get through?"_

_"I don't know I'm working on it." Laney hissed sounding slightly agitated that Adam would be dumb enough to speak with demons less than a few yards away._

_Dean's thought hit Laney and she knew he was freaking out. _

_"Just stay calm. If he wakes up keep him calm. It'll be okay." Laney willed to Dean with her mind._

_She felt Dean prod her thoughts again with "Just hurry."_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Things were a blur for Adam, Laney was just to quick and fluid to keep up with. When she was in the thick of a fight she was really something to see. _

_Adam did his best to show her up and it became like a sick competition to him as he tried to exceed her pace in proof of his manliness. He was six years her elder and acting like a teenage boy._

_Laney took no notice of his juvenile behavior or she would have chastized him for being cocky and reckless. She had other matters to attend to._

_Six demons in oversized suits would have been to much for even strong, seasoned hunters to handle fighting single handidly let alone be able to manage exercising any of them while being attacked._

_But Laney was doing just that._

_Sam had come to and was a little afraid at first but when he saw that DEan hadn't left his side something about that made him able to get his bearings and he and Dean had rounded the bend to join the fight when they got the show of a lifetime._

_Adam had been knocked unconcious and Laney was up against six black eyed freaks and she was giving them all she had. _

_Her stance was firm as one of the demons shoved her, so firm that she just slid back with out losing her footing. She advanced again a shot of rock salt to one's chest and whirling fury of hits and kicks to others, knocking them back one at a time as she drenched one with holy water and exorcised it while the others were coming off the rebound and still trying to advance._

_One by one she widdled them down while managing to keep them away from the vulnerable Adam._

_When the pile of lifeless men lay at her feet she looked to be in a haze from the battle as she moved with finess readying herself for the onslaught of demons that had started coming from inside the building._

_There were hundreds, the hunters were easily outnumbered and Laney still seemed unphase by the odds._

_Because now she was in her element. _

_Dean knew she had done this before from what he had seen from her life and he had seen some of her skills from the mirror maze. But right now what he was seeing topped the ricter scale of awesome._

_An innocent girl turned into a battle hardened war goddess right before Dean's eyes and it was hard to remember she was still the same girl that had just been playing around in the backseat just hours before._

_Even demons with decent mojo met their demise. Laney got thrown around a bit and come back a little off kilter but she kept coming back, relentlessly._

_Dean had his fair share of fight on his hands and he had lost track of Sam in the mess of demons everywhere. He tried not to panic and just focused on trying to get out of this alive._

_As hard as they fought it was beginning to seem hopeless. Laney grabbed Adam and pulled him away as she screamed for Dean they needed to fall back._

_Dean charged ahead instead, refusing to retreat without Sam._

_He wasn't going to lose Sam again. Not now_

_Sam came careening around the corner, jumped into a roll to dodge away from some demons and threw something to Laney._

_Laney caught the hilt of Ruby's knife. She was in that zone of having no other choice other than to use it because if she didn't the four of them would be killed or worse._

_Without a killing weapon Laney was more than efficent at suduing enemies but give her something lethal, with no choice but to use it and she became a different animal altogether._

_Demons fell into bloody heaps as she danced through the fight and became a formidable force of death and destruction._

_When all of their foes laid dead Dean looked to Laney and didn't like what he saw in her eyes._

_She was breathing hard and at first glance she looked like a maniac covered in all that blood. But her eyes told the story of a crushed spirit, she had just been forced to kill countless innocent people and the guilt that clouded her eyes and swarmed her mind was enough to break Dean's heart._

_"You had to." Dean willed to her with his mind "If you didn't we all would've died."_

_Laney nodded though her thoughts didn't change and she moved blank faced through the carnage as she tried not to see the faces of the dead._

_Dean told Sam to stay with Adam and he moved to follow Laney._

_Once inside the building the two of them searched the rooms and found several frightened civilians. Even saving these people didn't sway Laney's self judgement. She just gave hollow instructions to the people on how to get to safety._

_When they reached the basement the found a man tied by his wrist from the ceiling. He had been bled out._

_"I know this guy." Dean gasped. "We thought his family's house had a vengeful spirit but it turned out it was a girl and her brother that had been reduced to animals by the way they were raised."_

_Laney nodded cause she remembered that bit of Dean's life and how much it had bothered him that he had, had to kill two humans that were only acting on instinct._

_"What's he doing here?" Dean asked as he cut the man down._

_A quick glance around the room told that the man had been tortured before being bled._

_"I think he was our hunter." Said Laney flatly. "Looks like they were trying to get some kind of info out of him."_

_"Sometimes demons just torture for fun." Dean replied._

_Laney shook her head saying "I don't thinkthat's the case here. I think he knew where others like us are."_

_"What makes you so sure?" Dean asked._

_"Because your life." Laney answered "That list of names the demons were working with. The way the demons seem to be so interested in finding hunters. There has to be more of us. Maybe he knew where to find most of them"_

_Laney gathered together everything she could find from the demons' stock of books, papers and anything else that looked useful from the building and carried it all to the car before coming back to help Dean with the fallen hunter._

_The four stood and watched as the fire consumed one of their own and they tried to find their own ways to get past the fact that they had been to late to save him._

_As the Impala pulled away from Glenns Ferry Dean could see a replay of the fight in LAney's head over and over again. _

_Adam had rushed into things and his bravado could have got him and Laney killed._

_Dean knew Adam was a good hunter or else he wouldn't have survived this long. BUT he knew that as John Winchester's son he had inhereted their father's arrogant, competitive, stubborn and reckless nature and it needed to be toned down before it got someone hurt._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Episode 11_

_"Days gone."_

_Chapter 1_

_The knife had been strangely familiar when she had saw it in Dean's life. But when she actually held it in her hand she remembered wielding it before from her own. It had been the same knife her father had once brandished and Laney couldn't get it out of her head that even that had made it's way from her life into Sam and Dean's._

_She spent nights tossing and turning as she dreamt of innocent blood on her hands and how that knife had seemed to be the curse to cause her to murder._

_Nothing was as it seemed anymore. A destiny that she didn't want to come to furition and how no matter how hard she fought, it seemed that destiny had bound her before she had even existed._

_The brothers grew more concerned for Laney as days past and she sank into a sadness they couldn't will her out of no matter what they did._

_She felt lost and Dean could feel it in his depths. It was something he could understand._

_He reached out to her because he needed her to be an anchor again. With her going through this it felt like they were all helplessly adrift and fixing her seemed to be the only way to help fix them all._

_It was three days till Thanksgiving and Laney's depresion only grew worse as the flood of memories of the lives she had been forced to take hit her harder than ever. All those people who's loved ones would never spend another holiday with them guilted her to nearly stop eating._

_The loss of sleep and nutrition began to take it's toll and the brothers could tell it was wearing her down._

_Even though Dean could hear her thoughts and feel her emotions she always successfully blocked his attempts to try and bring her out of it._

_One day Sam pulled Dean aside just out of Laney's weakened range and suggested they go to Oregon up to her place for the holidays._

_He explained that if they made an effort to show her what she had done for them in helping them and Adam mend their bond and how she had saved people time and time again, that maybe she would start to understand that doing what needed to be done didn't make her a killer or a monster._

_Dean agreed that something more needed to be done for her or they were going to have to cut her lose due to the risk she presented in this state. So he told Adam and Laney to pack their gear because they were going to grab some much needed down time._

_He managed yo keep his true intentions off his mind so Laney wouldn't pick them up and start to argue and both Sam and Dean were able to keep from spilling the beans all the way to the Oregon border._

_"Why are we here?" Laney asked in apparent confusion. The hunger and sleep loss had taken it's effect on her mental capacity and she didn't catch on to Dean's ulterior motives untill the Impala pulled into her driveway._

_Dean gave a smirk as he joked "Who'd you buy this place from the Adam's Family?"and as he cut off the engine he muttered under his breath "Man Morticia was hot."_

_That almost brought a smirk to Laney's face but she had the hunter's trademark of shear stubborness and she pulled her mouth tight in a grimace instead._

_Laney rolled her eyes and subduedly resolved to playing hostess as she showed the brothers around her home and land._

_She ALMOST seemed like her old self again as she ordered the brothers out of her kitchen so she could show off her cooking skills for Thanksgiving dinner. _

_The brothers' mouths watered as they were presented with a full turkey feast and all the trimmings. And their eyes grew to the size of saucers when they were brimming to the rim with fullness and she pulled out desert._

_Dean ate himself sick and it was worth it for six different kinds of pie. But he couldn't help but notice that Laney hadn't eaten anything._

_Even though he was painfully bloated and needed to go into a nice tryptophan coma he still pulled himself to a stand and went after Laney in a rant._

_"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SELF PITY BULL!" He growled pointing to the food. "YOU BETTER SIT DOWN AND EAT RIGHT NOW!"_

_Laney looked shocked. Her inability to sleep and her refusal to eat had messed with whatever made her able to see inside Dean's mind so his temper flare had truely come from the blindside. _

_"OH...KAY..." Said Laney looking blank as she complied to sitting at the table._

_Dean took a seat as well looking impatient as he gestured to the food._

_Laney looked defeated as she heaped mashed potatoes, corn, turkey, biscuits and stuffing onto her plate untill Dean looked satisfied._

_Timidly she started to pick at her food like a toddler refusing to eat. Dean looked like he might actully take her fork and try to force feed her so she gave a frustrated sigh and began to eat till she felt really full. Even then Dean tried to push her to eat more uncertain whether or not she was faking untill she turned a shade of green that told him she really couldn't eat anymore._

_Once she was full she actually felt better and her momentary spiral into depresion almost seemed silly and selfish._

_ALMOST._

_She ate better and forced herself to sleep to keep up appearances but she still felt that tug in her soul that told her she had commited an atrocity in the eyes of GOD._

_No matter how hard she prayed she felt she couldn't scrub the stain of murder from her soul._

_Dean knew it had been the first time she had been forced to actually take the life of another human with her own hands. And he knew that that wasn't something even the hardest hunter got over easy even if it was in the line of duty._

_Dean was helpless to feel what Laney felt and he knew where she was right now. He had been there himself a few times._

_One day Dean pulled Adam aside and had a long discussion about his need to think things through before he ended up with blood on his hands he couldn't wash away._

_No matter what the four of them saw on the news or read in the papers, Dean refused to budge on his new "NO hunting till after Christmas" rule._

_That doesn't say that even he didn't have a hard time following that rule as even he started to get a bit restless himself._

_But it was doing them ALL good to get the down time. No matter how annoyed Laney sometimes acted that she was tired of the brothers taking advantage of her hospitible nature Dean could tell that being a nurturer came naturally to her and that she really loved having people to take care of. _

_It was nice for Dean to have both his little brothers at his side and he showed them his enthusiasm by playing small and harmless yet still frustrating pranks. Sparring turned to goofing off most of the time and almost always wound up with one younger brother pinned and getting a wet willy, wedgie or a nuggie._

_That was till Laney lightened up a bit and actually gave in to one of Dean's cocky challenges. Then it wound up with a pinned Dean and he had fought his hardest to get the best of her._

_Blushing Dean got up, dusted off and wasn't going to let her have the last win as he offered another go._

_Then it was best three out of five when she still beat him and he couldn't let it go._

_In the end he got her down with a cheap shot and that only lasted a half a second as she rounded on him with the savagery of her grace and flexibility. It was like she had no bones as she bent around him in ways no person should be able and her contortionist act put Dean in knots as he found himself unable to move out of the hold she locked him into._

_"Had enough?" She asked breathing hard. Dean was stubborn and wouldn't concede physical defeat to anyone so he shook his head saying "How bout seven outa ten?"_

_Laney gave him a tap on the shoulder and sighed "There I tap out. You win. Happy?"_

_"No." Said Dean in a suddenly grouchy mood. _

_"Aw come on even I get tired." Laney stated as she let Dean go and walked over to get a drink of water._

_Looking over and seeing the smirks on Sam and Adam's faces made Dean feel embaressed that he had been beaten by a girl of all things, rationality and control went out the window as he charged and tackled Laney to the ground._

_Wrestling ensued and he still wound up pinned. He wanted a real fight._

_Laney got off him looking angry now to and took a stance that said she'd oblige. Now the fun really started._

_Dean didn't pull his punches striking out with the intent to cause real harm and even though Laney DID pull her punches she still got him down with what would have been a fatal strike had she not held back._

_Both of them froze as she realized she wasn't a killer after all and that she could pull back when she had a choice. _

_"SON OF A..." Laney thought with a smirk as she realized Dean had just played her like a fiddle. He had delibertly hid his real thoughts under the guise of angered and humiliated ones and came at her with such fierce intensity for the soul purpose of goading her into a dangerous frenzy. _

_Even though he didn't let her win he was still letting her get out her frustration AND proving to her that even when taken past the brink of anger she wouldn't kill another person even in self defense unless she ABSOLUTLY had to. Because he knew her real problem was really just the fear of losing control in the heat of the moment._

_"That was beyond stupid." Laney said with a shaky breath as she saw the sly grin spread onto Dean's face._

_"I knew I could trust you." Said Dean and his grin widened into a smile._

_"That's a LOT of trust to put into someone you hardly know!" Laney huffed as she rolled off him to her back._

_"You said I could NO MATTER WHAT. Remember?" Dean thought._

_She lay on the ground staring at the sky and she felt her guilt melt away as she whispered "I really didn't have a choice did I?"_

_"No." Said Dean glad to feel the weight lift of her shoulders._

_"We still staying till Christmas?" Asked Adam. Apparently he and Sam had been privy to Dean's little plan to "fix Laney" all along._

_"Hell yes!" Both Laney and Dean exclaimed in exausted sighs as they both laid there to winded to move._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_For the first time Dean planned to buy real gifts for his brothers and he went into town and hustled pool and poker till he lined his pockets enough to afford some pretty nice stuff._

_He shopped in a real store and picked out a nice set of art supplies for Sam because he had a knack for doodling as of late along with some new gear for him and Adam and for Adam he picked out a few items that showed he'd been paying attention to his interest in cars and sports._

_None of it felt personal enough as he piled the things into the cart._

_He reached to the amulet and wished he could find such a singularly perfect gift for both his brothers. He searched the store top to bottom and wound up buying nothing as he left the cart still filled right in the middlle of the isle._

_When he returned empty handed and discouraged Laney took him outside on the porch and sat him down._

_"Your brothers are going to love whatever you get them." She said in almost a reprimanding tone._

_"But I just want it to be perfect." Said Dean through clenched teeth as he held tight to the figure on the end of the cord around his neck._

_"Do you know why that's so special?" Laney asked pointing to what his fist clutched._

_"Sam gave it to me." Dean answered._

_"Exactly." Laney replied like it should be so simple._

_Dean rolled his eyes and went to the Impala and started to rumage through the trunk, mindlessly at first just needing a distraction to keep from snapping and when his hand touched worn leather he realized he had just found at least one gift._

_Laney grinned and left him to it and tossed a reminder that there were only six shopping days left. But she had a feeling Dean wasn't going to be buying anything after all._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Chapter 2 _

_FOUR DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS..._

_Laney passed through town getting together the food for Christmas dinner when she came accross a new occult book store. She knew Sam had a penchant for reading and she figured a few more books for research purposes couldn't hurt._

_She knew Adam had a thing for medical stuff like her and she picked him out a nicely stocked kit of first aid supplies. Both gifts had meaning and functionality and she felt proud of herself. Because she didn't want to upstage Dean by any means but she didn't want to neglect giving his brothers some gifts as well. _

_Dean. She hadn't even thought about a gift for Dean and she didn't know if either Adam or Sam would think to get HIM anything meaningful. She wanted Christmas to be special for everyone._

_Laney returned home with arms overflowing with groceries and when Dean came to help lighten her load she kicked him away with a nudge of her foot saying "Get back! NO ONE sees what's in these bags till Christmas! _

_She waddled into the kitchen and Dean could hear the chinks and clanks of things being put away then Laney bolted up the stairs carrying three brown paper bags._

_Three. "Crap" Dean thought as he remembered he hadn't so much as given Laney a passing thought when he was out on his little spending spree and here she had gone and got him something. Well that made him feel like a jackass and that was something to which Dean could not abide._

_Finding something that was "just right" for his brothers had proven difficult. BUT getting something for Laney felt impossible because she was far from a regular girl and he he didn't want it to be anything to symbolic for fear of was he going to do?_

_Laney tore apart her attic looking for the perfect thing for Dean. She had tons of family heirlooms that were priceless and she wanted to show Dean she considered him as good as family to her as well. _

_She hoped Dean was staying out of her head right now because that would totally ruin the surprise if he was reading her thoughts as she found the perfect thing._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_TWO DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS..._

_Sam knew Christmas was a big deal he just didn't really know why and he didn't get what was with the gift giving no matter how many times Laney explained it to him. He felt there was a reason he disliked the holiday AND the aspect of gift giving, he just couldn't remember why._

_Still Laney insisted he find something to give his brothers that represented how he feltabout them now._

_How that had to do with shopping he had no idea but Laney had given him money anyway and sent him into town to look around and find something._

_For some odd reason he felt that a bottle of oil and a protein bar would be appropriate gifts for Dean but Laney had said the gifts he got should represent how he felt. "How do you express love with an item?" He wondered._

_Laney looked at Adam and jerked her head towards Sam and Dean as she hinted in a whisper he should hopefully have his Christmas shopping done by now._

_He got it and nodded that it was done._

_She shot him a beaming smile as she set to the task of putting up the tree and decorations._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_CHRISTMAS..._

_Laney was bustling around the kitchen putting the final touches on the spiral cut ham and making a racket as she pulled the cookies from the oven to cool._

_The night before the brothers had indulged a bit much on the hooched up eggnog and all three of them were sporting decent sized hangovers._

_Dean wondered if Laney was being loud on purpose to teach them a lesson for adding even more liqour in the first place._

_His mind was to fuzzy to get a read on hers but he was almost certain that the noise she was making was intended to torture._

_"Oh please." Laney said coming around the corner and handed Dean a bottle of asprin and gave out bottles of water. "If I wanted to torture you I just wouldn't make pie for desert that would really make you suffer._

_"So is there gonna be pie?" Dean asked wincing as he gave her a grin that made his temples ache a little worse._

_"Yes... there'll be pie." Said Laney in mock annoyance as she finished "Don't ever say I didn't do anything for you."_

_After some asprin, water and light snacks the brothers' hangovers degraded to a less painful level. And Dean's mood brightened as he smelled the nice warm sent of apples and cinamon reached him. Laney was making pie._

_It was a dinner that nearly surpassed Thanksgiving and Dean stuffed himself to contentment despite Laney's playful insistance that there was always tommorrow and leftovers._

_That night the four of them sat by the well decorated tree and Laney looked on as the brothers exchanged gifts._

_Adam went first opening Dean's gift to him. It was John Winchester's journal._

_Dean gave Adam a warm smile as he said "Figured you didn't get to know him as well as I did and thought that might give you a little insight to our dad."_

_Adam gave Dean an equally warm smile as he thanked him for the gift._

_Sam opened his present from Dean. It was a small photo album with only six pictures inside. One was of his mom holding him as a baby, another was of what his family had looked like before his mother died and one was of a young Dean holding Sam as a baby. The rest were pictures captured on the road by Dean's cell phone. One impaticular showed a sleeping Sam with a plastic spoon hanging out of his mouth and that made Sam laugh because he could remember that from what he had seen of Dean's life._

_Adam's gift to Sam was a nice leather coat that would fit him just right for a change because he had a feeling that Sam wanted to be more like Dean than he let on._

_Dean grabbed his gift from Sam and he saw Sam's expression of "I hope you like it!" and it reminded him of the eight year old Sammy that had given him the amulet._

_It was a journal Sam had been keeping since Laney had taken him under her wing. And even though Dean already knew what was inside it because of what he had seen of Sam's life and thoughts he knew that this meant that Sam wanted him to know who he was now and that meant a lot to Dean._

_"Kinda stole my idea dude." He joked as he gave Sam a found nudge with his shoulder._

_Dean opened his gift from Adam. It was a simple key chain with a miniature replica of his Impala. "Now you can carry her wherever you go." Said Adam with a grin._

_Dean feigned suprise when he found his gift from Laney and it turned to real suprise as he tore away the wrapping paper and found a set of matching silver and iron knives with Laney's family crest engraved on the handles. He puzzled over what had been in the third bag and what a gift like this might mean._

_Laney saw his question and answered with the thought "Wrapping paper in the third bag and the gift just means I think of you as family to." as she shot him a goofy grin and added "And they're functional. Nothing like the gift of continued survival."_

_That made Dean give a slight chuckle as he nodded his appreciation._

_Adam's gift from Sam was a hex bag Laney had given him when they had gone up against Dzunukwa and Sam said "Never know when something like that'll come in handy."_

_"Nope never." Said Adam with a laugh._

_After the brothers had opened all their gifts Laney stood to get them all some hot cocoa._

_"Aren't you gonna open yours?" Dean asked._

_"I have a present!" Yelled Laney like an excited child as she dove to sit back down._

_Dean reached behind the tree to grab the last gift and catching the guilty looks on Sam's and Adam's faces he said "From all of us." as he gave his brother's a reasuring wink._

_"Wow" Was all Laney could say as she opened an booklet of I.O.U. coupons that Dean had made himself. All of them saying things like: Dean owes you an hour of the radio down, Dean owes you an hour listening to the music you like and Dean owes you a day without being annoying to you. There was over a couple hundred and only a few were duplicates._

_"Hey how come we don't get one of those?" Adam joked totally giving away he and Sam had nothing to do with the gift as if the "Dean owes" hadn't enough already._

_Laney grinned ignoring him and said "Thanks guys."_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Chapter 3_

_After Christmas was over Laney and the brothers were over eager to get back in the hunt._

_..._

_It was two days till New Year's Eve __and the news showed signs that while the hunters had taken their little holiday break it had given the demons time to rally._

_Now it was making the news that people by the thousands were missing and whole towns were being left vacant all across the country. By reports on the news and in the papers a grim story was told of what looked to be sacrificial rituals carried out in towns the four hunters knew auctions had been held._

_The warmth of the holidays turned to ice in Laney's veins. They had taken this break so** she** could get better. The only thing that kept her from the backward slide into a downward spiral was Dean's assurance that she hadn't been the cause of the new deaths and that even if they had spent the month hunting they wouldn't have been able to cover all the towns the demons had targeted._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_"DAMN IT!" Dick Roman growled as he kicked the computer monitor from his desk in a tantrum. Even he didn't know that a few players even bigger than him had made their way onto the board._

_"I SAID THIS HAD TO COME TO AN END MONTHS AGO!" He ranted. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH WORK I PUT INTO KEEPING "THINGS" LIKE US...** AND** OUR PLANS... HIDDEN?"_

_"Take it easy." Said Loki. "Everything IS going according to the plan. It's just a part you're not privy to."_

_" YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC LITTLE DEMI-GOD I SHOULD KILL YOU AND ALL THOSE LITTLE BLACK EYED HELL SPAWN!" Dick fumed angrily._

_"One... that would kinda be shootin the messenger... And I thought you were beyond such petty behavior. Two... You know what happens if you interfere with what's written. SO just sit back relax and you'll get your rightful piece of the pie when all is said and done" Said Loki mockingly._

_Dic waved Loki off in frustration. He wasn't going to kill the annoying little trickster... YET... BUT he wasn't just going to sit around and do nothing while he was at risk of being exposed._

_..._

_Once close to where he knew his charge would be Gabriel looked to the heavens and said "I hope you know what you're doing up there."_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Laney and the brothers had followed a trail to Randolph, Utah and evidence suggested that it was yet another town over run by demons._

_Signs pointed to the fact that sacrificial rituals had been picking up as they had gotten closer to their destination and Dean feared it was only going to get worse if they didn't find a way to end the demons' sick business soon._

_They weren't going to barge in half cocked and unprepaired this time._

_Dean wielded Ruby's knife, Adam manned a flamethrower and Sam and Laney carried guns loaded with combination rock salt, silver and iron shavings, ammunition rounds. And all of them carried two spray bottles of holy water._

_They were as ready as they were ever going to get._

_They funneled the demons through narrow alleys as Dean had planned saying "If it worked in 300 it could work for us."_

_And apparently there was some truth to the art of movie making after all because they were able to fight wave after endless wave of demons that came at them. _

_The battle tensioned air grew quiet as the last of the demons fell and it seemed to the hunters like they had just sinched their first victory._

_Untill... They heard the sounds of movement coming from the mouth of the alley._

_Two large men were bariling towards them. _

_Whatever they were Laney couldn't see their true forms but she knew they weren't human as the people the "things" were wearing were obviously dead._

_Nothing the hunters knew of was bringing down this new enemy and they had no choice but to fall back._

_The only viable thing to do was retreat as they had no way to fight this new foe and the hunters made to go for their car._

_Four more of "whatever they were" strolled out to block their path giving menacingly glinting smiles as they showed their eyes._

_Laney and the brothers had never seen or heard of anything that had: moving kaleidoscope, tie dyed eyes of black, red, white, yellow, silver, neon green and bright glowing blue._

_"Trippy." Dean said as he tried to pass off his terrified sarcasim as bravery. "You gonna kill us or you wanna tell us what you are and what you're here for."_

_**"WE ARE LEGION."** Said the voices of millions as one. **"YOU WILL COME WITH US."**_

_"Like hell we will." Dean snarled._

_Sam's gaze grew distant as memories of hell started to hit him hard and Dean looked over and said "SO not the time to lose it Sammy."_

_Adam placed one hand on Sam's back and the other on his chest to help keep him standing. Looking to Dean and asked "What do we do?"_

_Dean could only look back and shake his head that he didn't know._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

**EIGHTEEN MONTHS AGO...**

_The rift between Purgatory, Hell and Earth became big enough to escape through._

_They moved as one always as one. But now that they were in the world of men they could once more scatter into the swine and control multitudes with one hived mind._

_They were LEGION and they moved amongst the unknowing masses and gathered their black eyed minions and tasked them for gathering what was needed for a long foretold ritual._

_**"THE BLOOD OF THE HEARTS OF A STRONG NATION AND THE BLOOD OF DESTINED HUNTERS. DO NOT TOUCH THE PURE ONES FOR THEY ARE OURS."** LEGION commanded._

_The black eyed demons bowed to their masters and swarmed small towns all throughout the United States to take the blood of the civilians that lived there._

_That was how the auctions got started. The blood of the people who weren't born in a targeted town was useless. And what better and more fun way to get rid of those they didn't need?_

_Then the perfectly brilliant idea of using the auctions to find hunters came to play._

_If a hunter's name was on their list then they wouldn't be sold but tortured and bled instead._

_Then the Winchesters had to go and make an appearance and tracking them was a bitch. And when they were caught some black eyed "big shot wanna be" thought it would be okay to sell the Purebloods for the fun of revenge. The brothers escaped and had been lost again._

_Now after all this time the Pureblood virgin had been sighted and it was rumored that she was traveling with the Winchesters and fortune smiled on LEGION as they were all to happy to close the trap of destiny on the Pure Ones.._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Chapter 4_

_Adam came to and found himself laying in the middle of the street where he last remembered standing. He was alone and his last memory was of the others fighting the hands that grabbed at them and wisked them away in a concussing flash._

_He struggled to a stand and stumbled his way to the Impala._

_. . . . . . . . . _

_Dean woke and realized he couldn't see._

_A fire came to life beside him and a familiar voice told him that if he wanted off the rack all he had to do was torture._

_"Alastair." Dean said in horror as he realized he couldn't move and judging by the pain that was now flooding into him he could fathom being no other place than hell..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Laney came around and found herself naked chained upright against rough concrete by her ankles and wrists._

_She had been stretched to the tips of her toes and her arms had been pulled so far that her shoulders were nearly dislocated._

_She couldn't move and she couldn't see but enough to make out that she was in a vastly large room. _

_She tried to steady herself as a door in font of her opened and light poured in from the other side._

_She felt her breath catch in her chest as two large shadows darkened the doorway..._

_Laney felt relief as the figures drew nearer and she realized it was Sam and Dean._

_They looked a little worse for wear but they were alive and they were going to get her out of this._

_"Hurry and untie me. No tellin when those freaky eyed LEGION things will pounce from the shadows. And not one wise crack about me being naked." She joked giving Dean a smile as he reached for the chains at her wrists._

_But her smile fell from her face as Dean only pulled the chains tighter and he and Sam glared down at her with the eyes of LEGION._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

__Okay that's DISC 3 everybody this was the "Mid Season Cliffhanger" I hope you guys can hang in there through to the end because like I've been telling people my plot idea is AWESOME I'm just having issues with wording it right. For Alex Megan and others who might be offended by what's about to hapen next may want to skip the first "Episode" on the next "DISC" cause it's about to get GRAPHIC (but I will try not to overdo it so if you want to chance it just know I really tried to tone it down). If you missed my mention at the top of the page everyone should read the works of Alex Megan. To Alex Megan, Thank you SO much for helping me filter__my__ id_eas you may have noticed I changed my idea around a bit due to the complicated nature of how to present it. And as always: **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, so here goes, my second attempt at writing a Supernatural Fic! _

_It's going to be set up, as an entire season, so of course, it falls into a reasonably distant future, from were we are now, so, SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7 will definatly be contained within, as they will still have some of the same issues to deal with (only a thousand times worse). (There will be some slight AU because no matter how I try and stay a step ahead the new episodes coming out messes with my story some. So I said screw it I'm actually going to finish writing it MY WAY anyway (so please forgive my failure to acknowledge in the story the fact that in episode 16 of season 7 they are supposedly bringing back Misha Collins (A.K.A. Castiel), because I WAS going to bring Cas back myself and I think the series writers are jumping the gun to bring him back so soon and now there's talk of Jim Beaver (A.K.A. Bobby) coming back as well in season 7. I think they are just trying to find an easy fix for all the viewer uproar and to me, this shows the writers can't commit to a solid story so I AM COMPLETLY IGNORING WHAT MAY HAPPEN IN FUTURE EPISODES IN FACT I AM PRETENDING THAT ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN SEASON 7 AFTER "Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie" (Episode 14) DOES NOT HAPPEN AT ALL.)_

_I see this, as a possible season 8-9, time frame, so, Sam and Dean, will be just a little different than some are used to (Mostly Dean). There are some new characters (I hope they'll be welcomed with open minds by fans of the series). The story/season doesn't start with Sam and Dean in fact it starts with the backstory to one of the new characters so that you as the readers will know them a little._

_I would also like to post these _**WARNINGS: STORY CONTAINS:**_ Abuse, Beating, Torture, Graphic Rape, Post Traumatic Stress, Possesions, etc... ./ People who are to young to comprehend the ficticious nature of this story and those who will be offended by this sort of content should not read!_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ And of course, for anyone who doesn't already know :_** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE BOOKS, COMIC BOOKS, OR T.V. SERIES OF SUPERNATURAL. **

_I appreciate the readers who added my first story to their favorites as well as those who commented. I hope all of them and all of you enjoy this story and as always, all comments are wanted and welcomed. (Oh and please forgive any spelling, grammar, spacing, capitalization or punctuation errors! ),(Also there are different fonts in places because I copied and pasted from another one of my notepads, I write things in pieces and cut them together later.)(My excuse for all errors: Many sleepless nights put into this, as it wouldn't leave me alone for even a second untill I got it all written out!), (Plus I had to speed through it to try and beat next weeks episode!), I started this story about a month ago and everything is mostly my idea but I kept rewriting things to fit what was happening in present episodes. I finally decided to stop doing that and let this story be just my thoughts on the future episodes of the series baring everything after episode 14 of season 7. You must read the first part to understand the second, third and so on..._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ I'd like to give special mention to Alex Megan who was kind enough to help me filter my ideas and her writing is INSPIRING to say the least and EVERYONE should read her work because it's simply perfect!_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**PLEASE READ...**

_The first "Episode" on this "DISC" is a continuation from the "Mid Season Cliffhanger" and WILL have GRAPHIIC and possibly offensive material and is why other than foul language that this story is rated "M" I did however tried to tone it down but it is an important plot point._

_There have been people who have taken issue with the story seeming to be more about the character Laney BUT I promise her role is important to the plot and that things are going to get more Sam and Dean centric (along with Adam) pretty quickly after the first two "Episodes" on this "DISC" also for people who like Firefly, Serenity, Fifth Element the character of Laney is based loosly on River Tam and Leeloo (Innocent, Chosen, Strong, With KICK-ASS Fighting skills) _

_And here's a spoiler for my own story for those I haven't already told: Book Of Revelations from the Bible: 11:19-12:1-18 will be coming into play and is important to the plot (hence the character Laney's innocence (and importance), it has to do with her being chosen to be the mother of the prophesized child). Oh and Nephilim will plat a part in things as well._

_Pretty much the whole thing's (The whole REAL Series really's) about self fufilled prophecies and how far angels, demons and "things" from purgatory will go to ensure the chips fall in their favor when all is said and done (because no one knows EVERYTHING that's REALLY written) (Oh yeah and let's just say the child everyone wants ahold of is "supposed" to be the "Comander And Chief" of a very big army... But since there's three (maybe more) armies vying for a leader... _

**Just some food for thought...**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .**

**Pure Ones Supernatural**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . . .. . . . . . . **

**Supernatural**

**Season...?**

**"DISC" 4**

_Episode 12_

_"Despicable US"_

_Chapter 1_

_The eyes of LEGION bored into Laney with such searing ferocity and she refused to scream or show any signs of pain and fear as THEY forced Sam and Dean to burn, beat and cut her._

_She held out and it took all her strength to bite back the pained cries that tried to escape her but she kept all the agony from showing. She didn't want Sam and Dean to see if they were in there somewhere being made to watch how bad LEGION was hurting her._

_It was EXTREMELY painful and her ability to stay mute seemed to enrage LEGION and they showed her how bad they could really make her hurt as they forced Dean to put the torturing skills he had learned in hell to use..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Dean was on the rack so long he lost track of time as the pains and torments of hell inflicted themselves on him._

_The grueling agony made him weep as he broke again and conceded to torture once more._

_The part of him that hell had hardened enough to make him into the star pupil of the "Master" torturer of the "pit" made it's comeback and there he was once again before yet another poor soul on his rack._

_The soul was stubborn but he would rip it to shreds over and over again and he enjoyed it as the soul finally relented it's painful wailing._

_Then he heard a familiar voice screaming in a bloody gurgle "DEAN...PLEASE...PPPPLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEE!... DEAN... PLEASE...STOP...AAAHHHAAA!... STOP... DEAN... PLEASE!"_

_He felt blood on his hand and he brought it to his lips and tasted it._

_This was HIS work and he relished the screaming of the tortured soul as he only increased the it's pain._

_The soul pleaded again and again as he tore away pieces of it's flesh and he was getting carried away with HIS fun when he felt himself being pulled back because he was getting TO carried away. As he felt himself being tugged away from the soul he caught a glimpse of reality and realized what HE had just been made to do._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_She could barely withstand what they were putting her through but she managed to keep that from showing. Untill LEGION tired of her tempered resolve and found the perfect way to break it._

_THEY used Dean to hiss in her ear _**"LET'S SEE IF YOUR FRIEND CAN MAKE YOU SCREAM."**_ And they let her see their true form just for the purpose of letting her know they were taking a trip to the subconcious and that all the pain she was about to feel was going to be caused by Dean himself._

_She steeled herself but that didn't help her much as Dean had a look of Hell's fury in his eyes. HE lashed into her with HIS belt, HE hit her with HIS fists, HE slapped her with HIS hands and HE tortured her with HIS cruelty._

_Her resolve started to buckle as she seen her friend become her tormenter and it shattered when HE made slices in her skin and pulled away whole pieces of flesh._

_She finally broke enough to start screaming. But then she couldn't make herself stop as she began to beg for Dean to stop and it only made HIM double the intensity of the pain he inflicted on her._

_Dizzy, nauseous and shaking Laney reeled as she lost coherency for a brief moment only to be pulled out of it mercilessly by Dean as he filayed off more skin from her shoulder just to pull from her a defeated whine._

_She saw his eyes going distant. He was actually fighting to stay, to enjoy the pleasure of torture a little longer and then the light of hell went out of his eyes as LEGION resurfaced saying in chorus _**"LOOKS LIKE YOUR FRIEND DID OUR JOB NICELY. ... AWW... SO CLOSE TO DEATH NOW LITTLE ONE... BUT YOU MUST STAY AWAKE SO THAT WE MAY BRING YOUR DESTINY TO FRUITION."**_..._

_Then LEGION used Dean to stab her in the side and collect her blood in a pewter bowl as the LEGION inside Sam accepted a jar of blood from a black eyed demon that had entered the room as if silently summoned. _

**"BLOOD OF THE FATALY WOUNDED PURE BLOOD VIRGIN, BLOOD OF THE DESTINED HUNTERS, BLOOD OF THE HEARTS OF A STRONG COUNTRY."** _LEGION chanted as THEY mixed the blood together._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . ... . . . . . . . . .._

_Laney felt herself fading fast and she was certain it was over as LEGION used Dean to bandage her pierced side. _

_"NO." She pleaded as she felt her escape through death being taken away._

_"SAM" pulled Laney's ankles free from the chains as "DEAN" pulled her still chained wrists free from the wall._

_There was no remorse in either of THEM as her weakened body fell to the floor._

_She laid there crumpled at THEIR feet struggling to make an attempt at crawling away._

_"SAM" placed a well aimed kick right into her wounded side and the force of the blow flipped her onto her back._

_Laney still didn't stop struggling as "SAM'S" foot came down onto her chest in a vicious stomp and knocked the wind out of her._

_Wheezing she tried to block the strikes that "SAM" and "DEAN" layed into her with._

_"DEAN" climbed on top of her, grabbed her hair and pulled hard as he slammed her head into the floor._

_The force of the impacted momentarily dazed her but she kept fighting back with everything she could muster getting in her own well placed hits, kicks, bites and scratches as well._

_When "SAM" pinned her wrists above her head she became helpless as "DEAN" began to remove his pants._

_Realizing what LEGION had planned Laney put all her force into kicking "DEAN" away and she managed to knock him back a few times untill "DEAN" grabbed the chains from the pillar and wrapped them around her ankles and stretching them so that her legs were forced apart._

_It became nearly impossible to move but Laney still tried to writhe from "SAM'S" grip._

_She kept fighting even as "DEAN" pressed his now naked body against hers._

_When "DEAN" forced himself inside of her the pain of the entry made her give a wracked sob as she begged "No.. please..."_

_Ripping pain seared through her as "DEAN" deliberatly pushed into her roughly. She could no longer hold back her cries as the cramping tears wratcheted through her groin and abdomen._

_"DEAN" wouldn't stop, didn't care that this hurt her, didn't care that this humiliated her, didn't care that she fought, that she begged for it to stop, nothing was going to make LEGION stop IT'S assault._

_When "DEAN" emptied his seed inside her she thought it was over but Dean's seed did not fertilize her womb and LEGION had to ensure the conception of the prophesized child no matter who the father may be..._

_When "DEAN" climbed away from her, Laney gave a silent prayer for it to be over and for LEGION to just end her life now. But there was no such luck as "SAM" moved to take his place at her entrance._

_She couldn't bear to be taken again and she struck out with a firm punch to "SAM'S face which earned her one right back before "DEAN" pinned her wrists again._

_Laney didn't know where one violation of her body ended and another began as "SAM" and "DEAN" kept taking her over and over again._

_As oblivion beckoned her Laney knew this would never be over that LEGION would never stop and she would never see her friends as themselves ever again. . . . . . . . . _

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_... ... ... ... ..._

_Dean didn't know where he was or why he was completely naked as he opened his eyes but when he saw that Sam was in the same state he began to panic. _

_"What... ..." Sam muttered as he tried to sit up._

_"SAM ARE YOU HURT?" Dean yelled from the far side of the room that he had scrambled to._

_Sam worked his way to sitting and he groaned as he said "Actually yeah. Not bad but I feel like.. .. It just hurts... everywhere..." Then he felt burning pains on his arms and he held them up to examin them as he said "Been clawed up a bit to and... Oh man..."_

_"What?" Dean asked worried. Sam didn't sound like he was okay._

_"Bite marks." Sam stated._

_"BITE MARKS!" Yelled Dean freaking out now as he rushed to his brothers side with the worst possible outcomes on his mind._

_Sam held out his arms for Dean to see._

_"Oh... holy...crap...don't ever scare me like that again man." Said Dean in a relieved sigh as he realized the bites were from a human._

_Then his blood ran cold as he looked over his own body and realized he'd been clawed up and bitten as well._

_Flashes of what had happened bombarded him and he clutched his head from the pain as memories of all the things LEGION had made him do hit him in wave after sickening wave._

_It seemed to happen to Sam as well to even though it was to a lesser extent and Dean could suddenly see the haze of Sam's original memory loss had been shrouding alot from him._

_Dean knew he and Sam had to find Laney and get to safety. He just hoped she was alive and that they wouldn't run into anymore LEGION while they searched for her._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_TEN MINUTES AGO_

_LEGION watched as the destined seeds took hold in the womb. It was suprising to say the least because even THEY had not expected this outcome. But of course even THEY do not know EVERYTHING that is really written._

_The girl was impregnated with the prophesized child at last and LEGION recited an incantation over the mixed blood._

_THEY needed her awake for this part of the ritual and "DEAN" slapped her hard to bring her around._

_The girl cracked open her swollen eyes and LEGION could tell she wasn't all there._

_Oh well semi-conscious would have to do..._

_"SAM" foced her to open her mouth as DEAN poured the mixture of blood into her throat._

_"SAM" clamped her nose to ensure that she swallowed it all down._

_Then "SAM" and "DEAN" took the same knife THEY'D been torturing the girl with and sliced open the palms of THEIR hands and dripped Sam and Dean's blood into her mouth and LEGION recited the last of the incantation._

_She began to wretch and writhe as she fought the power of the ritual and gold and silver light emminated from her body and enveloped her into a cocoon._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Dean tore through the building having decided to forgo caring about his or Sam's humiliating nudity._

_Sam seemed less phased by being nude than Dean had anyway and Dean figured that right now it might be a blessing to not have a memory that told you that being naked in the open was BAD._

_... Room by room the brothers searched... But they weren't finding anything._

_Then they found a set of double doors that led into a large room._

_The room looked empty save for two large concrete columns that supported the roof._

_They were about to turn to leave when they heard a noise coming from behind one of the columns._

_It was soft and barely audible but it sounded like shaky, labored breathing mixed with small pained whines._

_Dean went around one side of the column and Sam went around the other._

_They were both sickened and outraged by what they saw._

_Laney hung chained to the column by her wrists. Her naked body was covered in burns, welts, bruises, cuts and in some places she had literally been skinned._

_Her face was swollen and her lips were chapped and busted._

_When Dean reached above Laney's head to release her wrists she let out a high pitched, pitiful, pleading whimper as she tried to recoil away from his touch._

_As Dean undid the chains her body collapsed. When he caught her so she didn't hit the floor she gave a frightened, pained shriek and she started to fight against him._

_Blindly she lashed out striking hard when the heels of her open hands could make contact._

_Even in her weakened state her hits had a formidable strength and Dean had to pin her wrists together in one hand and pull her struggling body into his bare chest._

_She quaked with vulnerable tremors as Dean held her. She whined loudly and tried frantically to pull away when Sam knelt beside them to try and help comfort her._

_The look of what could be seen in her barely open eyes was wild with terror and disorientation _

_Her heart raced beating so hard from fear that it clenched in her chest and stopped... _

_Dean saw the light fade from her gaze and not knowing how he knew what to do he laid her down flat on her back, put his hands in the center of her chest palpatating for the right spot and when he found it he reared back and hit down hard with his fist._

_The impact caused Laney to wheeze as air filled her lungs and her heart lurched back to life._

_The terrified and enraged scream that tore from the depths of her told Dean that she hadn't wanted to come back for fear of the pain that she was expecting to befall her now._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Sam and Dean stayed beside Laney untill her body went limp as unconsciousness claimed her._

_Then reluctantly they moved away._

_They needed to find something to cover her, to cover themselves._

_Dean remembered that LEGION had made him shed his clothes somewhere in this room and when he found them and Sam's he tried not to think about the things LEGION had made them do to Laney._

_Dean draped his jacket and long sleeve shirt over Laney to cover her before he dressed him self in his jeans and t-shirt._

_"What do we do?" Asked Sam as tears started to streak down his face._

_Dean could only look back and shake his head that he didn't know._

_Something started to vibrate in the pocket of his jeans and Dean was relieved to find he had his cell phone on him._

_The words on the screen told him he'd missed six calls as he started to dial Adam's number._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_NEW YEAR'S EVE..._

_It had been a little over six hours since his brothers and Laney had vanished. _

_Adam knew Dean would be pissed that he had to hotwire the Impala but he felt he needed to get the hell outa Dodge because those freaky eyed "things" could come back any second._

_He tried Sam's and Dean's cell phones every hour on the hour hoping his brothers would be alive to pick up._

_He just kept driving SouthWest because it felt like it was the right diretion to go._

_..._

_TWENTY MINUTES AFTER MIDNIGHT NEW YEAR'S DAY..._

_Adam's cell rang and he was relieved to see Dean's name flash across the caller I.D. ._

_"Oh thank..." He started before Dean interupted._

_"Laney's hurt... Bad... I need you to track my signal and come get us.."_

_Adam pulled into the first place he came across that offered WI-FI and pulled out Sam's laptop.._

_His brothers and Laney were only a twenty-three minute drive away in the other direction back in Virgin, Utah._

_If he hadn't come this way it would have taken over six hours to get to them... at least something was going right for a change._

_. . . . . . . . . . . _

_Adam didn't know what to expect. _

_He sped the whole way there because he had heard the panic in Dean's voice._

_It only took him seventeen minutes at the speed he reached to get to the place his brother's cell phone signal had come from._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Adam dialed Dean to let him know he was pulling up._

_When Dean came running out he was carrying Laney. She looked... just gone and Adam thought for sure she was dead as Sam helped Dean slide her into the backseat._

_Dean climbed into the seat beside her head and ordered Adam to drive the second Sam was in the front passanger seat._

_Dean held Laney's head in his lap and he held her body steady as the Impala jolted and shimied over the bumpy dirt road._

_He didn't know where they had been he didn't care and he didn't know where to go all Dean knew was that he wanted as far from every point they put behind them as Adam continued to steer the Impala West._

_Every so often Laney would cry or lash out in semi-conscious waves that would fade as quickly as they appeared._

_Dean could see the disorientation in her mind and he could feel the fear that crashed into her every time she barely came to._

_Laney kept fading in and out and Dean tried to sooth her through the terrified sobs and pained groans and his efforts were only rewarded by her firm hits and shoves as she tried to writhe away from him not understanding that she was safe now._

_As the Impala crossed the Californian border Dean realized they were in the mountains._

_Adam explained he had a cabin up close to the Rock Creek Lodge that he always kept as a place to fall back to in case he needed to lay low and this was definatly one of the times to lay low._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_They pulled up to a meager looking one room shanty that looked like it's best days had been when it was still just a pile of lumber._

_Adam instructed Dean to place Laney on the bed then told him and Sam the supplies to fetch for him from the car so he could patch her up as best as possible._

_Adam had only been a first year Med Student before the ghoul had killed him but he had learned enough basics from that and living life in this line of work to make him well practiced at treating even severe injuries like the ones Laney sported._

_The most immediately life threatening of Laney's injuries was a stab wound in her side that had actually been bandaged well enough to save her life and Adam comended his brothers for what he assumed was their life saving action only to find out that the bandage had been the work of LEGION._

_"WHY... would they take her to the point of near death... STAB her...then patch her up?" Adam asked astounded._

_"They needed her to be fataly wounded before they bled her." Said Dean in a hollow tone as he remembered the horror he'd been forced to inflict on her. _

_"But they couldn't let her actually die... but they... if I hadn't... she.." He stammered as he couldn't hold back the anger that coursed through him. _

_Dean slammed his fist into the wall before the guilt of what happened washed over him and he had to take a knee as he couldn't keep back the urge to vomit._

_Sam went down to his level and waved Adam back to his post at Laney's side saying "I've got him, you take care of her."_

_"Dean." Sam said as his throat clenched in revulsion from the things he could remember and the things he saw in Dean's mind._

_"Dean." Sam said again not knowing how long his brother could hold together, how long he could hold together._

_When Dean didn't respond past giving a shudder Sam grabbed him by the soulders, lifted him back to his feet and guided him to the sofa. _

_"Dean can you her me?" Sam asked while making Dean look him in the eyes._

_"I'm... okay." Groaned Dean and he swallowed hard as he forced himself back to the here and now. "I..just.."_

_Sam nodded and put a sympathetic hand on Dean's shoulder to let him know he understood. _

_Sam knew what it was like to have flashbacks and he could only imagine how bad it would be if he had to carry the knowledge AND memories of what caused them._

_Chapter 2_

_Laney wouldn't wake and that made it feel like time had frozen despite the rising and setting of the sun that proved otherwise._

_Days passed into weeks and it was the longest time any of the brothers were aware of seeing someone down so long without them being dead._

_The only signs Laney was still alive was her shallow breathing and the now rare occurance of her becoming semi-conscious for brief moments here and there._

_Mostly she lay still..so still that Dean continuously needed to place his hand on her chest to assure himself she did indeed have a heartbeat despite the fact that he, Adam and Sam were already taking shifts to keep her vitals checked on every fifteen minutes._

_The brothers spent most of their time close to her side as her body began to show signs of healing._

_The days blurred together as they cared for her._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Laney could feel darkness binding itself to her and refusing to release her from it's clutches._

_And she was content to allow herself to be held captive by it._

_But awareness beckoned her and tugged against darkness's stubborn hold._

_She gave a whine to show awareness that she didn't want to leave darkness but the darkness grinned evily at her as it betrayed her and let her slip from it. No matter how hard she fought to cling to darkness she was still defeated and mercilessly pried away by awareness and with darkness no longer fighting to keep her she was forced to comply to awareness._

_Her body ached and her skin crawled and she groaned to awareness her discomfort and begged it to allow her to return to darkness. But it held her steady and pulled her further away from the edge of the abyss._

_She was afraid to open her eyes THEY would hurt again if she showed signs of waking._

_But awareness prodded her and her pain intensified and she tried and failed to bite back the noise it forced from her._

_Now something gentle, caring even coaxed her to be brave and she felt the weight of a hand on hers and the softness of a matress beneath her. Instinct and reflex forced her to pull away from the touch and it nearly sent her into a panicked flight as the hand made contact again._

_With a gasp her eyes flew open and she bolted upright despite her body's disgruntled protest at moving at all._

_Hands reaching for her, voices she couldn't comprehend sent her to the floor as she tried to get away._

_Awareness didn't leave her when strong arms gathered her up and placed her back to where she had lain._

_Despit confusion and fear she tried to focus, her life depended on it. She managed to bat away the onslaught of hands that went to reach for her again._

_Awareness beckoned her to see with her already opened eyes and the fog rolled away. She saw the faces of those that had tortured her and she cursed awareness for being a bitch as she now sat face to face with her tormenters._

_Their voices were calm not quite the chorus of millions that she'd remembered them speaking in and they seemed to refrain from reaching out to her again as one held up his hands for her to see and without moving it's mouth it spoke to her saying "It's okay it's us... it's really us we got you out of there... you're safe now."_

_Laney shook her head in disbelief.. but when she realized that the faces that hovered over her were worried, tired and one of them belonged to Adam who she knew hadn't been in that place, Dean's words rang true._

_It was over. She wondered how, why she'd even survived._

_She only nodded her comprehension to show awareness that she'd received it's messege and begged it to let her slip away again. This time it was out of humiliation more than fear that she begged awareness to release her. And it still refused._

_Awareness told her that she needed to take the final steps to healing on her own and it wouldn't have things any other way._

_When it was obvious Laney's senses had come back to her Sam reached out to try and place a comforting hand on hers._

_She let out a quiet gasp as she pulled her hand away and scooted herself further back breathing heavily and yelling a frigtened " "DON'T TOUCH ME! Then she softened as she reigned her panic in "Sam .. I just... I need time to wrap my mind around everything.. please I can't handle..not.." She cried through quivering lips and chattering teeth._

_Realizing she was shaking and that she had her hand extended in front of her in a simple "STOP! FREEZE!" gesture she eyed her hand wondering exactly when she'd thrown it up and wondering why she was shivering despite the fact she wasn't cold._

_Taking in her hand in front of her she pulled her focus together, took a deep breath to steady herself and said calmly not knowing where it was coming from "Just give me an hour and a half... alone. Wait outside the.."_

_It was this moment Laney really took in her surroundings..._

_To her left was an old clawfoot tub that had an old fashioned reach over shower with a toilet right next to it, only maybe an arms reach or a little more away was a refrigerator that was shorter and skinnier than a regular full sized one with a counter next to it on which sat a microwave, next to that was a kichen sink a bare counter and a small range with oven, then an old potbelly stove that's pipe vented out through the wall._

_The small space of floor between "kitchen" and "living room" held a small table not much bigger than a fold up T.V. tray._

_In front of her was a couch that sat facing away from the bed and well..towards a bookshelf that only bore food then a little to the right of that was the door that opened into what would be a cozy place for one person but to add three more well... it made this place an otrocity._

_To her right she felt a pang of guilt when she saw that the floor was lined with three sleeping bags._

_And at her imediate left was a chair that held Dean, and to her imediate right were two more that held Sam and Adam._

_"Outside of the.. Just go outside.. please all of you." Said Laney giving up the attempt to define where she was now._

_"And please pass me my duffle so I can..." She started._

_"You shouldn't be moving around..." Dean said firmly. "Not without help."_

_"Okay." Laney conceded. " You and Sam wait outside. Adam can help me to a stand then he'll come out to join you once I have my feet under me... But I need at least an hour... alone."_

_"That's not..." Dean started and Laney interupted with._

_"If any of you were ever really my friends... right now you'll respect what I'm asking... I just need at least an hour... alone... you don't have to go far you can wait right outside the door but I need some privacy.. I need a moment to wrap my mind around this."_

_Dean shook his head in frustration and gave an irritated sigh that told her she'd get her way and Dean walked over and guided Sam through the door._

_Once Sam and Dean were gone Laney instructed Adam on how he should go about handling her without another freakout.. but with him.. yes she was touchy.. but it was no where near what almost happened with Sam._

_She braced herself for Adam's touch, her skin still crawled and lurched nervously from the contact but she managed to bear it as he gingerly helped her to her feet._

_Adam allowed Laney to experament with how much weight she could handle on her shaky legs and eventually she was able to take small steps with less and less support. _

_When Laney managed her footing on her own Adam passed her, her duffle and left her to the quiet of solitude like she had requested._

_..._

_Once alone Laney took in the fact that she was naked.. understandibly... enough.. though because she knew that it was hard to care for someone medically while in the field and maintain the change of clothing with all the functions of someone's body if that someone was out of it and couldn't do it themselves._

_She saw her injuries... yet another good cause for the nudity.. because there was hardly an inch of her skin that hadn't needed some kind of bandage or stitching and she knew that took a lot of maintnance just to keep from getting infected._

_There were going to be scars... LOTS of scars.._

_Bathing or showering was out of the question no matter how bad she REALLY wanted that because there were still stitched up wounds that hadn't fully healed._

_So Laney took a rag from the "bathroom" wet it in the "kitchen" sink and cleansed herself down that way._

_It wasn't that she wasn't already clean, the brothers had taken very good care of her, but this was about how she needed to feel and right now it was hard for Laney to keep from attempting to scrub her own flesh off._

_The part of her that subconsiously craved the mentally therapeutic act of washing "it all" away was disappointed to find that this wasn't really helping. So she did the only other thing she could think to do._

_As she pulled the clothes from her duffle she really wanted to just slip into some comfy sweat pants and a nice baggy shirt. But something made her make up her mind that she was leaving as soon as she was dressed and repacked so she resigned to the right now much hated denim of well fitting jeans that pressed uncomfortably into her aching abdomen and thighs and a simple long sleeved shirt._

_The marks of violence were sufficiantly covered save for what she knew her face bore and Laney just hadn't had the guts to actually look in a mirror to really take them in._

_She ignored the cramps and aches of her protesting body as she pulled on her boots, then she repacked what she could find of her belongings and started to head for the door._

_About that time a knock wrapped from the other side and Dean's voice called "Hour's up we're coming back in."_

_She had temporarily, blissfully, for one second forgotten about the brothers outside and why she was in the state she was in. She had apparently gone mostly into an auto-pilot mode as she moved about and lost track of time. But when she did remember the brothers, she knew Dean had probably seen her choice to leave and that meant there was probably going to be a confrontation when they came back in._

_Dean opened the door and strolled back to the chair in which he had been sitting, took a seat and said with a reprimanding look "What do you think you're doing?" _

_Sam and Adam came in looking confused and took a place by along the wall next to the sleeping bags. _

_Laney looked back at Dean then to Adam and Sam and said "I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago."_

_"You're still to hurt to go anywhere." Dean stated as Laney reached for the doorknob._

_"I can take care of myself." Laney said as she started to open the door._

_"If you were ever really my friend ... you'll stay." Dean ultimatumed._

_Laney took a shaky breath and the door shut...she pressed her forehead into the door and when she turned around tears were streaming down her face._

_"Why did you have to say that?" She whined. Placing her hands to her face she slid down the door. The dam burst, the tears came hard and sobbing she laid down on her left side hiding her face against the wall behind the door._

_Curling into a ball she just sobbed so hard as painful shudders wracked her._

_Sam was never one to be able to sit by when someone was in so much pain even before his memory loss and now the same still rang true as he went to her._

_He ignored her protest when he placed his hand on her back and she screamed for him to not touch her._

_She lost it, she'd couldn't fight back, she couldn't take anymore and she couldn't escape and she started to yell "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME... STOP... DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

_But Sam kept his hand there and he slid to the floor to curl himself behind her. Then Laney started to shriek and writhe but Sam still stayed even when she shrieked angrily " GET OFF ME... I HATE YOU!"_

_And now the battle was lost as even that didn't force him to let go and she began to beg "Please.. stop.. please.. no.. please.. no.. no...no more...please." Now of all the times awareness allows her to slip away as she felt her now limp body lifted from the ground and placed back onto the bed._

_..._

_Dean had been about to go to Laney's aid he knew Sam didn't fully comprehend what effect just being touched was having on her._

_But then he saw that even though Sam might not know what he was doing that he was actually doing the right thing._

_Laney needed the ability to just shatter like that or she would never be able to rebuild herself._

_Dean remained silently frozen as he watched Sam take the brunt of all the things Laney said as she broke into shards. He could see Sam knew she didn't mean anything she'd just said and her words only made him hold her even closer._

_Only when she grew quiet and still did Sam move and that was to pull her from the floor, cradle her to him and carry her back to the bed._

_Dean could see Sam's tear streaked face and knew that Sam had needed what had just happened as well._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Sam had just needed to hold her to make it all okay and he knew she needed comfort even when she adamatly refused. He paid no heed to her panicked and angry words as he curled himself to her and he let her ride out the storm as she lay in the safety of his embrace. Only when she stilled finally spent by the raging swirl of emotions that had gripped her did he pull her from the floor and carry her to the bed not knowing when he to had started to cry as well in the sharing of her sorrow._

_And Adam was lost to the tide as he didn't have the conection that his brothers had with Laney though he felt he still needed to be there for her if she needed him._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_THREE WEEKS AGO..._

_NEW YEARS DAY..._

_THIRTY-EIGHT MINUTES AFTER MIDNIGHT..._

_LEGION had succesfully completed the ritual along with having a bit of THEIR, OWN demented fun. ...And THEY no longer had any use for keeping the Pure Ones captive... So THEY watched from the nearby treeline as the eldest Winchester carried the mother of the prophsized child away ... _

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_NEW YEAR'S EVE..._

_FIVE TWENTY-EIGHT P.M. ..._

_It wasn't really a stand off, the other side didn't stand ANY chance of escaping or hurting THEM..._

_LEGION reached out for the Pure Ones and spirited them off to the place of the long foretold ritual.. Leaving the other mortal alone and alive as he still had his own part to play..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_When Laney woke this time only four hours had passed and she was able to sit up and really take in everything that had happened._

_She looked over to Dean who met her eyes with an expectant gaze._

_She swallowed hard, looked around and seen that no one else was there other than Dean._

_"Where are the others?" Laney asked weakly._

_"Went into town to get supplies..should be back in about an hour." Answered Dean and he knew that it was just to start to breaking the ice.. _

_"How long was I out?" She asked._

_"Before this last time?... Three weeks" Answered Dean._

_Laney gave Dean a compassionate look as she could feel his guilt._

_Now it was time for the hard stuff and they could both see it in eachother's minds..._

_"What happened isn't...You shouldn't.." Said Laney as she tried to relieve Dean's burrden._

_"Don't." Dean stated simply. He hadn't reached that stage of his own healing process yet. He couldn't just forgive himself for his part in what happened._

_Laney pouted out her lips as she tried to force herself to not cry, to not scream, to not break something. How where they all going to get past this?_

_She took a deep breath and slammed her head back against the headboard asking no one impaticulair "Why is everything so messed up?"_

_Dean shrugged as he wondered the exact same thing..._

_There were things they both knew about what happened that neither of them wanted to mention outloud but it had to be addressed..._

_"Listen." Dean said trying to keep his voice steady. "I know you know what... why.."_

_"LEGION did... what THEY did?" Said Laney taking a whistling breath through her nose before exhaling "I think I got enough of the general jist... I just don't know why...they let us..why was what's supposed to be my fate even mattering to something like that."_

_Then Laney shook her head in denial as she asked through newly appearing sobs of distress "Do you know for sure...maybe I'm not..maybe they couldn't..please tell me I'm...I don't want.. It's not supposed to be this way."_

_Now her shoulders shook violently through her outcries as the final thread that unraveled everything was pulled and she fell apart as she had to come to terms with it, had to voice it outloud "Am I pregnant?"_

_And she felt the pain of her heart tearing and clentching in her chest as Dean mutely nodded._

_The outraged scream, the fury that broke from her as she exploded to a stand and rampaged through the room throwing and breaking everything she lay her hands on was explosive. "WHY?...EVERYTHING I'VE EVER BELIEVED... THAT THERE WAS A JUST GOD! THAT I COULD CHOOSE MY OWN FATE DESPITE...! WHAT JUST GOD WOULD ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN?..WHY DID MY CHOICES HAVE TO BE TAKEN AWAY? _

_She didn't know when she puddled into the floor or when Dean had come down to her and pulled her into him.. All she knew was that when awareness flooded her again she was clinging to him for dear life and sobbing hard into his chest and he was crying with her, wanting to say he was sorry, wanting to tell her it would be okay...wanting for whatever creator existed, if there was one, whether it be GOD or what, whoever, for once to stop being so cruel and to stop toying with his life and the lives of those he cared for._

_Neither of them knew how long they stayed that way, but it was well after Sam and Adam had returned and Dean's brothers had just left them be, probably trying to avoid reality themselves, by behaving like there weren't two quaking, terrified, huddled forms wailing despairigently in the middle of the floor with a pile of debris surrounding them._

_When Dean pulled himself out of it he took notice of his brothers quietly cleaning up Laney's path of destruction._

_There were shattered chairs, glass shards from multiple items and chunks of porcelain from where Laney kicked in part of the side of the tub in her powerful torrent of rage._

_Dean helped Laney back to the bed, she was exausted, understandibly so was he._

_He softly apologized to Adam for all of the broken things and tried to explain what had caused Laney's outburst and Adam nodded that he understood and let Dean know that it really wasn't a big deal._

_Dean's heart was heavy as he lay the girl with now vacant eyes back onto the pillow. Laney's eyes were open wide but she was somewhere else.. she was seeing flashes of the things that had been done to her and in her mind she pleaded to Dean to help make THEM stop._

_Dean was seeing what she was seeing and hearing her mental cries and he wanted so badly to save her from the place she was in.. but how could he when he was always finding himself helplessly trapped there to..._

_The days grueled on and Laney tried to show improvement through forced smiles and the continued repitition of "I'm okay... I'm fine... It's alright really I'm fine."_

_But she still had her moments where the wild looks of fear or anger would cloud her eyes and the brothers found it unwise to crowd her during those times because when they did it almost always wound up with them injured and her apologizing._

_And even for Dean it was hard to tell the "Touch me and I'll claw your eyes out, break your nose or crack your ribs" moments from the "Please I just need to let it out..Hold me" moments._

_It took a lot of trial and error for all four of them to figure out a coping system as everyone's emmotions ran high._

_Sam was actually the one to eventually discover that when Laney made herself as small as possible that it was then that she needed to feel safe and that was when, most of the time, she needed to be held and that when she stood upright and tense and paced about looking demented that it was then it was best to give her a wide berth._

_It was bad enough having one case of Post Traumatic Stress in such cramped quarters. But the fact was that both Sam and Dean were suffering from it as well and they both had systems of their own that everyone needed to comply to._

_Nights were almost always sleepless for if it wasn't one waking with screams it was another and Adam was helpless as he watched the only three people he could really rely on in this world fell apart, rebuilt themselves only to fall apart and start the whole cycle all over again._

_It took a while to figure out there wasn't really any guide book for something like this as one's moments of flashbacks or nightmares could trigger another into their own and it became pretty common for all three to go off at once._

_A lot of the time Adam just fell to the sidelines, as the other three helped put eachother back together._

_At times it gave them all a very strong bond while in others it was tearing them apart at the seams._

_A month passed from the time Laney first opened her eyes to when she insisted that whatever her issues were, the world was quickly going to hell around them and she needed to get back in the fight.._

_It didn't really take alot to convince the other three restless hunters that she was right as this clastrophobia causing space was a big factor to everyone's mentalities.._

_The freshness of the open air took away a great deal of the fog that still shrouded Laney's mind and she was able to breath a little freer as they packed their things into the trunk of the Impala and hit the road at last..._

_Chapter 3_

_ONE MONTH, THREE WEEKS, THIRTEEN AND A HALF HOURS AGO..._

_NEW YEAR'S EVE _

_FIVE P.M._

_Gabriel was close to where he knew his charge would soon be and he looked to the heavens and said "I hope you know what you're doing up there."_

_TWENTY-THREE MINUTES LATER..._

_Gabriel had watched as the Winchesters and his charge rounded the corner only to have their escape blocked by the plague of LEGION.._

_He allowed them to take her for he had strict orders to not interfere and he followed to where she was held captive and watched as she was defiled wondering "How could THIS possibly be a part of the plan? Why this way?" as he forced himself to not intervine on his charge's behalf._

_Gabriel knew Sam and Dean were both good men and he hated how destiny of all things had been what brought them here... And he hated even more to stand by and watch as the girl he was tasked to watching over was hurt in what felt like a needless and cruel manner, but SUPPOSEDLY this is what was written._

_He had to admit he was beggining to understand why some of his brothers fell..Destiny was truely cruel..even for angels.._

_He stayed out of sight as he hard his charges angry screams that there was no Just GOD and he thought she may be right.. Because really if there were then why did she have to go through all this?_

_Gabriel was glad to see his charge's strength hadn't completely ebbed from her and that, though slightly marred her innocence still held intact... but even that had it's own nefarious purpose and he honestly debated over which he thought would be better.. Her innocence to hold and her destiny still lead where it was "supposed" to go or for her to become corrupt, even slightly and have her destiny play itself out anyway. No matter what, she would be made to suffer even more and it was hard to see if there was even a lesser evil to be had._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_The four hunters knew they could not stand to fight LEGION... hell there was beggining to become a rather long list of "things" they really had no chance against._

_But there were still things they COULD do something about and that's what mattered to them so they headed out to Franklin, Vermont where the town was suffering a series of catstrophic mishaps including crop failure and livestock deaths._

_With good old fashioned demonic omens being the first thought, the hunters couldn't resist a chance at laying into a few demons they could kill right now... When the Impala pulled into the parking lot of the Swanton Motel Laney drew a line in the sand that she was going to get her own room and said she'd had enough cramped quarters with the brothers to last a lifetime._

_They came together at dinner time to research the job and something about the gig seemed more vengeful spirit than demon..._

_Sam pulled up the result of something called a Tiddy Mun that was said to be a bog spirit and omen of pestilence..._

_The words "omen of pestilence" gave Dean chills as he remembered the run in with the horseman himself..._

_Boy Destiny really is a cruel bitch after all..._

_The only way to vanquish this spirit was under the new moon... which luckily was in two days time..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_RICHARD ROMAN ENTERPRISES_

_FOUR DAYS AGO..._

_Dick Roman was pleased to find that his little worker bees had finally created the perfect concoction of epidemic poportions and not only was it, demonic, fast acting and incurable but now it was also going to be easily distributed through food to the masses all across the globe and no one would ever be the wiser untill it was to late that is._

_"Who needs the plan when I have you?" Dick crooned to the petrie dish that held the newly formed, more agressive strain of Croatoan.. If only he knew that he to had just played right into Destiny's hands..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . _

_"Really? All we have to do is pour water into a dyke and apologize for the damage we've caused to the enviroment?" Dean asked as Sam read the lore on how to go about ganking the Tiddy Mun._

_"Um no I think it has to be a resident of the town because here it clearly states the banishing ritual has always been performed by villagers." Sam responded._

_"Oh great! First Casper goes green and now...What are the chances we gonna get a resident of the town to just up and follow the instructions on how to off a ghost?" Said Dean tossing up his hands in frustration._

_"Actually I think I have an idea.." Adam said. "It says someone who lives here pretty much right?"_

_Sam nodded._

_"Well it didn't specify how long." Said Adam._

_Dean got the idea "So one of us could.."_

_"I could go into town and get a new I.D. that says I'm legally recognized as a resident of this town.." Said Adam proudly. "Think it'll work?"_

_Sam smiled and said "It's actually a really good idea.. I think we can pull it off."_

_Laney smiled at the social dynamic that she thought had been lost between them all with everything that had happened and for a moment things felt like they could really go back to normal... well normal for them._

_All it took was a hunt to go right and easily so for a change to increase the feeling of camradery between the four of them._

_Once again all that mattered to them was holding on to what was left of their friends and family and getting the job done and Destiny could suck it if it did't like that._

_. . . . . ._

_That night after the banishing ritual went well Dean knocked on Laney's door._

_Something had been weighing on him and it had just dawned on him what it was._

_To be honest subconsciously he had known the odds but he just hadn't been able to come to grips with the matter..._

_It was now or never.._

_When Laney opened the door he could see she was reluctant... "Stupid telepathy." Dean cursed in his mind._

_She already knew his thoughts, probably days ago to and now she looked apprehensive and he could see this wasn't something she had really come to grips with either but more just numbed her mind to it.. maybe that's why he couldn't see it before._

_Dean gave her a look that said it was time and she knew it as well as he did._

_She sighed and stepped back pulling open the door._

_Dean took a seat at the small table and and gave a loud breath as he said "If this kid's mine I want to be..."_

_"It's okay Dean.. no matter what you're gonna be a part of this child's life...even if you're not the father you'd still be the uncle and I would never keep my child's family away from them if they really wanted to be there." Said Laney surprised that he thought for a second that he'd need to request things she always would have extended no matter what._

_Then Dean pondered as he couldn't get a read on her thoughts "What do you want?" he asked realizing he didn't want her to feel she had no choice in the matter. "I'll give you anything you need just tell me.. any time no matter what"_

_Laney gave him a sad smile as she said "Dean there's some things you can't give me and there are things I'd never ask of you.. all I can offer I'd gladly give just for you and Sam to not feel guilty anymore...But I know that's not up to me..even if I asked.. you couldn't give me that."_

_Dean pulled his mouth tight at one corner and pursed his lips as he nodded then he asked "You said there were things you'd never ask of me... what are they?"_

_"Dean I said I'd never ask that means I can't just tell you. . ." Laney started._

_"Is it something you want?" He asked._

_"Look it's selfish of me to even think of really and it's something I could never have so it's pointless to tell... and I don't even know how something like that would even work out if it did happen ..." Laney ranted._

_Dean could tell whatever it was it meant alot to Laney but she kept her mind guarded from him. He was going to have to pry untill she opened up._

_He gave her a stern look that said she couldn't get off the hook untill she caved and let him know what it was that she wanted._

_She snapped her mouth shut and refused to think or speak in hopes he'd give up and drop it._

_But he could take the silent treatment and he could keep at it untill she cracked either mentally or verbally._

_It turned out she was tougher to crack than he had originally thought and he realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with her.. right now._

_When he returned to the room he shared with his brothers and lay down on the couch he opened his mind in hopes she'd slip.. thinking he was out of range or maybe after she fell asleep he could see what she was trying to hide._

_It was hopeless Laney was getting better at keeping her mind hidden and stronger at breaking his defenses if she wanted into his._

_Gabriel could see how Laney felt. She was with child and she was going to be bearing them into this horrible world and she knew the prophesized child had the all to cruel destiny of being a pawn in a sick and twisted game where all of the players on the board would fight for the right to control of them._

_Sam, Dean, Adam and Laney had always kind of been a packaged deal and every single interaction by every single angle, demon, creature, or spirit they've ever incountered, even when they didn't know those "things" were there, had, had their purposes... _

_"Poor souls." Gabriel thought as he remebered how even his role had been to get Laney and the brothers to this point._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Episode 13_

_"The only thing to fear"_

_Chapter 1_

_Another day, another hunt, another small town..._

_. . . . . . . . _

_It was the middle of March and Summer, Winter and Spring began to vie for position as seasons nowadays were just out of wack._

_One day it would be a balmy ninety-three degrees which was news worthy for Bridgewater, Maine this time of year and the next day it would be a fridgid six degrees and only sometimes would it meet in the normal range for what was supposed to be the start of spring at thirty-nine degrees._

_And it was happening all over the world... There was snow in south Florida on a day that had been sunny and seventy degrees just moments before the clouds rolled in..._

_That wasn't the only thing to get the attention of the four hunters._

_There were stronger earthquakes along the New Madrid fault line and along just about every fault line in the world.._

_Mass animal deaths that... yes had once been freaky and news worthy but now it was down right ominous as reports came from across the globe of birds falling from the sky by thousands, masses of fish and other aquatic life floating to the surface by millions in the lakes, rivers, seas and oceans all over the planet, deaths by the thousands of livestock animals that were just dropping dead of their own accord._

_Crop failures that were starting to register in the supermarkets._

_Reports of pandemic as strains of medically resistant viruses and bacterial strains claimed the lives of thousands._

_Six species had been reported officially extinct and others that were endagered were so far on the verge that they'd mine as well throw in the towel.._

_Small nations were slowly being wiped out by famine and sickness and if those things didn't finish off what was left of the people in them, then the fighting over the last of the dwendiling resources would..._

_And although Dean, Sam Adam and Laney were pretty sure the end was nigh they decided that hope wasn't lost as long as at least one person that did their kind of work was still in the fight..._

_Sam was on his laptop and Laney was on hers and Adam was on his.. newly "purchased" one._

_They were multi-tasking researching the gig they were currently working and putting their heads together over what was going on globally._

_Dean was on weapons detail and he was cleaning guns, sharpening knives and making ammunition rounds._

_The four hunters knew their easy days were behind them, the only way forward was through the thick of the chaos. The battle was about to get bloodier than ever. . . ._

_... ... ... ..._

_No one really knew how it started or where but now there were rumors of people becoming strangely aggressive and whole cities in China and India were supposedly becoming quarantine. . . ._

_And talk of: "Maybe just maybe it really was the beggining of The End..."_

_. . . . . . . . _

_Chapter 2 _

_You think a healthy person would have perspective on the things to truelly be afraid of in life.. and Amy Roberts thought she was a healthy person.. resonably enough that she should know that the cracks in the sidewalk wouldn't just split open and swallow her whole, or that the garden hose could not turn into a snake and attack her. And she USED to know those things but for the last day and a half odd little fears just kept pouring out of nowhere and consuming her with terror..._

_"Poor girl." Sam said as he looked down at the corpse on the cold metal slab._

_This girl a Miss Amy Roberts who was barely twenty years old had a look of shear horror frozen on her face as she lay there with now hollow, lifeless eyes. . ._

_Dean and Laney agreed with nods._

_The hunters did the basics checking the body for signs of what they were certain had to be a death caused by the supernatural._

_Sam pulled his gloved hand from the chest cavity and shook the blood from himself splattering Laney._

_"Hey.. that's gross..dude!" She excalimed as she wiped the blood from her face._

_Dean tried and failed to fight the small laugh that escaped him._

_Laney rolled her eyes at him and continued her exam from her point at the dead girl's head_

_This girl was the twelth person to die in what had at first seemed like random deaths.._

_There hadn't been a clear pattern and the hunters had to call a pause in play and return back to the hotel._

_The one common thing was the deaths themselves, all the bodies had been reported to have the same looks of fear frozen on their faces and all of their hearts had apparently beat so hard to the point of rupture._

_If the dead had been bullies and assholes in life this case would make sense for Dean who remembered his own little scares from when he'd been inflicted with ghost sickness._

_But the people that had died so far couldn't be further from both bullies and assholes._

_It was when Adam researched the people that had died that he found what may be the best lead._

_One person had been mugged, one a survivor of a drive by shooting when they'd only been in the wrong place at the wrong time, one's home had been robbed and their property had been vandalized while they were there. When he got down to the first person to die he figured out the one and only thing the dead seemed to have in common._

_"They were all victims of horrible acts of violence." He told the other three._

_"Well that's a start." Dean said "Now what's causing the deaths?"_

_"Well that's where I keep getting hung up..I mean none of the acts were commited by the same people nor did they have anything in common and some of those things didn't even happen in this town." Adam answered._

_"At least we have something to go on." Said Dean looking worriedly to Laney asking. "How are you feeling right now?"_

_"I'm feeling like I normally have been. Why?" She asked._

_"I'm pretty sure this is ghost sickness and you fit the pattern of the..." Dean started._

_"Wow.. you wanna go there?..Really?... I'm a hunter for crying out loud! I'd know if... "_

_Dean pulled out his E.M.F. meter and scanned Laney. It wailed loudly proving his point._

_"Well I don't feel.. I don't feel ANY different AT ALL. Maybe I'll be okay." Laney said sounding sure._

_"Yeah that's what I thought when the same thing happened to me remember?' Dean said pointing to his head._

_"Right I remember.. man this sucks." Laney sighed._

_"Well I know one thing... you're out of this one." Dean said._

_"Like hell... Dean I know how to do my job!" Laney shouted._

_"You've never dealt with something like this you have no idea.." Dean started and he was cut off by a look from Laney that clearly said "I've BEEN dealing with something LIKE "THIS" GENUIS!"_

_Then Laney softened and said "Look I get it I get what the risks are... I'll see things I'm going to be afraid of.. BUT how is that different from what everyday life's like RIGHT NOW?"_

_"It's not." She said answering herself as Dean's mouth hung open as she finished. "I'll deal as it comes..like always."_

_Sam and Adam stood looking shocked as Dean nodded his compliance saying "The first freak out on the job and your back at the motel and there's not gonna to be argument."_

_"It's reasonable I can deal with that." Lanet responded._

_. . . ._

_If they knew of someone who'd died recently that may prefer to inflict fear on victims of violent acts it would be easy to just go out and salt and burn... BUT NO!_

_No one had died that would fit such a description. Not a robber, not a murder, not a sadistic kitten torturer nothing..._

_. . ._

_Dean knew that they didn't have alot of time before the ghost sickness killed Laney. . . Boy wouldn't that mess up Destiny's plans._

_Dean ordered that even though it'd be cramped that she pack up her gear and room with him and his brother's so they could keep an eye on her till this was over._

_The toll it was taking on her didn't really show yet and Dean had to admit he was impressed. It had been tenty-six hours and she hadn't gone gaga yet._

_Sam and Adam searched one vics house while Dean and Laney took another. Yes she might be holding it together pretty well so far but there was no way Dean was going to let her go anywhere he couldn't keep an eye on her and he definately wouldn't have trusted her to not lose it on Sam or Adam if she'd gone with one of them._

_Rifling through closets and drawers gave Dean and Laney no indication that this person had much of a chance of even being conected to the kind of person, that became the kind spirit that was causing the ghost sickness._

_. . ._

_Usually vengeful spirits had a focus at first, the people who'd killed them, the people who they blamed for their death, people that betrayed them in life._

_The only kinds of people any of the dead had actually known or interacted with were good people and most of them were still alive and the ones who weren't hadn't died recently enough to be their Casper._

_Still the only leads were the acts they'd lived through and all the people responsible had nothing in common aside from behavior, personality and they were all still alive._

_. . . . . _

_It was thirty-two hours after Laney had been infected by the ghost sickness and although she was pale she was still seeming to hold it together. . . . _

_Dean and Laney were meeting with a family of one of the dead. They were trying to tie up the lose ends on this gig so they could get her better._

_Dean and Laney sat on the family's livingroom sofa and Laney gave automated, sympathetic and compashionate smiles every so often as she coaxed the relatives to talk._

_Dean noticed how Laney nervously shook her leg up and down or wiggled her foot side to side, like she couldn't sit still._

_"Are you freaking out?" He asked in a whisper as he leaned close so only she could here. "Tell me now so I can get you back.."_

_"Dean I'm fine." She hissed._

_He'd let it go till they were out and back on the road._

_"You are NOT fine." Dean stated. "It's been over thirty hours you're bound to be hallucinating all kinds of crap by now."_

_"Yes... Okay I'm seeing things..But I didn't lose it and I won't cause I know none of it's real." Laney huffed. "It's no different than the flashbacks or nightmares I just have to ride it all out till we figure out how to get rid of this thing."_

_"Yeah but you know how you get with the nightmares and flashbacks and if you lose it like that in public..Laney there's no telling what this thing is going to make you see..I'm sorry but I have have to pull the plug on you being out in the field." Dean chidded apologeticly._

_"Okay." Laney sighed. And she hated herself for promising not to argue. _

_"I just dont want..." Laney started to say she had almost been about to confess one of her fears and she shook her head and finished with a quiet "Never mind."_

_Dean was able to see a flash of something in her mind before she managed to put back up her defenses. _

_She didn't want to be left alone. . . not with just the torment to keep her company ._

_She saw that he'd just caught a glimpse of her mind, thankfully just a glimpse and it led him to both wrong and right conclussions._

_Dean looked over to Laney and wondered how and exactly when it was she had gotten so good at blocking him from seeing her thoughts.. And to think there was once a time he wanted that._

_Aware that although she could block him he still remained defensless to her pretty much of the time unless he delibertly forced himself to think something that would throw her off or he repeated one thing over and over in his head much like she had with the repitition of the very corny and cheesy "Star Spangled Banner" and "This Land Is My Land" when she had first tried to will him to stay out of her mind what seemed like so long ago._

_She gave him a look and a sigh that said "Still hear you" and he knew all his battleships were going to be sunk every single time unless her mind was weakened much like it had been during her momentary depression and her haze and disorentation that came with what LEGION had done, waking from three weeks of being under or that followed the nightmares and flashbacks._

_Then he realized she could still hear his thoughts so maybe she wasn't doing so bad upstairs after all._

_"I'll make you a deal." Dean said as it was pointless to think about it unless it was outloud and then it's as good as offering anyway. "You're on lockdown once we get back to the motel. BUT I'm going to stick it out with you. It's no different having Sam and Adam splitting up to work, two directions are still being covered and everything. And I figure I could use some bench time to anyway."_

_Laney gave a grateful sigh and her shoulders relaxed. She remembered from what she'd seen of Dean's life that he had to have gone through this alone because Sam was all there was to work the case and she didn't want that to be her because she didn't think that she'd be able to handle when things started to get worse...especially not alone._

_And things got worse FAST..._

_Dean had made sure to turn the motel room into a veritable fort of safety, removing anything that could break (He remembered the clock from when he went through this had taken a nice beating) anything Laney could poetentially, unintentionally hurt herself or someone else with (meant wepons went bye bye into the trunk of the Impala), and he made sure to have everything he may need to subdue her at hand, which meant cuffs and duck tape if it came to that. _

_Even though tying her down was the least thing he wanted to do, he knew that he might HAVE TO for his safety as well as her own, cause honestly even when in a really weakened state she could still kick his ass (or at least inflict a LOT of damage on him) and that put her in danger to if she went off the reservation._

_He of course told her about the plan to cuff her down if she got out of hand and though she had a great deal of apprehension in her eyes she agreed that if it came down to that it would have to be done and she voiced her trust in him saying that she knew she'd be okay with him and said that if she said (or thought) otherwise from this point on it would be the fear talking._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Laney grew paler by the moment and her breathing was coming in heaves and panicked wheezes yet she hadn't flipped on Dean once. . ._

_And he had no idea how she was managing that feat because the defenses of her mind to him had fallen and he could see her mind for all the horrors she was being forced to see. . . _

_Mostly it was obvious things like a freaky eyed him or Sam wielding a knife, taking a swing or pawing at her in lewd and perverse manners._

_But there were also some very unsettling images of a baby cradled bloody and lifeless in her arms which made her wail in dispair and beg for GOD to give back her child. . .beg for a second chance and she swore she could be a good mother as she pleaded to an unjust GOD for the life of a child that wasn't there. . ._

_He could see failing her own child was the one thing she was truely terrified of above all things. She wanted to protect the helpless life from the cruel fate she assumed Destiny to have in store._

_And her awful thoughts of "I couldn't even protect myself. How can I hope to save my child?" and as the lifless child would make another appearance the thoughts of "I knew I'd fail..Why did I even hope?... Why. . . GOD. . . Why did you make me love this child only to rip them away? Why did I have to be destined to fail my child?. . . WHY DID I HAVE TO BE CHOSEN FOR THIS?" She screamed at no one as she clung shakily to the unreal form of the child. . ._

_As he watched her break to slivers, he knew her fear was his as well... that child could be his. . . could REALLY be his. . . and if ANYTHING happened to that child then that meant he had failed to. . ._

_"Laney it's not real." He said firmly and projecting it into her mind. He took her by the shoulders made her look him in the eye and said "I need you to calm down. The baby's safe. . . The baby's inside you. . . and you HAVE to calm down for the baby's sake. . . You have to be strong and fight the fear. . . I know you can. . . You can do it for the baby. . . think of the baby. . .You'll keep the baby safe. . I know you won't let anything bad happen. . Alright? I'm trusting YOU to pull out of this. . ._

_When Laney's gaze grew distant he did the only thing he could think to pull her back saying " Laney this child..." and he placed his hand to her stomach. . ."Might be mine. . . do you hear me?. . . That means I'm trusting YOU with OUR child's life right now. . . Laney... I'M. . . TRUSTING... YOU to keep OUR child safe!"_

_Laney blinked rapidly as his words pinged in the depths of her subconsious. The baby was still okay, the baby was safe inside her... But NOT if she couldn't calm down. . . and Dean was. . . He was TRUSTING. . . HER. . .REALLY trusting HER with what mattered and that was the life of... Did he just say THEIR child?_

_She took a deep breath and stilled herself, she still couldn't see Dean, not real Dean anyway though he stood right in front of her. . . She ignored what she knew wasn't real and reached out blindly. . . Touching her anchor that was Dean. And he could see the hidden want. . ._

_She longed for this child to be his. . . She knew from what she had seen of his life he would be such a great father. .She wanted to raise THEIR child TOGETHER. . . and he felt her heartache in her secret wishing that he could love her and that it could be REAL, NOT something Destiny had concocted and rigged in it's scheme of things. Dean saw her fear that maybe her feelings were rigged and how she couldn't tell him any of it because she didn't want him to see how weak she felt for giving in and falling for him. . . THIS is why she'd been so guarded._

_It was a punch to the heart. . . he'd never thought of it that way. . . He'd almost fallen for her once and she'd shot him down and he knew now that it was mostly to skirt away from her destiny and with that destiny having been forced upon her, THEM really, there was nothing that made them loving each other wrong anymore. . ._

_AND he wanted so badly to be able to give her that because he did care about her and he REALLY could love her. . . BUT a relationship? After everything? He knew something like that couldn't work out. . . especially now when he could see that freaky eyed him was back and being more horrendous than before and even he wanted to fight "IT" even though he knew "IT" was in her mind._

_"How could she even think of loving someone like me?" He wondered. And he thought of how when he'd seen her life that he had thought she was naive for staying chaste just for the man she wanted to be with for the rest of her life._

_Dean realized that it was he who was naive. How could something like that be taken away from someone without it messing them up?_

_He felt that she had probably just been wanting to reclaim what was robbed from her and that since he had technically been her first it would make sense, if that, had toyed with her brain untill she started to believe that if they could just love each other and he could just be the father of her child then that would help soften the blow of what was taken away and it would help repair what she felt to be her broken virtue._

_Of course she would want to save her virtue what Saint wouldn't?_

_And he could feel how that had been tearing her apart inside. The secret inner war between feelings she wanted to be real, that she wanted him to REALLY share and the fact that she could sometimes hardly even look at him because of what had been done to her by LEGION along with the fear she'd see THEIR eyes. And even though she'd never voice it out loud and she would always try to keep it hidden from him to save him the guilt the pang of fear that she got sometimes that if she met his gaze that it would just be his eyes and hell's fury burning in them again. The way it shredded her was truely gut wrenching for Dean. The confusion, the anger, the love, the need to hate, the want of feeling untainted and the damning of her fate. _

_He saw his knowledge of what had been going on in her head register in her mind and BOY... DID... THAT... SO... NOT... HELP... MATTERS..._

_Laney's eyes widened at the horror that he had seen the depths of her secret hidden fears and longings. . ._

_"NO!. . . DEAN... WHY?" She screamed. . . She wanted to beg him to forget to just have things go back to normal, for both of them to be able to pretend that what he saw was just a side effect of the sickness._

_BUT. She knew THAT wasn't going to happen and her breathing quickened,she buckled innwardly grabbing her chest as the first wave in the series of what was going to be a lot more pain hit her. . ._

_Laney wheezed sounding terrified. . . Now that she was weakened significantly she couldn't fight the onslaught of things she was seeing any longer and they bombarded her with the worst things yet._

_Dean could see that Laney wasn't going to last another twelve hours... It was quite possible she wasn't going to last another two._

_He laid her on the bed. Her body had gone immobile because somewhere in her mind she was bound and it made her unable to work her arms or legs._

_But her eyes were still opened and her mind was going four hundred million miles a minute with all of her doubts, worries, longings and fears. . ._

_Dean climbed beside her still form and put his ear to her chest to listen to the hammering of her heart and willed to her with his mind, hopping to reach what was left of the strong part of hers...the part that was still trying to fight and win because she knew she had a child to protect within her._

_He knew she was fighting as hard as she could with everything she had left and he could feel her guilt as she believed he had put his trust in the wrong person after all._

_And he spoke softly, calmly trying to pull her back, trying to give her more time._

_"It's okay I know it's hard. . . But you're not alone. . Okay?. . . I PROMISE... I'm here. . . Laney look at me. . Laney. . look at me." Dean willed her to a baritable form of coherency and she sought to pull her gaze to his... but how could she look into his eyes if she couldn't even see HIM right now for all of the illusions that danced before her sight?_

_Dean took her limp arm and placed it onto his shoulder and looked into her vacant stare. . . She was looking RIGHT at him RIGHT into his eyes but she couldn't see reality and he needed to bring her back even just slightly so he could help her fight._

_"Look at me." He willed her and he squeezed her hand. "I'm right here... focus. Please Laney I know you can do it. . Just a little farther to the surface" He was trying to mentally guide her through the mine field of things that weren't real, but were still gut wrenchingly terrifying._

_"Ignore them. . . I'm here. .RIGHT here... right here." He coaxed giving her arm at his shoulder a jostle._

_"Come on... you're almost there..See... Here I am... just like I promised" Dean said with a smile as he watched the storm roll from Laney's eyes._

_"Feel better?" He asked as he tethered her to him to keep from losing her again._

_Laney gave a weak nod and a tear roled down her cheek as she thought heartbrokenly "Why do you have to be so perfect?"_

_Dean heard it and knew what she meant. She thought he was to good to be true with the way he could care, the way he could save someone, even from themselves and it made her love for him grow a little more._

_Dean felt her praise and love were misplaced. . But he could see now, that whether she would admit it or not, to him or herself, that he was what she wanted AND what she needed._

_And he COULD be that for her even for just a little while at least untill she got through this and then they could work at the details of whatever this was becoming._

_He took a deep breath, placed his forhead against hers and told her "Stay with me this time. Okay? We''ll do this together."_

_Laney's heart had quickened it's pace as the newly formed fear of actually being loved struck her. It was a lot to hold up to._

_Dean realized they both had the same fear of letting someone love them and they both shared the same misconception that they didn't deserve it._

_"It's okay..." He said. "We can figure it out later. And WE, ARE gonna have a later. Do you hear me?"_

_Laney shook her head looking astounded. She couldn't see his thoughts and she couldn't really comprehend a lot to form many of her own. But was he saying what she thought he was saying?_

_He couldn't bare to have her overthink this and start freaking out again and that seemed like that's where this was going and he joked saying "GEEZ! Afraid of commitment much?"_

_Laney actually laughed at that and it strengthened her hold on reality a little._

_She was getting paler and now her skin was warm to the touch as fever began to set in._

_And Dean didn't know if that had happened to him because he had been out of it towards the last and he had been alone so he didn't know what he'd been like._

_Towards the last. . . He would have died if Sam hadn't road hauled that ghost at just the right time and Dean didn't know how Laney was going to survive if Sam and Adam didn't find something soon..._

_Then something happened that Dean knew DEFINATLY..DID...NOT. .HAPPEN while he went through his bout of this supernatural illness._

_Laney's body began to float off of the bed and her body began to quake and she was locked in an outwardly silent scream but in her head it was deafening._

_Dean could see freaky eyed him and freaky eyed Sam along with the horrific images of the child. . .Then it was just freaky eyed him that became regular looking him except IT was cold and menacing and IT was trying IT'S hardest to convince her that REAL him didn't couldn't care and IT was being peverse in saying "I could do you though." And IT was fondiling her intimately and making gestures of trying to rape her as she levitated..._

_But that's where whatever had it's hold on her now lost. Because she let lose an audible ear piercing scream as her mind raged back with everything she could muster._

_For a moment he caught a glimpse of what gave her the strength to rally._

_The "THING" had tried to sell ITSELF off as REAL him and that's where IT'D lost IT'S grip. IT could sell ITSELF off as freaky eyed LEGION possessed him and hell's fury him and it could even sell her that she'd failed as a mother but the one thing IT could not sell her was that REAL him would EVER do ANYTHING like that to her._

_But IT wouldn't give up IT'S hold so easily and Laney's levitating body now became an arial weapon as she was hurled towards Dean, knocking him to the floor. Then she was ripped towards the ceiling and richocheted from wall to wall._

_This wasn't just some adverage Casper and Dean didn't know what THIS was. ._

_He fought to catch Laney's body and pull her from the air and she was begging him to help her as she was thrown about with him still clinging to her. _

_Dean was being drug along with her by the force of it and her shrieks of desperation were piercing the air. . ._

_And then just like THAT Laney fell from the air and Dean barely managed to catch her before she landed in the floor._

_She was panting hard, sweating profusely and barely conscious but her mind was reaching out to him calling "Dean? Where are you?" She couldn't see him again but now it was only gray that clouded her vision as she began to fade._

_Whatever THIS was she had fought valiantly against IT but IT had won as she was to weak to keep going round and round and Dean knew she was taking her final breaths._

_He kissed her forhead, told her he was sorry and cradled her closely.. crying over what he was losing._

_"Well isn't that a sight." Said Gabriel as he phased into view._

_"Honestly turn my back for half a second and look at the mess.." He started._

_Dean's mouth was hanging open in shock. His eyes bulged from there sockets as he placed Laney gently to the floor and raged to a stand screaming "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WHERE THE ...WHAT THE.." He fumed as he clenched his fist and stormed to in front of the angel._

_Gabriel gave a sarcastic grin saying "Nice to see you to. .. I've been around." _

_"FIX HER." Dean commanded in a threatening animalistic growl. Now he was almost certain that this all had been the work of this. . . Trickster._

_But Gabriel just looked to him and said "I can't... We have to get her out of here before I can do anything to help her. So I suggest you call your brothers and tell them to fall back before they wind up casualties as well."_

_"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?.. SHE'S THE ONLY ONE..." Dean started._

_"At first yes she's the only one out of you four to get infected. . . But it's only a matter of time before the spirit of FEAR takes over this whole town." Gabriel responded. "That means you and your brothers to dumb-ass. So call your brothers tell them to fall back and pack up your crap so we can get as far away from here as possible... Before she dies would be prefable for everyone I think." Gabriel finished gesturing to Laney._

_Dean pulled out his cell and dialed his brothers. . . ordering them to come back to the motel._

_"I NEED ANSWERS!" Dean yelled as he tore through the room and gathered everyone's gear._

_Gabriel was crouched over Laney and she was looking at him mesmerized by the sight of him._

_To her he felt benevolent and he looked like a sparkiling, glowing silver humanoid looking being that had silvery wisps of wings trailing behind him._

_He was the MOST BEAUTIFUL THING she'd EVER seen. And for a moment she forgot how angels could be and she wrapped herself into him and pleaded "Give me mercy... Give me strength... Give me guidance... Help me have faith."_

_Dean saw what she saw and was in equal awe... But he felt a little jealous at the MOST BEAUTIFUL THING EVER thought. And he was going to pry her away from him bacause in her weakened state she'd believe any of the angel's lies but he saw what comfort he gave her and he didn't have the heart to rip her away from that. So he reeled in his temper and quieted his tone._

_"Gabriel, you ASSHAT." He seethed. "What IS going on? Since when are you amongst the living and WHY are you here?... What... UGGHGRR." Dean had to clench his teeth to keep from going off. He couldn't handle this right now._

_Gabriel was now cradling Laney to him with his hand to her temple giving her what comfort he could manage. But it never lasted long as the torrent of fear kept pulling her away._

_"This is the work of the Spirit of FEAR.", "It escaped from purgatory." Gabriel answered. "It first took it's hold here in those that were once victims but it's spreading to so much more and soon it will consume this whole town. And after that the world."_

_"Well stop it!" Dean exclaimed._

_"FEAR can't really ever be fully defeated you fool and she's angered it enough just by winning one small battle against it."_

_"What do you mean winning? Look at her...She's dying..how is that winning anything?" Dean asked in anger._

_"Yes it's still claiming her life..that's winning the war.. for your information.. But the little battle that just ensued.. SHE... WAS victorious in because she TRUSTS YOU and it tried to sell itself as something she knows you'd never be... That's why it got physical when it realized it couldn't win through scare tactics.. you were helping there.." Responded Gabriel "Love and trust are some of the only things that can keep FEAR at bay. And well you.. you were holding her together against it's barage and it couldn't let her slip it's grasp so easily so it had to go to a plan B then C when it messed up and tried to oversell itself."_

_"How do you know all that? You said you weren't..." Dean stammered._

_"I wasn't here...haven't been for a while...But all angels can see their charge's mind when they're close like this." Gabriel answered, giving Dean a knowing look._

_"As soon as we get her to safety and I make her better... I believe I have some explaining to do." Said Gabriel with a reluctant nod._

_He knew he wasn't supposed to..even he didn't know everything in it's fullness to offer them all the answers they needed.. BUT SOMEONE had to be on Mankind's side through all this and he figured "What the heck? Mine as well be me."_

_Chapter 3_

_When Sam and Adam arrived they were both surprised to see the new arrival._

_Sam knew from what he remembered seeing of Dean's life who and what he was looking at and why he shouldn't trust him..it just in case..._

_And Adam only extended his hand in introduction assuming Dean had found another hunter for the cause and when Dean clued him in that Gabriel was an angel he withdrew his hand and glared at Gabriel letting him know on what terms angels sat with him. _

_Gabriel only smiled warmly at Adam as if he were his own kin and he gave an apologetic nod in understanding._

_. . . _

_Dean had Sam and Adam load up the Impala as he didn't trust Gabriel alone with Laney._

_"Why couldn't you just beam us out of here?" Dean asked._

_"I will dummy.. Everyone get's in the car and I transport us all out of here with a wiggle of my nose.. Just like that.. Or did you prefer to leave your brothers, your car and all your stuff behind?" Gabriel said sarcastically._

_And when Dean helped Laney to the car and got behind the wheel...FLASH... they were somewhere else._

_After getting back his bearings Dean realized they were in Laney's house._

_The brothers watched as Gabriel placed his hand to Laney's temple. She leaned into his gracious touch. A light of silver and gold emminated from her as she gave a small moan and shuddered as relief flooded through her._

_"She'll be fine." Said Gabriel as Dean came to an abrupt stand as she fell unconscious. He had been about to do something stupid and Gabriel knew Dean didn't understand, hadn't been thinking in the haste of wanting to come to her aid._

_"What the hell did you just do to her?" Dean seethed. _

_"I activated part of her grace." Said Gabriel simply._

_"Her what?" Asked Dean. "I thought only angels..."_

_"Had grace.. yes only angels, or part angels, have grace." Gabriel responded and he walked to Sam put his hand to Sam's temple and the same light came from him before he fell to his knees. Then he looked to Dean as Adam caught Sam and said sarcastically "Any questions?"_

_"Talk... NOW...And I want..EVERYTHING!" Dean snarled._

_"Well sorry sunshine.. I don't know everything.. But I'll tell you all I safely can...Cause well I've grown fond of you stupid little mud monkeys." Said Gabriel with a grin._

_"So... I have to start at the beggining for it to all make sense and there'll be blanks that I can't fill. But hopefully you'll get the general idea." Said Gabriel as he paced back and forth._

_"First there was darkness and we can all wonder how it came to be or just except that it was just there. There was GOD and Asherah his wife."_

_"GOD HAS A WIFE?" Dean yelled as his eyes grew wide with surprise._

_"Don't interupt." Said Gabriel with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway how GOD came to be, how Asherah came to be, how they came to be together in marriage can all be pondered on because like darkness they just WERE."_

_"And Asherah bore children. The first BEGOTTEN son and HIS brothers Michael and Samael. Then she bore out Raphael, me and well.. EVERY spirit that will ever exist. WE are ALL... HER spirit children."_

_"And as heaven filled GOD saw how some of his children wanted.. simplest way to put it..to have a place of their own... That they could claim dominion over."_

_So GOD created light, the universe, the Earth and all it's inhabitants... And some creations had to be imprisoned as they had corrupt and glutonous natures."_

_" Then HE created man and gave that man HIS image, breathed into him the breath of life and gave him The Garden Of Eden in which to reside with only two rules don't eat the fruit from the tree of knowledge nor the tree of life ... and he made Man a mate... and here's where it starts to get complicated... and various rumors abound to as how, who, what and why."_

_"You see GOD decreed that.. man would break the rules.. eventually... eat the fruit from the forbidden tree of knowledge because.. well like I said complicated.. but Man would be forced from The Garden.. because it was the longing of some of his spirit children to feel, to choose which meant sorrow and suffering for all of Mankind. Because through suffering you regonize GOD'S grace when you witness acts of kindness and mercy and through both you regonize the responsibility of choice and it helps instill faith._

_"And GOD decreed his first born had the birth right to be the savior of Mankind and that, THAT son would reap the benefits of the harvest of the souls he saved when the already foretold end of Man came about."_

_"Now Samael was favored of GOD and it made him jealous for his eldest brother to have claim to a prize that he wanted to be his. And GOD chastized him for coveting his brother's birthright."_

_"Now it was also decreed that the first few hundred thousand of GOD'S spirit children had the birthright to be.. of a benevolent nature.. what you know as angels.. BUT his first twelve would be Archangels... and they would have powers beyond their brethren."_

_"Even this did not please Samael and he went to Man's mate and tempted her to selfish thought. For if he could not have charge over Man then he would meddle with GOD'S plans for them."_

_"When Man saw that his mate's nature had changed and she no longer wanted to be his mate but to be "her own person" as one could put it. Man told GOD and he wished to please and respect his mate. So GOD gave the mate her own dominion in the badlands of the Earth for reprimand of her betrayal and HE made Man another mate that would be attached to him for she would be made from a part of him."_

_"And Samael was enraged that Man was still falling in line with GOD'S word._

_"He went to the badlands to Man's first mate and corrupted her further making her his to rule."_

_"GOD chatized Samael again for interferring and in reprimand he gave Man position over Samael and told him to bow subseveantly to all the souls that would become them."_

_"Knowing that they would all be purposedly flawed once in their flesh.. He considered his station above them and he refused... claiming GOD was the only one he'd bow to."_

_"GOD loved Samael and he had been HIS favorite child but that had made him spoiled and GOD had to crack down."_

_"So Samael was cast to Earth and renamed Lucifer and he took Man's first mate as a wife and GOD renamed her Lillith and HE declared her twisted and demonic and decreed that her offspring would be a whole new breed of vile."_

_"Now in his rage of being denied his place in heaven Lucifer released GOD'S imprisoned creations and let them lose on the world." _

_Then Lucifer went to Man's second mate and tempted her to the fruit of the tree of knowledge and he showed her through the art of seduction how pleasing knowledge could be and she partook of the forbidden fruit and guided her mate to do the same."_

_"And it angered GOD that his word was forced to fruition for it was not in the manner nor the time for which he had decreed._

_"And GOD chastized Man a bit harsher than he had intended for falling for Lucifer's trickery and HE tasked them with the hunting of the creatures who did not belong amongst Men."_

_. . . . . . . ._

_. . . . . . . . _

_"Now as Man multiplied there were angels decreed to be Watchers and they were scattered over the land to watch Mankind. Their leader was Samyaza who's vessel was Aberath and his second in command was his best friend Azazel who's vessel was Aberath's brother Jial."_

_"And they befriended Man and looked upon the fairness of their daughters and took for themselves wives from the daughters of men who were vessels as no other bloodline could bear an angel's child."_

_"The children of such a pairing were strong and inherited the grace of angels."_

_"It is written in places that the pairings were forbidden and the children were despised by GOD."_

_"But that isn't entirely true."_

_"The children mostly became corrupt due to their power and GOD was displeased with them."_

_"But those who were not corrupted by their power had GOD'S favor and HE gave them praise and positions of importance and authority."_

_"At some point Samyaza and Azazel had a falling out and Lucifer corrupted Azazel into following him."_

_"And for revenge against Samyaza, Azazel found what he could of Samyaza's children and poured his corrupted blood into their throats and made them something else entirely."_

_"Lucifer began to gain followers, for others thought GOD was foolish for giving Man dominion over anything and Lucifer soon had whole regiments of his brothers and sisters by his side."_

_"Then Lucifer in his lust for power took a fight to GOD demanding GOD step down from his throne for he would be a better ruler for Man and his brethren."_

_"And GOD had no choice but to create a new prison and cast his child there."_

_"Then GOD made a another new prison with Lucifer's Cage at it's depths and he cast the angels and Men that Lucifer had corrupted into it."_

_"GOD'S word was spoken of and destinies were prophesized about and that's were thing's get FUN."_

_"Let's just say some players from all sides of the board started to work together to ensure fufilment of some of those prophecies, lines were crossed and there were consequences that can't be rectified."_

_"Centuries passed into present day." _

_"And to make a long story short... YOU." Gabriel pointed to Dean. "Know that you and Sam are vessels and that you're from an unbroken line of Pure Blood hunters and vessels."_

_"What you didn't know untill just now and I'm hoping you've guessed where I'm going with this. Azazel was an angel once... meaning it isn't just demon blood in your brother's or Laney's veins. Meaning they both have grace."_

_"And I hope you've guessed by now that it was always destined to be that way... Don't ask me why... But apparently it's written somewhere... that EVERYTHING that you, Laney and your brothers have been through in your lives, where you are right now was always going to happen exactly the way it has. And ALL four of you have destinies that are going to play out exactly how they're written and even I don't know the whole story. Let's just say there's players on all sides of the board that went through a lot just to ensure all four of you came into existence EXACTLY how you did...Made sure your bloodlines would be Pure and unbroken. . . and everything. Heck the four of you were a joint engineering project to put it bluntly ... All because they all only have bits and pieces of knowledge about your "supposed" destinies. . . and they all have their own resons for wanting to try and control them."_

_"BUT a few things you SHOULD know with Sam's whole demon blood issue."_

_"That's in the past." Dean interupted with a growl._

_"I get it's a touchy subject but I thought you should know that it really wasn't Sam's fault and it wasn't yours._

_And that Sam could always exercise demons with his mind, it comes with having powerful grace and Azazel was a powerful angel, Sam just didn't know how to tap into it. Getting him addicted to demon blood was always just a leash that ensured he was guided down the destined path."_

_"I just thought you should know that there really isn't any fighting something like this and that you were played as well..every wedge between you and Sam were put there in attempts to force you into your destinies." Said Gabriel._

_"Well I've had enough of getting it in the ass from this Destiny creep! OUR lives are not some game! WE are not toys!" Dean yelled irately._

_"But Destiny will play all of you just the same anyway. It plays us all." Said Gabriel sadly._

_"What about free will?" Dean asked. "You said Mankind was put here for the ability to feel and choose."_

_"That was the original intention... But with so many players self fufilling propecies and meddling to ensure their own means made some people's destinies become runaway trains that can't be stopped. Sucks to be the four of you."_

_"Dean felt sick as he remembered Michael's words of freewill being an illusion. Right now it seemed like that was true...But for some odd reason only for him and those he cared for._

_He had questions he wasn't sure he wanted or really cared about, the answers to. He had to believe he could still choose about some things and he wanted to feel like his "choices" mattered. (If they could even be called choices, because doing anything, including making a decision could be something Destiny had already written and how is it REALLY a choice THEN?) _

_It was to much for Dean to take in. The fact that he, Laney and his brothers exsisted for the soul purpose of having their lives toyed with._

_As Dean tried to wrap his mind around what he was just told it registered in his mind that Laney and Sam were doing the same thing... "When did they wake up?" Dean asked himself and Laney answered with the thought "We heard the WHOLE thing."_

_"Well at least I don't have to explain everything." Dean sighed with a halfhearted laugh._

_Gabriel could tell he'd put enough on all their plates and they needed time to let it settle and sink in so with a flutter of wings he was gone._

_So now there was Leviathan, LEGION, FEAR, Destiny and who knows what else to deal with. Could anything else possibly go wrong?_

_"So I'm... Me and Sam are..." Laney stammered in the silence that was left by Gabriel's exit._

_"Looks like." Said Dean raising his eyebrows._

_"Wow!" Was the only response Laney could give._

_Dean turned his attention to Sam "How you doin over there?" he asked._

_"Well thanks to Gabriel I have my memory back and I honestly prefer when ignorance was bliss." Sam responded. His eyes were wide with shock as he now remembered EVERYTHING._

_Dean chuckled lightly. "So do I." He thought. And he walked over to Sam, pulled him to his feet and wrapped HIS Sammy in the tightest hug he'd ever given him._

_Sam pulled away and looped his finger around Dean's necklace and said "You know you were REALLY a JERK when you threw this away."_

_Dean smiled at Sam and responded "Well you were a BITCH for not punching me in the face the second it left my hand."_

_Adam and Laney beamed genuine lit up smiles at the sight as Sam hugged him back. At least there's one that'd gone right._

_Dean was happy to see Sam finally back to full capacity and he playfully challenged his "little" brother to a sparring match before they hit the road again. And Laney knew Dean just wanted to make sure Sam hadn't lost anything in transition._

_And only when it was clearly obvious that Sam still had it, did Dean finally let up._

_Adam and Laney were leaning against the Impala happily taking in the show till Sam and Dean saunted over covered in sweat with giant grins on their faces._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_The four hunters headed South East towards Alta, Wyoming where they were sure something supernatural was wreaking havoc on tourist at the Yellowstone National Park. . . Well . . just because their lives MIGHT be planned out doesn't mean they're gonna let that stop them from living._

_. . . . . . . . . ._

_Episode 14_

_"Hunterground Railroad"_

_Chapter 1_

_Pulling into the Fern Inn the four hunters set up shop and got down to the "monster of the week" at hand._

_"It says here a Kaukas is a nature spirit. I'm pretty sure that by the pattern we're seeing that's what we're dealing with." Sam said closing his laptop, pushing it away and rubbing his eyes._

_Laney closed her laptop as well and bid the brothers goodnight as she headed to her room._

_Sam and Dean started bickering over who'd take the floor as there wasn't a sofa._

_Sam kept insisting he didn't mind letting Dean take the bed and Adam knew better than to jump in and offer to take the floor cause neither brother would have that._

_Sam gave a frustrated groan as Dean wouldn't stop being a self sacrificing dumb-ass for even half a second. Then a pained groan as Dean frogged him in the arm for thinking he was a dumb-ass._

_Sam knew he wasn't going to win with Dean so he let it go and went to grab some air._

_When the knock wrapped on her door, Laney knew it that it was time to have yet another akward conversation with the other potential father of her child._

_Sam was nonchalant at first making small talk and such because he wanted to be delicate with how he broached the subject._

_"So I guess I should thank you for taking care of me..when I.. you know..was kinda helpless I guess is best word for it." Said Sam._

_"Don't mention it... I was just trying to meet my quota for rescuing damsels in distress." Laney joked._

_Sam gave her a nudge with his shoulder as he laughed softly._

_"You know I'm not the same guy you took care of right?" He asked._

_"I kinda guessed as much. HE would've already blurted out what was on his mind by now. HE didn't have near as many hang ups as you." Laney responded._

_"WOW!" Sam said sounding exasperated. "Blunt and to the point!" _

_"I know you think you're not the same person I saved that I took care of now that you have your memories back. But trust me you ARE him you're just more. . .educated by the school of life than when I found you is all and I feel bad that it was all heaped back onto your plate at once. BUT at least you remember what modesty's about. So that's a plus!" Said Laney with a smile and..now Sam thought "Is she blushing?"_

_"I guess so." Sam grinned not realizing he was blushing to. "SO...About what's really on my mind... I don't know when I started thinking about it or why it didn't hit me sooner...even with a broken..I'd like to think I would have..."Sam stammered._

_"Sam when you had a broken brain you KNEW you could trust me NO MATTER WHAT so you KNEW there were things you didn't have to ask or say. NOW you're just overthinking things because you have back your original reasoning system...Which is to put up all your defenses and not let someone slip in, besides DEAN, and not ever REALLY fully trust anyone else besides him...SO it means now you think you have to ask me for something that...broken brain you knew I'd give without a single word exchanged." Laney chidded._

_"YOU ARE...ALWAYS...going to have a place in my child's life, even if you're not the father. Sam I think...you...Dean and I should sit down and talk about this together. . . because I don't think either of the two of you understand how I want..." Laney took pause and eyed Sam nervously. . . I think you should go get Dean."_

_Turns out Dean was already on the other side of the door when Sam opened it and he was looking at Sam with a wince pointing at his head and saying playfully "Dude wanna turn down the volume much...Your mind is like a freakin school intercom...with squelching and everything. . when you think about something in a panic. . .man. . . even your thoughts have some weird nerd thing about them. ANYWAY..." Now he looked around Sam to Laney saying "Heard you wanna talk about.."_

_"Just come in and have a seat." Laney said in mock frustration._

_"Okay BOTH of you seem to have the misconception you need to ask me for. . what roles you'll have in this child's life... Honestly I don't even know if we'll ever find out who the father REALLY is. . . EVERTHIING else in our lives have been manipulated so why not a paternity test results to?_

_"SO I have this to offer and you can tell me if it's exeptable."_

_"The three of us raise the baby together and daddy duties, IF you guys want them, will be both of yours to share. So the baby will be OURS, all three of OURS, we'll all be in this parenting thing together."_

_"How's that sound to you guys?" Laney asked._

_"Well the saying is "It takes a village" right?" Dean joked._

_"You think we can make something like that work?" Sam asked. _

_"We can figure it out as we go along." Laney responded._

_"Now I have something I need to tell you guys. After FEAR had me by the short and curlies I realized I never wanted to risk something getting that close to hurting the baby again. . . So I'm taking myself out of the field."_

_"We'll travel together... like always... I can do research and what not. . . I'll keep in practice just in case I'm needed and there's ABSOLUTLY no other choice but me for backup. . . Other than that I'm not gonna be trying to gank any more monsters for a while." She finished._

_"Glad to hear that." Said Dean._

_. . . . ._

_Chapter 2_

_Sam, Dean and Adam split up to cover the large park. They were pretty sure what they were dealing with, what type of area to find it in and that they knew how to kill it._

_They met up back at thde Impala neither of them having found anything and it was getting dark so they'd have to come back the next day._

_But as they were leaving a group of six people imerged from the treeline and it would be normal that a place like this have a group of hikers muking about in the woods. BUT what was NOT normal was that both Sam and Dean knew all six of them. . . ._

_Harry Spangler, Ed Zeddmore, Detective Diana Ballard, Zach Warren, Lori Sorenson and Chuck Shurly got mostly surprised looks on their faces, other than Chuck who looked like he knew this was going to happen._

_Sam and Dean were in equal shock to see so many faces from their past all at once and looking at his brothers and seeing their expressions made Adam feel like he was being left out of the loop again._

_"Wow of all the hunts in all the world. . ." Chuck joked as he extended his hand in greeting to Sam and Dean._

_The brothers pulled back with looks of apprehension on their faces._

_"Oh forgot." Said Chuck as he pulled out a knife knicked below the bend of his elbow and proved his blood was red and the others in his company did the same._

_Now Sam and Dean extended their hands and Harry piped up and said irritably "How come they don't have to prove they're human?"_

_"What about "I'm a prophet." don't you get? I'D KNOW..IF THEY WEREN'T THEM GENIUS!" Chuck yelled over his shoulder as he shook Sam, Dean's and Adam's hands._

_"Been a long time." Said Dean._

_"Trust me I wish it had been longer. .. but you know monsters... they never take a break." Chuck chidded._

_"What got you into the field?" Sam asked, he knew Chuck hadn't wanted to be in this fight._

_"Plucky little peppy thing named Sarah Blake.. I believe you remember who she is." Said Chuck with a wink._

_Sam remembered all to well the raven haired girl from New York who Dean told him he should marry when she showed she had the guts to handle this life. But Sam never imagined that she'd turn to hunting._

_"Wow akward thinking about an ex while another ex is standing right there." Dean jokingly projected into Sam's head._

_Sam rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh._

_"Sarah's the one that brought us all together." Said Diana stepping away from the group to greet Sam and Dean._

_"Detective." Dean said with a smirk._

_"Actually it's Chief Of Operations at the F.B.I. headquarters now... How do you guys think the whole thing where monsters used your images to slaughter hundreds blew over without a lot of backlash? Seriously you two have been more regonized than any other two people I've ever even heard of luckily we have genuis hackers in the underground and any questions about your identities or identities of anyone we know is in our line of work winds up on my desk for me to take care of." She said holding out her hands and gesturing to herself as if to say "That's right I helped save your asses. Again"_

_"Thanks." Said Sam and Dean in unison._

_"Underground?" Adam asked._

_"Yeah Sarah tracked down almost everyone Sam and Dean ever interacted with and got most of them to take up hunting. She's pretty damn persuasive." Said Diana._

_Dean leaned into Sam and jokingly said "Told you, you should've married that girl."_

_Sam rubbed the back of his neck shyly and nervously as he seen Lori was looking his way and to his surprise she leaned into Eric and pecked him on the cheek._

_"Now that's akward." Dean whispered raising his eyebrows and giving Sam a nudge with his elbow as he gave a chuckle._

_. . . . . . _

_Chuck and Diana gave the brothers a run down of all the things the underground was working on and told them they should drop by their base sometime._

_It gave Dean chills to hear where their main base was located. _

_. . . . . . . . ._

_. . . . . . . . ._

_CAMP CHAUTAUQUA, JAMESTOWN, NEW YORK. . . ._

_FOUR AND A HALF YEARS IN THE FUTURE. . ._

_The plague of the new strain of Croatoan had spread fast and the signs had been put up in warning of the areas where infection had been found. . . And when everything hit the fan all at once and the world officially went to hell in a hand basket, what few people that had survived fell into forming small societies and did their best to cling to what was left to live for. . . . And well no one was going back into the hotzones just to take down the damn signs. . . It's not like everbody didn't already know that it had been years since two thousand fourteen._

_. . . . . . . . . . ._

_Chuck gave Dean a sad knowing smile and patted Dean on the shoulder shaking his head._

_Sam saw what Dean was thinking about and he remembered what Dean saw when Zachariah had shown him what was "supposedly" the future and right now he was just as worried as Dean about what just couldn't be coincedence but he still leaned over and whispered to his brother "We'll be okay, we'll figure something out. It'll all work out."_

_"Yeah I think we'll be fine," Dean lied, as he fought to swallow down the grapefruit sized lump that had formed itself in his throat thinking: "So it really was the real future after all."..._

_What could all of this mean?... SO MANY QUESTIONS...NO WHERE NEAR ENOUGH ANSWERS.. . ._

_Chapter 3_

_The brothers headed out and left the other hunters to their work and Dean was thinking: "Laney's gonna, freak when she hears what we just found out." _

_But now his mind was riddled with fear and questions. Not only in the future he saw was Lucifer riding Sam's body (Apparently again) but future him seemed to be convinced The Colt would kill Lucifer when past him had already proven that obviously it can't. And just as troubling when pondered upon now neither Laney nor her child was in that future and future him didn't mention either of them._

_"What the hell!" Dean cursed through clenched teeth as he hit the steering wheel and wondered what details he was missing that could possibly make everything make sense._

_It REALLY...SUCKS to know certain things HAVE to happen and that there is NO fighting those things and it REALLY...SUCKS to NOT know what ALL of those certain things are or HOW they'll play out. . ._

_"It's okay." Sam said giving Dean's shoulder a soothing pat. "We'll ALL figure it out TOGETHER."..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**THIS IS THE END OF "DISC" 4... I KNOW, I KNOW I'M BAD...Today's my birthday (May 7th if you're reading like 2 weeks from now) BEST B-DAY GIFT YOU COULD GIVE IS REVIEWS! (hint, hint)...**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok, so here goes, my second attempt at writing a Supernatural Fic! _**

_It's going to be set up, as an entire season, so of course, it falls into a reasonably distant future, from were we are now, so, SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7 will definatly be contained within, as they will still have some of the same issues to deal with (only a thousand times worse). (There will be some slight AU because no matter how I try and stay a step ahead the new episodes coming out messes with my story some. So I said screw it I'm actually going to finish writing it MY WAY anyway (so please forgive my failure to acknowledge in the story the fact that in episode 16 of season 7 they are supposedly bringing back Misha Collins (A.K.A. Castiel), because I WAS going to bring Cas back myself and I think the series writers are jumping the gun to bring him back so soon and now there's talk of Jim Beaver (A.K.A. Bobby) coming back as well in season 7. I think they are just trying to find an easy fix for all the viewer uproar and to me, this shows the writers can't commit to a solid story so I AM COMPLETLY IGNORING WHAT MAY HAPPEN IN FUTURE EPISODES IN FACT I AM PRETENDING THAT ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN SEASON 7 AFTER "Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie" (Episode 14) DOES NOT HAPPEN AT ALL.)_

_I see this, as a possible season 8-9, time frame, so, Sam and Dean, will be just a little different than some are used to (Mostly Dean). There are some new characters (I hope they'll be welcomed with open minds by fans of the series). The story/season doesn't start with Sam and Dean in fact it starts with the backstory to one of the new characters so that you as the readers will know them a little._

_I would also like to post these _**WARNINGS: STORY CONTAINS:**_ Abuse, Beating, Torture, Graphic Rape, Post Traumatic Stress, Possesions, etc... ./ People who are to young to comprehend the ficticious nature of this story and those who will be offended by this sort of content should not read!_

**DISCLAIMER**_: And of course, for anyone who doesn't already know : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE BOOKS, COMIC BOOKS, OR T.V. SERIES OF SUPERNATURAL. _

_I appreciate the readers who added my first story to their favorites as well as those who commented. I hope all of them and all of you enjoy this story and as always, all comments are wanted and welcomed. (Oh and please forgive any spelling, grammar, spacing, capitalization or punctuation errors! ),(Also there are different fonts in places because I copied and pasted from another one of my notepads, I write things in pieces and cut them together later.)(My excuse for all errors: Many sleepless nights put into this, as it wouldn't leave me alone for even a second untill I got it all written out!), (Plus I had to speed through it to try and beat next weeks episode!), I started this story about a month ago and everything is mostly my idea but I kept rewriting things to fit what was happening in present episodes. I finally decided to stop doing that and let this story be just my thoughts on the future episodes of the series baring everything after episode 14 of season 7. You must read the first part to understand the second, third and so on..._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I'd like to give special mention to Alex Megan who was kind enough to help me filter my ideas and her writing is INSPIRING to say the least and EVERYONE should read her work because it's simply perfect!_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

* * *

><p><em>There have been people who have taken issue with the story seeming to be more about the character Laney BUT I promise her role is important to the plot, also for people who like Firefly, Serenity, Fifth Element the character of Laney is based loosly on River Tam and Leeloo (Innocent, Chosen, Strong, With KICK-ASS Fighting skills). I promise things are getting more Sam and Dean centric as it i THEIR story but my O.C. is supposed to be (obviously from my stand point) just as big a part of the Supernatural series as the Wincester brothers as will be explained in the first "Episode" on this "DISC" I hop everyone can stick through to the end cause I'm thick with plot here..(and if it aired this way on the show you kow you'd go with it)<em>

_And here's a spoiler for my own story for those I haven't already told: Book Of Revelations from the Bible: 11:19-12:1-18 will be coming into play and is important to the plot (hence the character Laney's innocence (and importance), it has to do with her being chosen to be the mother of the prophesized child). Oh and Nephilim will plat a part in things as well._

_Pretty much the whole thing's (The whole REAL Series really's) about self fufilled prophecies and how far angels, demons and "things" from purgatory will go to ensure the chips fall in their favor when all is said and done (because no one knows EVERYTHING that's REALLY written) (Oh yeah and let's just say the child everyone wants ahold of is "supposed" to be the "Comander And Chief" of a very big army... But since there's three (maybe more) armies vying for a leader... _

_Just food for thought..._

_..._

* * *

><p><em>The first "Episode" on this "DISC" has a bit about Castiel (I'm not turning him into a bad guy people but I'm just telling about how he reached what points he reached in his existence.) AND I HOPE PEOPLE WHO REALLY PAY ATTENTION TO THE STORY (AND EVERY SINGLE EPISODE ALL THE WAY BACK TO SEASON 1) OF THE REAL SHOW UNDERSTAND)). . . . Also the first "Episode" may seem IFY but it's ALL important to the plot! (And honestly we all know the REAL Series has a few IFY episodes of it's own and we go along anyway in hopes IT ALL MEANS SOMETHING!) <em>

_OH AND FOR ALL THE FANGIRLS THERE WILL BE SOME CASTIEL AND ANOTHER CHARACTER (not saying who!) SLASH LATER...JUST TO KEEP YOU GOIN..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Pure Ones Supernatural_

_Season...?_

_"DISC" 5_

_Episode 15_

_"My blue eyed angel."_

_Chapter 1_

_NINE YEARS AGO..._

_Sarah Blake was a sweet girl with a good head on her shoulders and she had a number of charms about her. She was persuasive which was good for business at her father's auction house._

_Sarah had what she thought was a good stable life built up and she felt she had a bright future ahead of her._

_That was until Sam came into her life that was. Not long after meeting him she found out about the fact ghosts were not just scary stories._

_Then abrubtly Sam and his brother were gone and it left a hallow feeling in her life. _

_Sarah tried to go on with her life as normaly as possible. But as time passed she would see signs that maybe ghosts weren't the only "things" out there. _

_Just watching the news or reading the paper she found herself seeing underlying hints of supernatural occurances all over the place._

_And it started to eat at her, the fact that she knew about what was out there and it didn't sit right with her that she was just doing absolutly nothing about it._

_Soon she was checking out books from the library and studying up on EVERYTHING that might possibly be out there and it was scary to say the least to see just how man "things" there may be._

_Sarah started to dip her toe trepidaciously into the waters of hunting. She stuck to what she'd learned from Sam and Dean which was mostly hauntings and when that didn't feel like enough she started to expand her hunting horizons._

_No matter what "job" she worked or how succeful it was Sarah always felt like an amature as she was ALWAYS messing up somewhere and it was almost the end of her a few times._

_Seeing how dangerous this life was she wondered how Sam and Dean did this all on their own and continued to survive._

_Now she honestly doesn't remember how the idea hit her or when, just that when she started to roll with it, it was SURPRISINGLY easy._

_She started to track down not signs of where "jobs" were now but signs of where "jobs" had already been done._

_Sarah tracked down several people who had witnessed the supernatural and convinced many them that they couldn't just do nothing now that they knew what they knew._

_Many of those people were really all to easy to bring into the fold while others took a little proding and some it was just pointless to even try to sway them._

_Most of the people who were easiest to convince were those with which Sam and Dean had interacted with, oddly the brothers just had that effect on people._

_It was surprising for Sarah to find that Sam and Dean WERE NOT the only hunters out there besides her and those she gathered, but that just meant even more people for the cause._

_Soon Sarah got bold and started to go for "NORMAL" people with usefull skills or in positions of authority... Well got a have a few people on the other side of the curtain to do damage control._

_She broke the rules a bit in showing those "NORMAL" people PROOF of what was out there and then it wasn't hard to convince them to take up the fight. What DOUCHBAG just sits around while it looks like REAL monsters are taking over the planet?_

_As the number of people Sarah gathered grew she wondered how Sam would feel if he knew she was gathering what could be considered an army just because of him._

_She knew the life of hunting was dangerous but she also knew that this world wouldn't last long if there weren't more people to fight the fight and that even though it may never be at their immediate disposal, in fact that they may not even know about it at all THIS ARMY Sarah had formed was for Sam and Dean's benefits just as much as it was for her own._

_Then Sarah found the Supernatural book series written by Carver Edlund and she knew she had to find the author._

_She spent years tracking him down and at first it was like he had "DISAPEARED OFF THE FACE OF THE PLANET" but then she found a storage unit full of his writings._

_After reading everything she'd found she knew that Sam and Dean were about to be in a lot of trouble and she knew she needed the author of these manuscripts if she was going to stand a chance at helping the brothers even from afar._

_It wasn't till after Sarah's purchase of the land at Camp Chautauqua did a man named Chuck Shurly came to her and told her HE was who she'd been looking for and he gave her the run down about how he was a prophet and soon with their common goal to help Sam and Dean with their journy even from afar they became friends._

_With Chuck coming into "this line of work" it became SO much easier to track down all the people that would actually say yes to this kind of life._

_And Sarah didn't know that at times, just out of sight a demented angel looked on as she tasked through her days and he was muttering to himself: "Playing to Destiny's tune makes US ALL dance round and round as WE are ALL ensnared by IT'S web and helpless to escape from IT as the web becomes the strings of OUR master puppeteer."_

_..._

_THIRTY-SIX YEARS AGO..._

_Castiel had been tasked as leader of his regiment of Watcher angels and he was finally awarded the privilege of having charges. He had been amongst mortals before and he thought he was educated well in the ways of Man._

_BUT... What most don't understand that was Castiel's charges came with a few stings attached, A LOT of strings really. . _

_The mortals he was tasked to watch were troublesome to say the least. Their destinies were "SUPPOSED" to be written in stone and the only thing he was supposed to do was just keep watch...At first anyway..._

_He watched as the first of the brothers was born and as the second was placed into his arms at the age of four years old._

_He watched as their mother was burned on the ceiling of their home and as their father took the next steps in the fufilling all of their destinies by bringing them into the life of a hunter._

_The fact that the brothers were soulmates didn't matter apparently, didn't even regigester as it was ordered that the brothers be turned against eachother._

_Dean wasn't supposed to be so close to Sam. _

_Even their birth signs were "supposed" to be meant for incompatibility._

_Dean was purposely made to be an Aquarius and Sam was purposely made to be a Taurus. Both are fixed signs that weren't "supposed" to get along together and were never meant to waver from their natures and thus put in place to create a wedge between them._

_Yet Dean loved Sam more than his own life and he was Sam's whole world and that in itself provided several complications and now Castiel was being ordered by his superiors to interact in various levels to create the needed tension between the brothers._

_At first Castiel thought it would be easy to manipulate the brothers through their father John as he found John could perceive his true visage and hear his true voice._

_And he'd whisper to John how Sam would become dangerous if he was not kept in check and that served to make a tense dynamic for John and Sam but it only strengthened the bond between Sam and Dean._

_Now as time went on and the brothers grew Castiel began to become attached to both of his charges and it began to pain him to know a great deal of their destiny._

_He began to try to do things for their benefits, small things at first._

_One time Dean had to go and electrocute himself and Castiel was ordered to find a way to heal Dean without laying hands on him himself. So Castiel guided Sam to a man who's wife had a reaper on a leash and he guided that "faith healer" to chose Dean and he helped Sam be victorious in saving Dean's life and he was the one who ushered the reaper back to it's station when it was all over._

_He helped their father acquire the much coveted Colt that was said to be able to vanquish any creature. And while it could in deed put an end to the much hated Azazel there were "things" the weapon COULD NOT kill and Castiel had to save Sam's life as John shot the vampire Luther._

_Castiel gave a gruff "You shouldn't have done that." to John as Luther did not fall. Of course John misperceived those words as he shouldn't have saved Sam's life._

_So now Castiel had to clean up the mess or Sam would die and John would think The Colt useless and Dean would fail to stop Azazel._

_Castiel went to the Luther's side, placed his hand on the vampire's head and pulled the creature's malevolent spirit from it's shell and with a barely visable flash of wings he was gone. John thought the bullet from the magic gun had done it's job and all was well, the brothers were safe The Colt was in play and of all things Destiny was still on track._

_Then his charges sat in front of the home of the next in line to be targeted by Azazel and he rode on the wave of Azazel's Electro Magnetic Interferance to try and tell the brother's "Stay where you are." And he heard his voice come over the radio of the Impala yet the brothers ignored him. Castiel knew they were not yet ready to take on a being such as Azazel and he had tried to stop them and maybe if they had listened who knows maybe Destiny would have been derailed then and there. But that wasn't the case as they still barged in despite his efforts._

_Castiel was powerless to stop what seemed to be the runaway train of the brothers' destinies as Dean lay in a coma and John sold his soul. As Sam lay dead and Dean sold his._

_Castiel watched and shared Sam's grief when Dean was ripped apart by the hell hounds and he was confused as to why he wasn't allowed to raise Dean from perdition until after he had broken in hell enough to be made to torture._

_Castiel still followed the orders of his main superiors even when it was apparent that not all angels were playing on the same side of the board and once again he was helpless to watch as Sam took another step in the path Destiny had already mapped out for him and freed Lucifer from his cage. And he even did as he was commanded and tried to place another wedge between the brothers again to help guide Dean into accepting Michael when he took Dean's necklace RIGHT after he was hurt by Sam's betrayal and then in giving it back and calling it worthless RIGHT after Dean was hurt by what he saw in Sam's tampered with heaven._

_But then the brothers did what Castiel did not think was possible._

_At times it almost, ALMOST seemed like Destiny was being kept at bay as the brothers pulled together, became stronger than ever and Lucifer was cast back to where he belonged. And then when the brothers' destinies still seemed to be not only unchanged but still wrought with horrors Castiel did not want his charges to suffer. Castiel did his damndest to sway Destiny in the favor of his charges by going against Raphael when he wanted to re-jumpstart the apocalypse._

_But even Castiel had played his part and even though he wasn't aware of it at the times his doing EVERYTHING he did had been destined and he had played his part SEVERAL times._

_Now of all things Castiel had become deranged and he had never even been aware angels could lose their minds. Maybe it was a side effect of having something like Leviathan let lose inside him or maybe it was the discovery of: That EVERYTHING he'd done had, had it's purposes and that he DID NOT derail Destiny. That instead his actions had only helped propel IT into fruition._

_It was maddening to certain degrees in either case and in what clear moments he had Castiel could ascertain that it was propably, mostly the latter that had driven him insane._

_In his maddness Castiel had taken to wondering about the Earth looking for answers, for hope and for the possibility of redemtion..._

_Yes Castiel WAS insane now, but he still had a desire to be good, to be true, to be loyal and above all things he desired to right the wrongs that Destiny had inflicted on him and his charges. . . . ._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Walt and Roy were hunters. It was the only life they knew how to live. So when they heard rumors that an abonination that they were certain they had killed, not only walked the earth again but had possibly sired a child with yet another abomination, it was intolerable to say the least. _

_Soon Walt and Roy gathered their friends with "like minds" on the subject of what defined a monster...They were ALL going to hunt Sam Winchester, his freak of a mate AND their freak offspring down..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_When they had first started to see into eachother's heads it had taken Dean quite a bit of time to adjust to seeing the creatures Laney was able to see through her mind. One of the hardest things to deal with, at first was what she saw slumbering in Sam and the same yet slightly less developed looking thing slumbering within herself. But after Gabriel had touched Sam and Laney what Laney saw in Sam and herself became different. In Sam the creature still slumbered but now a thin wisp of a silver veil encased it and in herself her silver veil was more pronounced and thicker._

_There were so many things different after Gabriel had touched Laney and Sam. One thing was: Sam was now some kind of weird interferance to Laney's defenses against Dean being inside her head and it made her unable to register Dean's thoughts or get into Dean's head as easily as she used to. But that was only when Sam and Laney were in the same vicinity after a certain range away from Sam Laney's defenses along with her ability to hear Dean thoughts and get in his head were as strong or even stronger than ever. _

_After FEAR Laney's once dark brown hair had turned stark white in places and it made her look well beyond her years and it was hard for Dean to know that Gabriel had been around except RIGHT when he was needed. Then the angel just had to be absent? Right as what he claimed to be his charge was nearly killed? And what about the assault on Laney? Where was Gabriel then? And what better things did he have to do than to be there and protect her? Everything about what had happened screamed Gabriel was an irresponsible prick that could have done something at ANY time to keep ALL of the things that had happened from happening and Laney agreed for the most part that Gabriel probably couldn't be trusted._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Gabriel knew he was toeing a very dangerous line. He hadn't been lying to the Leviathan or two different groups of demons when he promised them a piece of the pie._

_He had just failed to mention exactly what pieces of what pies they'd be getting._

_He really was on the right side...Or at least he liked to think he was...As he was sure that as long as he had faith and followed his orders like a good soldier should...That EVERYTHING would turn out okay in the end..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Castiel had wandered aimlessly about the Earth...And he delved into realms that weren't meant for any of GOD'S creations...But he always found himself coming back to Sarah Blake...for whatever reason..._

_Right now Castiel stood just outside the camp's gate and he was staring up at the sky listening for the sounds of his brethren...But there were none...He hadn't lost his grace...It was torn yes but not gone, so Castiel did not why he could no longer hear the hosts of heaven...When he was halfway lucid Castiel would ponder that perhaps it was because he had been tainted and that was why he could not return to heaven or hear the voices or feel the presence of his kind any longer..._

_Then he started aimlessly musing over the cloud above his head and how it resembled a turtle, or maybe it looked more like a rabbit?...And he was lost in the wonders before him and had a semi-lucid thought of " Creation is beautiful and conected...Why would any question how it comes to be?...Why can't we ALL just be glad it's here and enjoy it while it lasts?"..._

_Castiel stared at the sky completely oblivious to the fact that he had physically materialized and he was visible for all the world to see..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Chuck Shurly didn't really know alot...Even about himself...He had memories of his childhood, his family and his life...but they felt dissociated like they were not really his...And he had been losing time...Without knowing where he had been or what had heppened to him during those times...All he did know was that when he "came back" from "wherever" the last time, he had been "gone" for over a year...And this last time when he "came back" from "wherever" he knew where he had to go..he just didn't know really why, but he went anyway and he realized that he had come to find his purpose in this life..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Chuck was venturing out of the camp when he saw a man standing in the middle of the field out to the side of the gates..._

_"Hey buddy this is private property!" Chuck shouted. But the man just stood there staring upwards..._

_Now Chuck walked up to the man...He was going to physically escort him away if necassary..._

_Chuck reached out, grabbed the man by the shoulder, and spun him around so that he could intimidate face to face...But when the man turned to face him Chuck was haulted in his tracks... _

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_It was close to the end of April and Dean had tracked down a hunt of the most stupendous of natures... Or at least he thought so..well it's not everyday that they had got to go up against things like a Hekatonkeire and he was saying things like "Come on it was a GIANT...AND it had a hundred arms...HOW COOL WAS THAT?"..._

_Adam and Sam rolled their eyes while giving slightly amused grins..._

_Sam could see Dean's mind and knew his big brother was just trying to keep his mind and their's off the fact that he was pretty sure the future he had seen was going to happen no matter what..He knew Dean was scared..._

_Laney stood in the kitchenette of the brothers' hotel room...She figured that since she was no longer in the field she could use her excess of free time to at least make sure that Sam, Dean and Adam had a clean "place" to live and ate proper "home" cooked meals..._

_"Smells good." Said Sam as he came in through the door and his brothers followed in behind him chiming the same._

_Laney brushed a few stark white strands of hair from her face as she stirred the pot that sat simmering on the small hotel stove. "Thanks, it's just gulash though..I had to work with what I could get." She said, refering to the now dwindling food and supplies on the supermarket shelves._

_"That's okay I'm starving." Said Adam._

_Now Laney turned and took in the sight before her...The brothers were covered heads to toes in a reddish brown, watery fluid. She shook her and scolded "Nuh ah! You three go wash up first!" And she pointed towards the bathroom with "And clean up ya'll's mess after...Dean." She emphasized the last word towards the messiest brother who had just been told off the day before yesterday about always leaving his wet towels in the floor, his tooth brush still covered with goopy toothpaste on the bathroom sink and his dirty socks... well everywhere. _

_. . . . . . . _

_With Sam being an interferance to Laney's abilities to read Dean's mind or defend her mind against his... Dean could read her mind so easily now AND he already knew how to get a rise out of her so easily anyway..And he liked to mess with her on purpose..._

_Sam and Adam thought it was comical..The playful smacks Laney inflicted Dean's shoulders or chest with when he got her riled and he was constantly getting her riled..._

_Adam only wondered when Dean would just stop the flirting and finally get serious... While Sam knew his brother WAS flirting he also knew Dean was just trying to keep her distracted as well..._

_Dean could feel her emotions and hear her thoughts and he knew he'd know if he went to far..._

_. . . . . . . ._

_Hunts were getting hard to come by and Dean was almost always antsy to kill something nowdays...And he was willing to point the Impala towards whatever jobs he could find..._

_It was a little after the start of May and there were demonic omens in Odessa, Delaware and Dean pointed the Impala East._

_The Impala was just pulling across the line into the city limits of Rising Sun, Maryland when the four hunters inside the car noticed all the people making haste to pack up their vehicles in preperation for a mass exodus._

_Dean rolled down his driver side window asking "What's with everyone?" from the nearest person as they ran past._

_The young man probably barely in his twenties looked at Dean agast as if it were not possible he didn't already know. "It's all over the news! Anyone in places below certain altitudes are being ordered to evacuate the East Coast!"_

_"Why?" Dean asked._

_"A piece of The Las Palmas Island in The Azores broke off and a tsunami over one hundred feet high is headed this way! It could wipe out ALL of the low lying areas on the ENTIRE East Coast! Don't you watch the news?" The young man yelled._

_Dean shrugged. They'd barely found the demonic omens, it was just a blip really that they'd picked up and they had been driving non stop to get to Delaware and none of them had really been watching the news or reading the papers for the last couple of days. But who among them knew how fast the news could go from being about something called a Kardashian to actual real life changing stuff that actually made the papers?_

_"How long do we have to get out of the area?" Dean asked._

_"Seriously dude? We don't have a lot of time at all! Like two hours at most!" The man screamed and now he was jogging away probably to get himself out of what was soon to be a path of devastation._

_"Dean we should turn around." Said Sam._

_"What if it's just some bluff Sam?" Asked Dean "I mean we find demonic omens now we're going to be chased away by something we don't know is more than just a rumor?"_

_"It was on the news." Adam stated._

_"And monsters don't manipulate what's on television or in the papers? HERE I WAS THINKING THAT, THAT WAS WHY WE ARE HAVING TROUBLE TRACKING HUNTS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"_

_" You don't THINK for just ONE SECOND the monsters MAYBE want people away from this area for a reason? Or do you REALLY think they'd warn ALL these people to get out of harm's way?" Dean ranted._

_Sam and Adam both tilted there heads, Dean had a point. Why WOULD monsters warn people about ANYTHING bad?_

_Dean could see that Laney had been thinking the same thing as him but she hadn't intersected because she felt it was no longer her place to put herself between the brothers when they bickered pointlessly over cases._

_As the Impala neared it's destination the towns grew more and more vacant and all the people still vacating the premises shot looks that said "KIND OF GOING THE WRONG WAY!" at the car's occupants as the Impala drove past._

_. . . . . . . ._

_The sky was growing darker as monsterous black clouds covered the noon sun._

_Birds were flocking West by the thousands and they themselves caused their own dark cloud like mass._

_"Dean I think there might REALLY be something to this tsunami thing!" Said Sam sounding a little scared._

_"Trust me Sammy I have a hunch. Okay?" Dean stated._

_Sam shrugged and looked to Adam as if to say "Nice knowing you man."._

_Laney just rolled her eyes and leaned against the back driver's side door and just stared out the window trying to ignore that she didn't need to be able to read his mind to know that even Dean was probably starting to have doubts now._

_As the four hunters pulled into the now empty town of Odessa, Delaware the air hung ominously silent._

_There seemed to be no one except a short round man making his way down the sidewalk._

_"I should've known." Dean growled as Crowley stopped and eyed the Impala looking amused._

_"BOYS!" Yelled Crowley looking chipper. "Had a feeling you might try to rain on my parade!"_

_Dean stepped out of the car and now it looked like an Old West showdown._

_Sam, Adam and Laney joined Dean as more demons began to come to the sides of the road._

_Crowley raised his hand and calmly said "Stand down no need for anyone to lose life or limb."_

_"Seems you have more power in hell than you let on." Dean snarled._

_"Oh them?...We're together for the joint effort of destroying the Leviathan since you litle humans seem incapable. We've got a way to end those cheeky bastards once and for all." Crowley stated smugly. Then he looked around Dean to Laney and smiled as he said "Aw.. Hello lovely... Where have they been hiding you?"_

_Dean's eyes narrowed as he took a fighting stance and hissed "Don't even look at her!"_

_Crowley's eyes widened at Dean's protective nature over anyone but direct family, he stepped to get a better vantage point of the girl behind Dean and then Crowley let out an exasperated sigh when he saw Laney's budding belly and he chidded in reprimand "Good god woman!... What have you gone and done?"_

_Then Crowley looked to Dean saying "I'm guessing you're the proud papa of the little abomination... Look at the set of brass ones on you!...Dean Winchester... you've gone and defiled a virgin and a Saint...honestly I never thought you the type."_

_Crowley caught Sam's momentary look of shame and reacted with a maniacal laugh saying "YOU AS WELL?"_

_Crowley looked at Laney and said "And they call me a whore! You couldn't stop at opening your legs for just one of them could you?"_

_"How SAINTLY to lay with not one BUT, TWO MEN out of wedlock!"Crowley ranted mockingly. "Honestly the other side sure knows how to pick 'em!"_

_Crowley had crossed the line.. maybe he knew about what LEGION had done...maybe he didn't. But Laney had been through to much to have to be called a whore and by a demon like Crowly no less and Dean didn't have to look back to know that Crowly's words had made her cry. Dean was going to kill Crowly if Sam didn't beat him to it._

_The demons on the street shifted reminding the hunters of their presence as if they sensed the brothers' desire to do something stupid. In their present states of mind neither Dean nor Sam cared about the demons as they stalked towards Crowley._

_"Mind you tempers now boys. Wouldn't want things to get bloody for "Little Miss Baby On Board" now would you?" Aked Crowley sounding smug._

_To prove Crowley's point two demons advanced on Laney and reached to grab her by the arms._

_That's where all the demons other than Crowley met their demise. And Laney never even moved a muscle._

_A gold light eminated from the demons and the lifeless bodies they had been wearing fell hollow to the ground. Then Laney was moving towards Crowley with purpose. Her strides showing her intent to bring an end to him as well._

_As she closed in on the now cowering Crowley who was pleading for his worthless life as he found he couldn't "POP" or smoke out._

_Dean snapped out of his revelry and moved to Laney's side saying coaxingly "Take it easy, we can't kill him...YET.. let me make him talk first." Dean was unnerved by the way she had just killed all of those demons with her mind and without even blinking...But he understood that even on a subconscious level she had been serious about not letting ANYTHING come close to hurting her baby again..._

_Laney realeased her grip from Crowly's throat and shoved the demon scum to the ground saying "You're right... We need him to talk..But you CAN'T torture him."_

_Now Laney took deep calming breaths as she slowly took enough steps back to put herself at a safe distance from Crowley._

_"Dean you can't let him make you into that." Laney said looking pleadingly to Dean. "There are other ways."_

_"How Saintly indeed." Crowley mocked. "You know you could always just ask me."_

_"Like you would tell the truth." Sam snarled._

_"I have no reason to lie. And I wouldn't want "Miss Rightous Anger" over here to go all "Warrior Princess" on me again now would I?" Crowley stated._

_"Fine..You get one chance...ONE..to have a halfway humane death...because you ARE NOT leaving this place alive. You don't talk or I think you're lying and I will show you the real meaning of suffering. Then you'll talk, tell the truth and die just the same only it'll be painful and bloody." Dean seethed._

_"Oh well then..since the only options I get end with me dead." Crowley pouted and crossed his arms. "I might as well make you torture me.. at least I know then I'm getting to do SOME damage as well... Just think of how they've missed you in hell.. well you wouldn't really have to think on it for long because when you die you'll be heading right back there... And I'm sure everyone there would love to give you their own.. special... little welcome back parties."_

_Now Laney's eyes grew teary as she begged Dean not to stoop to that level._

_And it gave Dean pause because he didn't want that part of himself to be what she saw from this day on._

_"What do you want to do?" Dean projected into her mind._

_"I want to call Gabriel...At least if he does something to Crowley it's not on any of OUR heads." Laney answered with an apologetic look on her face._

_Dean didn't like the idea of bringing an angel into the mix after Castiel had practically sold them out to side with Crowley but he conceeded because he knew Laney was right._

_When Gabriel "WHOOSHED" in at Laney's request the angel looked momentarily shocked to see where he had landed and with whom he was in the company of._

_Gabriel cocked his head slightly taking in Crowley and Crowley gave Gabriel a knowing smirk._

_Laney pointed to Crowley and said "He said he had a way to stop the Leviathan. Now he won't talk. I figured it might be better to let an angel handle what to do with him."_

_Crowley stared Gabriel down in challenge. The Crossroad's demon knew he could have the little double agent by the balls if he wanted._

_Crowley gave Gabriel a smile and a look that said "Do you really want to be testing me right now? With your precious little Saint right there?"_

_Gabriel deflated a bit though it wasn't visible and addressed Crowley warily and being careful to show Crolwly that it would be "Mutualy Beneficial" if Crowley kept his mouth shut about certain things._

_"How were you going to stop the Leviathan?" Gabriel boomed seemingly commanding for an answer._

_"Well we obviously weren't going to let Leviathan have our piece of pie." Crowley said as he straigtened a bit, gave Gabriel a smirk and continued "We were expecting a delivery of sorts...In fact..It should be arriving momentarily."_

_As Crowley spoke the ground started to rumble and the sky darkened even further as the thunderous sound of a giant wave was crashing in on the group._

_Crowley looked up at where the wave met the sky and said "Aw...Here it comes now."_

_Dean took in the sight with stunned horror as Adam pulled him to the Impala._

_Laney grabbed the equally shocked Sam and as she guided him to the car she yelled to Gabriel "GET US OUT OF HERE!"_

_Gabriel touched the car and transported it, it's occupants and Crowley to a safe distance from the wave's reach._

_As the wave settled a giant shadow could be seen swimming under the surface of the water and Crowley yelled sounding smug and chipper "Lady and Gentlemen I give you Behemoth!" Then Crowley used the four hunters' awestruck moment of distraction to "POP" away._

_. . . . . . . . . . ._

_Chapter 2_

_Dean was fuming that Crowley got away and that now there was yet another monster on the board to deal with._

_As the water slowly recededed the huge mass under it's surface began to make it's way to shore._

_"OH...That's not good." Said Sam sounding nervous as he and the other hunters began to retreat from the water's edge._

_The beast was huge and resembled, quite honestly, a lot like the claims of what the Loc Ness Monster was supposed to look like, other than the fact that it had strong thick legs and thick padded paw like feet instead of flippers._

_"Whoa." Was all Dean could say as he took in the colossal sight._

_"What do we do now?" Asked Adam._

_"Well if I may be so bold to make the suggestion that you all stop gauking at it and start figuring out a way to use it instead." Said Gabriel throwing in his two cents._

_"And how would WE use it?" Asked Laney as she rounded on Gabriel and started stalking towards him._

_"Alright don't go getting to big for your britches now missy... I'm just a watcher and a messenger I don't have an operation's manual for how to make the Titans clash." Said Gabriel but now he was taking a few percarious steps back as the look Laney cast upon him was full of wrath._

_Laney haulted her advance and growled "I don't care about any of that...I'm not like you...Do you know how to keep it safe?"_

_"Well I don't know anyone that will know what to do with it or how to keep it safe either...BUT..I can make it easier to hide." Said Gabriel with a mischevious raise of his eyebrows._

_Gabriel walked to Behemoth's side placed his hand on the creature and the beast began to glow with an emerald light._

_Right before the eyes of the four hunters Behemoth began to transform. Soon the once twelve story tall massive monster became only two and a half feet tall from bottom of paw to top of head and it was now in the form of a yellow labrador retriever._

_"Don't worry he'll be a good dog." Said Gabriel mockingly. "But you might want to drive with the windows down in case he gets car sick." And with a laugh and a flash of wings Gabriel was gone._

_The dog cocked it's head and whined at the place where the angel had been standing. Then it looked to Dean and started wagging it's tail as it went to the eldest Winchester's side._

_"Um.. Someone wanna call Cujo here off of me?" Said Dean as the dog nudged his hand trying to make him pet it's head._

_"Come here boy." Said Laney patting her leg, going to a croutch and opening her arms and the dog bounded friendily towards her and into her open arms._

_Laney gave a scratch behind the dog's ears as if she'd forgotton all about the fact that just momets ago the thing was a larger than life Biblical monster and Dean could see that Laney had never thought the creature bad and that she didn't care about whether or not it could really beat Leviathan. She was just happy to ensure the safety of yet another creature she felt didn't deserve to die, to be used or to be hunted for the rest of it's life._

_"Friggin Saints." Dean thought, as he knew Laney was going to beg they keep the dog with them and the fact that he knew he was going to give into her._

_The dog really wasn't a hassle and Dean hated to admit he actually kind of liked the thing, when he let down his guard enough to forget it was actually a monster underneath, that was._

_Whatever Behemoth was, under it's dog form it just looked like the same green light that it had glowed as it transformed to Laney._

_Sam and Adam seemed to soften to the mutt and every so often Sam would absent mindidly take to petting it as it sat between him and Laney in the backseat._

_Dean pointed the Impala North-West. He didn't want to go there but he felt he had no choice. He needed answers, he needed to talk to Chuck._

_. . . . . . . . . ._

_CAMP CHATAUQUA, NEW YORK..._

_SEVEN HOURS LATER..._

_The Impala pulled up to what looked like a gated hippie commune and Dean stepped out as a man from the gate gestured at him to do so with a very unfriendly wave of a rifle._

_"What's your business here?" The man called gruffly from his post._

_"We're hunters. And I'm not talking the kind that shoots up wildlife." Called Dean as he kept his hands visible._

_"If that's the case you know the drill." The man called back._

_Dean pulled out a pocket knife raised his sleeve and made a slice just above the bend of his elbow._

_"We good?" Dean asked the man as his blood shone red._

_The man nodded towards the car "Gotta check everyone son we can't afford to go on just your blood."_

_Laney stepped from the car and produced her own knife and made a slice similiar to what Dean had done. Dean winced as she flashed all the scars caused by LEGION and tried to look away before she noticed the disgust on his face._

_But to no avail she caught it anyway and exactly like he feared with Sam acting as inteference she mistook the disgust to be for her and she pulled her sleeve back to her wrist hurridly and cast her eyes down in shame._

_Sam and Adam also conducted the acts of slicing their upper arms to show their blood was also red._

_Now the gate swung open and the man stepped back to allow them entry._

_"Not so fast buttercup...You forgot to prove you're human to." Said Dean taking a defensive stance._

_The man chuckled and proved himself human as well and said "Daylight's wastin either come in or don't."_

_Dean nodded and got back in his car along with Laney and his brothers and pulled in through the gate and they followed the man to a place they could park._

_"Is there a Chuck Shurly here?" Dean asked the man as he cut off the Impala's engine._

_"Oh yeah...he's quite a character if you ask me. I'll go see if I can round him up. Who do I say is asking for him?" The man asked._

_"Just tell him Sam and Dean need to speak with him he'll know who we are." Dean replied._

_"HOLY HELL! Not THE Sam and Dean?" Asked the man looking shocked._

_When Dean nodded the man looked flabergasted. "Chuck used to talk about you two ALL THE TIME! It's an honor to meet you...I'm Kyle." The man extended his hand and after Sam and Dean both shook it he pulled himself out of his revelry and said "Right I better go get Chuck for you fellas."_

_Dean approached Laney and tried to apologize for the misunderstanding. She just smiled sadly and didn't meet his gaze as she told him she'd be fine. But he could see how everything over the last few months was starting to really wear thread bare against her soul._

_He hated to know she was suffering and that Crowly's words were eating at her more than she let on._

_When Kyle returned Chuck was at his side along with another couple of familiar faces..._

_"CAS?" Dean yelled as he came to an abrupt offensive stance and looked like he might start swinging._

_Chuck stepped in between Castiel and Dean and said "Whoa!..Whoa!...Dean just calm down and listen!"_

_Sarah looked at Chuck then to Dean...She knew that there was some bad blood between Dean and Castiel but she wasn't made aware it would be this bad if they were ever in the same vicinity..._

_"WHAT IS HE DOING EVEN ALIVE...I WATCHED AS LEVIATHAN PRACTICALLY MELTED THROUGH HIM!" Dean yelled. Then he charged passed Chuck towards the angel, grabbed the front of Castiel's shirt and screamed "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"_

_"YOU LET LOSE THE LEVIATHAN...AND THEIR LEADER KILLED BOBBY! THAT MAKES YOU JUST AS RESPONSIBLE FOR HIS DEATH AS THEY ARE!... SAMMY ALMOST DIED BECAUSE WHAT YOU DID TO HIS MIND... AND LEGION WALKS THE EARTH BECAUSE OF HOW YOU RIPPED OPEN HELL AND PURGATORY!...DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID?...TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN'T JUST TAKE ONE OF THE ANGEL BLADES I'VE GOT IN MY TRUNK AND RUN YOU THROUGH!" Dean ranted furiously._

_"Dean please!" Chuck yelled as he tried to pry Dean away from the horror struck Castiel._

_Dean pushed Castiel away. He didn't care that the angel had tried to do one last good deed, had tried to prove his friendship and loyalty at what he'd thought was the last as he released the souls back into Purgatory. All Dean saw now was a traitor._

_"Dean it wasn't his fault!" Chuck yelled as he guided Dean away from Castiel who was now on his knees with his face burried in his hands. "He was really trying to help you when he did what he did..If you knew what he'd known you would understand that!"_

_"AND WHAT WAS THAT?... WHAT COULD HE HAVE KNOWN THAT MAKES EVERYTHING HE'S DONE...EVERYTHING HE'S CAUSED... SOMETHING I'D EVEN CARE TO TRY AND UNDERSTAND?... WHAT'S HIS EXCUSE THAT MAKES EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED BECAUSE OF HIM FORGIVABLE?" Dean yelled as he tried to charge at Castiel again. Now Sam and Adam helped to hold him back._

_Laney looked at the broken Castiel and took pity on him and went to his side._

_What she saw was the same sort of silvery humanoid that she had with Gabriel only Castiel's light didn't glow as brightly and the silvery wisps of his wings were tattered and frayed._

_Castiel beamed up at the girl who had given him the grace of forgiveness and said "Blessed art thou for thou art with child." And he placed his hand to Laney's stomach._

_Dean lost it at the sight of this and screamed "DON'T TOUCH HER!"_

_Castiel withdrew his hand and looked down guiltily as he understood that Dean didn't believe he deserved forgiveness and Castiel believed that Dean might be right._

_"Look I know you think that what he's done is past forgiving...But at least try." Chuck begged._

_"He thought what he was doing was right..And if he hadn't done what he had...Raphael would have brought on the apocolypse again... Plus everything from Purgatory would still have been released and the world would be in an even bigger mess than it is now because you and your brothers would be dead and there'd be hardly anyone to defend humanity against all the things that are out there now."_

_"Castiel was just trying to save the world..THE WHOLE WORLD..which last I checked..that as important as you are to the survival of Mankind..DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND YOU, YOUR BROTHERS OR ANYONE'S HURT FEELINGS OVER WHAT'S BEEN DONE." Chuck stated in a reprimanding tone as he shook his index finger scoldingly at Dean._

_"WELL DESTINY SEEMS TO DAMN WELL BE CENTERED AROUND US!" Dean screamed as he threw his hands in the air in a point over Sam's shoulder and he made to try and climb over his brothers to try to charge Castiel again._

_"DEAN WINCHESTER!...LISTEN TO ME NOW!" Chuck yelled above the choas._

_The brothers grew still and Dean stopped struggling as Chuck lowered his tone and continued. "Dean I'm trying to tell you that your destinies wouldn't have changed...And Raphael could have tried to force them to fruition just as easy as any other player on the board...Once you and Sam were dead the angels could have reanimated your shells to walk around souless automitons that would have been completly under their control if they wanted."_

_Dean took a deep breath and tried to stave off his anger at Castiel...Then he turned his back to the fallen angel and stalked back to the safety of the driver's seat of the Impala._

_Sam and Adam gave Chuck and Sarah apologetic looks as they went to join their brother. Laney stayed at Castiel's side running her hand soothingly through the broken angel's hair as Chuck approached her._

_"I'm sorry for what's been done to you." Said Chuck as he came down to Laney's eye level._

_Laney gave him a sad smile as tears streaked down her face as she asked "You know about that?"_

_"It seems your story has always been meant to intertwine with their's somehow..So I've prophesized about you to... You even have your own set of books. They were just never published as everyone in the test group thought you were to perfect. That's before I knew you were real of course. And by the time I found out about all of this.".. Chuck gestured to all of the hunters in the commune. "Being real...My publisher wouldn't touch the books that included you in Sam and Dean's lives as it was unpopular to most readers that female characters be in the Supernatural Book Series at all. They didn't care about how important you've always been to the story."_

_Laney gave a chuckle saying "It's gotta suck being a Prophet of THE LORD and having people tell you that your writings won't be published because they're not popular with readers."_

_Chuck smiled saying "It sucks REALLY BAD! But it has to suck even more for you. I mean here you are a Saint of all things with your own gosspel and everything..And hardly anyone will read it because you're a woman and the writing's considered unpopular and thousands of years from now a bunch of old white rich conservatives will probably tamper with what's written and your true story will be lost to time."_

_"Why does everyone keep calling me a Saint?" Laney asked._

_"Well...because you are." Chuck replied._

_"What make ME a Saint? Is it because I chose to try to be good and chose to try and have faith in GOD or is it because it's what I've always been destined to be?" Laney asked._

_"A bit of both I think..I believe you were always destined to be good because you never would have chosen to be aything else... Even after everything you've been through..Even after knowing there's so much hardship still ahead..and you don't know what it's going to be..You'll ALWAYS... CHOOSE to be good... That's what makes you a Saint." Chuck answered placing a comforting hand on her shoulder._

_Laney leaned into Chuck's hand pointed to the brothers and asked "What about them?"_

_"Let's just say the Winchester gosspel will BE FULL of Saints...THEY just have to reach a point where THEY can accept THAT about THEMSELVES." Chuck replied._

_"I just wish there was a way we could avert our destinies or at least sway them to actualy benefit us." Laney whispered._

_"I have a feeling things will work out in the end..." Chuck said as he gave Laney a comforting nudge._

_"You're such an optimist." Laney joked._

_Chuck and Sarah helped the pregnant Laney to a stand and together they helped Castiel to a stand and then Chuck and Sarah guided the angel to a place he could rest._

_As Laney walked up to the brothers she took care to do so gingerly as she feared Dean would be angry at her for going to the angel's side._

_Behemoth bounded over to Laney's side happily and she scratched behind his ears._

_Sam looked up and started to wave her away because Dean was still fuming but Dean haulted him and said in a sarcastic and still angry tone "You done patching up poor little nerdy bird's hurt feelings?"_

_"You know Dean... Sometimes I wish you'd just stuff it." Laney snapped in frustration._

_Now Dean came to a stand and both Sam and Adam looked worried._

_Behemoth growled low and sounded menacing as he bared his teeth at Dean._

_"GO SIT." Laney pointed to a tree and commanded._

_Behemoth obeyed and Laney commanded "STAY."_

_Dean had his fist clinched in anger and his stance telegraphed his longing to punch something._

_When Sam went to pull him back Dean lost it and started to swing wildly...blinded by his rage, his hate... EVERYTHING he felt about EVERY BAD THING that's EVER happened to those he cared for...all the guilt and blame he held on his shoulders for ALL OF THOSE THINGS._

_Sam fell to the ground as Dean socked him in the jaw and Adam went to Sam's side._

_Dean was still swinging wildly and Adam barely dodged being clipped as he duck ed protectively over the still dazed Sam._

_Laney stepped in on Dean..blocking punch for punch as they came close to Sam, Adam or her ...untill she was able to securely grab his wrists._

_She spun Dean around and forced his arms to cross over his chest as she held him from behind._

_Dean was still infuriated and his eyes were glazed over with the pain and sorrow he was feeling._

_"Do you want to keep at this?" Laney asked rasping in Dean's ear as her breath came quickly and her heart thudded so hard into her chest she was sure Dean could feel it in his own._

_He threw his head back into Laney's face and slipped from her grasp. She had been trying to calm him down and trying to keep him from hurting anyone... Now SHE was FURIOUS..._

_They were both angry...they both didn't even really know or care why anymore and Dean felt he just wanted it to end. He charged Laney not even really seeing her..but instead all of the things he couldn't stand about this life any longer._

_Laney's own eyes had glazed over with a rage of their own and she wasn't seeing Dean either..What she saw she wanted dead..and her maliced intent flooded into her as she put Dean to the ground hard._

_Her foot came down to his throat..she was going to end the beast known as LEGION once and for all..She put just the slightest of pressures to crush IT'S throat...Then she saw Sam's saucer sized puppy dog eyes through the haze and they were begging her not to kill WHAT lay under her foot._

_Her heart hammered in her chest as a memory from Dean's life hit her hard..This is exactly how Lucifer had killed future Dean RIGHT in front of past Dean..Laney's foot released the almost fatal pressure..._

_Dean was scared and angry...She was scared and angry...And the fear of what they both knew the future MIGHT hold weighed like the universe on both of their shoulders._

_Laney blinked rapidly as she realized she was literally millimeters from killing Dean...Not LEGION...Not some other monster...Just Dean...She stepped back in horror at what she'd allowed to happen...This was the third time she'd lost control of her anger in just eight hours. She wanted to run..to never look back..How could Dean..How could his brothers forgive her for what SHE almost did?_

_Dean weezed as the pressure released and he scrambled to his feet and haulted Laney's fleight by grabbing her forearm and turning her to face him._

_Laney stumbled towards Dean, not even attempting to struggle, she felt she deserved what punishment he'd inflict, as Dean pulled her into his chest pleading in a whisper "Don't run away.. Not before I can say I'm sorry."_

_He cupped the back of her head as he hugged her to him..And standing there he started to sway them in the comforting motion of rocking side to side..._

_Laney grabbed Dean's shoulders and said she was sorry for what she had almost done and said she'd understand if he or his brothers could never forgive her._

_"I deserved every bit of it..I was being an ASSHAT in the most MAJOR sense of the word..I'm the one who should be sorry...I was going off on everyone...WHO knows how bad I could of hurt someone if you didn't stop me." Said Dean as he pulled Laney even closer and rubbed her back soothingly._

_"Oh god... Did I hurt you?" Asked Dean sounding anxious and worried when the only response from Laney was sobbing._

_"No...'Cept when you butted the back of your head into my face, you never even got a hit in." Laney answered._

_Dean pulled back enough to scan her upturned face. Her nose thankfully wasn't broken..but a nasty bruise began to form over the bridge and it extended over her right cheekbone._

_Placing a kiss on top of her head Dean whispered into Laney's hair "Never again...Okay?...You put me on my ass...If I so much as look like I THINK I might even try to strike you EVER AGAIN...And you don't hesitate to put an end to me."_

_Laney clutched Dean tight as an idea hit her and she whispered back "I don't think that's ever going to be necesary. IF I can get you and your brothers to agree to something."_

_"I don't know about Sam or Adam...But right now you can talk me into anything if it means you'll forgive me." Dean whispered against her hair._

_"What about you guys?" Laney asked looking around Dean to his brothers._

_"What are you thinking?" Adam asked looking wary._

_"I'm thinking a blood pact... we vow that not our spirits, minds, nor bodies can ever be used to harm those whose blood we share in the pact...then we can never hurt or be forced to hurt each other, even if we're possessed by something or we're not in our own right minds WE can never intend to or be forced to hurt one another ever again." Laney replied._

_"How would we share the blood?" Asked Sam and now he looked apprehensive as well, Because drinking blood was not something he do EVER again no matter what the purpose was._

_"We just do a simple ceremony...perform a simple ritual...create a cut in the palms of our hands and we place our hands to each other's untill we've all shared our blood with everyone in the pact." Laney replied. "It's okay if you guys don't want to do it... It was just an idea."_

_"I think I can be okay with that. As long as that's all there is to it. If you think it'll work I trust you." Sam stated thinking it wasn't very different than a blood brother pact._

_"Me to." Said Adam._

_"Okay...I'll go get everything ready...Just don't freak out about how the ceremony looks...everything has a basis in something." Laney stated suddenly looking mischevious as she called Behemoth to follow her._

_"Wait what does that mean?" The brothers called after her in unison as she walked off and didn't look back. But they could swear they could hear her laughing as she left and all Dean could gleam off her mind was "They are SO gonna freak out."_

_. . . . ._

_Chapter 3_

_Dean toed the ground guiltily as the hours passed and dusk turned to the darkness of night. He was pretty sure Laney had taken off and he believed it served him right for the stunt he'd pulled._

_Kyle came walking up smiling at Dean as he said "Quite the show your gal's got going...She sent me to get you."_

_"You have to put these on." Kyle said as he held out thin strips of fabric._

_Dean pulled a piece of fabric from Kyle's hand and responded with "Uh...What exactly is this?"_

_"It goes over you eyes genius." Said Kyle as he rolled his eyes. "Your girl said they're part of the ceremony. You only wear them to the alter..."_

_"ALTER!" The brothers yelped in unison._

_"It's a ceremonial alter...For the ritual ya'll are doin." Kyle responded in an annoyed "DUH!" type tone. "Geez now I see what the girl meant by you'd freak out if you were given to many schematics. Just put on the blindfolds and let me guide ya'll to the...Just either do this thing or don't... Now Kyle started muttering in frustration "Honestly you're a bunch of grown ass men and hunters to boot..You'd think doing something like this would be easy for people who've seen the Semi-Sudo-Apocolypse."_

_Dean took a deep breath. Laney said they could ALWAYS trust her no matter what right?_

_"Give me the damn blindfold." Dean said a little gruffer than he intended._

_Dean tied the blindfold securely around his eyes and extended his hand to show he was ready to be guided...to wherever this crazy ass scheme was going to lead him...And on his mind was..."The things my big mouth gets me into."_

_Sam and Adam reluctantly took their blindfolds and tied them securely around their own eyes and then they extended their hands as well._

_"Well I'll be damned.." Kyle muttered and he grabbed the men by the edges of their sleeves and tugged leading them forward._

_. . . . . ._

_Neither of the three brothers knew how long the path that Kyle led them along was...Just that it had a lot of of random big steps to climb and a few random sharp turns that...Even though Kyle alerted them to every change... Kept taking them by surprise and kept making them want to reach up and snatch off their blindfolds just to see how the hell this path could be so seemingly complicated._

_In the distance the brothers could hear murmured chatter of what sounded to be quite a few people._

_Kyle gave the brothers a few final tugs until the brothers felt themselves against something like a table._

_"You guys did good." Said Laney's voice from the other side of the blackness. "Just leave the blindfolds on till I remove them. Okay?"_

_Dean nodded and he could only assume his brothers did the same._

_"ACTS OF FAITH!" Laney's voice boomed._

_"Dean." Laney whispered next to Dean's ear. "I need an act of forgiveness. I know you don't want to..But you have to..And you have to mean it."_

_"It's okay.. I don't think there's anything to forgive you for anyway..Like I said.. I deserved it." Dean whispered back._

_"Not me Dean...I need you to forgive Cas." Said Laney still trying to keep her voice hushed though sadness and fear were present._

_"I did NOT agree to THAT!" Dean hissed and he made to pull away._

_"I understand...I'm not asking you to fully trust him again right off the bat...But if we're going to keep the future you saw from happening Castiel needs to be part of the pact...so that you can never endanger his life even unintentionally." Laney pleaded as she glutched Dean's arm to make him stay._

_Dean remembered the future he saw and how future him had willfully led Castiel and a group of other hunters to their deaths._

_"Fine." Dean seethed._

_"It's not going to work if you don't mean it." Said Laney "You have to go deep within yourself and find that part of you that can really forgive...It HAS to be TRUE forgiveness Dean and we CAN NOT settle for half assed."_

_Dean took a deep breath and stilled himself. Why did she have to go and put him on the spot like this?_

_Here he was blind to the world in front of what he was sure was at least thirty people if not more. And she had to go and spring this on him now? Of all things?_

_How was Dean supposed to forgive one of the only beings in the whole universe who he placed more blame on than himself?_

_But that was just it... When really weighed...The blame Dean placed on himself was heavier as he reflected on all of his own choices...And he was pretty sure that several times in his life he had been a hypocrit and Dean knew that if he couldn't find it within himself to forgive Cas that he himself would never deserve forgiveness._

_Dean hung his head._

_Sam was surprised to see his older brother's mind. Dean was actually PRAYING for the strength to REALLY forgive._

_It felt like centuries worth of stone and ice were chisseled away from his heart as Dean felt the warm tug of the smallest amount of REAL forgiveness pulling at the edge of his soul._

_Dean let it consume him and it chased away his fear and anger._

_Dean nodded and whispered to Laney with a smile "It's easier than I thought it would be. Go figure..."_

_"Okay." Laney whispered sounding relieved._

_"AN ACT OF FORGIVENESS!" Laney's voice boomed again and now Dean's blindfold fell away._

_It took a minute for Dean's eyes to adjust to the newly offending brightness of lights._

_He looked around and realized he was under the large roof of a brightly lit up, open to the night air gazebo, behind him was a brightly lit path that Dean could only assume had been the way he and his brothers had been guided up and along the path were several people holding lanterns. Sarah stood in the back towards the entrance of the gazebo, petting Behemoth's head. In front of him was a ceremonial alter draped in a white cloth, with candles and a silver blade resting on top of it. Behind the alter stood Chuck and he was passing Laney some kind of thin dehydrated looking vine._

_Now Dean looked to his brothers who were also taking in their surroundings and to their side Castiel stood silently with his eyes to the ground._

_And there was Laney standing in the middle of all of them. She was wearing a simply made white dress with flowers and vines adorning her hair. She looked...Beautiful._

_"No jokes about the dress boys...It's part of the ceremony." Laney scolded as she noticed the brothers staring at her. "Untill the ritual's over I can still hurt you so you might want to keep that in mind." She seethed._

_Dean smiled. Making fun was the last thing on his mind as he found himself mesmerized by her and it seemed both of his brothers were in the same states of mind._

_"Okay hold out your left arms." Laney commanded to the men and the angel._

_They all did as they were told. All of their hands met in the middle of the circle they formed and Laney began to wrap the vine around everyone's forearms untill they were all intertwined._

_Laney whispered to the others in the circle they should repeat after her then she recited the words of the ceremony in a loud booming voice that had a commanding tone. "I STAND BEFORE GOD AND VOW... THAT MY SOUL OR IT'S VESSEL... WILL NEVER HARM THOSE WHOSE BLOOD I SHARE IN THIS PACT...NOT THROUGH ACTS OF ANGER, FEAR OR SADNESS...NOR BY INTENT... BY MISHAP... BY FORCE... OR BY POSESSION."_

_The others did as they were told and repeated what she said word for word. Then Chuck picked up the silver blade and sliced the palm of Laney's free hand then did the same to Dean, Sam, Adam and Castiel._

_When all those intertwined in the vine had slices in the palms of their free hands and the silver blade was placed back to the table, Chuck grabbed Dean's wrist and guided his cut to Laney's then he did the same with Sam, Adam and Castiel. Then he guided Dean's cut to Sam's Adam's, and Castiel's._

_The act of sharing blood continued untill all the individual cuts on everyone's palms touched all the other's in the circle._

_Now Laney began to unwrap the vine from everyone's forearms and passed it back to Chuck and nodded that the ritual was over and started to take her leave. But Dean grabbed her arm and asked "So that's it?"_

_"I told you it wouldn't be so bad." Laney said grinning up at Dean as she gently pried his grasp from her arm._

_"Where are you going?" Dean asked after her._

_"To go change out of this ridiculous thing." Laney answered as she held up the hem of her dress looking disgusted and continued with "I only had to wear it because I was acting as priestess for the ceremony and ritual."_

_"You look really good in it...It suits you." Dean said with a genuine grin._

_But with Sam acting as interferance Laney couldn't see Dean actually meant what he said and she jokingly replied "You just HAD to wait till I couldn't punch you in the face...Didn't you?" Then she turned around to stalk away in mock pout._

_Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder and smiling at his older brother he said jokingly "Marry that girl."_

_Dean actually blushed at Sam's words and chased after Laney saying "Hey hold up a minute I have something I need to ask you."..._

_And both Sam and Adam's jaws hit the floor as they watched their brother going to his knee at Laney's feet..._

_Laney looked down in shock at the kneeling Dean. He was taking this dress thing a bit to far and she was starting to get annoyed and as she started to move back from him he said desperatly "Just listen. Okay?"_

_"I know what we have couldn't be considered the most epic of love stories. But I care about you and I know you care about me and that's gotta stand for something in all the meanings of REAL love.. I understand there's things you won't be ready for and I can handle all of that...But I want to be more than just your friend...Maybe I've wanted that for a while."_

_"Dean you can't be serious...I nearly killed you less than five hours ago...You don't think it's a little to soon after all that to go declaring you want to be more than just my friend?" Laney asked looking apprehensive._

_"I told you I deserved it." Dean stated._

_"Dean..." Laney said looking down sadly and she tried to pull away as tears formed in her eyes._

_"You don't forgive me.. for hurting you...do you?" Dean asked worriedly as he reached for her._

_Laney sighed, took a step closer to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder saying "That's no fair...Dean it wasn't really your fault." Then Laney saw Dean's guilty look and she said reasuringly "Of course I forgave you..Ya big dummy."_

_"Then why can't I be serious about wanting to have something more with you?" Dean asked._

_"Because what if it doesn't work out?...What then?..The fact we can't hurt each other doesn't mean we'll always like one another." Laney stated sounding scared._

_"Well you keep showing me I can trust you...Can't you let me show you that you can trust me?" Dean asked._

_"Dean I do trust you...I've proved a million times over that I trust you." Said Laney with an exausted sigh._

_"Well let me prove I deserve for you to trust me." Said Dean._

_"Well aren't you smooth." Said Laney as she smiled down at him. Now she came down to Dean's level and hugged him saying jokingly "The one time I dress up...And you have to go all goo goo eyes on me."_

_"So does that mean you'll give me a chance?" Asked Dean._

_"Fine..Just don't go makin a big deal out of it...And I'm still changing out of this monstrosity before we do anything." Said Laney with a grin._

_"Wow... Take the magic out of the moment..Why don't ya?" Said Dean laughing as he clutched at his chest and pouted out his bottom lip._

_"Well just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I'm doin it in a dress." Laney joked back at him._

_"You should leave it on." Sam said. Dean and Laney were never even aware that Sarah, Castiel and Dean's brother's had crept up on them and that they'd heard most if not all of Dean and Laney's conversation._

_"Yeah...You really do look nice." Said Adam._

_Laney rolled her eyes and huffed "Oh alright."_

_Now Laney used Dean's shoulder to bring herself to a stand and as she did her stomach gave a visible lurch._

_"Whoa!...Did the baby just kick? Sam asked sounding shocked._

_"Yeah..pretty strong... Huh?" Said Laney proudly._

_"STRONG... I saw that from all the way over here!" Sam said excitedly and he rushed over to Laney's side._

_Sam gave Laney a begging look as he stretched his hand towards her stomach and asked "Can I?"_

_"Of course!" Laney exclaimed beaming a smile at Sam. Then she looked around to Adam and Dean and said "Come here."_

_As Dean and Adam neared she placed their hands to her belly and now all the brothers stood there feeling the miracle of the life that lay inside Laney's blossoming belly._

_"Wow." Dean said in an astonished whisper as he found him self mesmerized by the movements of the tiny little person that was seemingly just out of reach._

_Sarah beamed a radiant snile at Sam and he turned bright red as he remembered how Dean had once suggested he marry her._

_Castiel shifted nervously as he looked on and he stepped back retreating into the shadows. . . . . . ._

_Chapter 4_

_Dean and Laney waited until the crowd from the earlier ceremony dispersed. All they needed for this were those truely close to them. Sarah and the four hunters made their way back to the gazebo. Sarah gave Sam a few flirty nudges and his blushing went to blushing with sweaty palms and a very dry mouth with a humongous lump in his throat._

_To the hunters' surprise Chuck was still standing behind the alter. Chuck gave Laney a knowing smile, pointed to his head and said "Looks like I have good reason for being an optimist."_

_"Looks like you do." Said Laney as she beamed a smile over her shoulder at Dean._

_As a Prophet Chuck had the authority to perform a marriage and Sam acting as best man fashioned two rings from pieces of the same thin vine used for the blood pact._

_Dean mussed over Sam's handy work as he was passed Laney's ring...It'd have to do till he could get her a proper one._

_As the vows were said and the rings were exchanged the last of Chuck's words brought a hault to everything "You may now kiss the bride."..._

_Laney pulled back her eyes wide with fear..She'd completely forgotten about this part of things...Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked around for any means of a gracious escape._

_"It's okay." Dean whispered as he kissed the back of Laney's hand in a very cordial and gentlemanly fashion._

_Laney's panicked breathing began to slow, she swallowed hard and shakingly whipered "I wish I..."_

_"I told you I get that there's things you're not going to be ready for... And I MEANT what I said when I told you I CAN handle all of that... You don't have to rush anything for me... Just knowing you're my wife now is enough." Said Dean as he pulled Laney into an embrace._

_"I just hope things don't go getting weird now." Laney joked._

_"I think we surpassed weird when we watched something straight out of "Jurassic Park" get turned into "Old Yeller." Said Dean with a laugh as he looked over Laney's shoulder at Behemoth, who was now happily wagging his tail and dancing excitedly in it's spot like a NORMAL happy dog would do._

_"I think we surpassed weird WAY before that." Said Sam with a chuckle._

_. . . . . ._

_With the excitement of all that had happened Dean had almost forgotten why he'd come here in the first place._

_"Chuck I hope maybe you can help us out with something." Dean stated and gestured to Behemoth..._

_.. . . ._

_It was well past noon the next day and the four hunters had been listening all of these hours as Chuck revealed the horrific fact that the Leviathan had gotten ahold of water samples from River Pass, Colorado from back when WAR made a whole town full of people think they were seeing demons. Then Chuck told the hunters that those contaminated samples had been combined with the "Turduckin Goop" and the old Croatoan Virus and it made a new, stronger and more aggressive strain that was both demonic and devine in nature, with a mix of a Primortally, Purgatoried cocktail that would ensure for it to be incurable because it was something the world of mortal man had never incountered before... And now it was only a matter of time before it took the entire world by storm._

_All Chuck could offer about Behemoth's role in things was that it was the ONLY THING that could REALLY beat the Leviathan once and for all..._

_.. .. . .._

_With all the threats now abounding that made it appear that the future Dean had seen had definatly been still on track the four hunters found themselves relieved by the fact that they had done the blood pact._

_Now maybe THEY could start to rewrite the future and this time THEY would be the ones in control of the story._

_If only that were true..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Episode 16_

_"The thunder rolls."_

_Chapter 1_

_After Chuck finished telling everything he knew about all of the horrors that were being unleashed into the world Sarah insisted that Sam, Dean, Adam and Laney stay for a couple of days to recharge after all of the crap they'd been dealing with along with all of the crap that had just been heaped on them._

_Dean smiled at Sarah...He'd seen the way she'd been looking at Sam and he could see Sam's poor little weary of the opposite sex mind going into overdrive every time he met Sarah's gaze._

_Sam shot Dean a look that told his older brother "Dude...Not cool." when Dean agreed to Sarah's offer with a smirk, a slight raise of his eyebrows and the thought of "Give you and Sammy some time to catch up."_

_Laney grinned at Sam's tell, tell blush and she micheviously gave Sarah a suggestion to give Sam a personal tour around the camp. Now Sam was casting a pouty yet mutinous look at the people who were conspiriring against him. But he was out numbered and Sam had to conceed to letting himself be pulled away by Sarah._

_"He looked nothing short of terrified." Said Adam with a grin._

_"Women do happen to be some of the scariest of creatures." Dean said jokingly as he gave a sly smile._

_"Sitting right here Dean." Said Laney as she fought to keep a smile off her face._

_"What? It's not like you can beat me up any more." Said Dean with a smirk._

_Laney laughed so hard at Dean's statement..Because it was true...She couldn't hurt anyone she cared about and they could never hurt or be used to hurt her or each other ever again._

_But this part of the story was already known of... a long time ago in fact...and someone was already working on a loophole to the pact...Honestly it sucks when someone reads ahead._

_. . . . . . . ._

_Sarah walked along showing Sam the expansive amount of land that she'd purchased for the comune...She showed him their clinic, their training grounds, where they grow the crops and keep the livestock, talking the whole time about how she was glad to know what was out there and how it made her feel useful to give all she could for this fight._

_Sam smiled...as Sarah told him that... Basically HE was the one that made her feel like she had a REAL purpose in this life._

_Sam had never really thought about, how the people, who's lives they saved during hunts, had been affected in all of the aftermath. It surprised Sam to know that just by interacting with the victims of the supernatural they had inspired the following of a loyal group of people who had come into the life of hunting just so they could help save people from the things that were out there. And he and Dean had never even known untill now just how far the inspiration, that was quite simply them just doing what they do, reached._

_Sarah was never the wilting flower type and she knew she'd put off saying what she wanted to say long enough as she and Sam reached the edge of the cabins._

_"So..Sam" Said Sarah as she tried to brace heself for what she was sure was going to be rejection "I was wondering..IF you're not already interested in someone...MAYBE...You MIGHT wanna try to pick up where we left off sometime."_

_"You know I'm not exactly the most stable of people to want a relationship with...Right?" Sam asked sounding apprehensive as he continued with "I mean...How much I move around alone...Then there's the dangers of the job...Oh yeah and I'm kind of a head case to boot."_

_"I'm not exactly stable either Sam...I think it comes with the territory of what we know, what we do with what we know and how we deal with what we know and do." Sarah stated._

_"Well how would we work things out?" Sam asked._

_"Well according to your brother...you guys will be here for a couple of days...I figured we could just hang out." Sarah replied._

_"What about after we leave? Don't you think that'll put a damper on things?" Sam asked._

_"Well living our lives as hunters actually makes us both perfectly suited for long distance relationships." Sarah answered. "Think about it...You can call me from the road time to time...Any hunts you get up this way...You stop by here to see me...If we find our selves in the same area while on a job, we hook up and hang out...When, IF, you get down time we figure out a place to meet...It wouldn't be as hard as you think...NOT if WE, REALLY want to make it work."_

_"There's other things to consider." Sam stated._

_"Like what?" Sarah asked._

_"Like Laney... I really want to be a father to her child...In fact..." Sam started to say._

_"I already know about all of that. Laney and I talked as I helped her get the ceremony for the ritual together... She wants BOTH you AND Dean to share the role of fatherhood in her child's life...I think that, that's very brave of her...And I don't see how that would cause a problem between you and me." Sarah stated. "I don't mind there being bigger priorities than me. There's the baby first, the mother of your child, your brothers, then the job. I get those things come first and I'm okay with it."_

_"Yeah but will you always be okay with it?" Sam asked._

_"I'll take what I can get...I guess that means I'll be whatever I can for you..whenever you need me." Sarah answered._

_"Wow..Self sacrificing much?" Sam asked with a chuckle._

_"I hear it's a common side effect to ineracting with you and your family." Said Sarah with a laugh. Then she asked "So what do you say?"_

_"Wouldn't hurt to try...I mean there is this rumor the world's ending and all." Sam joked._

_Sarah gave Sam a flirty nudge as she and Sam went back into Chuck's cabin._

_When Sarah and Sam reentered Chuck's living room they were greeted with the sight of Chuck, Sam's brothers and Laney all hanging out at the kitchen table and Behemoth sitting at Dean's side begging to be petted._

_"What ya'll doin?" Sarah asked sweetly._

_"Talkin about comic books." Chuck replied._

_"I'm thinking about starting to write my own comic books, if the world DOESN'T end in the next year or two..."Warrior Saints"...Catchy..Huh?"_

_"No need to guess who the heroes'll be." Sarah muttered leaning towards Sam._

_"Wow...That's cool. Sam replied with a grin as he leaned down and muttered to Sarah "As long as he doesn't give us stupid names. OR put us in tights."_

_Sarah laughed and replied "With you on that."_

_"Guys...I CAN hear you!" Chuck exclaimed sounding hurt._

_"I don't mind the idea of having a stupid super hero name." Said Laney giving Chuck a supportive pat on the back. You can call me "The Sparrow"...Small...AND...Efficent..." She finished with a smile and a raise of her eyebrows._

_"Lame!" Adam exclaimed "I want my name to be something COOL like "Red Candy Covered Choclate"._

_"You mean like an M and M?" Sarah asked._

_"Well since some rapper stole my name I CAN'T exactly go by THAT now can I?" Said Adam with a grin._

_Dean had almost done a spit take when Sarah walked right into Adam's "Eminem" bit._

_"You guys wanna play some cards?" Chuck asked as everyone's laughter died down._

_"Sounds cool." Both Sam and Sarah said in unison, they took seats around the table and soon the six hunters were telling jokes, reminising about good times and even sharing more horrible comic booky super hero names, but there was STILL absolutely NO budging on the "no tights" rule that Sam established no matter how much Chuck argued that it's the costumes that REALLY sells the heroes..._

_. . . . ._

_As night fell on the commune Sarah led Sam and his family to the cabin that would be theirs while they stayed here and Behemoth bounded happily behind them._

_As Laney went to go inside her face filled with shock as Dean scooped her up and carried her across the threshold._

_Sam and Adam laughed at the truely stunned expression on Laney's face as she stood frozen to the spot where Dean had placed her down._

_Sarah showed the brothers around, the cabin had two large bedrooms that had two full sized beds to each room, a well stocked kitchen and a really nice bathroom with a huge garden tub that had massage jets._

_"It's perfect...Thanks Sarah." Said Sam as he gave Sarah a peck on the cheek._

_"Just come get me or Chuck if ya'll need aything." Said Sarah as she excused herself for the night._

_Dean looked at Laney and gave a small smile. The poor girl still had the same experession of a deer in a daze from being caught in the beam of a set of headlights._

_"It's okay ...The rooms have two beds a piece." Dean said reasuringly as he went to Laney's side and reached for her hand._

_"It's just... I didn't really think about sleeping arrangements till just now." Said Laney with an exausted sigh._

_"You want me to take the couch?" Dean asked sincerly._

_"No! Geez! I've never had a problem sharing a room with you before." Laney replied "I just kind of freaked when I thought about..."_

_"Sharing a bed?" Dean interupted. "I told you there's not going to be anything you don't feel ready for...No matter how big or how small you might think those things are..."_

_"There's just to many things I didn't really think all the way through." Laney replied looking scared._

_"You're supposed to get cold feet BEFORE you get married." Dean joked._

_"There wasn't really time for cold feet." Said Laney with a raise of her eybrows. "But that's not what's wrong...Dean I would never second guess my feelings for you...I just don't know if I'll be any good as a wife. I kind of have a lot of issues you know?"_

_"Yeah...There IS the anger management problems." Dean replied._

_"Exactly." Laney stated._

_"And emotionally you're a wreck." Said Dean keeping on._

_"Precisely." Said Laney._

_"You feel like you're gonna break under the next ton of crap that gets put on your sholders." Dean said, raising his eyebrows._

_"Like I said issues." Laney replied._

_"In short...You're like me...BUT...Just a little more perfect than I am." Said Dean with a grin as he raised his free hand to show his index finger a hair's breath away from his thumb in the symbolance of how much that "little" was._

_"Wow...You are smooth." Said Laney with a laugh._

_"So I've been told." Dean replied, with that he kissed the back of Laney's hand again, pulled her gently to the door of their room and finished with "As long as I ALWAYS get the bed closest to the door and the dog's the only one that sleeps on the floor from now on I'm good."_

_Behemoth looked up wagging his tail and Laney commanded the dog to go lay down on the living room sofa thinking "I suppose the dog can have the couch from now on." as she knew neither she, Dean or his brothers would ever be without a bed ever again._

_Laney grinned back at Dean and gladly took the bed furthest from the door and she must have been more exausted than she relized as she was out in seconds..._

_. . . . . . . ._

_Chapter 2_

_A flash of pain hit her..._

_A flash of a shadowy figure above her._

_The dull thud of fists hammering into her back, sides and chest._

_A flash of the eyes of LEGION..._

_Then cramping, searing, sawing pain of IT'S forced entry wratcheted through her groin and abdomen._

_She cried out in a pleading whimper as the pain ebbed away for the briefest of moments only to return with even more fierce intensity as IT increased the power of IT'S cruel thrusts._

_Then something made contact against her shoulder, she flinched away, bolting upright and scrambling from the surface from which she lay._

_What outside light that poured into the otherwise dark room caught glinting just right in a set of eyes and it made her cower from the shadowy figure to which those eyes belonged as it neared her._

_"Please..." Was all she could sobbingly choke out as the pain hit her again and fear flooded her as she realized her nightmare had followed her into the waking world._

_A voice broke through her subconscious saying "It's okay...It's just me." Then the light in the room came on and Dean extended his hands for Laney to see saying "See?...Really me."_

_The haze of fear rolled from her sight and Laney nodded her understanding then she tried to come to a stand only to have the pain hit her abdomen again and it was so agonizing she doubled in on herself and slumped back to the floor..._

_..._

_Ever since Sam had become interferance to the defenses and powers of Laney's mind...Dean had found that Laney was still having horrific nightmares EVERY night as now he had been feeling her fear and pain when they came to plague her. He hated to know how much she suffered nightly only to put on a brave face each new day to selflessly pretend she was fine. But on THOSE NIGHTS she had always been locked away in her own room. Now Dean lay within a little more than a couple of steps away from her and he WAS NOT going to let her suffer tonight..nor any other...EVER AGAIN if he could help it._

_At first he was wary to touch her as he knew it could set her off. So he called to her and tried to project into her mind that it was just a dream...But she didn't wake._

_Knowing it would jolt her, but deciding that, that was the lesser evil, for at least she would wake, Dean reached out and touched her shoulder. He saw how the way his eyes looked to her as she scrambled away from him and he cursed himself for not having the sense to turn on the light first. But now she knew reality from dream and she was still in pain and the pain was getting harder to bear and now it was sending Dean to the floor in agony as well._

_When the pain subsided this time Dean crawled to Laney's side and sounding worried he asked "What's happening?"_

_"I need you to go get Adam." Laney panted._

_Sam and Adam were already in the door because Sam saw the second Dean needed them._

_Adam came to Laney's other side and knelt to her level saying "Tell me what I'm dealing with."_

_"I'm having contractions. My body's trying to throw itself into labor." Laney cried._

_"You're only seventeen and a half weeks along!" Adam exclaimed worriedly._

_"My water hasn't broke, that's a really good thing so I need you to check and see if I'm dialated. Then we'll go from there." Said Laney with a shudder._

_"I...I...Can't do... that..." Said Adam sounding scared._

_"It's okay...You've been through enough medical school to know the basics...You just have to calm down and remember what you know...Adam..It HAS to be done." Said Laney in a calm reasuring tone._

_Adam nodded and Laney slid down to lay flat on her back. She put her heels together and let her knees fall apart so that Adam could reach her cervix. She was shaking terribly as her own nerves started to get to her and it took everything she had to fight against writhing away from Adam's touch._

_As Adam's finger touched the spongy cartilage of the cervix he was relieved to tell Laney that she was not dialated._

_"Okay that means we can stop the contractions all together." Said Laney with a relieved sigh._

_"Tell me what you need me to do." Adam said._

_Laney looked at the clock on the bedside table..It read four seventeen..."We monitor the contractions."_

_"I need just about any medication with Nifedipine as a main ingredient." It'll help stop the contractions if they don't stop on there own. "_

_"Then I'm going to need to start on a weekly regiment of Alpha-Hydroxyprogesterone and as long as I stay off my feet as much as possible, we can get my body to stop from trying to go in to labor again at least until I can safely start a Antenatal Corticostreoid like Dexamethasone for the baby's lung development." Laney replied as she groaned through yet another strong and painful contraction that rendered Dean nearly unconscious._

_"Oh no...Dean...I'm So sorry." Laney sobbed as the contraction ended "I thought the blood pact would keep stuff like this from happening."_

_"It's okay.." Said the pale, lethargic and sweaty Dean. "I don't think me feeling your pain actually counts as YOU hurting ME."_

_"Talk about sympathy pains." Laney tried to say jokingly but now another contraction hit and it sent both Laney and Dean to writhe on the floor._

_"I'll get Sarah and tell her we need someone to help us get the meds together." Said Sam as he bolted away to go get help._

_"Dean are you gonna be alright?" Adam asked._

_"It's a lot less fun than getting kicked in the junk...But I'll live." Dean groaned as he pulled himself to a sitting position, placed Laney's head in his lap and reached for her hand so he could help her through this._

_Another contraction came, this time wherever Sam was he was out of range and now Laney could block her pain from Dean's mind again...But it wasn't easy as it felt like the middle of her spine would be pulled through her navel any minute. Then came the feeling of being sawed in half long ways up from the bottom of her pelvic muscles up to her rib cage._

_Laney wailed out in pain and fear of the intensity of the contractions. She was terrified that if Sam didn't get back soon then it would be to late to save her child._

_"As soon as this contraction ends I need you to get her in one of the beds. I have to go see if I can find some medical equipment." Adam told Dean._

_Dean nodded. As Laney's body relaxed Dean did as he was told and got her off the floor and back to her bed._

_Laney gave a weak whine as her body's uncontolable tremors shook her and made every inch of all her bones feel like shattering porcelein._

_She was pale, beads of sweat formed on her forehead though she was cool to the touch. Dean's heart frantically beat with worry. He cluched Laney's hand as another contraction hit hard and made her bawl out her agony._

_When Adam came back Sarah was with him and they had brought an I.V. pole, a few bags of I.V. fluids along with some other medical equipment._

_"I'm gonna hook you up to an I.V., get you started on some saline and some light I.V. pain meds to take the edge off those contractions till Sam can get back." Adam stated as he set to work hooking Laney up to some oxygen, the I.V. and a heart monitor._

_A nice warm feeling flooded Laney as the I.V. pain meds hit her system and now when the next contraction hit it still hurt but at least the pain was not as intense._

_"You need to check to see if there are any changes." Laney said to Adam. "The contractions have been getting closer together."_

_"Alright..Just lay back like before, I'll see if you've dialated any." Adam said feeling a little more confident than before as he found he COULD do this if he didn't lose focus. But now he definitely knew why doctors aren't supposed to treat their friends and family._

_"Still okay." Adam replied "We'll get this under control don't worry."_

_Sarah took a seat at Laney's side and asked "How you doin sweetie?" as she brushed Laney's hair off her sweaty brow._

_"Better now...Actually I feel kinda...GOOD." Laney replied._

_"That would be the pain meds talkin." Said Adam as he monitored yet another strong contraction, but this time all it caused was for Laney to tense and wince only slightly until it ebbed._

_Laney looked at Dean's hand clasped inside hers, she smiled up at Dean saying in a sleepy slur "Stay with me. Kay?" then she drifted off to a blissfully dreamless sleep._

_Dean nodded and kissed her forhead. He knew what she meant when she asked him to stay with her. She didn't want to be here for what might possibly be weeks of bedrest, without him. Laney was scared and he knew that it had taken her to be drugged to make her let go of her stubborn selflessness enough to even be able to ask. But the thing was, she didn't have to ask because there was no way Dean was going to leave her side._

_. . . . . . . ._

_Sam came running back into the cabin, he handed Adam a paper bag full of medicine and rushed to Laney's side asking breathlessly "Is she okay?"_

_"She's doin better than earlier." Sarah replied from Laney's other side._

_"Holy hell Sam!...How did you get all this?" Asked Adam as he opened the bag to see about twenty bottles of pills._

_Sam took long winded breaths as he replied "I found a few more people willing to help than I realized...What I couldn't get here a whole bunch of people spread out to different drug stores counties away just to obtain."_

_"Like I said common side effect of interacting with you and your family." Sarah said with a smile._

_"No one knew which meds would be the best...There were so many with the same main ingredients..so everyone gathered as much as they could without raising suspicion." Said Sam as he finally caught his breath._

_"You did good Sammy." Said Dean with a grin as he patted his "little" brother on the back._

_Adam sorted through the bag and found the best of the picks in all three medicines that Laney was going to be needing._

_Dean woke Laney and gave her the tablets of Nifedipine that Adam passed him._

_Now all they could do was wait._

_. . . . ._

_Laney drifted in and out as Adam kept her on the pain medication untill after her contaction had completely ceased._

_She would let out vulnerable cries of fear as Adam handled her while she lay unconscious. Dean could see that her mind was pretty much checked out and that most of her reactions were just the defense mechanisms of what was left of her subconscious as the drugs dulled her senses._

_"How long is she gonna be this way?" Dean asked sounding worried._

_"The pain medications will linger in her system for a while after I take her off them...So she'll be loopy but no longer than a couple of hours. Then the medicine that's stopping the contractions has some side effects we might be seeing but she's only going to have to be on it for two days. So she should be fully coherent again by the end of the week." Adam replied._

_"What about the other stuff she'll have to take?" Sam asked._

_"The weekly Alpha-Hydroxyprogesterone shouldn't cause any adverse reactions. And she'll only have to take the Dexametasone after she hits twenty-one weeks and she'll only have to take it for two days also and it shouldn't have any side effects either."_

_"How does all this stuff effect the baby?" Dean asked._

_"Laney was pretty smart to think of the Nifedipine right off the top of her head like that." Adam replied. "Out of all the medications she could have picked that could have stopped her contractions she picked not only the easiest to get ahold of but also the one that has the least side effects for her and no known side effects for the baby."_

_"Well she IS a friggin genuis!" Said Dean with a proud grin._

_. .. . . . . . . ._

_The earth quaked and the sky turned blood red..._

_JUST LIKE THAT!..."SNAP!"...OF THE FINGERS FAST!...The ground had SPLIT OPEN!...Causing heat and steam to vent out from the very core of the earth...And one could peer into the chasm formed if not for the skin melting heat that poured up out of it...And if anyone in the immediate vicinity of the incidents weren't already dead..._

_And it was happening ALL OVER THE WORLD... Yogyakarta and Java, Indonesia, Bolivia, Chile, Mexico City, Mexico,... Kyushu, Japan,... Kamchatka, Russia,... Siciliy and Naples, Italy, ... Teide, Spain,... Goma, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Africa and on a MUCH smaller scale only in just a small radius around Stull, Cemetary in Stull, Kansas..._

_. . . . . ._

_An ear piercing high pitched ring echoed in the night...There were bright flashes of white light..._

_Chuck bolted awake sweating profusely. He looked over to his alarm clock on his bed side table it was three thirty in the morning._

_Sitting up Chuck wiped the sweat from his brow and reached into his nightstand for the asprin he kept on hand for nights like this..._

_. . . . ._

_This couldn't be happening, he should have seen it coming sooner...But lately Chuck hadn't been getting much of anything until it was almost or already to late... Heaven, hell, or "whatever", controled WHEN he saw, WHAT he saw, was probably trying to keep him from seeing again because Chuck had that same muted...hazey type of dream, or vision when "whatever" didn't want him picking up something...But sometimes he picked "it" up, or enough of "it" up anyway. He knew he had to warn Sam and Dean even though he didn't know what he saw meant...But the second he started to get up from his bed he fell to the floor cradiling his head in agony as another vision hit him..._

_. . . . . . . . .. ._

_The second he was able to move again Chuck scrambled for Sam and Dean's cabin...It was probably close to mid-day now and Chuck hated how the stronger visions imobilized him as this one had sacked him out for hours that COULD NOT be spared right now..._

_. . . . ._

_There was a VERY loud pounding knock at the door and Dean was going to KILL whoever was on the other side if they woke Laney._

_Behemoth went to barking. Which didn't help Dean's temper._

_Sarah rushed to answer the door and quite the dog so the brothers could stay at the sleeping Laney's side..._

_"Chuck.." Sarah hissed "Keep it down! Do you have any idea what's happened?" She scolded as she ushered Chuck inside._

_"Uh I need to talk to Sam and Dean NOW!" Chuck exclaimed as he set to pacing._

_"We're kinda in the middle of a personal crisis." Adam said from the doorway._

_"Why what happened?" Chuck asked as it was just now registering that something was wrong in the "here" and "now"._

_"Laney started trying to go into labor early this morning." Sarah said with a weary sigh._

_"Oh...no...I...REALLY..HAVE to talk to Sam and Dean...NOW!" Chuck exclaimed as he realized at least what some of his vision had meant..._

_Sam was still fuming at Chuck at the moment...He'd hammered on the jackass's door for a good ten minutes last night trying to get him out of bed so he could help..._

_And Dean wasn't exactly happy with Chuck either with the way he had nearly beaten down their front door._

_"Tell him to come in here." Laney croaked weakly._

_Neither Sarah nor Sam and his brothers had realized she had indeed woken to the disturbance and it was a surprise to every one but Dean that she sounded coherent..._

_"You need to be resting." Sam said in gentle reprimand._

_"I AM resting...Tell Chuck to get in here...It sounds like he's freaking out about something." Laney replied._

_Chuck was pushed into the room by a mutinous looking Adam, Sarah entered the room behind them and she was shooting Chuck an "if looks could kill" glare._

_"I don't know how to tell you all this..." Said Chuck as he brought a hand to his temple."I had a vision...A couple of visions actually...And they WEREN'T good..."_

_"About us or the end of the world?" Dean asked._

_"BOTH." Chuck replied now tears streamed down his face as he looked at Sam then to Adam and wept saying "Sam, Adam I'm SO SORRY, I know how much you suffered...And...I'm just sorry..that this is happening again."_

_"What do you mean again?" Dean asked in an apprehensive snarl._

_"I don't know how but...Michael and Lucifer are free from the cage." Chuck replied wearily._

_Sam looked devastated._

_"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled as he raged to a stand and stormed at Chuck. "IF THOSE BASTARDS SO MUCH AS LOOK CROSSEYED AT MY BROTHERS I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL GANK THEIR SORRY ASSES!"_

_"Sam and Adam aren't what they're after...Not at the moment anyway." Said Chuck as he looked around Dean to Laney._

_"HER!...THEY WANT HER!" Sam cried out in horror. "HOW DO THEY EVEN KNOW ABOUT HER?"_

_"They know about her child...And I'm guessing the second it started trying to be born it sent a signal to every supernatural being both good and evil. Including Michael and Lucifer. Just about EVERYTHING is going to be coming for you now." Chuck said flatly as now he had just gone numb with the terror of what he knew his friends would soon be suffering._

_"WHY OUR CHILD?" Dean fumed as he gestured to himself, Sam and Laney. "WHY CAN'T THIS DESTINY... "DOUCHBAG! "...GET THE MESSAGE THAT WE JUST WANT TO BE FREE FROM IT?"_

_Laney sat sobbing silently and reached out needing Dean and Sam. This wasn't fair...It wasn't right...Not for any of them..._

_Both Sam and Dean cradled Laney between them and the three of them just bawled mournfully. How could they stop an ENTIRE world of both good and evil from coming after their child?_

_Adam watched as his brothers held the frightened girl...He didn't know or care where his place was in all of this anymore...ALL he had cared about from the second he had found them again was having his brothers back... Now their family...HIS family, all that mattered to him in this world was in danger from something that could not be stoppped and it made his blood boil with fury. . ._

_Chapter 3_

_Now all the time that could be afforded to stay in the camp had been spent...Especially since Chuck's theory was Laney's contractions had practically sent a homing beacon to EVERY SINGLE supernatural creature out there and that MOST of those "things" would be coming for her and her child. . . . ._

_Dean packed up the Impala with everything that he could get his hands on...Because he didn't plan to stop moving any time soon. . . ._

_Both Adam and Laney assured Sam and Dean that as long as Laney stayed off her feet as much as possible, stayed within reasonably maintained levels of stress and she took her medicines when they were needed that she and the baby would be fine...barring the obvious fact that, that would only be true if nothing found them of course._

_Sarah gave Laney a supportive squeeze around her shoulders before Dean scooped her off the bed and carried her out to the Impala._

_"You know I don't think that, that was what she and Adam meant by keeping her off her feet as much as possible." Sarah joked as she wrapped her arm around Sam's waist._

_"Well if Dean gets his way Laney's feet probably won't touch the ground again till after she has the baby." Sam laughed as they walked out to the car together..._

_Adam called Behemoth to the car as Chuck came up with a duffle slung over his shoulder._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Dean asked looking up from the trunk as he packed the last few things._

_"I'm going with you." Chuck replied pointing to his head. "I want to be with you guys if I get any visions. Maybe I'll actually pick up something in time for a change."_

_"Where are you gonna sit?" Dean asked with an annoyed roll of his eyes._

_"Up front with me, Adam and that thing.." Said Castiel pointing to Behemoth as he came up behind Chuck._

_Dean stood up apprehensively...He might have been able to forgive Cas but he wasn't gonna be crazy enough to trust him again._

_"Not happening..." Said Dean in an agitated tone._

_"Dean you'll need someone with you that can at least stand a fighting chance against half of the things that are going to be after her." Said Cas as he pointed to Laney. "You can not run the risk of not having a way to defend her if something you can't fight finds you."_

_Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. The security the blood pact provided meant that Castiel couldn't do anything to endanger them._

_Dean couldn't believe he was going to have to agree with Cas._

_"Fine..." Said Dean angrily then he realized the other things Cas had said and asked "Wait just who do you think is driving MY car?"_

_"Adam...can drive so you and Sam can sit in the back with the mother of your child." Said Castiel, as if it could be as simple as that._

_Dean looked at Laney who just looked up at Castiel from the back seat with an angry look on her face. He could see her mind. She wanted to tell Cas off._

_Dean was bemused as he shook his head with a grin and the thought "That's my girl."_

_"Actually I think I can be cool with letting Adam drive for a while." Said Dean as he slid into the back driver's side seat._

_Now Laney looked shocked because she had been certain Dean wouldn't have stood for being told what to do. But Sam was just a few feet away so she couldn't see that Dean was doing it because he actually wanted to be close to her._

_Sam kissed Sarah goodbye, promised to keep in touch and to stop by if they could, then he took his place in the back passenger's side seat._

_Chuck slid into the middle of the front seat and Cas took his seat and allowed Behemoth to climb up into his lap..._

_As Adam got in and started the Impala's engine Laney took in the sight of the packed car and joked "Now it's official...We DEFINITELY..WON'T be picking up any more strays."_

_Dean laughed and kissed her on the top of the head as they drove away. . . . ._

_. . . . . . . ._

_They would wander aimessly...There really were no safe enough places to risk stopping in for more than two hours at a time...So they would just drive cross country taking all the scenic and rural routes so as to bide their time away from civilization as much as possible._

_As the sun set on their first day away from the camp Laney looked sleepily up at Dean and asked "Can I lean on you?"_

_"Always." Dean replied and wrapped his arm around her so that she could nestle her head in the crook of his neck... Dean looked at his watch...It had been four hours since her last dose of the medicine that would stop the contractions...Once again it took her being drugged to get her to actually ask for something for herself outloud. . . . . . .. . . . . . ._

_. . . . . . . .. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .._

_MAY THIRD, TWO THOUSAND FOURTEEN, THREE THIRTY IN THE MORNING EASTERN STANDARD TIME . . . ._

_TIFFIN, OHIO..._

_Malcolm was on a hunt alone when the demon he was exercising went all suped up mojo on him, it was like it had gotten an extra surge of power from somewher, as it broke the devil's trap that held it in place, flung Malcolm across the room and laughed as it said "The child that will rule you all will be ours. It's the end for all of you pathetic little hunters." And with that the demon ripped apart the building and just strolled right out leaving Malcolm barely alive in the rubble. . ._

_As Malcolm came to the demons words echoed in his ears...What child was it talking about?_

_Malcolm grabbed his backup cell phone from his glove compartment and dialed Roy...This was definitely something he and Walt would want to know about..._

_BURLINGTON, ILLINOIS..._

_Crowley felt the surge of power hit him...The child was going to be very powerful indeed... It was already strong enough to effect the whole planet...But Crowley was going to be smart...Bide his time until AFTER the child was born, only THEN would he stake his claim, because there were things that even he was not fool enough to attempt to mess with until the time was right. . ._

_NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK..._

_Dick Roman was on business, one of his archaeological digs had gone well, VERY well...And he was just about to claim his prize when a surge of power radiated through him...Just the graze of the power was addictive and Dick knew he just had to have the power's source..._

_CUMBERLAND GAP, TENESSEE..._

_He had lost his charge after raising him from perdition...And he cursed Castiel for branding Adam's ribs when he was not his Watcher and it was not his place... But now as he felt power surge through him, Zachariah had a pretty good idea of how he could find his charge..._

_STULL, KANSAS..._

_The earth trembled as the power of the prophesized child extended from it's mother's womb and swept across the face of the earth...The ground split open and let lose the fires of hell itself...The cage burst open and Lucifer fled Michael's pressence so that he could live to fight another day.. . . ._

_Michael gave chase, going as fast as his wings could carry him, but his little brother had always been the fastest flyer and Lucifer escaped...Now Michael knew his only hope in this war would be to obtain the prophesized child before his brother and before anyting else..._

_CAMP CHAUTAUQUA, JAMESTOWN, NEW YORK..._

_Gabriel stood in silence and watched as his charge's body began to have trouble containing not only her child's power but her own...He knew Laney would come out of this alright as he had to believe his faith was not for nothing...He felt the power of his charge reverberate through him and the power of her child brought the second wave that carried both powers out to cover the globe, calling out to all creation on some level. . . He put up what barriers he could to keep the source of the power hidden so that nothing could track it right away. . ._

_Gabriel stayed invisible and silent as he followed at his charge's side and he had to admit he was proud of Dean, Sam and Adam as he watched them care for her...He was proud of his own little brother to...Castiel would be okay again Gabriel just knew it. . . . And it was convienant to say the least that Gabriel was not only the Watcher of the mother of the prophesized child but also the Archangel tethered to the prophet Chuck...Now he could keep an eye on all of his responsibilities at once. . .He just had a few kinks to work out so that he could multi-tasks his "other projects" AND be able to manage keeping "everything" "on track". . . . . . . .. ... . .. . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. ..._

_MAY EIGHTH, TWO THOUSAND FOURTEEN, SIX THIRTY IN THE EVENING..._

_JUST OUTSIDE MUNICH, NORTH DAKOTA..._

_Adam pulled in to a station to get gas...it was another random stop in their zigzag back and forth, up and down, trail across the country... Dean figures "It's harder to hit a target when it moves in a serpantine pattern...RIGHT?"_

_. . . . . ._

_Laney lay against Dean resting peacefully...Dean realized that when he held her while she slept she didn't have so many nightmares..So he had taken to pulling her into him every time she drifted off... Knowing now that she was lucid she would be to stubborn to ask to be held... And HE, LIKED feeling her contentment as he held her close so he wasn't going to give up the comfort he knew he gave her..._

_The only times he had ever seen Dean treat someone with so much gentleness and love it had always been Sam who was Dean's focus and now over the last couple of days Castiel had been getting treated to the rare sight of the REAL Dean Winchester, the one who could LOVE so deep, so pure and so unconditionally and who CRAVED to share that part of himself with ALL of those whom he cared for. . .Sam had just always seemingly been the only one who had needed that part of Dean until now..._

_Now the way Dean could love was shared with his whole family and Castiel had never seen Dean happier. During the days Dean would goof off, tease and annoy his brothers and his wife, and honestly they gave as good as they got, and during the evenings he would become gentle and quiet with his brothers and his wife. And whether day or night he ALWAYS kept protective vigil over those he loved._

_. . . . . . ._

_Sam beamed a radiant smile at his big brother as he witnessed the way Dean had been transforming all throughout their lives...Somehow beeing what everyone Dean loved needed WAS what Dean needed. And sometimes it had Sam tied up in knots to know his big brother didn't know how to need anything else but that..._

_. . . . .._

_. . . . . . . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>- - SPN SPN SPN SPN - - -<strong>

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1:**_ Okay I know I might be complicating things a bit for people with this (I promise EVERYTHING WILL make sense in the end..) but these NEXT "Episodes" They are the whole enchilada IT'S, THESE next upcoming "Episodes" I've written this whole Season for... I hope you like them... (And no it's not going to be over...Yet.. KEEP READING DOWN AS THERE IS ONE MORE "EPISODE" on THIS "DISC" AND ONE MORE "DISC" TO BE PUBLISHED (Maybe more as I may do another "Season") (and I really hope you guys read through cause your gonna need all the stuff below to understand what's going on next...)(and for all the peed off fangirls who'll be steamed about Dean marrying Laney...I could not have a Saint be an unwed mother... So sorry.)_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:**

_THE BIBLE, BOOK OF REVELATIONS CHAPTER 12, VERSES1-6_

_1:And a great sign was seen in heaven; a woman clothed with the sun, she sat upon the earth with the moon under her feet, and upon her head a crown of twelve stars:_

_2:And she being with child crieth out, travailing in birth, and pained to be delivered. And the earth trembled with her labor pains._

_3:And there appeared another sign in heaven; and behold a great red dragon having seven heads (Lucifer 1st head, Crowley 2nd head, Leviathan (Dick Roman) 3rd head, LEGION 4th head, FEAR 5th head, Bad men like Walt and Roy 6th head, and last but not least angels 7th head at least in my story and I think it makes TONS of sense and no they don't all come at once and not always direct interaction with all the heads themselves and not always RIGHT as the child's being born..)(I was thinking of going with the seven princes of hell BUT... I didn't because they each represent their own deadly sin and I'm pretty sure the seven deadly sin dweebs didn't count as princes (Especially since Lucifer's "supposed to be" pride and Satan is wrath and all... AND everyone argues Satan and Lucifer are the same) so SORRY I didn't use the princes of hell all though I'm sure that's what Revelations is refering to and I may do a seperate fic on them later) and ten horns (followers) and seven crowns upon his heads (the head's themselves are rulers of their own groups)._

_4: And his tail draggeth the third part of the stars of heaven and he cast them to earth: (Meteor shower and the after math) and the dragon (Lucifer mainly) is standing before the woman which was ready to be delivered, in order to devour her child as soon as it was born (some want to kill the child some want to use it as weapon or a leader for their army)_

_5: And she brought forth a Male child, and that child was the Son of Man (Dean's son) (I'm adding a hidden twin a girl (Sam's daughter and yes that's medically possible it's called Heteropaternal Superfecundation) cause it's part of the story that: NOT EVERTHING that's written is ever truely known) who is about to rule all nations with a rod of iron: and her child (the boy only) was caught away unto GOD and to his throne. (The girl is a prophesized child as well but no one had known (well some did but I'll get to that later..) she was part of "the plan" She will be the bearer of the first properly bred Nephilim-demon hybrids 1 half and one fourth quarter angel, three fourths human and half a quarter demon but that comes WAY later...)_

_6: And the woman fled into the wilderness, where she hath a place prepared of GOD, in order that they should provide for her there a thousand two hundred and threescore days (Which equals three years and thirty-six days) (And the placce prepared of GOD is something like the room of requirement from Harry Potter in the fact it will give what she and her daughter wants and needs except for a few obvious things they can't have, and it's invisible and moves from place to place ) (I'll explain in the story...)_

**... Please read!...**

_OH and for some FREAKY F.Y.I. Did you know Lebanon, Kansas is the geographical center of the United States? And that it's only a little less than 4 hours away from Lawrence Kansas? And that since when you're facing a map IF you think of America as a person Lawrence is on America's left side (your right is it's left because it's facing you)? So in the terms of a person's body just left of OUR centers are our hearts...Hmmm...(more on that later)_

_And there will be more AUTHOR'S NOTES LATER..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . ._

**\/- - - SPN SPN SPN - - - -\/**

* * *

><p><em>Episode 17<em>

_"Destiny's Children"_

_Chapter 1_

_.. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .._

_MAY THIRD, TWO THOUSAND FOURTEEN, FOUR IN THE MORNING EASTERN STANDARD TIME . . . ._

_Roy listened to Malcom as the panicked hunter ranted about a demon amping up on power right before his eyes and how the evil black eyed thing had talked about a child that would be their's..._

_After weeks of no leads Roy knew this might be the break he and Walt needed to find the abominations they hunted once and for all... Roy had his connections and they were always ahead in the game and they had told him to be looking out for "signs" like this..._

_Now Roy got his and Walt's friends together and they spread out and worked non stop across the country like a bunch of fisherman's nets with these goal in life...Find Sam Winchester, Kill Sam Winchester and if the rumors were true about his mate then kill her and their offspring as well..._

_Walt had once argued for all of the possible shades of gray when it came to the things they hunted but now he knew Roy had been right all along...There WAS NO PLACE for shades of gray in the life of hunting...If it was a supernatural monster of any kind it had to die...PERIOD..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ... ... .. ... .. . . . . .. .. .. ..._

_MAY SIXTEENTH, TWO THOUSAND FOURTEEN..._

_Dean laughed under his breath as he watched Laney struggling to get the stretchiest of her sweat pants over her hips and he said "Looks like you need some new clothes."_

_"I think these shrunk in the wash or something...I swear these things fit day before yesterday." Laney sighed as she tossed the last pair of of stretchy pants to the ground in defeat._

_Laney was wearing one of Sam's baggier shirts, which provided adequate coverage as she found she had practically hulked out of all of her own clothes over night._

_"Well you can't wear just this." Said Dean as he grabbed the sleeve of her shirt and tugged playfully._

_"I know, but I have nothing to wear to even go inside a store to get myself something that fits. Talk about pathetic...I haven't even thought about any of this kind of stuff and now it's to late." Laney sighed in frustration._

_"Well let's see here...Oh yeah there was going against Crowley, getting a Behemoth for a pet, me being an ass, the blood pact, our marriage, us finding out things in the world are worse than we thought, you almost going into labor and us all having to go on the run... I missed the part where you actually had time to think about this kind of stuff...let alone do any shopping to prepare." Dean replied._

_Laney gave a half hearted chuckle and nodded her head asking "So how am I gonna get stuff that fits?"_

_"I can go get you some things." Adam offered._

_"Thanks. But I don't even know my size right now." Laney said._

_Adam gave Laney a look up and down and said "I think I'll be able to find to find a few things that fit."_

_Laney smiled, reached into her duffle and handed Adam a wad of cash saying "Use what's left for supplies."_

_"It's nice to have a wife that's loaded." Dean joked with a raise of his eyebrows as he helped the now laughing Laney off the trunk of the Impala and over to some blankets he layed out for her in the grass._

_Chuck was playing frisbee with Behemoth and Sam sat on a corner of the blanket with his nose stuck in a book while Cas just stood by the dirt road staring at the sky._

_"Dude...Really?" Asked Dean as he saw Sam's mind picturing something called an Ammit._

_"I have to stay sharp somehow." Said Sam with a laugh as he snapped the book shut._

_Laney's face fell flat at his statement. "Oh crap..no...not what I meant." Said Sam apologetically as he realized how he had sounded._

_"It's okay...I'm just being hormonal."Laney replied with a sad smile as she climbed onto the blanket beside Sam._

_Dean took a seat at Laney's shoulders as she lay down. He started to rub her back soothingly as he could feel her sadness... It really was just hormones and Dean knew that but he still hated it when she got "really" upset..._

_Sam layed down in front of Laney facing her and took her hand and whispered "I'm really sorry." as he gave her the irresistable puppy dog eyes._

_Laney laughed as Sam brushed away her tears saying "I told you it was okay goofbut...Stop apologizing."_

_Dean beamed a smile down at Laney and Sam...He could see how Sam felt about THEIR girl...Sam loved her...Not like a girlfriend or a sister...It was something MORE than that, but not the same as he himself felt either...It was hard to define how his "little" brother felt about her... The emotion was just to powerful, unbided and PURE...Dean remembered loving someone like that once and now it made sense... The way Laney had cared for Sam...The way Sam could be so childlike, earnest and unconditional with her... And it made Dean happy to know his Sammmy finally felt something he really only ever had just an idea of... His little Sammy was finding out how it FELT to have a mother..._

_The only person that had only ever been ABLE to be ANYTHING like that for Sam was Dean as Dean ACTED as BOTH Sam's mother and father and had been doing so since the second Sammy was placed in his arms to be carried forth from their firey home over thirty years ago._

_Their father was more of an estranged uncle to Sam as he wasn't that big of a presence in his life...Yes Sam had loved their father but it was not for nothing that Sam's first word of "dada" was only for Dean as Dean was the ONLY FATHER Sam REALLY KNEW...Bobby had been more of a grandfather to Sam as he was like a father to Dean and as good as any brother to John... And their mother was just really only an idea to Sam as he had never known her or how it would feel to love and morn more than just the idea of her..._

_And know Sammy had found the only mother he KNEW as well... It was akward for Dean as he realized that was Laney's place in HIS Sammy's emotions but it wasn't because he minded her being that for him...But Laney was a whole ten years YOUNGER than Sam.. Dean just felt pretty sure that their family dynamics were kind of screwed up..._

_Sam could hear Dean's thoughts...And as he looked at Laney he realized, he would do just about anything for her, the way Dean would do just about anything for their REAL mother...And Sam lay there, not knowing for sure this was how a child felt for their mother and he cocked his head to look curiously at Dean with the projected bittersweet question of "Really?" as he REALLY did NOT know how it felt to love a mother as he really had never had more than an idea of what having a mother FELT like..._

_Dean smiled and projected back "Yes REALLY."_

_. . ._

_As he shopped Adam found things he knew would fit Laney but he also knew that if he didn't find something else that he was going to be thankful she couldn't kick his ass..._

_. . ._

_"Dresses." Said Laney with a mock pout._

_"They were on sale and they're all I could find that looked like it would fit you I swear." Said Adam holding his hands out in symbolance of surrender._

_They were all bright and summery colors and mostly what would be worn over a swimsuit more than for real clothing but Laney was forgiving because she knew most men weren't really that savy when it came to things like this anyway. Plus Adam had bought a couple pairs of comforable looking slip on shoes and sandles and Laney's swelling feet and ankles shouted for her to be thankful._

_"They'll do." Said Laney with a stubborn sigh. But Dean could see that SHE didn't really mind the dresses so much it was just the side of her that was still a tough as nails hunter that was protesting.._

_Laney changed while the brothers, the angel and the prophet averted their eyes in respect for her privacy._

_"It's safe to turn around now." She called._

_"Yellow looks nice on you." Said Dean with a genuine smile as he took in the sight of Laney in a yellow ankle length spagetti strap dress._

_"Yeah I have to admit this one's my favorite..." Said Laney sarcastically as she kept her arms wrapped around herself._

_Dean knew she wanted something to cover her scars and he took off his jacket and wrappped it around her shoulders saying "It's to hot out here for me to wear it but you look like you're feeling chilly...So here."_

_Dean rumaged through the bags of supplies Adam had bought...There was a book in there on baby names..._

_"Umm...I think there was one more thing for you in these bags over here." Dean said, uncertain on how he felt about this book... It was just now hitting him how little time they really had..._

_Laney took the book looking stricken with fear...She felt exactly the same way Dean did...Like there just wasn't enough time._

_Sam saw the book and smiled happily before his face fell almost flat at his brother's terrified emotion. "Uhh I was gonna ask what you guys thought about some of the names in there...But...I.." Sam stammered as he opened his mouth and inserted his foot anyway, because sometimes things are like train wrecks you know they're gonna happen you can see them coming but you can't look away and Sam had the worst habit of actually being on the tracks when the train came._

_"It's okay." Both Laney and Dean said in unison. Both knowing it was better to think of these things now instead of being unprepared again..._

_Laney cracked open the book and thumbed through reading aloud some of the names and meanings..._

_"Who the heck would name their kid Nau-Ten..hea-N-Bout-er..Naut-hen-... Even I dunno how to pronouce some of these but I swear this one almost sounds like Nutenbutter!" Laney stammered as she tried to read out some of the names then hissed in laughter at the ones that sounded funny. "It sucks though cause it has a really cool meaning." Laney pouted. "How come all the names that have the COOL meanings all sound either disgusting or hilarious?" She asked._

_"Hey are OUR names in there?" Dean asked perking up excitedly wanting to know what his name meant._

_"Um...D. D. D. AH HAH! Dean...Um...Don't think you want to know..." Said Laney trepidatiously._

_"Aw come on! What's my name mean?" Dean asked playfully._

_"It means valley." Laney replied in monotone._

_"What...Let me see that...Oh that's not cool! Valley? REALLY?.. MAN!" Dean whined frustratedly as he handed the book back to Laney in a huff muttering "I bet their names suck to." And he gestured to Sam, Adam and Chuck._

_"Um... Adam means.."Man"...simply "Man", "Earth"..That's it. "_

_"It's still better than valley." Said Dean in mock pout._

_"C. C. C... Ah hum.. ppfft..Chuck means "Free man", L. L. Lllll... My name means "Noble", "Torch", "Bright light"... and...S. S. SSsss, tsk.. Sam means "Chosen of GOD", "Sign", "Symbol", "His name is GOD"... Laney trailed off and looked up at everyone else who all looked to Sam in awe._

_"Wow Sammy!...You really lucked out!" Dean exclaimed._

_Sam looked to the ground blushing...He toed the dirt shyly...That was a lot to take in...Even the meaning of his own name was a big responsibility._

_"Do you see anything in there you like for the baby?" Dean asked peering over her shoulder.._

_Laney thumbed through the book reading out a few more names "UUHH...Maya...Means "Mother", "Great one", "Illusion"...I kind of like that that for a girl or maybe... pfft... Kaia it means "Pure" I REALLY like that for a girl,... Celia "Heaven", Callie "Most beautiful" Candria "Luminescent"... I could name her Kaia Celia and we could call her "K.C." for short cute..Huh?"_

_"What if it's a boy?" Sam asked sounding amused._

_"Sorry...Guess I always wanted a daughter...Kinda got carried away." Said Laney rubbing the back of her neck looking slightly embaressed._

_Dean could see that once she got used to the idea of choosing a name for the baby that she had actually gotten excited...He knew whether the baby was a boy or a girl... Laney was going to be happy to be a mom._

_"I like Nicholas if it's a boy... It means "Victory of the people" Laney finally replied..."It's kind of the only name I really like for a boy...Funny huh?"..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . .. .. .. .._

_Chapter 2_

_MAY TWENTY-NINTH, TWO THOUSAND FOURTEEN_

_Scott, Ohio..._

_Adam had to pull in for gas and Sam got out to stretch a bit... It made Dean wary as a whole bunch of military vehicles rolled past in a big convoy headed South. One thing Dean knew was...when you see something like that roll past and they're all loaded for bear...It does not bode well. .. .. ._

_. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. .. .. .. .. .. . . .. .. .. .. ._

_What most don't understand about an angel and their charge is that sometimes a charge comes as part of a packaged deal...meaning an angel may have to interact with certain people that are meant to be in their charge's life...For Gabriel that meant Sam, Dean, Adam, Chuck, Sarah and Laney's child...For Castiel that meant John, Adam, Chuck, Sarah, Laney and her child...And for Zachariah it meant Sam, Dean, Chuck, Laney and her child...As part of a packaged deal other mortals and even another angel's charge might have to be "coaxed" in the right direction so that all those in the package would hit certain pivotal moments that ensured desired interaction between each other..._

_And even though Zachariah knew, that certain things that happened had, had and served their purposes, it still didn't stop him from getting a chapped ass about all of it... And obviously he felt he had no blame to shoulder when it came to the matters of the things he himself had done except when it came to inflicting pain on his own charge that had bothered him...BUT orders are orders..._

_His trail had run cold and he knew his charge would soon be coming to a chasm that should not be crossed without his Watcher there. . . .But the only way he would find Adam now would be to wait untill the child started to try and come forth again..._

_. . . . . . . . . . ._

_AUGUST TWENTY FIRST, TWO THOUSAND ELEVEN..._

_Zachariah was finaly allowed to retrieve his charge from perdition...why it was only just now he didn't know and he was a little fired up to say the least that out of all the people to be raised from perdition that Adam was one of the only ones that never deserved to go there in the first place and he had been left there longer than his brothers who did deserve at least SOME hell time for all the things they've pulled..._

_Of course Zachariah did take it a little to personally when Dean kept his promise and actuallly stabbed him in the face...Just because Michael brought him back and everything was put right again didn't make Zachariah any less pissed at both Sam and Dean...If they had just done as they were told...BUT NO!... They HAD to go about things the HARD way and now his charge had gone to hell and suffered for it and even suffered by his Watcher's own hand which made things worse... _

_Zachariah spirited Adam's body and soul from perdition and regretfully could not reveal himself out of shame for his past disgressions against his charge. . . ._

_. . . . . ._

_He followed his charge closely for months, protecting Adam like any good Watcher would do...And it was easy to do so long as he never left Adam's side because Castiel's infernal and infuriating rib branding would prevent him from finding his charge should Adam ever leave his sight..Then one day Adam just literally VANISHED, RIGHT from under Zachariah's nose and Zachariah hadn't been able to find him since . . . ._

_. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . ... .. ... ... ... . ... .. .. .._

_Dean wanted to find a hotel to check into for just a couple of hours so they could all check out the news...He knew the odds of finding ANY kind of REAL news but the need to know what was going on in the world was just to strong. . . _

_Dick Roman had apparently lost some of his hold over the media or maybe he just no longer cared to control it as it was blatantly obvious now even to the "NORMAL" people that the world WAS NOT void of REAL monsters..._

_Images of people infected with the Croatoan Virus were streaming live out of Adalaj, Gujat, India,... Tianjin, China,... and Durban, KwaZulu-Natal, Africa...Apparently this was becoming common place world wide...It just hadn't been reported in the United States...YET_

_The infected acted like zombies straight out of a Romero flick...The chased down innocent uninfected civilians and tore into them with fingernails and teeth ripping them to shreds..._

_It was nauseating but Dean forced himself to watch anyway...THIS is what the world was coming to..And there was NOTHING he, his brothers or even all of the hunters in the world combined could do to stop it. . . ._

_. . . . . . . . . ._

_. . . . . . . .. ._

_MAY TWENTY-NINTH, TWO THOUSAND FOURTEEN_

_Scott, Ohio..._

_Malcolm's end of the trail on the newest "thing" he and his friends were hunting had gone cold a few states back and he called Walt and Roy for support..._

_"Look we've got no leads either, we're not far from where you are...Let's meet up someplace and put our heads together on this thing...Maybe we'll come up with something." Said Roy's voice on the other end of Malcolm's phone._

_Malcolm sat in the cafe of the little town when he heard the rumbling of a massive vehicle passing...He turned as well did other patrons in the cafe and they watched as the ominous sight of a fully loaded military convoy passed... Malcolm and a few other patrons stepped to the door of the cafe to look on after the large trucks...And once the last of the trucks had passed Malcolm stood with his mouth hanging open as he seen a man who's picture had been passed amongst the groups of his friends...He pulled out his own copy just to be sure and it was him alright..._

_Sam Winchester stood next to a shining, black, beauty of a car stretching out his shoulders and cracking his neck before taking a seat in the back of the car..._

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Roy couldn't believe his ears as Malcolm told him he had found their abomination and that it stood right across the street from him at a Gas-N-Sip..._

_"Stay on his tail..DON'T try to take him on alone...We'll be there shortly." Said Roy._

_"You may want to bring backup..It looks like he has a few people with him...They could be trouble." Said Malcolm as he took note of the others in the car and of the driver that came out._

_"How many people we talkin?" Asked Roy._

_"Looks like five others and a mungrel to boot." Malcolm replied with a laugh as he thought it wouldn't be so hard to deal with just five people, one monster and a dog..._

_. . . . . . . ._

_Adam's mind was going a million miles a minute...The world was quite literally going to hell around them and he couldn't help the despair that welled up inside him...He looked to his brothers who looked just as scared as he felt.._

_Chuck looked on in horror...Like Dean he had to force himself to watch. And like Dean he had to come to grips with the fact that nothing could be done._

_It felt like the last of days were truly upon the world._

_Castiel just watched in curiousity... Humans were still creatures that confused him no matter how many interactions he had with them...Here most of these mortals sat looking like they felt all hope was lost...Looking like they might give up, stop fighting and just let their fates be what they were..._

_. .. .. .. . . .._

_Crowley was pleased...Humans were so easy to play...All he had to do was have a few of his minions infiltrate a group of hunters that were hell bent on destroying evrything that carried a supernatural label...Then he filtered in the manipulation via his underlings... And Crowley liked having his bases covered so he made sure to turn everyone he could against any of the Winchesters whenever possible...It wasn't personal he just liked knowing he had... backup plans for if he needed OR wanted them.._

_"Sir...The Winchesters are back on our radar." Said one of Crowley's minions._

_"What'd they screw up this time." Crowley drawled boredly like whatever it was it wouldn't come as a surprise._

_"Nothing I'm aware of Sir..But a call just came down the wire that they were spotted by some hunters. And you did order tha.." The menion said._

_"Oiy bollocks I've completely forgotten about those militiaed red necks!" Crowley interupted frustratedly. "What was said?"_

_"They've found Sam Winchester and they're setting up a strike to take him and his party out." The minion replied._

_"Those morons need to be stopped before they ruin everything!...Wait party?...Did they say how many people?" Crowley asked._

_"Six Sir...And I believe a dog was also mentioned Sir." Said the minion._

_"On second thought...Give me all the details of the strike..." Said Crowley with a delighted grin on his face...He was going to use this attack on the Winchesters as a diversion to get ALL the things he coveted._

_. . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Dean finally turned off the television set...They had already stayed in this place to long as it was and they needed to get moving again._

_He had strengthened his resolve again...Moments ago he felt ready to throw in the towel...But that convoy meant that not everyone on the higher parts of the chain of command were under Dick Roman's rule..._

_Something like that convoy and like what Sarah had done meant there were still people out there fighting even when they didn't always know what is was they were against, there were people still going to arms and they were still people, caring about and trying to protect the innocent...And he was not going to just give up on that._

_That's what the Winchesters' specialties are saving people, hunting things and now that was Dean's soldier's creed...And he would not forget that again..._

_Sam knew all the color was probably gone from his face...Seeing that carnage put his already frayed mind in places he didn't think it could crawl out of but that was the part of him that was mere mortal man...The part of him that was a hunter told his mind to get it's act together because this was a war the world could not afford to lose...And he was a fighter that knew the majority of it's enemies..._

_Adam hadn't been in "this life" nearly as long as his brothers and he didn't know where to begin on trying to grasp the level things had gotten to...But he did know that if his brotheers stayed in this fight then so would he and they could just figure it all out as they went along._

_Chuck's mind reeled from the horrors emblazoned in his mind long after the television screen went black...a world full of fear and devastation...All for what?...The apocolypse?...Destiny?Well the apocolypse could kiss his ass and Destiny could go screw itself...Because he was not going to just sit on the sidelines and watch this time...He was going to fight.._

_Humans were indeed complex beings and they never ceased to surprise and amaze Castiel with how quickly they could rebound from the most severe of desolations and rise up to be the warriors the world needed..._

_When the television had first clicked on Laney couldn't believe the shear chaos that was being endured world wide... The world was going to need all the help it could get...And it didn't matter if what inflicted itself upon the world COULD NOT BE BEATEN...She was still going to stand against it for as long as possible..._

_Dean could see Laney's mind. She didn't care if there was a hope to be had or not...She would stand and fight as long as she could no matter what. And he thought with a smile "That's my girl."_

_Everyone took their seats in the Impala and Adam pointed her West unaware that just out of sight there was someone tailing them..._

_Word came over the wire that an angel may be traveling with the group...And that didn't matter to either Walt, Roy or Malcolm...angels were just as much monsters as anything else they hunted, there really were NO exceptions..._

_It was a good thing Roy knew a thing or two about angels...He didn't know how to kill them...But he did know how to send them away and that would buy the needed time to end the abomination..._

_. . . . ._

_Crowley had always known that Sam Winchester had an angel's grace it wasn't a secret to most beings what Azazel had been before he turned and he knew Gabriel had been foolish enough to activate Sam's and the mother of the prophesized child's graces...It had taken just one look at them to know because it's not exactly like they knew how to cloak themselves at the time...Crowley knew an angel banishing sigil would not dispell them BUT IT WOULD weaken them temporarily and that would give him the precious time he needed to get close to the girl. . .Her child was close enough in gestation to take safely from it's mother's womb and Crowley didn't want to waste the opportunity to get ahold of such a powerful weapon that could be raised to do his bidding. . . ._

_. . . . . . . . . . ... . . . ... .._

_. . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Chapter 3_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_MAY THIRD, TWO THOUSAND FOURTEEN..._

_Michael knew he needed a vessel...But Castiel's infernal mark hid the only two LIVING beings that could contain him...It was a good thing he had someone dead on hand. . ._

_John Winchester had been cremated and there was no body left to inhabit...But what most do not know about angels is they have the power to create...not out of nothing, like their father and no where near their father's level of power but they COULD create... All they needed was a memory and a thought along with a little D.N.A. which from John Winchester was really easy to obtain as there was hardly a place in this country the man hadn't shed blood. . ._

_Michael had no challenge getting John's vessel formed...It was empty...But John had already said "YES" once so he did NOT need further consent..The only downfall an empty vessel was not as strong corpially as one with a human soul within it...But the upside was physically it would hold up better than Adam's vessel would have over the long period of time he would probably have to ride in it._

_. . . . . . . . . ._

_Lucifer needed a vessel and luckily the one he'd used before Sam was buried so it wasn't hard to raise. ._

_. . . .. . ... . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_The idea was to follow the abomination and wait for backup...But the vehicle in which the abomination rode never stopped moving...Malcolm called Roy as he was growing impatient with the waiting...He could take them on his own._

_"I said to stand down." Roy growled. "We have a few groups setting up to head them off...They're backtracking towards you. We're about fourty minutes from your position..Bringing up the rear.. Just don't lose them."_

_. . . ._

_"Dean...We've got trouble." Said Adam as he pointed at three vehicles taking up the road ahead, they were barrling right towards them without signs of slowing down...And while it could be just a group of rowdy youths drag racing down this strip of otherwise deserted road it was still trouble because it seemed they were in the playing chicken mood. .And both sides of the road was bordered by steep drop offs so there was no safe place to get off at..._

_"Try honking the horn...Show 'em were not in the mood to play." Said Dean as he took inn the sight of the cars headed towards them._

_But soon it was clear that this was not just a group of rowdy kids as Dean looked back and seen three more vehicles barrling down on them from that end as well..._

_A man climbed halfway out of the passanger side window of the middle car behind them placed his hand on that car's door, Castiel disapeared and both Sam and Laney went limp... The man that sat hanging out of that car's window now started shooting at the Impala's tires...And he was a good shot. . ._

_Adam started to fishtail out of control as the front passanger's side tire exploded. ..Thankfully he managed to stear into the skids and that was enough to keep them away from the dangerous edges. . .Adam managed to bring the Impala to a stop...And the six vehicles that bore down on them slowed to a hault and most of their occupants flashed guns from the cover the now open doors provided. . ._

_Thirteen men seven from one side six from the other walked towards the Impala some of them brandishing shotguns and others small machine guns, they tored open the doors of the Impala and pulled everyone out... Dean, Sam and Laney all recognized Walt and Roy the second they layed eyes on them... All the human occupants of the Impala gave there captors hell only to have the but of a shotgun smacked into the back of their heads..._

_Now the still struggling and angrily shouting Dean, Adam and Chuck were being forced one direction and the still stuggling and angrily shouting Laney and Sam were being forced in another. . .Laney tried to fight back with her mind the way she had with Crowley's demons but whatever had caused her that momentary power then was not happening for her now, so she fought her captors with her combat skills only to have a bullet planted squarely in her left shoulder, which oddly barely tickled, by one of the men that was out of her reach and perched behind the safety of cover, so getting to him without getting shot again by him or the others would be a problem... Chuck and the brothers all stilled their struggling at the sound of the shot and they all screamed in rage to see blood pouring freely from the wound in Laney's shoulder._

_Behemoth growled menacingly and one of the men shot the dog only to find the beast lunging at him knocking him to the ground unconscious...Now a few others opened fire on the dog as well... None of the men learning their lesson as NONE of their bullets didn't even phase it. . ._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" One of the men shouted._

_Another man threw an incediary grenade at the dog and when it exploded the dog errupted into flames and that man called out "Doesn't matter it's dead now!" As the yelping dog turned to smoldering remains._

_Sam was being pulled towards one of the cars at the front of the Impala and Laney was being pulled towards another while Dean was pulled to a vehicle to the back of the Impala while Chuck and Adam were pulled seperatley to the others..._

_. . . . . . . ._

_The stress of things threw Laney into having contractions and they were STRONG...they sent both Laney and Dean to their knees as they were both within Sam's range. . ._

_Dean was sure just this pain would kill him as he had NEVER felt ANYTHING even close to this level of pain before . . ._

_The men pulling Laney had no mercy as they drug her...shreading the fabric of her yellow dress along with her skin against the rough texture of the asphalt..._

_. . . . . . . . . . ._

_The ground quaked and lights flashed in the sky as chunks of rock passed burning into the atmosphere...The earth split open in places including right there in the road..._

_Sam used the distraction to get a gun from one of his captors and he got a few hits in for good measure. Adam and Chuck used the distraction as well and though they didn't turn the tables in their favor they did at least get the momentary illusion that they were gaining the upper hand. . . ._

_Laney's contractions hit again and both she and Dean went writhing in the pain they caused..._

_And the ground gave a tremendous rumble as bright white lights streaked across the sky and clouds of black smoke manifested around Laney..._

_There was a thunderous crash in the sky as the white lights hurdled towards the black smoke and knocked them away from the girl..._

_Crowley went tumbling end over end as he was knocked away by Lucifer.. ._

_Walt, Roy, Malcolm and all of their men started opening fire at all of the newcomers that neared them..._

_This was not going the way the King Of Hell had planned..._

_The angel banishing ward had worked to disable the girl's grace but he hadn't got here in enough time to make that any use to him and now Lucifer was taking advantage as he pulled the pained girl from the ground and with a resounding "WHOOSH!" of wings he had taken her. . ._

_What angels and demons that followed Lucifer went round and round with Crowley's minions and his group was on the ropes as they snarled, growled and hissed with all the fury of hell..._

_Crowley could not spare time to cease the slaughter of his followers...There was always more where they came from anyway...He instead gave chase after the power's source and he wasn't the only one as Michael zipped passed him hurdling after the beacon the child emmited. . ._

_Both angels had foregone the fact their vessels had been right there in favor of obtaining the girl and Crowley had been counting on Sam and Adam providing a momentary distraction should they show for her...Apparently her child was more important than even he realized..._

_Sam, Adam and Chuck watched in anger as Dean and Laney pitched and wailed on the ground in pain and as their captors having no mercy continued to drag their loved ones sparing no thought to the grating of the road against their skins...Anger turned to horror as the vibrations in the earth increased and a battle between angels and demons erupted around them..._

_They witnessed the terrible sight of Laney being spirited away by Lucifer. . ._

_The second Laney was taken Dean was released by the excruciating pain her contractions caused. . ._

_Dean reeled from a strong nausea, lightheadedness and lethargy with the pain's aftermath and as he came up shakingly from the ground he took in the terrors before him..._

_Castiel charged into the fight now and he made a straight line for Sam, Dean, Adam and Chuck gathering them to him and wisking them to someplace safe from the thick of the battle... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. .. .. . . . ... . .. .. ..._

_Laney had been so paralyzed by the pain she couldn't move, couldn't fight back or pull away as her captors drug her across the harsh ground...She could only scream with the next contraction to rip through her body...She could only tremble in fear as a bright silvery figure that was inside a vessel that she recognized from Dean's life to be the vessel Lucifer had used before he'd taken Sam...Reached for her and took flight with her._

_She watched as the ground sped under her, She watched the rapid beating of the beings silvery wings as he clutched her pained body to him and with a resounding crack they were shot through space and time and the warping nature of the act caused Laney to pass out._

_. . . . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .._

_She was gone the mother of their child was gone...taken by Lucifer...Sam and Dean raged in their devastation..._

_Castiel had set them safely out of the range of the fight and all he could do was watch helplessly as his charges screamed to the heavens until they were hoarse then they wrapped their arms tightly around each other and went to the ground on their knees in grief together just holding one another for the support they both needed...Adam went to his brothers' sides, collapsed beside them and shared the burden of their despair as he wrapped his arms around them both._

_Chuck could do nothing but clutch his head in the shame that he didn't see this part of things coming...It was supposed to happen diferently...EVERTHING was supposed to be okay..._

_Gabriel had been banished along with Castiel and now as was able to return he found that he was to late to do anything, his charge had been taken by Lucifer of all beings and Gabriel was furious as he had been ordered to stand down until further notice..._

_. . . . . . . . . . ._

_He felt the power again felt it surge through him just like before only it was even stronger this time and Zachariah was certain that if he could make it to the source on time he would find his charge..._

_Leviathan aren't like angels or demons they can't "WHOOSH", "FLASH", "POP", or smoke to anyplace they want to go they have to actually travel by "NORMAL" methods, except when they're in their fluid forms, then they can use any methods by which water moves, but that requires a lot of coordination and losing the forms which they used and Dick Roman liked the form he used right now...So he traveled by the same means a lowly mortal would use... But that didn't mean he didn't have some of his underlings out there using the waterways..._

_Dick had, had the best of his followers work on a way to track the powere he'd felt's source and now he'd felt the surge again...This time he would find the source and take the power for himself..._

_. . . . . . . ... ... .. .. .. .. .. . . .. .. .. . .. ._

_Laney thought she was literally in the vastness of space as she came out of her dazed state...There were stars above her and stars below her and it was quiet..._

_Her arms were bound by her wrists down close to her hips...Then she realized she sat upon the ground...The stars below her were reflections on the surface of a body of water. She looked down to her wrists on each side trying to see what she was tied to...Roots of had sprung from the ground to wrap themselves around her wrists and the roots had climbed up her back forcing her to sit up and effectively keeping her from pulling away from her perch...There was no way to escape..._

_She was bound on a small ledge over hanging a lake. Her rump rested right on the edge with her legs dangling over, her toes nearly touching the water and she could see her reflection in the water as the light of an unseasonably full moon hung shining brightly in the sky...The constelations were also out of place as Virgo was almost directly above her..._

_"I see you've finally come to." Said a patient gentle voice and now Lucifer came into her view._

_Laney recoiled apprehensively._

_"I promise you have no reason to fear me." Said Lucifer soothingly as he saw the girl's apprehension..._

_"Right no reason to fear you...It's not like you have me tied down or anything." Laney retorted._

_"Only a precation my dear...I can't have you trying to do something foolhearty... Now can I?" Said Lucifer._

_"What exactly do you want with me?" Laney hissed through chattering teeth..._

_"Aww precious, sweet sweet precious girl." Said Lucifer as he came to sit beside Laney. "I can sense your innocence and really it's irresistable to not try to corupt such a virtuous thing like you."_

_Now Lucifer ran a finger over Laney's jaw. "I wouldn't mind to have a strong spirited thing like you as my evil minxy little concubine...But this is not the time nor place for such business... We'll have plenty of time for that later.. Once your child is mine"..._

_"You're not touching my child." Laney growled._

_"I don't believe you'll get a choice in that matter." Lucifer crooned as he placed his fingers under Laney's jaw and forced her to face him "I won't bring any harm to you or your child... You'll come to see in time I'm really not such a bad guy and you may actually come to like me."_

_"Doubtful." Laney said with a pained shudder as a contraction hit her hard..._

_She tried not to cry out, she didn't want to give Lucifer the satisfaction of knowing she was helpless._

_"You, me and baby makes three... What do ya say?" Asked Lucifer as he placed his hand on Laney's stomach._

_"I will make you my queen and your child will be the ruler of ALL Mankind... When I take my rightful place as ruler of heaven." Said Lucifer as he felt the rush of power that radiated from the child when it's mother had another contraction during his touch..._

_"Not intrested!" Laney shrieked through the pain._

_"When I take my father's throne I can give you ANYTHING...EVERYTHING you would never want or need for anything ever again!" Lucifer sighed longily offering her everything in creation with the gesture of his hand..._

_"Your selling a pipe dream and I'm not exactly in the plumbing business...There isn't anything you can offer me that I'd take!" Laney groaned from the delirium the contractions were starting to cause...Her mind wasn't going to be able to hold up to this onslaught of pain much longer._

_She screamed to the sky as the moon shifted to reflect in the water beneath her feet and the constalation Vigo moved directly over her head..._

_She could feel the child slip into the birth canal, her body was working against her..._

_Sudenly Lucifer was not the only force present as an angel riding the vessel of a man that Laney recognized as Sam and Dean's father chased after the now fleeing Lucifer..._

_There was the sound of movement from all around her and Laney turned her head side to side frantically as a whole town's worth of people were closing in on her and they ALL had the eyes of LEGION..._

_There were columns of black smoke writhing together like a nest of snakes as they streaked across the sky to face of against LEGION... White streaks of light soared through the sky at Mach speeds breaking the sound barrier and creating a thunderous earth shattering racket as they split into two groups and zoomed in towards both the columns of smoke AND towards LEGION..._

_The water at Laney's feet turned tar black and she pulled her feet up hastily and as far as she could as the water boiled up as if trying to grab her..._

_Lucifer came bolting across the sky and he fought the water back as the head of Laney's child started to crown..._

_She tried not to push..She really did...But her body had a mind of it's own and she felt torn in two as the pain wratcheted through her... Laney couldn't keep her head together any more, her body was loosing strength fast and her soul was weeping as Lucifer stood ready to deliver her child..._

_She couldn't stop fighting she wouldn't let any of these monsters get their claws in her child..._

_Something in her soul stirred...It was like what grace that lay within her kicked back online and bright white flames erupted around her and surged forth like a ripple going out on all sides with her in the center...Whatever the force was it was explosive and it knocked all the "things" warring around her to the ground...It made her skull feel like it had split in half but it was worth it and she used what coherency she had left to muster everything she could find within herself to rally inside her in attempt to make it stronger...She was putting her entire life force into saving her child... ... ... ... . . . . ._

_Chapter 4_

_Sam and Dean were NOT going to give up on the mother of their child...And Adam wasn't going to give up on his brothers OR his sister..._

_Castiel knelt at the place where Behemoth had burned...The beast had sacrificed itself for the protection of his charges' child and he was not going to let Behemoth's death be in vain...So he took what reminants of the creature that still lay smoldering on the ground and wrapped them in a cloth from the trunk of the Impala..._

_The area was desimated. Small impact craters scorched and pot marked the ground, the bodies of the fallen littered the road and the fields, and whatever beings that survived the fight whether they be angel, demon or human had long since fled..._

_Dean worked, changing the punctured tire and patching a hole in the Impala's gas tank that one of Walt and Roy's men had probably put there with their stupidity of firing at all of the angels and demons with regular bullets..._

_Adam worked a tracking spell as Castiel was cut off and could not sense the child's power like all of his brethren and all of the other supernatural creatures...And Chuck was not picking up ANYTHING in terms of visions. . ._

_. . . . . ... ... .. .. .. .._

_A beacon of power sprung forth from Americas's heartland and it called to every being in creation...It's powers tore usunder the fabrics that veiled the world of the supernatural from mere mortals' sights and now EVERYONE EVERYWHERE could see a "monster" for it's true form. . . ._

_Some people rose against those creatures going after "people" that had once been their neighbors, friends or even kin... not caring that SOME of those "things" had always lived a peaceful life..._

_Some people fell to their knees offering servitude for the sparring of their lives even to SOME of the "things" that had never threatned them before..._

_Others fled from the horrors around them...The entire planet had just officially become a madhouse. . . .._

_. . . . . . . . . . ._

_Adam's tracking spell had led to Clinton Lake,... Lawrence, Kansas and Dean remembered Chuck's words from when he had been searching for where the fight for the apocolypse would take place "It has to end where it began I guess." . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . ... ..._

_Dean was wondering if Laney was in Sam's range as he could see what lay inside of Sam._

_"Dean..." Adam choked out "What are those things?" Dean followed Adam's outstretched finger...He was pointing out of the back passanger's side window to what looked like from what Dean could remember from Laney's life like a family of shifters... They could of passed for "NORMAL" if Dean couldn't see what lay underneath and suddenly Dean realized Adam could see them to and by the looks of things so could Chuck and Sam who looked down at himself... Sam had known ths is it what Laney saw EVERY TIME she looked at him and he knew Dean had seen the same thing from Laney's mind as he could see what he looked like to Laney through Dean's mind...But seeing it for himself with his own eyes...There are no words to describe the dread it caused in him..._

_They all took in the sight of the streets full of creatures and people fighting or fleeing for their lives ..._

_CLINTON LAKE, LAWRENCE, KANSAS. ..MAY TWENTY-NINTH, TWO THOUSAND FOURTEEN...ELEVEN FIFTY AT NIGHT CENTRAL STANDARD TIME..._

_Dean had just pulled into the area of the lake Adam's tracking spell had had pinpointed when he saw a wave of white light and it was so bright just like an angel's grace and Dean had to shield his eyes as did Sam, Adam and Chuck... The force of the current rocked the Impala ...The second the light abated Dean and the others began to move...They had what weapons that might prove useful already at hand and they charged to the point the light had radiated from..._

_All around them lay fallen angels, demons and two types of other creatures that Dean had never seen through Laney's life or eyes... And there was Laney bound to the earth by roots...There was a BRIGHT WHITE pulsing light inside her core and Dean could feel her power as he he watched both the silvery veil that rested over the being inside her grow thicker and the being it rested over mutate into something difrent and become seemingly stronger right before his eyes.._

_He charged towards her as did Sam, Adam, Cas and Chuck..._

_Her body was pitching forward as she cried out in agony...Somehow Dean managed to keep forward momentum even through the groin splitting pain._

_Lucifer came up from where the power of the child's mother had knocked him out...Her power had completely sacked him and he could feel her recharging for another attack...The child's head was just coming fully forth alll Lucifer had to do was reach out and catch it as it was born.._

_Seemingly out of nowhere Adam, Sam and Dean tackled Lucifer to the ground as Castiel started to fight the other angels and demons that had woken up and started to regroup their efforts at getting the girl's child for themselves or their masters. And Chuck stood there not knowing what to do as he saw the baby's shoulders passing from the womb...He couldn't just let the baby fall so he reached out and grasped the child as it slid out..._

_Chuck marveled at the tiniest little wonder he'd ever seen. It was possibly by instinct alone that Chuck moved almost automated cleaning the child's airway and ensuring it could breath and as the tiny little premature baby mewled out it's cries Chuck beamed a radiant smile COMPLETLY forgetting ALL of the chaos around him and he shouted happily "It's a boy!" as he cut the umbilical cord with a pocket knife._

_John Winchester "WHOOSHED" in at Chuck's side placed a hand on his shoulder and with a flash of wings...John Winchester, Chuck Shurly and Laney's son Nicholas Winchester were gone. . . . She screamed in grief and rage as the strength of her grace ebbed away with her life force..._

_Lucifer screamed his rage as he tore from the ground, the woman's attack had weakened him more than he knew as three mere mortals had held him at bay and now Michael had the child..._

_In his rage his power grew, but even by a mortal's standards he was still not quite fully up to par and he had to catch Adam off guard before throwing him to the ground and knocking him unconscious then he tore towards the woman, she would pay the price for costing him the weapon that would have guaranteed him his throne... But Lucifer froze as he saw the head of ANOTHER child crowning at the exit of the woman's womb... He didn't know how this could be he didn't care...But he did know this child was equally, if not MORE, powerful than it's twin and he was going to obtain it if it was the last thing he did... Sam lunged onto Lucifer's back...Dragging him back from Laney..._

_Castiel was fighting against hoardes of demons and angels._

_Dean was in IMMENSE PAIN...But he couldn't stop fighting... Dean came up from the struggle with Lucifer and started fighting demon after demon laying waste to them with Ruby's knife and angel after angel killing them with an angel's blade as they broke over the line that Castiel held. He watched as Sam tackled Lucifer effectively keeping him from going after Laney._

_Adam lay unconscious, and Chuck had disapeared along with Laney's son and of all things Dean had seen that it had been the form of his own father that had taken them... And Laney lay in agony as contractions still kept coming and then Dean saw the crowning of ANOTHER child's head and he rushed to her... He could not bear to witness as this child was lost as well..._

_Dean knelt beside his laboring wife...The world was crashing down around them...It felt like this was kind of it...The End the Big Finale...And Dean grabbed Laney's hand...HE could feel her pain, her grief, her anger...her worst FEAR had just come to pass one of her children was gone...probably forever.. and Dean could feel her life force was truely fading.. Dean shed his tears openly...He couldn't free her from the roots that bind her and he hated himself when he looked to her and told her "I need you to push."_

_Laney nodded sobbing hard wailing "Dean...I'm sorry!...OOAAGGHH! GOD I'M SO SORRY! OUR SON'S GONE...I FAILED! I'M SO SORRY!" As she pushed on the contraction the baby slid a little more and now it's head was free... Laney couldn't push anymore and she fell back exausted..._

_"It's okay... It's not your fault.. You COULDN'T stop it from happening.." Dean groaned as her pain left him... His heart was as broken as hers but he knew neither of them were to blame and he couldn't let her do that to herself. "You have to focus...On...On what you CAN DO...AND YOU CAN HAVE THIS BABY...I'm here now, I won't let anything bad happen to either of you I SWEAR!"_

_Laney cried even harder her body trembled with pain and terror but she bravely nodded her head and Dean knowing that she was putting the ultimate trust in him in this moment took position to deliver THEIR child..._

_Dean knew what to do...He'd figured out some time back that EVERYTHING Laney knew was something HE, KNEW as well as he had seen EVERYTHING she had EVER learned...He had just never applied any of it..._

_Now Laney pushed with everything she had left..Dean could feel her fading fast... The shoulders of the child were finaly coming free... A loud scream behind him told him Sam still had Lucifer on the ropes...And screams, hisses and howls all around them told him the battle still raged around them as he pulled the tiny child free from it's mother's womb..._

_Dean cleared the infant's airway and it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard when the tiny little premature girl whimpered with her very first breath... He placed his free hand reasuringly on Laney's shoulder and gave her a small smile.. There was a commotion behind him that commanded his attention he turned to see that Lucifer had gotten the upper hand and now Sam was in danger..._

_But before Dean could think or do ANYTHING a bright white light encased him, Laney and her daughter and with a "FLASH!" everything disapeared and Dean found himself, Laney and her little girl in a meadow seemingly in the middle of nowhere just outside of a small rugged shack... ... .. .. ... ... ... .. . . . ._

_Gabriel "WHOOSHED" in next to Laney saying absolutely nothing as he grabbed her and Dean and drug them towards the shack...Dean clutched the little girl within his arms tighter as he just knew this ASSHAT had finally betrayed them and he would die before he let the child be pried from his arms by anyone other than her mother or his brothers..._

_Gabriel kicked open the door to the shack, shoved Dean inside with Laney right behind him..._

_Now Gabriel looked in on them from the doorway and addressed Laney saying "This place will give you what you and your child need and SOMETIMES what you and your child want as well...You will be provided for here for a thousand two hundred and threescore days...You and your child CAN NOT leave until then and you will NOT be able to stay any longer than THAT exact amount of time. " Said Gabriel commandingly pointing at Laney then he turned to Dean pointing towards him and said "As for you...It is your choice whether you stay or go...BUT KNOW THIS...IF you leave you will never be able to find this place again... and she and her child will have to seek YOU out if it is their choice to find you after it is time for them to leave this place."..._

_"SO CHOOSE WISELY!" Commanded Gabriel and with a flash of wings he was gone..._

_... ... ... ..._

**THIS IS THE END OF "DISC" 5** _...OKAY! OKAY! I know I'm EVIL... (_**PLEEASSE DON'T HATE ME!**_) BUT that _**was** "_supposed" to be the "Season Finale" Cliffhanger...I _**AM**_ going to post one more "DISC" as this story IS NOT OVER BY ANY MEANS... And there's totally gonna be a SWEET make you bawl your friggin eyes OUT Epilouge at the REAL end so stick with me people!..._

_OH AND REVIEWS ENCOURAGE ME TO WORK FASTER! (_**hint hint!**_) _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ To curiobi, UnknownUnseenUnheard, Alex Megan, Sarah1988 and everyone who gives me reviews on this story _**THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading this I'm working SO HARD trying to get it JUST right!**_ (I ABSOLUTELY_** LOVE**_ , _**EVERYONE**_ WHO REVIEWS!)... Also I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed Sam's Hell... _**AND IF ANYONE OUT THERE REALLY LIKES THIS STORY PLEASE PROMOTE IT TO EVERYONE YOU POSSIBLY CAN BECAUSE I GET ALL DEPRESEY MCPOUTY FACE WHEN MY READERSHIP DWINDLES...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Pure Ones Supernatural_

_Supernatural Season...?_

_"DISC" 6_

_Episode 18_

_"Evolutionary scale."_

_Chapter 1_

_CLINTON LAKE, LAWRENCE, KANSAS. ..MAY TWENTY-NINTH, TWO THOUSAND FOURTEEN...ELEVEN FOURTY-EIGHT AT NIGHT CENTRAL STANDARD TIME..._

_It was all happening to fast to take in... He had come to his charges side just in time to see the burgening potential of HER power...And SHE was POWERFUL even in this weakened state.. As the damaging wave that she expeled from her rippled over the land sacking EVERYTHING including him and it took everything he had just to remain out of sight in the etherial._

_His charge was there before him and he was RIGHT there and unable to do anything to help her as Michael swooped in and took her son while she was to weak from the attack to put any effort into stopping him...He watched as Dean delivered her SECOND child which quite honestly came as a surprise even to Gabriel...Dean put his hand on his charge's shoulder reasuring her that indeed her daughter was fine...Then the ruckus of the fight still going underway pulled even his attention away as in a flash Lucifer broke free from Sam by throwing him haphazardly to the ground with a sickening crunch...Gabriel was certain that a few of Sam's bones had just been shattered as the large mass of a man crumpled to the ground..._

_THEN in a blink literally a BLINK Lucifer was barriling towards the woman..._

_Gabriel watched in both horror and amazement as his charge's power, everything that she had been reserving to protect her child, but had just been to weak to expel as her life force ebbed away NOW...EXPLODED from her in a bright white light...And she was flying...FLYING as wings burst from her grace and carried her forth from this place transporting Dean and her child with her...And she was FAST...FASTER than even Lucifer could be on his best days...Faster than them ALL on ANY GIVEN DAY.._

_And the last thing Gabriel saw before he was finally strong enough to follow the fading life force of his charge that beckoned him was Lucifer screaming in his immense RAGE as he turned to Sam Winchester conceding to collect at least a consolation prize for his failed efforts of obtaining something as powerful as one of those children... ... . .. .. .. . .. .. ... .. .. .. .. . . ._

_When Gabriel appeared in a meadow next to his charge he had been only slightly surprised to see that she had found this place on her own...ALL angels have STRONG inner instincts to guide them just not ALL CHOOSE to follow them...And since his charge's grace had surged in power that grace's instinct had been what had brought her here...But now she was fading fast again as she had put all that she could've mustertered at the moment into harnising that grace in the attempts to protect her only remaining child.. And with her having already been weakened by pain and loss of blood it hadn't been exactly maintainable for someone that was still MOSTLY only a mere mortal..._

_Gabriel barely took the chance to give his charge a proper looking over as the place that had been prepared for her lay before him and he needed to haul her and her child through the door as quickly as possible for the sake of the premature infant that lay within the embrace of Dean Winchester's arms..._

_The second he got them through the door he was about to tell his charge the rules of things...And then he took in the sight of her and imediately felt pity as his poor charge stood before him...There wasn't a single inch of the girl that wasn't quaking in harsh bone rattling tremors... Her wrists were bruised from struggling against the roots that had bound her...She was pale and had blood streaking down her legs...And the grief and pain that ebbed through her...Gabriel could FEEL it, it was so intense ...But he had no grace to spare her for even healing her part way ...As he still hadn't got his grace fully back online yet...SO the only thing he could do was to speak more curtly than he intended and give the decree that his charge was to abide in this place that was prepared for her and her child even if it be against her wish..._

_Then he turned to Dean and knowing FULLWELL that his charge and her child COULD be alright on their own...Gabriel gave Dean the choice to stay or to leave...and then he left the side of his charge for finding out Dean's decision to either stay or go and the burden of that choice was something that she would have to bear alone... . . ... .. .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. .. .. .._

_CLINTON LAKE, LAWRENCE, KANSAS. ..MAY THIRTIETH, TWO THOUSAND FOURTEEN...TEN MINUTES AFTER MIDNIGHT CENTRAL STANDARD TIME..._

_Adam reeled in the pain he was certain came from a fractured skull...The impact of his head on the ground had not exactly been soft...His vision was hazy but he could make out Sam fighting Lucifer...And Sam was actually holding his own pretty well...Then something in the atmosphere shifted and Lucifer's fist caught just right against Sam's face and even though the force of the blow was still no where near the strength that it could of been it still sent Sam up into the air to crash back down in a seemingly broken heap..._

_Lucifer turned from Sam and took flight after something that was up on the overhang just out of Adam's sight...There was a flash of light...A scream of rage...Then Lucifer was scooping the unconscious and probably nearly dead Sam off the ground...And then they were gone..._

_Adam couldn't move couldn't do anything to help...Even now he couldn't sit up and he realized he had probably refractured his rib along with the fractures and breaks of quite a few more bones than he realized... All he could do was just lay there in pain and listen to the sounds of the fighting around him... . .. .. .. . ._

_There were angels against angels, angels against demons, demons against demons, angels and demons against Leviathan and LEGION was warring against them all.. Castiel was outmatched as his grace had become more frayed apon being banished and the power that had sacked the creatures here had flited away and now Castiel found he stood no chance against the onslaught of EVERYTHING that came at him...He knew he had no choices in the matter other than to retreat or lose his life in this fight...And though Castiel mused with the idea of letting this be his final act amongst the living...BUT...It would not be proper penance to die this way...Castiel saw signs of life from Adam and knew he needed to get him from this place before any more harm could befall him..._

_So Castiel retreated from the line he held..There was no longer really a purpose to hold it anymore anyway as the woman and both of her children were gone...And he went to Adam's side attempting to spirit him as far away as his tattered grace could manage... .. .. .. . .. ... .. .. .. ... .. . . .. .. .. .. .._

_CLINTON LAKE, LAWRENCE, KANSAS. ..MAY TWENTY-NINTH, TWO THOUSAND FOURTEEN...ELEVEN FIFTY-TWO AT NIGHT CENTRAL STANDARD TIME..._

_Sam saw the white light pulsing inside of Laney...He felt her power..And it was breathtaking as it amplified something inside him..Then he saw Lucifer and he was not going to allow him to touch her or the child she was bearing forth..So instinct took hold and he found himself tangled in a mass of the damned Archangel and his brothers as they had all aparently had the same instinct at the same time to charge and tackle Lucifer.. And Sam didn't stop even when he felt his heart sink at the sight of the form of his own father taking Chuck and Laney's son ...He couldn't stop fighting as Lucifer charged to kill Laney in the fury of his defeat.._

_Then Sam was alone in the fight against Lucifer as Adam was thrown to the ground and lay unconscious and as Dean held what demons and angels that slipped through Castiel's defenses at bay...He fought as HARD AS HE COULD just keeping Lucifer back...And things were a little more than personal for Sam so he enjoyed throttling the weakened Archangel while he could... And everything happened really faster than he could comprehend..Yet things things seemed to go into slow motion as Sam saw Dean charging to Laney's side and he saw that she was bearing forth ANOTHER child...He started fighting even harder as Lucifer struggled to get past him...Then he was hurdling to the ground as Lucifer actually got a good solid hit in and the lights went out..._

_. . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . .. ... ... .. . . ._

_... ... ... .. .._

_Dean stood there holding the tiny baby girl...The fact that Laney's medical knowledge was also his medical knowledge now.. made him he know exactly what he needed to do for the tiny premie..._

_"Dean give her to me... We'll be fine.. You need to go to your brothers."_

_Laney's seemingly automated words startled him out of his revelry as he was thinking of all the things he needed to do for the little girl that lay helpless in his arms..._

_He looked up at Laney who was reaching out desperately for her daughter...Now Dean took in the sight of the child's mother...She had dark circles around her sunken eyes...EVERY inch of her body was shaking violently...Her legs and clothes were covered in blood and she looked as if any moment she may just crumple to the floor.._

_Regretfully he pulled the child even closer to his chest and pushed Laney away with his free hand moving past her to lay the child in an incubator that sat in the middle of what would be the shack's livingroom floor..Oddly Dean had only just now noticed it...But then again he was almost certain that it hadn't been there before now.._

_He heard what sounded like a pleading whimper from the child's mother and looked back to see that Laney had turned to face him her arms still outsretched, her bottom lip was pouted out and she was choking back sobs as she begged to hold her daughter..._

_He hated to do this to the mother of his child... But he knew she wasn't exactly thinking with the part of her brain that knew what IMMEDIATE care the child needed... Right now all she was, was a desheveled wreck of a woman who had suffered SO MUCH and Dean knew how damaging this was for her right now... But the child needed to be placed into the incubator RIGHT NOW...Her mother was going to have to wait to hold her..._

_As soon as Dean lay the child in the safe confines of the incubator and hooked all of the tubes and wire that needed to be fixed onto and into the tiny girl.. He closed the hatch on the incubator and turned to give the child's mother the medical care she needed..._

_When he turned Dean took note of the deadened look in Laney's eyes... The defeat that shone from their hollowed depths was heart wrenching.. She just stood there mindlessly still holding out her arms.. Her mind finally starting to shut down from shock..._

_He knew he needed to work fast for her now that the child was safe and he swept her up off her shaking legs and lay her on a hospital bed that had literally materialized right before his eyes... As Dean checked Laney over he could see what visable wounds she bore were healing before his eyes, albeit very slowly...And he supposed that "whatever" supernatural mojo this place held was finally doing the work that actually IMMEDIATLY benefited those it was "SUPPOSED" to provide and care for...Yet it still seemed to be making her go through the healing process MOSTLY on her own...Dean hated process.._

_What was strange was he was just now realizing that possibly he really was NOT needed here...This place was "SUPPOSED" to provide for the little girl and her mother and he knew, trusted that, Laney WOULD HAVE been ABLE to come together enough to take care of both herself and the child... Yet choice or not... He wasn't just going to leave neither his wife nor THEIR child in the frail conditions they were in right now... Even if they COULD HAVE been FINE on their own... THAT was something Dean found he DIDN'T trust... The mojo of this place.. He couldn't just leave knowing that the fates he MIGHT be leaving his wife and THEIR child to IF this mojo JUST DECIDED to up and fail or hurt them when they needed it most... So no he WAS NOT going ANYWHERE...ANYTIME SOON... Not as long as they were both so vulnerable..._

_. . . . . .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . ... ... .._

_CLINTON LAKE, LAWRENCE, KANSAS. ..MAY THIRTIETH, TWO THOUSAND FOURTEEN... FIFTEEN MINUTES AFTER MIDNIGHT CENTRAL STANDARD TIME..._

_Zachariah had vaulted in toward the beakon of a very STRONG pulse of power and he was counting himself lucky that he'd just missed the cusp of the damage that had rendered the angelic, demonic, or Purgatoric powers of the beings still trying to regather their strengths around him nearly useless... And there was Adam... He was alive...Barely and that infernal traitorous bastard Castiel was gathering HIS charge and taking flight with him on severly damaged wings..._

_Zachariah would have NONE of it and he knocked Castiel to the ground just outside of the battles radius..._

_Adam was knocked lose in the struggle and now even though the mere mortal man was almost certainly near death's door he still gathered everything he could muster to crawl towards the sanctuary the Impala could provide..._

_With every last bit of coherency he could manage he fought back nausea, dizziness, double vision and mind maddening PAIN.. To hotwire his big brother's car and drive himself as far from this place as he could get.._

_Knowing that if he didn't move now he would lose his charge again and possibly permanatly this time Zachariah was about to leave Castiel to live...to die..it mattered not to Zachariah as he was certain he would never see his little brother again..._

_Then just as he was distracted Castiel rallied back and tackled Zachariah and allowed Adam to get far enough away so that Zachariah couldn't follow him.._

_. .. ... ... .. .. .. .. .._

_. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .._

_As he peeled away her blood stained clothing she yelped actually yelped out, and struck out blindly from her semi-conscious state and then with a pant, shudder and a whimper she fell lax again.. With heavily hooded eyes that hadn't ever even opened more than a crack...since the moment she'd stopped being able to keep them from closing only minutes ago.. Dean knew then he'd made the right call in staying as she was weaker than even he had realized.._

_Dean paused to let her settle.. Laney had become delirous nearly the very second he'd gotten her to the bed...and though she'd fought it, it'd still claimed her Dean gave a shudder at the thought that Lucifer may have done something to her as right now Dean could not completely see her mind.._

_He did his duty in keeping vigil over both mother and child as "whatever" mojo this place held seemed to take it's sweet ass time in REALLY "caring for them"..._

_Dean monitored Laney's heartbeat..He didn't know for sure if what he knew was an irregular pattern for a "NORMAL" person was "NORMAL" or not for "whatever" she could be classified as now.. because as he looked at her what was inside her was different yet again.. Thankfully the child was doing well and Dean was pleased to hear the tiny girl's STRONG cries almost everytime he had to to check her vitals or give her the life sustaining medicines and nutrients she'd need to get stronger.._

_The little girl was as stubborn and willfull as BOTH of her fathers... As she had been a fighter even from just minutes old... And she kept trying to show Dean who was boss when it came to whether or not she would cooperate with the taking of the medicines she'd need to get stronger...Leave it to a Winchester to fight actually getting needed life saving and sustaining treatment...Just like her fathers she apparently did NOT like being doctored... She seemed smart like her mother..her eyes were bright with curiosity and she would look around and take in her surroundings when she was calm.. And she seemed to know Dean.. As already she would look him straight in the face, IN THE EYES, lift up her little hands to him and give a look that demanded he hold her.. And Dean being a sucker for those sweet pleading hazel eyes obeyed..._

_Dean smiled as he saw his Sammy in this little girl...He'd been spirited and willfull to as a child...Hell ALWAYS really...And Dean knew that this little girl already owned his heart and soul just like HIS Sammy ALWAYS would..._

_And from the moment Dean gave in to her she in turn began to give in to him... The little girl started to get stronger AND smarter with EVERY passing nano-second and with that came more patience and cooperation as she began to seem to understand that she needed to conceed to her father's will, at least for now..._

_Dean knew that he couldn't be handling the tiny little premie to much or to often no matter how demanding she could be... So for now he placed the little girl back into the safety of her cocoon and tried not to let it tug at his heart to much when she shot him down with a glance of Sam's pattened puppy dog eyes and gave a disatissfied mutinous whiny pout as he closed the hatch for Dean favored that she get healthy.. over her need to be held.. even if not holding her was probably the hardest thing to refuse either of them..._

_Dean looked on from his place at the side of his sweet baby girl's incubator at the child's mother who was randomly, feverishly flinching, starting and jumping groaning out with pain and fear as she writhe and twitched in her restless unconsciosness... Weakly crying out things like "Give me back my babies.. Please don't take my babies..Where are my babies?..Are my babies okay?..Please give me my babies." at random throughout her deliruim.. And it hit him like a bullet to the stomach that she was crying out for both of her children like she didn't either know that one was gone or that one was safe.. All Dean could do was hope that if this place was going to really provide for her then it do so already as he was tired of seeing her inflicted with so much suffering..._

_Laney croaked out weakly Where's my baby?..Please give me my baby." Her words were tearful, frightened and mourning.._

_"SHhh.. She's safe...You did So GOOD... She's perfect REALLY PERFECT in EVERY WAY"... Dean said soothingly for seemingly the hundreth time as he clasped his hand over Laney's...Her eyes were still closed...like they had been with all of her other pleas.. But right now even with her eyes still closed she sounded more lucid... Then Dean saw the tear streak down her face as she sobbed out hoarsely "Dean...Please...I need her."_

_"I know..Shh..I know... But you're to weak right now to hold her.. If you were thinking rationaly you'd know that." Dean said and silently he hated himself for denying her that simple act so much when he himself had held THEIR little girl several times already.._

_"Dean.. PLEASE!" Laney whined out desperatly.. "I never even got to hold our.."_

_Dean heard her desperation as she stopped herself before she could rasp out "son"..Instead where that last word would have been she let out a high pitched shuddering wail and Dean knew she NEEDED the reasurance of her child safe within her arms before she could truely trust that her daughter was indeed alright..._

_"Okay..Shhh... I'll go get her and bring her to you.. Just don't move you shouldn't be trying something stupid like standing up right now.." Dean whispered coaxingly...And just now Laney realized she was pressing Dean away from her and she was halfway out of the bed... She blinked up in her true confusion of not knowing that she'd gotten up at all and nodded with bewilderment as she slid back up into the bed but she remained sitting upright not knowing that she had been wearing a demanding impatience on her her face..._

_Dean cradled the precious little girl and carried her to her mother.._

_When he stopped in front of Laney she reached out to take her daughter and instead of outright handing her over he climbed into the bed to sit indian style and facing the girl's mother he slipped the sweet baby into her mother's embrace and placed his hands under Laney's still weakened arms to help support them as she cradled THEIR child..._

_Then Laney looked up at him and her face was horror stricken.._

_"What's wrong?" Asked Dean now he was freaking out.._

_"Dean you're glowing." Laney stated the same fearful expression on her face as she pointed towards his chest._

_Dean looked where her the end of her finger ended.. And just like she said.. He was glowing.. There was a faint silvery light right in his core._

_"I know you can't see it through my mind right now. . Your seeing me and your seeing this.." Her figer still pointed to his chest. "How are you seeing it to?" She asked worriedly as she found she was to weak to get a complete read on Dean's mind._

_"What does this mean?" Was the only reply Dean could manage to stutter out._

_"It means I was an IDIOT." Laney fumed._

_"Wait..Why.. How does that make YOU an IDIOT?.. You didn't do this to me." Said Dean._

_"Actually I think I did." Laney replied sounding hollow._

_"How?" Dean retorted._

_"It was my idea for the blood pact.. I was moronic enough to have two regular people share blood with two demon hybrids and an angel.. GOD HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!" Laney hissed in anger._

_"It's not like you've given us some disease.. The blood pact was a damn good idea I actually wish I had of thought of something like that up years ago.. AND..IF either Adam or I had the same things in our blood as you and Sam do in yours now.. It wouldn't matter to me because I'm not afraid of what's in your blood anymore.. But I'm sure that's not it anyway because the blood pact was a while back and YOU would have seen anything inside us by now.." Dean stated firmly._

_"Dean something happened tonight that did this to you!.. And it's my fault!" Exclaimed Laney sounding scared._

_The baby let out a disastisfied cry as she lay in her mother's embrace yet she did not have her mother's attention.._

_"I'm sorry baby girl." Laney cooed as she now brought her daughter up to nuzzle her face "Mommy didn't mean to make you cry.. She was just scared for daddy."_

_The atmosphere lightened as now the woman basked in the revelry that was her child... And though her heart was heavy and aching with so much grief and worry Laney smiled and allowed herself to feel even just the barest minimums of contentment and happiness again for the sake of her child... And she just let her fears of all the unknowns slip away for now.._

_As more time passed.. Laney started to heal a little faster.. And apparently forgot her need for answers as she started to argue more and more fervently that Dean needed to go...That she'd be fine..That he still had a chance of getting to Adam and Sam... That the longer he stayed here... the less and less time he would have... And she begged for him to go as she couldn't bear if she were to blame for if something bad happened to either one of his brothers..._

_Dean heard her argument and he really took it to heart... But he'd known what he'd seen right before they'd "POPPED" into that meadow... And he found it odd how accepting he could really be with just letting the outside world and EVERYTHING in it just slip away for now... Maybe it was simply because he didn't know where they were or HOW he would get back to ANYWHERE.. Maybe it was because he didn't want to face the pain of what he was certain he'd find... Maybe it was because he wanted to be there to be a father to his daughter... But whatever the reason was he'd come to CHOSE that he wasn't going anywhere until Laney and THEIR child could leave as he still didn't fully trust this place.._

_Laney refused to go back sleep as she stubbornly insisted she was okay now... Dean didn't have to read her mind to know that she just didn't want to take her eyes off of her daughter for even a second now that she was able to keep them open..Now their little girl lay tucked safely back into her cocoon and the child's mother had the incubator placed right next to her bed and she kept her stare fixed firmly on their daughter as that was the only way Dean was able to get Laney to conceed to even letting her go.._

_But Dean wasn't so sure that she was truely as okay as she claimed and her actions earlier had stirred suspicions in him that he really needed her to deny..._

_He sat on the bed beside her and looked into her eyes wishing she'd let down the defenses around her mind so he wouldn't have to ask her... But she was always so guarded and whether on purpose or not, even if he knew it was for his benefit more than hers, it hurt his feelings that even now she wasn't letting him in... She gave a small sad smile and Dean knew she could probably see his mind just fine..._

_"As far as I know he did nothing to harm me.." Said Laney speaking suddenly._

_"I was afraid he would hurt me at first.. REALLY afraid... But then when he told me that he wanted my child...THAT was just so much more terrifying and it numbed out everything else.. As far as I know all the flashes that have been hitting me is of him or that other angel or any other being for that matter taking our children it's been worse than envisioning a punch every time.. Worse than taking a real punch, really in the ways they jolted me.. And each time all I could feel was the need to fight them off.. to pry our children out of their filthy hands.. To just clutch our babies to me and keep them safe... To be able to to reach out and feel them both there..." Said Laney sounding shaky but forcebly calm._

_Then she looked into Dean's eyes and said "I don't always try to keep you out.. I think I've just forgotten how to let you in." And now a tear escaped her and she gave a snifle as she cast her eyes down and gave a shudder as more sobs started to wrack her._

_Dean knew that she really did forget how to let him in on her own as Sam was nearly always around and acting as interferance for the last few weeks.. And the fact that she hadn't been keeping him out on purpose made him feel kind of like a jack-ass again because he'd been the one to push for her to close her mind to his in the first place.. It wasn't ever her fault her that her mind was stronger than his.._

_Dean bit his bottom lip to keep it from pouting out and he reached out and caressed his thumb over cheek to wipe away her tears as he coaxed her to face him.. He brought his forehead to hers, placed his hand over her heart and said "As long as you never keep me out of here... I'm good." ..._

_"So now are you gonna tell me the answers I NEED to know?" She asked as she clutched the fabric of his shirt.._

_"It happened so fast.. There's not a lot I remember about everything but I can try." Dean replied._

_"Just start with what was happening when you found me.." She said._

_"Well as far as I know.. Sam, Adam Chuck and I were all able to see "things" it was like a veil had been lifted between our realm and all of theirs... There was a bright white flash when we found the place we'd tracked you to.. And it.. I think it radiated out from you like some kind of wave because you were at it's center.. As we neared all the creatures that had come for you were laying all over the place.. None of them were dead.. just dazed.. And there was a BRIGHT.. BRIGHT light surging inside you.. Chuck delivered our son as we were keeping Lucifer back.. And Michael came and took them both."_

_"So that was Michael?" Laney asked._

_"Yeah and I have no idea how that bastard was riding around in my dad but if I ever get my hands on that asshat he's gonna find out that he screwed with the wrong family when he used my father to take our son." Dean said with determination._

_What's the last things you remember before we came here?" Laney asked._

_"The light surging from inside you was dimming.. You were dying.. You were using everything you could just to give birth to our daughter.. Then the light that was inside you BRIGHTENED again BRIGHTER than even the first time and it erupted around us as Lucifer.. Came at us.. And I could swear that we were flying." Dean stated._

_"I brought us to that meadow didn't I?" Laney's question was cool and dispondant as the pieces clicked together._

_"I think so.. Yeah.. Gabriel didn't show up till a few seconds after we did." Dean responded getting worried as he realized where she was going with this._

_"Dean.. I don't know.. What I am now.. I don't know if I'm even still human.. But I think whatever erupted from me to bring us here activated the grace that you got when you shared mine.. Sam's and Castiel's bloods." Said Laney numbly._

_"So does that mean I'm like you and Sam now?" Asked Dean feeling awe struck._

_"Looks like it." Was the only reply Laney could give..._

_"Why don't you know if you're even still human?.. You look still human.. Well.. MOSTLY to me... Only a little different now really." Said Dean trying to dispell her fears._

_"I remember.. I used everything I could gather for the pulse of power that my grace sent out.. I don't know how I knew how to do it.. It was just instinctual.. But I weakened myself to much to do anything from stopping Michael from taking Chuck and our son... Then you were there telling me to push.. And at first I thought I was hallucinating because I never thought that twins was part of the plan and suddenly I was scared that, that our daughter would be taken the second she was born to.. Then I felt myself being pulled into darkness.. And just as I was about to die I saw Lucifer coming at us.. It was like something SNAPPED like a rubber band and all of the power that I had been trying to harness for a second attack just.. EXPLODED from me.. Then we were in that meadow... Hell I actually thought I was dead until Gabriel drug us in here.. And you know the rest." Laney responded as she wiped back more tears that tried to fall._

_"So you've been sitting here thinking you're not human anymore because of whatever power got us here and because whatever power gave me this.. glowy thing whatever it is?" Asked Dean with a grin as he reached for her and said "Whatever power got us here.. Saved our daughter.. saved your life.. I'm glad you have it... And it doesn't make you any less human.. And whatever's in me.. So what if I've got mojo.. grace.. whatever.. like you and Sam now?.. I'm used to not being normal.. And honestly the glowy thing is just another thing that adds to my awesomeness.."_

_Laney grinned back at him and asked "Are you really gonna always be okay with that though?"_

_"Yeah.. You never know when having my own superpowers might come in handy." Dean joked with a raise of his eyebrows.. And with that he pulled Laney into a snug embrace and whispered soothingly.. "And it doesn't hurt anything that it gives us more in common.".._

_Laney wasn't sure if he meant with her or with Sam.. But either way she was glad that he wasn't angry for what she had feared to be her mistake when she realized she had accidently infected him with her disease... .. .. ... . . .. .. ... . ._

_As night fell over the snow capped mountains that now showed through the only window in the shack Dean tried to count how many times thatt sight had changed.. It was different every time he so much as glanced at it.._

_"So.. Are you gonna name our daughter?" Asked Dean as he brought the little girl back to her mother's arms._

_"Kaia... Definately Kaia.. Because the world could use something pure right now.. And I like Camille for a middle name." Laney responded as she beamed a smile at her little girl._

_"Still liking K.C. for short.. Huh?" Dean asked jokingly._

_"Yeah... I think it suits her." Laney replied._

_. . . . . .. .. .. .. .. .. .._

_Adam drove for as far as he could in his weakened state.. And he knew Dean would kill him if he wrecked his "BABY" so he fought the blackness that tried to claim him for as long as long as possible and just when he couldn't fight it anymore.. he pulled haphazardly to the side of the road and let himself to slump over the stearing wheel and pass out.. Not realizing his foot was still on the gas or that he was heading straight for a tree... ... ..._

_Sarah had been getting regular calls from Sam...He'd kept in touch just like he'd promised..And they'd even flirted and talked about the possibilities of a future (IF the world DIDN'T END) over the phone.. It was nice to have that kind of hope... Then he'd called her with the devastating news that the mother of his child had been taken... He'd ckoked out his sobs over the phone to her as he told her he needed for her to send every person she could spare to Clinton Lake in Lawerence, Kansas as he knew they were going to need as much backup as they could get..._

_She'd seen the set of headlights go off the side of the road as the convoy neared she called over the C.B. for them to slow to at least ensure the driver was alright...Then as they got closer she recogonized the car..._

_"Oh god.." Sarah whispered as he realized that the vehicle before her was Sam and Dean's Impala and there were no signs of life... She skidded her truck to a hault.. The voices of the other drivers in the convoy calling over the airway in unison "WHAT THE HELL SARAH?" As the vehicles behind her nearly piled into her.. They were only supposed to be slowing down NOT STOPPING.. And half the convoy that hadn't been behind her throttled past._

_Sarah grabbed the mike and said "Sorry but that's Sam's car!" And then she was bolting from her truck calling out hoping for an answer.._

_She pulled open the driver's side door to find only two of her friends in the car.._

_. ... ... .. . . ._

_Chapter 2_

_Zacharaih was furious that Castiel had once again gotten in the way of his duties as Adam's Watcher.. And he was about to beat his little brother to a bloody pulp when Castiel just looked up at him gave a grin and with a golden glow he vanished..._

_.. .. .._

_Adam stirred and Sarah reached to sooth him.. His eyes popped open and he was crawling back and away defensively "It's okay." Said Sarah. "We've brought you back to the camp so that you could heal. You've been banged up pretty bad."_

_He looked around and realized he was in the same clinic he'd gotten all the equipment for Laney from..._

_"How'd... You find me." Adam stamered as he fought to stop from colapsing._

_"Sam told me he needed some people down where ya'll were headed.. When we got there I saw a car drive off the road.. Then I recognized it was the Impala..." Sarah was starting to tell him everything she knew._

_"How long have I been here?" Adam asked interupting her._

_"It's been three days since I found you and Cas.." Sarah replied and she was about to tell him that Castiel had explained everything when Adam interupted again with:_

_"Cas is here?.. The last thing I remember was him fighting Zachariah.. Is he okay?"_

_"Yeah he was able to keep you from totalling the Impala.. He's the one who drove her back for us." Sarah replied._

_"How'd he?.. He wasn't even in the car with me.." Said Adam as he reeled in his confusion._

_"I drew a sigil onto a very inconspicuous part of the Impala that would beckon my grace to it should it leave to far outside of a certain radius from me.." Said Castiel as he came into Adam's view. "Let's just say I had a feeling Dean might decide to just leave me on the side of the road somewhere should he get frustrated with having me around and I knew with the brands on yours and your brothers' ribs the only way I'd be able to find Sam or Dean was by the others.. And I didn't exactly have the same connection with them that I do with Sam or Dean so I doubted I'd find find them the same as I would be able to your brothers had I not branded them.. So I marked the one thing I knew they'd always have with them with a beakon of sorts."_

_"So you were just beemed to the car?" Asked Adam as he clutched his aching head._

_"That is how it could be described for a mortal's understanding I suppose.. And if I hadn't been pulled to the beakon in time both of us could have been killed.. Zachariah was probably about to kill me when I the beakon pulled me away and I appeared next to you just in time to keep you from driving into a tree.. Iwas to weak from the fighting and I couldn't get us out of there.. We're both lucky Sarah found us." Castiel replied._

_. .. .. .. .._

_Three days had passed since coming to this place and Laney now lay holding Kaia and both mother and child were soundly sleeping.. It was the only way Dean had been able to get the girl's mother to even rest.. As she was simply terrified their daughter might disapear should she or Dean not have actual physical contact with her... And Dean had to admit.. He was suddenly afraid of that himself.. Winchesters hardly ever get anything good.. without losing it at some point._

_He lay in bed on the other side of their little girl and watched as she and her mother slept.. Just to afraid to take his eyes off of either of them._

_Laney opened her eyes and gave Dean a small smile because now that her mind was stronger she could see his thoughts clearly again.. "You need to sleep." She said firmly._

_"I'm just afraid you two won't be here when I wake up." Said Dean._

_"I'm not going anywhere.. Neither is she.." Said Laney clearly determined to keep her daughter safe.. Although there was a little terror evident in her voice because she feared the exact same things as he did.. The little girl quite litterally just vanishing right out of her arms at any moment.._

_"I'll make a deal with you.. We'll take turns at napping when she sleeps so one can watch the other and make sure no one just disapears." Dean said jokingly.. But he was actually very serious.. As he knew it was a real fear for them both. "And when she's awake we can take turns doing the things we need to do to take care of ourselves... We'll just keep each other in sight when we're all awake as much as possible.. And one of us will always have our hands on the kid so hopefully that'll keep her from going any where."_

_. . . . . ... ... .. .. .. ... ... ... .. .. .. .. .. .._

_AUGUST TENTH TWO THOUSAND FOURTEEN..._

_It had been a little over two months since everyone everywhere started to see what sorts of "things" had been living amongst them right under their noses.. And while for some it was a death sentance.. It was just plain leverage and power for others.._

_For Dick Roman it was the latter as MOST mortals didn't even know of a way to hurt him and there was NO ONE that had ANYTHING that could kill him .. So he found himself and his kind happy and secure as people and even other supernatural beings began to subjegate themselves for the sparring of their lives or the lives of their loved ones..._

_He kicked his feet onto his desk and lazily leaned back in his ofice chair.. Life on top was good.._

_"Hello brother." Said a cool calculating yet familiar voice from a corner of his office._

_Dick sat up and took in the sight of Sam Winchester standing there staring him down._

_"Honestly Lucifer you would pick one of my least favorite mortals to wear.. Have you no fashion sense." Said Dick sarcastically as he leaned back again._

_"You're lecturing me about fashion sense.. Have you seen the pansy whose form you're taking.. At least I'm riding around in someone that has value." Stated Lucifer._

_"What are you doing here Lucifer?.. " Asked Dick sounding bored._

_"I've only come to chat.. See how my other favorite Prince Of Hell is doing." Said Lucifer with a grin._

_"Chat?.. About what?" Dick asked sounding suspicious._

_"About my vision for our future." Lucifer replied._

_"Sorry Lucifer.. We're not exactly thick as thieves any more.." Said Dick as he turned to face away from Lucifer._

_Now Lucifer smiled and walked over to join his younger brother by the window and they stared out together at the rioting masses below and then he let out a hauty laugh and said: "Yes I realize that whole Job thing sort of split us apart.. But.. Brother that was in the past."_

_"Well I might not hold a grudge for the past.. But I still know better than to trust you.. Plus I have my own vision of the fututre." Dick stated._

_"So there's nothing I can say to convince you to humor me?" Lucifer asked._

_"Say what you want Lucifer but I'm not siding with anyone in this war.. I'm in things for myself from now on." Dick replied._

_"Well then I guess there's nothing more that can be said between us.. Which is regretable because I will honestly hate having to kill you." Said Lucifer in a cold menacing tone and with a flash of wings he was gone._

_"Bring it on big brother." Dick Roman retorted to the empty space Lucifer had been standing in... .. .. ... .. .. ... .. .. ... .. .. .. .. ... .. .. ... .. .. ... .. .._

_SEPTEMBER SIXTEENTH TWO THOUSAND FOURTEEN..._

_It had been months since the world had been swallowed by the chaos of EVERY supernatural being in the world being revealed.. Adam wasn'nt like other hunters he knew that not all "things" were threats to humans and he made his case to Sarah that they should take in refuges no matter what their race or creed._

_And even though she knew the risk she made the decision to allow even creatures to come into the camp.. As long as they behaved themselves and she put Adam in charge of policing all things supernatural that came in through the camp's gates.._

_It became forbdden in Sarah's camp to harm anyone or any"thing" unless it was in self defense._

_The only exceptions to this rule were demons.. which were immediately excercised.. Werewolves, which were sent away with the knowledge what would happen to them once the moon was in the right cycle if they were caught out in the open.. a few other creatures that wouldn't let go of hostility to humans.. And the infected... Which were easy to spot because what was inside them could be seen.._

_The infected were the only exception to the killing rule as it was more merciful to kill someone the second the infection was seen inside them..Rather than just let the infection grow and turn them into uncontrolable and unstopable monsters that no longer had anything human left within them._

_The goverment had colapsed and what was left of the military was beginning to act as if there was martial law.. They kept what uninfected civilians there were under tight rule.. They wouldn't allow the use of gasoline to anyone who didn't join up with them and soon even what food was left was cordined off for military use only.. The military had even taken to ransacking and stealing from the small camps that had been formed all over the place including Sarah's.. Now they had even other humans to worry about as well.._

_... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .._

_. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .._

_AS Gasoline became harder and harder to come by those in the camp had to use it sparingly meaning only in vehicles that would be used.._

_Soon The Impala was drained of all it's precious fluid in favor that it go to four wheel drive vehicles that could better handle the rough terrain that had to be traveled when the people of the camp went on scouting missions. And with passing time Dean's "BABY" was eventaully stripped down to her shell as parts to fix other vehicles became scarce and regretfully she was left to the elements.._

_Adam knew if Dean ever saw his car like this he'd be pissed.. But at some point he lost hope that he'd see Dean again and in some strange way that car became like both of his brothers' bodies, coffins and graves.. It became the place he went to think and to talk to the empty air like he was talking to them.. He'd ask advice.. He'd tell them what life was like now.. No matter what he said or what he asked he never got much more reply than the sound of howling winds..._

_Castiel began to see how lost Adam was without his brothers and knew that the youngest Winchester brother needed someone to guide him and Castiel could think of only one person that could fill those kind of shoes..._

_. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .._

* * *

><p><em>Episode 19<em>

_"Second class citizens"_

_Chapter 1_

_Dean woke to the sound of his daughter's cry and when he looked up he saw Sam standing over Kaia._

_Sam has sliced open his hand and was draining blood into the baby's open mouth._

_Then Sam looked up his yellow eys met Dean's and he said "You should have read the fine print on that contract before you sold your soul."_

_Dean bolted awake wih a silent scream as the searing heat of ther flames had stolen his breath._

_Laney looked down on him she had a happy Kaia balanced on her hip well out of reach should Dean come up swinginging._

_Thankfully on this night Dean only woke screaming and sopping with sweat.. This was the twelfth night in a row that he'd had this EXACT same nightmare.. _

_Laney had already seen the awful dream anyway so when she urged Dean to talk he let the "Winchester" way of things slide for a change and he actually gave in.._

_"Well hopefully after Kaia hits six months old you won't have those dreams anymore." Said Laney trying to offer comfort._

_But that was the thing.. Kaia wouldn't hit six months old for another week and Dean was certain that the nightmares would end up killing him before then.. Heel he'd harldly slept a total of twenty hours ever since the first dream had sent him flying out of bed twelve nights ago.._

_Knowing it would comfort Dean, Laney handed over Kaia so that he could feel her there and safe.._

_Dean knew the reason why Laney had pulled Kaia out of bed in the first place was because of his thrashing..._

_But Laney shook her head and said "Nope.. You weren't so bad tonight.. I only moved her just in case."_

_"Do you wanna try going back to sleep?..Or..Do you wanna stay up for a while?" She asked as she rubbed Kaia's back from where she stood at Dean's side._

_Dean knew that Laney needed the contact with Kaia during these nights just as much as he did because her own dreams hadn't exactly been pleasant and then with having to see his dreams to to0p it off.. Well she was probably losing more sleep than he was..._

_Dean scooted back to the side of the bed that was normally Laney's and patted where he had been laying and said "Sleep..Definately sleep."_

_Laney smiled and climed into bed and Dean wasn't even the slightestm bit suprised that she'd manage not to take her hand of Kaia the entire time.._

_That's how it was nowadays both of them needed the assurance that their daughter wasn't going anywhere.. and it was a rare occasion that both of them didn't have at least one hand on her at the same time..._

_... . .. ... .._

_NOVEMBER TWENTY-THIRD, TWO THOUSAND FOURTEEN..._

_Sometimes it was hard for Adam to believe that it hadn't even been six months since the horrible night that he'd lost his family..._

_Even though Cas wasn't half bad for an angel..Especially given that he was insane most of the time.. Adam still didn't fully trust him and he knew that Cas could sense it.._

_But they did have a friendship of sorts.. No matter of how shaky of ground it stood on.. It was a friendship still the same.._

_The broken Angel kept hinting at someone he believed could help Adam and Adam kept asking who and Castiel's only reply would be.. "Well I'm not able to get it right yet.. But .. You'll see once I'm able to form him."_

_"Form?..Cas..What do mean by form?" Adam asked sounding both worried and suspicious.._

_"Angels have the power to recreate a being that was once amongst the living.. As long as we have a memory of the being we're recreating and a piece of their remains.. I have both... But unfortunately I'm having trouble, either because my mind is not exactly stable..or my tattered grace or because I'm cut off from heaven.. I honestly don't know.. But Lucifer still has heaven's power at his beckon.. Which is strange because it would be almost certain that he not have any power..Maybe I'm worse than he is.. Maybe.." Now Cas was rambling about Lucifer and how could Lucifer still have unflawed grace and how could he himself be cut off from heaven when even Lucifer hadn't lost that connection._

_Adam had to admit those things stumped him to.. But he still couldn't get Cas to budge on just who or what exactly he was trying to recreate.._

_All Adam could do was hope that whatever Castiel was goind to do wouldn't blow up in anyone's face..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_After finally rousing from a still restless sleep Dean shook Laney to wake her as well so that they could move as one to the kitchen.. It was a routine they had almost down pat.._

_Laney would cook while Dean balanced Kaia on his hip but he'd stay close enough for Laney to touch both him and Kaia.. Go figure that Laney would be the one coordinated enough to cook with one hand while keeping the other on both her husband and child.._

_It had become pretty easy to move as one especially now that Laney had become successfull at letting Dean back into her mind..._

_They both kept a read on each other's minds while keeping guard over their daughter... It had become easy because it was the most natural thing in the world for both of them..._

_They were growing closer day by day and when breakfast was over Dean interlocked his fingers in to his wife's free hand and they sat together to read to Kaia.._

_Laney's makeshift ring had crumbled off her finger long ago and Dean constantly regretted not having kept the promise that he'd made to himself about getting her one that was permanent..._

_Anytime he'd go to feeling this way she'd smile at him and say " It's not like you really had time to go shopping."_

_The fact that she used the same words he'd of comfort he'd once given her made him grin.. He loved that she got him so well.._

_As Laney opened the book on Fractals Dean smirked and remarked "Kind of heavy for a kid that's not even one."_

_"I think she'll understand it just fine." Said Laney with a mischevious raise of her eyebrows._

_Dean laughed... Because it was true.. Kaia was a sponge that soaked up every piece of information she was given... Once she learned something she KNEW it... AND.. UNDERSTOOD it...Jut like her mom..._

_The little girl wasn't even six months old and could already say around twenty words... And she was showing a desire to walk... But lately neither parent let the girl's feet touch the ground as they ALWAYS held her... It was almost enough to give a kid a complex.._

_... .. . . . . . . _

_Lucifer knew he had burnt many bridges but he was finding he really had very few allies... It honestly sucked to have been the Captain of a team that had lost a few big games because now hardly anyone wanted to play ball with said Captain._

_Luckily Lucifer had found two of his brethren still willing to see SOME reason... And while both Asmodeus and Mammon wouldn't side with him they wouldn't get in his way either... They just wanted to stay out of the fighting this time around... And Lucifer could handle that... It was Belphegor's reaction he couldn't deal with..._

_Belphegor had sided with Leviathan and they both had Beelzebub imprisoned in his sarcophagus so that they could siphon his power for themselves... so Lucifer wouldn't be finding any help in this oncoming war from any of the other princes of hell..._

_Lucifer knew he'd best be careful so as to not wind up like Beelzebub... The only way Lusifer was going to get the kind of backing he needed was to get a hold of the one thing that was an army within itself... And though he REALLY dispised LEGION and THEY hadn't called him master for some time he was sure that if he offered them something he knew they wanted then an agreement of sorts could be reached between them..._

_.. .. .._

_Chapter 2_

_There was a ruckus in the center of camp and Adam went to check on things... Sarah was also trying to make her way to see what the comotion was as well..._

_A Shifter and a human had gotten into it over vegetables... The human hadn't wanted to make a fair trade... The Shifter was in the form of a girl who's name was Caydence and the human was a man named Sorin... _

_The girl had been the only one harmed in the altercation but the man fained an injury and yelled for the "monster" to be put down..._

_Several eyewitnesses gave their accounts in favor of the man as so many people still had prejudices against creatures no matter how peaceful they tried to be.._

_The girl rallied that she had only come into "their" side of camp because there was so little food on the side of camp that had been segregated off for all of the supernatural beings and that alll the creatures there had families to feed to..._

_She swore she had only come for a fair trade and when the man refused she was about to leave and the man said to her that all of her kind deserved to die.. and she swore that her only involvement had been verbal as she had yelled back that human's could be more monsterous than anything on "her" side of camp. That's when the man had struck her... Called her a witch and most of the surrounding people had started to cheer for the man and taunt her... She swore she hadn't even tried to defend herself as the man continued to beat her.._

_Adam believed her because he had heard the crowd chanting.. "Kill It!, Kill It!, Kill It!".. Over and over again as he came up... Sarah didn't know how to handle this situation... On one hand she had a man who had DEFINATELY exhibited violence as it was apparent from the shifter's bruised face but on the other hand a creature had been involved in that violence as well and even if said creature was innocent it still posed a problem..._

_Sarah couldn't afford to show to much partiality to ANY group but now she was stuck in a position of having to chose sides between "things" that most of the people here would normally hunt and the people who couldn't let go of their prejudices..._

_She felt it both fair and wise to admonish both parties as she herself hadn't witnessed anything and neither had Adam.. Plus there was eyewitness accounts... And.. Even if they were mostly lies Sarah had to take them into account..._

_So the Shifter was returned to her side of camp to be put under house arrest for two weeks and the same went for the man..._

_But Sarah did make sure to start a bigger garden on the side of camp where the creatures resided so that hopefully this wouldn't happen again.._

_Adam protested that the shifter be punished at all because he believed her and he reminded Sarah that Sam and Laney weren't exactly all human as well and asked her how she'd feel if Sam or Laney were to be treated in such a way..._

_Sarah knew exactly how she'd feel... She'd be enraged to see someone do that to anyone she cared about... But she couldn't allow that to be the part of her that governed this camp.. Because the truth was.. is there was as many creatures in this camp that had prejudices against people as there were people that had prejudices against them... And BOTH groups had potential to be volatile... Plus there was the creatures.. they didn't exactly get along amongst themselves... There were feuds between... Shifters and Skinwalkers,... Bakenekos and Amaroks,... Akhluts and Asenas,... Ba Juchnes and Byangomas,... Honestly to many feuds to name but the one common thread amongst them is most out of each group of creatures had a beef against humans... So it was hard keeping the peace between everyone..._

_Sarah was grateful to have Adam as he was a HUGE help in keeping the creatures in camp under control and then there was Castiel... He might be a broken angel but he could still manage to help keep the peace..._

_Sarah was also weary... The camp was becoming over crowded and they needed to expand or risk internal combustion as quarters were getting cramped... But the military still posed a threat...With every raid they took more and more supplies that Sarah's camp could not afford to lose and with every raid they threatned the creatures in camp and all those friendly to them... Which made tensions between humans and creatures even worse..._

_Sarah needed someone who presented a stronger front to head this camp because she wasn't exactly threatening at her size and she couldn't handle herself as well as most of the other hunters here... She wished Sam was here.. He could be plenty intimidating if he wanted.. People would listen to Sam... But then she remembered that... No...These people mlost likely WOULDN'T listen to Sam because in the eyes of most people here Sam would be a monster just like alll the other supernatural beings here..._

Adam felt sorry for the Shifter and went to check on he... He found that she had never taken another form except the one she'd grown up in.. That it had been her choice to live as "normally" as possible until her neighbors had tried to kill her once they saw what she REALLY was... Then she'd had to run for her life like so many other creatures there...

He asked her how old she was and to his surprise she said she was twenty-seven which was just a year younger than him.. He was sure she couldn't have been older than nineteen and Caydence had laughed at that and said "Good genetics." Adam got the joke.. Being a shifter meant you never had to visibly age past a point you didn't want to...

And he felt bad that she'd only been on the human side of camp because the creatures had actually put aside their differences and elected her as an ambassador of sorts which meant the creatures were behaving better than MOST humans were giving them credit for...

The creatures were riled by the unjust imprisonment of the one they'd elected to represent them and they found it unfair that they were ALL being treated unequally...

And they were right to feel so as they had the portion of camp farthest from the gates... Farthest from the main sorces of food and they were being forced to live in what ramshackle abodes they could put together themselves because all of the already built cabins were occupied by humans... But as supplies to build had become hard to come by as the military was suquestering EVERYTHING for themselves and THEY weren't sharing.. It meant less ability for the creatures that had come into camp to errect decent housing for themselves.. And the humans in the camp.. Even the ones who didn't have a problem with creatures weren't going to give up space in their own homes to house the supernatural beings that came into camp...

Poor Caydence's "house".. if it could be called that... was just a small shed that she had built herself... Honestly Adam had seen children's play houses built bigger and he had no idea how Caydence would be able to stay there two weeks without going crazy as she had no one.. so he promised he'd come by to keep her company everyday while she was under house arrest...

.. .. .. ..

Adam being busy entertaining Caydence left Castiel to wonder about unchecked which gave the broken angel more reign to do what he needed without so many questions... He was so close to getting it right and he knew that Adam would be happy to see a friendly face from the past...

...

Chuck had no idea where he was... Again... Or what had happened... Or how long he'd been gone... All he knew was that he had been holding something precious when he was taken and that, that something precious wasn't with him now nore did he know where that something precious had been taken...

He felt heavy with shame and guilt that he had allowed the helpless infant to be taken from his arms...

Chuck headed for the only place he knew to go...

...

Bobby Singer knew he'd died... Hell he'd fought to try to keep from it but in the end the Reaper had convinced him that letting go was better than losing the memories of EVERYTHING that had mattered... And he was sure his boys wouldn't be fool enough to NOT salt and burn his body... So why the hell was he laying stark naked on the cold hard ground under a gray and dreary sky and why the hell couldn't he move his damn legs?

He felt something thick and warm being draped over him and he was about to curse his boys for doin somethin stupid... But then a different face he knew came into view and stared down at him with piercing blue eyes...

...

Castiel tried to calm the ranting man that lay at his feet and then as he found he couldn't he decided that it was for the best to go retrieve Adam because maybe Bobby would listen to reason from him...

Whan Adam realized just what Castiel had done he wasn't exactly happy... He had been hoping for some time that the broken angel had just forgotten his plan to resurect some one from the dead... And Adam felt bad for poor Bobby as the only memory the mentaly frayed Castiel could fully picture in his mind of Bobby had been from the time the old man had been paralyzed... So Bobby couldn't move his legs and Adam knew it had to be humiliating as hell for the seasoned hunter to be so helpless especially in the buff like he was.. So Adam scolded Castiel that by now he should maybe know to leave well enough alone but secretly he was actually grateful because the world needed someone like Bobby right now...

Bobby finally calmed his rants giving a frustrated sigh and a gruff "What's done is done." And both Adam and Cas helped the old man to a place where he wouldn't be so exposed... They got him some clothes and told him just what was going on in the world and why Cas thought he was needed...

...

Sarah hadn't spoken to Adam in days because she knew he was still angry about what had happened with the shifter... So she was surprised when Adam actually initiated a conversation with her and she was happy that he was talking to her again.. That was of course untill he dropped the "Cas just brought someone back from the dead.. Thought as leader of the camp you should know." BOMBSHELL and then she was at a loss... What the heck was she supposed to do with this kind of information?

Though Adam was happy for Bobby on his return to the living... He couldn't help but feel disapointed that Cas hadn't thought of.. Hmmm.. Maybe Dean?.. As Adam was certain his oldest brother was dead and most likely not in heaven... Then Castiel explained that... One he tried to form Dean first and there were several possible reasons that it hadn't worked... One of them being that Dean may still be alive... And Castiel explained that while Bobby may seem like the same old man Adam remembered... That for the time being Bobby Singer was souless because it was impossible for him to retrieve Bobby's soul from where it was and he was pretty sure that Adam would want Dean back... Soul in tact...

When Adam fumed about Bobby having no soul and equated Castiel to an inhumane piece of garbage Castiel told Adam that even without a soul Bobby still knew who he was and what the people in his life had meant to him and that even without a soul Bobby could still make conections between those he cared about before... All they'd have to do was nurture those seeds until they grew... And eventually Bobby would be able to start to feel on his own... Soon Bobby's soul could grow back new IF they went about things right...

That's when Castiel dropped a bombshell of his own... IF Dean had just left things alone Sam had been starting to feel on his own and Sam would have never needed the wall because his soul would have reformed without those horrible memories in the first place and that had been why he'd continuously insisted that Dean stop trying so hard to get Sam's soul back and now Adam fumed that Cas was a manipulative bastard that could have told Dean as much when it actually could have been useful... and Castiel had to agree that at that time in his life he had been blinded by the things he needed to accomplish to SAVE THE WORLD and Sam and Dean's issues had taken last place on the list of his priorities so he hadn't exactly had the presence of mind to vocalize his reasonings at the time.

That's when Cas realized maybe he hadn't been "all together in the head" for quite a while before the whole thing with Purgatory... And being broken and insane Castiel just shrugged it off like it meant nothing and went back to doing his chores around the camp...

Adam was angry now... That stupid winged... ASS CLOWN could have done something to keep so much of this crap from happening and he wondered just what other WRONG choices that Castiel had made that helped bring the WORLD he was "SUPOSSEDLLY"... TRYING TO SAVE to the point it was at right now... But in the same beat he wondered just what RIGHT choices the broken angel had made to HELP keep it from being EVEN WORSE than it was right now...

It seemed to be a very thin line in deed between the seemingly VERY FEW points in the tides of Fate that someone could do something, to change something and the points that if they even tried to do ANYTHING, to change ANYTHING they'd SCREW... **EVERYTHING**... UP...

It sometimes made Adam want to shut down and just stop functioning all together just to see how Fate and Destiny could force anything out of him then...

The only things that kept him going was that he'd promised Caydence he'd be there for her everyday... that Bobby was going to need him to help foster the feelings he'd had in life so that his "soul could grow back...right" or whatever nonsense Castiel had spoutted... that Dean could still be alive and there MIGHT be SOME MIRACLE that could help save Sam from Lucifer...

... ...

As the day that Kaia turned six months old came and went with nothing "unusual" happening both Dean and Laney began to breath a little easier and they began to allow their daughter the small acts of indepence that'd she'd been craving... And.. By the end of that week she'd started walking around just as sure footed as any grown up..

...

Sarah knew the tensions in camp were high and she knew she couldn't refuse all the newcomers who had no other place to go.. So now the camp was going from overcrowded to... NO ROOM TO MOVE AROUND...

It was definately time to expand...

...

It was Bobby and Adam's joint idea for an "underground railroad" of sorts... Adam suggested they use Laney's home in Oregon as the secondary base camp and Bobby sugeested they rebuild his home in Sioux Falls as a midway point between the two... Then they could spread out like webs along the lines and soon they could have a network of camps that both humans and supernatural beings could live in peace... Then the idea came to form a council for all the camps so that things could be fair for everyone...

.. . . ..

Chief Strong Eagle liked his indian name better than the name on his birth certificate because Chief Francis just didn't have the same ring to it..

The Navajo people were proud but even they had fallen in with some of the customs of the whites.. Now what was happening in the world was effecting the tribe and as Chief of the Navajo people Gary Francis had no choice but to get together the people of his tribe and move them from their villages out into the vast unknown so that they could find help in this troubling time...

There wasn't a lot in their area especially since they were in the deserts of the South-West part of The United States.. So Chief Strong Eagle led his tribe East in hopes that someone out in the "civilized" world would help his people with their plight...

What was going on with them was much like what had happened in the times of the old west... The military had been raiding their vilages and robbing them of their livelyhoods and even killing their people because of what lay inside them...

As Native Amaricans the Navajos KNOW of things from the realms of the supernatural... BUT unlike MOST people those "things" didn't usually bother them... In fact they are all almost always very excepting of beings with abilities to change their forms into those of animals.. other people, or the abilities to see into another's mind or move objects with their minds... MOST Native Ameriacan tribes RESPECT life in ALL it's forms and most know the miracles of creation when they encounter them.. So the Navajos especially didn't so much as blink twice when some people among their tribe was revealed to not be human or entirely human because, well for the most part it wasn't some big secret that they were there to start out with as they had been amongst them for as far back as tribal history could recall.. But when the military started the ignorant killings of some of those within the tribe that weren't human... Lines had to be drawn because whether entirely human or not they were still part of their tribe and their deaths would not be tolerated so Chieff Strong Eagle took his tribe and they ventured out to find a new place for their tribe to relocate so that the military could no longer bother them... and to find GOOD people that would help defend those in their tribe that weren't human but still lived peaceful lives...

The tribe kept away from the main roads as the military and other very prejudice people kept to those raods more than the mostly forgotten trails that had once only ever been used for nature walks.. Now no one used them so they were perfect for Gary and his people to travel along... It was WEEKS before Gary and his people could find a safe place for their tribe to settle as some sort of plague was effecting the world and even cities were becoming ghost towns... Gary didn't get how a plague like this could just take an entire country by storm and he found there was no real safe places that either this plague or the military couldn't effect his people... So he settled for the best place he and his tribe could find and it wasn't exactly vacant but at least SOME of the people there ACTUALLY... UNDERSTOOD and ACCEPTED a good majority of their beliefs ...

...

Sarah felt grateful to come across someone like Gary... He was the strong type of person she needed to head her camp and as a Chief of a whole tribe of people he had experience with fair Diplomacy so she offered him and his tribe what space she could offer within her camp and asked Gary to accept a position as head of the council she was trying to form to ensure fair dealings between EVERYONE that lived inside her camp...

... .. ... ... ... .

... .. .. .. .. .. .

It was amazing for Dean to see how fast Kaia learned to do EVERYTHING... By the time the little girl reached a year old she was already able to read... able to speak a good twenty languages and math.. Well Einstein would be rolling in his grave at Kaia's math skills...

Laney was very good at teaching Kaia everything she knew from how to do exorcisms to how to fight.. Soon Kaia was able to show both mom and dad up in combat training and she wasn't even two...

Both Laney and Dean were proud as their little girl surpassed them both in brain power and fighting skills... And PROUD that it hadn't gone to Kaia's head and she still behaved very well for a child that would be evntually able kick both of her parents asses if she wanted.. Talk about having your parents wrapped around your little finger... It was more like she was wrapped around both of their's...

Soon Kaia had won her biggest strive for independence yet... Despite both her mother's and father's protest the little girl stated that she was "old enough" to have her own room and with that another room manifested in the shack just perfectly sized and supplied for Kaia..

Even the shack was against them as apparently their daughter's wants and needs weighed just as equally if not more strongly than Laney's..

Laney finally insisted that Kaia be treated as an equal and Dean had to agree that since the kid was smarter than BOTH of them that she was well past deserving equal treatment because she wasn't using it to be a little tyrant like they BOTH knew she could... So at just two and a half Kaia was allowed to sleep on her own.. Even if it did put dark circles under BOTH her mother's and father's eyes for a few days it eventually became okay...

With the passing months Laney had let down a lot of walls for Dean she had come to be able to plant a chaste kiss on his lips every now and again... And it made Dean love his wife even more than he knew he could as she gave him more than he could ever ask for just by being his wife...

One night as Laney read Kaia to sleep Dean marveled over the little girl that was so grown up in her own right but still willing to listen to bedtime stories because somewhere in there she was still just a child.. And he wondered just how it was possible that he could ever be so lucky to have a kid like her... She was perfect in every possible way and he felt praise for his wife because without Laney he would never have Kaia...

Laney smiled over her shoulder at Dean and he walked over behind her and began to rub her shoulders... Kaia smiled up drowzily and whispered "Love you guys." Then the little girl rolled over and fell asleep.

"Love you to sweetie." Both Dean and Laney whispered together with huge smiles on their faces... And with that they went to their own bed...

...

Dean liked to sit by the one window in the shack and make guesses at what new places he was seeing... He'd secretly always wanted to travel the world and now as The Great Wall Of China flew out of his sight to be replaced by a jungle of some sort Dean was pretty sure that he was constantly receiving that wish in record time as it seemed they were cicumnavigating the globe about once every twenty minutes... Laney came to sit by him asking how many places he'd counted today and he answered "Sixteen so far."

She laughed and said "I have you beat... I've counted Seventy-Two."

"Wow! Someone needs a knew hobby!" Dean joked...

"Sorry." Laney quipped "I have a REALLY BAD case of CABIN FEVER!"

Now Dean laughed and said "Me to."

He couldn't wait till he could get his wife and his daughter out of here and into some place they could call HOME... and not just "Home of the week" But "HOME... For FOREVER" He wanted THAT for his WHOLE family now more than anything and he was finally getting just what Sam had been longing for all of the years of his childhood... Not "NORMAL"... But "SAFE" and PERMANENT...

That night Dean watched his wife as she slept... He wanted to give her and their child EVERYTHING and he loved them both so much that he felt his heart might explode sometimes from just how much he loved them...

Laney cracked open her eyes and whispered "We love you to." and she placed her hand to Dean's temple and leaned across the bed and kissed him deeply...

Dean froze unsure how to react because this was the first time she'd ever kissed him like this...

She pulled back and looked down at him and smiled at the way she was still able to surprise him even though he could read her mind like an open book at all times now... Well maybe she'd surprised even herself a bit...

Dean grasped her sholders hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds as he pulled her back into another kiss... She didn't seem to mind and he swore he's even heard a pleasured gasp escape her as he wrapped his arms around her...

They were together in all things now... and Dean wanted his wife in all the ways she'd allow him to have her... He could see in her mind that she felt the same about him..

They didn't have an epic love story.. Hell he had barely withstood her when he'd first met her... But he'd grown to love her as deep as he could ever love anyone and THAT DOES count in all the meanings of TRUE LOVE and it didn't matter how it came to be that he'd fallen for her or how she'd fallen for him... It only mattered that THEY HAD fallen together... And as their limbs entangled and their bodies became one... Nothing could be more right than what they trusted to share with each other on that night... ... ...

...

As time ticked down to only having less than a week left to stay in the shack Laney began to get stir crazy... Because she was over eager to get out of this place but also freaking out because neither she nor Dean knew what kind of world lay outside the door NOW... Also there was the issue of just what exactly the'd be allowed to take from this place in terms of supplies as they didn't know what supplies would be available once they were out in the world...

Having as feeling that this place might reduce them to possibly no more than they came with Laney made sure to keep Dean's long sleeve shirts and jacket set aside for Kaia as she hadn't had ANYTHING when they'd come here... But on the off chance they could keep anything from the shack she also made sure to dress Kaia in SEVERAL layers as there was no telling what weather they'd be facing once the door opened and She and Dean had a few bags packed with food and water for IF the shack allowed them to keep at least SOME supplies...

Laney's first assumption was correct they were left with NOTHING but what they'd come with as the shack and EVERYTHING from it they'd been hoping to take just disapeared from around them without so much as the courtesy to give them any kind of warning that, that was how they'd be leaving what had been their prison for a little over three years...

Chapter 3

It was colder than it should be for what should be only two days after the Fourth Of July but of course it WAS ... Night time AND they could be in friggin Alaska, Iceland,.. Heck even The Artic Circle for all they knew... So Laney bundled Kaia with Dean's shirt and jacket as best she could and she and Dean took turns carrying their daughter as Kaia had no shoes now... It wasn't exactly THAT freezing but there was enough chill in the air to bring the barely clothed Kaia to shivering... Then there was the FRIGGIN WIND... The wind started to pick up becoming like something that could have once been seen on The Weather Channel in the coverage of a huricane.. Except instead of a brave Meteorologist all geared up with good sturdy clothes being battered about by the winds it was a small family who's daughter had only her father's shirts and jacket to wear... Who's mother had nothing but a torn to shreds sundress and who's father had on only jeans and a T-shirt... And a meteorologist would have had the option of going inside after their take... The family didn't have that option as there wasn't any kind of shelter as far as the eye could see as the clouds covered what moonlight there MIGHT be and the landscape around them was nearly pitch black...

...

It felt like they'd traveled for hours before they could make out the miraculous sight of trees against a hazy red hued night sky.. Now at least they could get MOSTLY out of the wind... But as luck would have it the sky opened up it's irony and rained down on them with bitter cold drops of water that soon became a heavy shower of Mother Nature's cruelty...

They couldn't win for losing... Now their was wind AND rain... "How much crappier could things get right now?"

Dean realized that thought had been a "Knock On Wood" moment and it was already to late to find something "Wood" to "Knock On" The treeline was still out of reach and the wind and the rain started to pick up even worse... Now lightening cracked through the sky and the redish hue in the sky glowed and ebbed as the power of the storm that was over them pulsed intensely and showed no signs of waning...

Then there was a rumble of thunder that rumbled to long to REALLY BE THUNDER and Dean looked up to see the clouds in the sky were swirling... Well wasn't that just friggin peachy?

Dean grabbed Laney's arm and pulled her behind him as she was losing traction and her light body was sliding backwards due to the gail force winds... Of ALL the places the shack could have left them... It chose right in the path of a freakin tornado...

...

The treeline was slowly going bye bye as what might have been fifty foot trees were being snapped into the air... All Dean could do was keep Kaia bundled into him... Keep pulling his wife behind him and keep moving...

Dean could see where the darkness deepened at the ground... This was SO NOT GOOD!... The winds howled and the funnel towered above them... And even though he felt himself being pulled by the winds he kept his forward momentum and just kept moving... It was a difficult "One Step At A Time" process... BUT... IT WAS WORKING...

He was managed to pull himself and his wife and daughter into a ditch and he laid over them to keep what airborn debris from landing on them...

As the funel moved away an eerie, still, quite was left in it's wake... It was hard to believe they'd survived something like that... Of course when compared to THE APOCOLYPSE... A little twister was nothin...

The wind and rain slacked off a bit and the air became a little warmer now so it wasn't as insufferable as before... The type of weather they'd just witnessed had Dean wondering just where it was they were...

Laney's best guess was that they were in the central part of The U.S. which meant they may have very well landed right back in Kansas... And Dean made a crack about The Wizard Of Oz and asked Laney if they weren't "in Kansas anymore" would she call him Toto... And she answered that he was definatly the Scarecrow because right now he was acting like he had no brain... Dean laughed and said "Could have at least mafe me something cool like the Tinman... Or maybe The Wizard... That would be AWESOME"... Kaia giggled and told her daddy that the Tinman didn't have a heart so that didn't fit him and that Oz was just a crazy fraud so that DEFINATLY didn't fit... But the little girl agreed that her daddy was definatly no Scarecrow either...

Laney smiled at the way Dean was keeping Kaia distracted... The Wizard Of Oz was her favorite story and Laney was happy to play along in naming all the characters she, Kaia and Dean could be as they trecked for whatever "Emerald City" they could find...

Their little game helped lighten the mood, helped pass the time and helped keep them distracted from the exaustion and hunger that was beginning to creep in..

Kaia soon fell asleep in her father's arms and now it was just he and Laney walking in silence along the path the tornado had carved...

It wasn't no "Emerald City"... But the sight of the rows of buildings were just as welcomed as if it had been... A good few of the buildings were rubble due to the storm... But there were also some that still stood strong and Dean got Kaia inside what looked to be a hollowed out supermarket and Laney followed in behind him...

... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

When the sun came up that morning the light of the new day revealed that a great portion of a good sized town had been devistated by the tornado... There were signs that hung crooked and broken over the broken glass of store fronts... Most of the signs proving that it was good that Dean hadn't bet Laney on not being in Kansas as some signs clearly read things like "Lawerence Bait and Tackle",... "Lawerence Assembly of GOD",... and "Lawerence Chamber of Commerce".

Now Dean joked that he hadn't even had to click his heels together but Laney could tell Lawerence, Kansas was a place Dean couldn't wait to put and keep behind him and she honestly felt the same way...

... . . .. . .. .

Sam couldn't stand that Lucifer had control again... or that he was seing and hearing EVERYTHING the damned Archangel was saying, doing and planning... But what he hated MOST was that there was NOTHING he could do about ANY OF IT... Lucifer had figured out a few loop holes in the blood pact Laney had made with him and his brothers... The pact stated that neither THEIR vessels nor THEIR souls could harm each other and Lucifer branded Sam's vessel as HIS OWN making Sam's vessel Lucifer's property and therefore no longer officially Sam's So Sam was litterly a prisoner in what had once been his own body and Lucifer made sure to let Sam know that EVERY chance he got... It was pathetuic really the things Lucifer could sink to doing for the sake of winning the right to sit in The King Of Heaven's throne... Then Lucifer did something so vile... so foul that even the The Devil was disgusted with himself... Lucifer made a deal with LEGION... And as part of that deal Lucifer agreed to obtain one of the prophesized children and hand either Him or Her over to THEM Sam tried to fight Lucifer in this but Lucifer only pushed Sam into the little space reserved for him just close enough to the forfront of consciousness so that Sam would have to witness what Lucifer was doing but not get the satisfaction of retaliation...

...

JANUARY TWENTY-SECOND, TWO THOUSAND SIXTEEN...

Adam had grown very close to Caydence over the time he'd spent with her during her two weeks of house arrest and now they were officially an item... Adam had, had Caydence move in with him just a year ago and they were happy... She was his muse as he found he had a nack for drawing and she loved to pose for him in the nude as it always turned them both on and made for some hot sex after... And as the girlfriend of a well respected council leader she was getting less flack from the humans in camp than what she used to encounter...

One day Caydence was showing off some of Adam's more PG friendly works to Sarah, Bobby and Chuck... And ALL three of them had a stroke of genuis...

The military was acting more like the warlords of what had once been the Sudan... There were people prejudiced against all the wrong beings... There was hope being lost EVERYWHERE... WHat everyone needed right now was some kind of INSPERATION to rebel against cruelty... To fight against hate... Something that could push people to think and to act in ways that made REAL... GOOD differances in the world... Something that could spark hope...

... ... ... ... .

Crowley was a survivor... He knew how to come back of the ropes swinging like any GOOD fighter... Sure several of his followers had died... And obviously several of those who were once his allies wanted his head on a plate... But it wasn't exactly anything new to him... He'd been here done this and he'd got right back in the saddle each time and that was how he'd gotten to the top of the perverbial ladder... And that was how he'd get there again... He was a "Pull himself up by his own bootstraps" kind of demon... And those who had underestimated his ability to go it practically alone in this war were all a bunch of fools...

He'd been ENTIRELY on his own when he'd made it to the top and became King Of Hell in the first place after all... So those who thought him weak were going to be finding themselves DEAD WRONG...

...

MAY THIRTIETH, TWO THOUSAND FOURTEEN

Walt, Roy and Malcolm had barely slithered away from the fight alive along with a handful of their men... They didn't know exactly what the hell had just happened but knowing it was to big for stupid JACK-ASSES like them didn't make them act any smarter...

In fact they behaved even more ignorantly and now that they could see when some"thing" wasn't human they'd taken to outright killing the creature and it didn't matter that those beings may not have ever caused any harm to anyone... It didn't even matter that some of them were only infants that were only hours old... They wanted to kill EVERY"THING" they could get there hands on and the events of the day that'd lead them to see all "things" now was simply proof to them that what they were doing was right...

This kind of mentality eventually made them popular among the military who were MOSTLY acting just as ignorant as the three hardheaded "hunters" and this earned them privilages and bountiful rewards of food and Gasoline so that they could "keep up the "GOOD" work"... Seeing how they were favored for the bestowing of such gifts made people flock to them in droves everywhere they went and their numbers grew as the military started cracking down harder than ever on gas usuage and food consumption...

.. .. .. . . . .

... . .. .

As they walked out of Kansas they noticed the colorful rain of drifting sheets of paper that flitted in the breeze..

One piece of paper blew past Dean and he snatched it in mid air... At first for the helll of it... Then curiousity to see what was on it.. It looked like a page from a comic book... On the page two figures cast in shadow from the setting sun walked through an area of destruction... The word bubbles contained nothing but a line of three dots to show the characters' silence... And when Dean turned the page over he saw one of the figures was revealed to be a woman carrying a little girl and the other was a man... And then as he looked at his wife and daughter then back to the paper he held in his hand he had to do a couple of double takes as it slowly dawned on him that he was looking at what had been happening in REAL LIFE only moments before finding this piece of paper... He showed Laney and her eyes grew wide as she started scouring the littered ground for more to the book this page had come from...

Dean found what looked to be the cover and it still had four pages inside it... It was the FREAKIEST THING **EVER **when Dean saw that one of the pages was him looking at the page he was looking at... Looking at the page he was looking at over and over again... Until the images of both him and the book were to small to make out... NOW **THIS**.. **was** TRIPPY... He handed Laney the book and she saw the page that had, had Dean so freaked out of his mind... Her mouth hung open in shock and Kaia shifted in her mother's arms so that she could see as well... Laney closed the book to see the cover... It was the seventeenth issue of the comic the author and creator was Chuck Shurly and the Illistrator was simply displayed as RC3... The publishers were displayed as The BIG B.S. & The Rebel's Underground Camp and upon further inspection a small insert on the inside of the back cover saying "When you guys find this... You'll know where to come."

... . . . .

...

It wasn't everyday That Ed and Harry got to "fanboy out" over REAL LIFE super heroes... But here they were right at the same table with one helping to work on "Costume Development" for some of the less litteral displays of the comic book's characters... One of their mock up templats had Laney in white and silver battle garb and she was wielding axes posed over hundreds of fallen demons... They showed this to Adam, who considered it for a moment before he drew his own spin on their idea now she looked more BAD ASS... AND.. more benevolent at the same time.. He changed the costume around some making the silver areas of her outfit have more ornate details and he made sure to include the wisp of the wings and a hint of what lay within her... Plus he removed the axes and put the weapon she'd really used in her grasp

The issues Adam was allowing Harry and Ed to help him with were the yet to be published issues of the characters' back stories and so far he had his own, Sam's and Dean's... Now all he had to do were Laney's and he'd have the back stories done for MOST of the MAIN characters... Chuck was working hard at writing out all the characters' thoughts and dialouges for the back issues and he was multi-tasking between back story issues and issues of future events because now that they'd started publishing the comics he was a wealth spring of crystal clear visions and Adam WAS EVERY PROPHET'S DREAM COME TRUE because he could "SEE" what Chuck described and evn though SOMETIMES he'd put his own artistic spin on things he'd almost always peg what Chuck saw to every last detail.. Honestly Adam was so good at this it was scary and Chuck wondered if Adam might have a little bit of hidden prophet within himself...

Bobby was old.. Old enough to know what entertainment was before Television... And in his days of youth Comic books were a great pass time... And very few people knew this about Bobby Singer... When he was in his teens he'd worked for the Sioux Falls Daily newspaper and he'd had a really good job as person who ran and maintenanced the printing press, So he was the perfect person to get together the stuff needed to build the printing press they were currently using and the ink they were using came from Bobby's knowledge of Alchemy... Sarah was glad that the legend of the Winchester brothers were spreading via the comics...

Adam was just thrilled to know that Dean was actually okay and that hopefully he'd be seeing him soon... Of course that was until he remembered what shape Dean would be finding his "BABY" in...

... ... .. ..

Laney stood staring at the cover... At Chuck Shurly's name... If Chuck was alright then that might mean her son was alright as welll and she found her hopes soaring that when they arrived at Sarah's camp that her little boy might be there waiting for her and Dean...

...

They were double timing it now as Laney couldn't slow down for a second to even catch her breath... She was hoping she'd actually, FINALLY get to lay eyes on her son... and she wanted to hold him so bad and make up for ALL the time she'd lost with him... Dean could see his wife's mind and he hoped for both of their sanities that Nicholas would indeed be there when they arrived... And he had hope in his heart that Sam and Adam would be alright and waiting for them as well...

They had made it as far as Indiana before the wind was taken out of their sails by their first encounter of people infected with Croatoan... Laney knew it straight away from the reports on the news on the last day she been amongst the civilized world and Dean knew it because Sam had been in the same room at the time so therefore Dean had been able to see it through Laney's mind... Laney let Dean take on the small hoard of the infected as she wrapped herself protectively around Kaia.. Once Dean vanguished the infected he assured the mother of his child it was safe for her to release the death grip she had on her daughter... Laney let out a small half hearted chuckle as she realized how tightly she'd been squeezing Kaia..

She held out her daughter for Dean to take insisting that if anything else came for them she should be the one to fight... Dean had to agree... Well it was his view that nothing... NOTHING... Not even the infected would want to mess with a VERY...** OVERLY** PROTECTIVE mother... Especially a VERY.. **OVERLY** PROTECTIVE mother like Laney who knew how to kill just about anything...

They came across about twelve more groups of infected and Dean had to pity the poor dumb sons of bitches because they'd just happened to pick the WAY wrong momma to mess with...

...

As they headed towards what had once been Cincinnati they found perameter fencing with signs of warning for even more infected... The dates on the signs still said 2014 which sent a shiver up his spine as he remembered this had been what made Past him think he had only jumped five years in the future... He remembered the events of the night of Kaia's birth ... He remembered Lucifer knocking Sam out... And he remembered one of the reasons he had chosen to stay at the shack... He had been afraid because a part of him knew that he'd be finding out that Lucifer would have a hold of his little brother again and he just hadn't been ready for facing that... He doubted very strongly he'd be ready to face that EVER...

Once that part of him realized that Sam wasn't okay... He felt himself deflate... He felt like he'd failed Sammy yet again.

Kaia was an intuitive little girl and she knew when her mother or father was upset about something... So the little girl put her hand on her daddy's face until he looked into her eyes... And when she was sure her daddy could see and hear her she sweetly kissed him on the cheek and whispered "It's okay daddy."

Dean smiled and wiped away a tear that had strayed from the border of his eye... Laney saw Dean's mind... She felt his knowledge about Sam and the sadness it caused and she put a hand on her husband's shoulder and whispered they'd figure everything out as they went along... and as long as they did it together they'd be succesful in getting Sam back...

... . . . . . .

Byangomas are very noble creatures nd unlike several other supernatural beings they'd NEVER given cause for anyone or any"thing" to hunt them... But they can see the future... and their powers to do so make their powers either coveted or feared so in turn it made them cursed enough to either be hunted to near eradication because of the dangers their power COULD pose... or to be captured and imprisoned because of the knowledge their power COULD provide... But Byangomas are not foolish enough to allow their power to be used for the purpose of coruption so if they were captured and imprisoned they'd kill themselves before being forced to use their gift by those who'd claim themselves their masters...

Now there were only ten of them left in the world and they knew better than to let anyone within the camp know their secret...

Ramesh who was the leader of the Byangomas by birthright like his father before him... And he kept his small "flock" to the little corner of the camp the human named Sarah had told them they could abide in... They ran their portion of camp like it was their own little world... They grew their own gardens for food and kept it to where they'd never have any reason to associate with any of the others that resided in this camp...

Once.. When the world outside stilll assumed they were human Ramesh and his "people" had what could seem like the very ordinary lives of new imigrants from Bengal... Now the world could see what really lay within them... And even though they were revealed to be nothing more than harmless bird creatures their human neighbors had tried to kill them... And they took flight for as far as their wings could cary them until they found what they knew would be the safest refuge for them... Of course seeing the future sometimes DOES have it's advantages...

A person might ask how something that can see the future could be captured or killed... Well their gift... They'd much more perfer to call it a curse... It's flawed in many ways... They CAN see the future but NOT ALL THE TIME and and there are things that can block their power... And anyone who knew the lore about them could use those things to shield themselves from the sight of the Byangomas... making themselves cloaked until they've murdered or captured a Byangoma... Plus there are times when something happens that even a Byangoma DID NOT SEE... COULD NOT SEE ... because THEY WERE SIMPLY... **NOT**... **MEANT** **TO BE**... Not meant to happen at all... And they were creatures who... JUST KNEW... when THOSE things had come to pass as they were beings that knew of the true notions of Destiny and they knew just how many people and things wanted to control or corupt those notions...

Thankfully they had yet to encouter anyone that knew the lore on them in this camp... And they knew the one human who they'd ever met that DID know the lore on them would have never used it against them... In fact she had saved them from someone who had tried to do just that and in return they'd offered her to tell her, her future and like only someone TRULY WISE she had REFUSED...telling them that she'd prefer to not know... Now that person was dead... And they knew her child would soon be coming to this camp so they'd offer her the knowledge of her future in her mother's stead...

...

Chapter 4

Night fell as they neared the border of Pennselvania it started to get quiet again... To quiet... And by now both Dean and Laney knew that this most likely meant they were in an area of people infected with Croatoan...

...

Roy had taken a group out on a scavaging mission... And he was just outside the perimeters of his camp when he'd noticed the quiet... He'd been so sure they'd rid this area of all the infected... So now instead of searching for food and supplies they began searching for the "Croats" as they'd taken to calling them in what was left of the civilized world...

...

They heard the sounds of movement coming from around the blind side of a building Laney shifted Kaia over to Dean as she took point... She slid along the wall waiting for the group of infected she was sure would be rounding the corner any second now... Then she saw the light of what looked to be fire and she heard voices speaking... She looked back at Dean and they both had the same thought at the same time "People"... At first Dean was relived to be coming across signs of other humans... Then he could see Laney's mind and feel her fear and tension and suddenly he remembered not all people are friendly... Then he remembered what lay within them and if Chuck, Sam and Adam had been able to see "things" and he could still see "things"... then it stood to reason that anyone else might be able to see "things" including what lay within them as well...

So now they were pulling back away from the light and into the shadows of the empty building... Dean held his finger to his lips letting Kaia know she needed to stay quiet... The little girl nodded and she rested her head on her father's shoulder and the three of them watched as the group of people passed... And Dean was glad he'd listened to Laney's instincts because he recognized Roy heading the group...

Laney grew even more tense... But now it was the "I wanna go kick some ass" kind of tension and Dean gently grabbed her forearm and tugged her to follow him out the back...

They stayed in the treeline making sure to stay out of the sight of anyone who might be traveling the road...

There was the sound of barking of dogs and some yelling... A bright floodlight started scanning the trees...

Dean suddenly realized he and his family were just outside the high walls of what looked like some kind of fortress... Then it hit him that it was probably a prison of some sort...

Then Dean heard someone shout there were "monsters" in the treeline and as the spotlight was right on him and his family he realized the "monsters" that person was yelling about was them...

They took to running South in hopes of cutting back North-East for New York as soon as they got away from here... But the sound of the barking dogs was closing in on them... They reached a river and Dean ran alongside looking for a point shallow enough to cross and as he trecked through the icy waters he heard a the shot of a rifle crack through the air... He curled himself around Kaia as he kept forward momentum ... When he reached the trees on the other side of river he grabbed Laney's hand and they moved for the road.. Both of them thinking "What the Hell?" ...

The kept going South-East into Kentucky in hopes of being able to cut bsck to the North once it was safe again.

...

When the dogs had started barking they'd geared up for what they had been sure were "Croats" in the treeline... But it hadn't been "Croats" because "Craots" don't run AWAY... They run TOWARDS... Even when they're being shot at... But the dogs had been trained to only ever alert them to any kind of supernatural scum so even though it hadn't been "Croats" it HAD been SOME"THING" and they knew Roy wouldn't give any mercy to them if they let whatever IT was get away so they kept the dogs on the scent for as long as they could follow it... But what ever it was, had been smart and it had gone through the river... Malcolm had tried getting a shot at it... But there was hardly any light to have seen by once they'd been lead away from camp so now whatever it was, was gone and they'd all have hell to pay when Roy found out...

... . . . ... .. .. . .. .

When Malcolm told Roy that some"thing" had gotten close to their camp the man wanted to see the "things" hide and when their wasn't one to offer he layed into those who'd failed to kill it including Malcolm... Except he'd at least let Malcolm live... Now Roy called for Walt and a few others and they loaded up in jeeps and sped in the direction that Malcolm had been sure the "thing" had gone...

... ... .. ...

They stayed hidden in the trees as they heard the engines of the vehicles speeding down the road and saw the tail lights as they passed... Uncertain of how to continue because all hints of civilization made them just as jumpy as hints of an area with those infected by Croatoan because they knew the odds of how many people that might have the same ideals as people like Walt, Roy, and Gordon Walker... And they knew the odds of their family walking away alive and unharmed should people like that capture them...

They decided to head towards the mountain range East of them. While staying away from the main roads to avoid detection.

They'd hike to the top and follow the ridge as far North as it would take them as the mountain range ran North to South..

It was a far walk and would probably put them at the new risk of traveling in broad daylight where they could be more easily seen... But they couldn't afford to stop because all the back-trecking to avoid capture was taking up to much time and they needed to get to safety fast...

But then they heard the barking of dogs again and knew whoever was hunting them hadn't given up so easily...

* * *

><p>Episode 20<p>

"The Burning Saint."

Chapter 1

Thy had nowhere to run as the sound came from all sides of them... They were surrounded and in the darkness of the near moonless night it was hard to make out by how many people...

They shut their eyes tight and curled protectively around Kaia as they heard the cocking of guns and knew they were about to be exicuted by this makeshift firing squad.

Then the sound of a familiar voice in an annoyingly familiar English accent floated on the air with a smooth caress of "Hold your fire!...We're taking them alive!"

A smug chipper looking Crowley came into view as he trained a gun on them and both Dean and Laney tried to speak but found their voices staying firmly mute against their wills.

Crowley had been around a VERY LONG TIME... Longer than MOST knew... And as a survivalist he had long since known how to cloak himself and appear human to any who might be able to see him for his true form... And it was a skill that had been coming in handy ALOT...

He'd played Walt and Roy's informant SO WELL that he'd worked his way up through their ranks and he was now a respected leader in their camp.

And as a respected leader the men followed his orders and merely kept their weapons trained on the three "creatures" in the middle of their circle.

Roy came crashing into the circle... His footfalls stomping angrily through brush making him sound larger than he really was.

When he reached Crowely he had an insane glint in his eyes as he growled " What is the meaning of this?... We kill them. There is NO taking prisoners in this war.

"Bullets won't do anything to them you oaf!" Crowley shouted sounding annoyed. "Turn and look at who we're facing."

" Dean Winchester." Roy said seethingly. Then he turned to Crowly stating " I thought he was human."

"The abomination beside him is a powerfull witch and she must have infected him with her poison... But it doesn't matter he's a monster now... and we WILL kill them. We just can't shoot them because it won't kill them... It'll hurt like hell... But they won't die. She' s a witch so she has to be burned at the stake... And he's familiar so he'll have to be drawn and quartered."

"What about the child?" Walt asked looking like he was conflicted.

"The child must be drowned in holy water as she is part witch part demon." Said Crowly sounding amused.

Both Dean and Laney knew Crowley was making things up as he went along and then it dawned on them that all the people there including Walt and Roy wouldn't know what any of the "things" that Crowley was spouting off about looked like even if those "things" were to bite them in the asses... But MOST hunters knew that witches and familiars were usually one hundred percent human... Yet both Walt and Roy bought into Crowley's ramblings and Roy instructed a few men from the crowd to bind the "monsters" with chains.

Both Laney and Dean put up a fight as Kaia was pried from her father's arms... Kaia struggled putting up just as good of a fight as her mother and father but there were to many men and the small family had been without food or real rest for three days so they were weakened and the hits that found their ways into their heads didn't help any.

They were chained and dragged to an army truck.

It was brutal and all three of them were cut to ribbons from the thorns and roots of the underbrush, with scrapes and gashes from being drug along asphalt along with bruises from being punced or kicked.

Both Laney and Dean were furious that their child had been harmed and they were thinking of all the ways they were going to kill Crowley and ALL of the people who had taken part in doing this to them.

The truck drove for what seemed to be an hour or less before it came to a stop. And when they were drug out Dean recognized the walls to be those of the prison like building he and his family had been on the other side of earlier. And it was no longer only like a prison... Because it WAS actually a prison. Or had been once upon a time. Dean guessed it was now Walt and Roy's base camp. He knew Laney would probably agree but he could see her mind had one singular focus right now... KILLING EVERYONE that had DARED scare and hurt her child.

He couldn't blame her... He was PISSED to but he also knew that they were gonna have to get out of here somehow and that meant he was going to have to be the level headed one for a change because she wasn't calming down ANY TIME SOON. So he'd have to be the one to come up with a plan.

Crowley looked all to happy as he took point on the group that drug the small family across what had once been the prison's exercise yard into the well fortified building of the prison itself.

Dean found it was almost remaniscent of the time he and Sam had wound up in a small prison in Arkansas as he was thrown into a small cell.

Kaia was thrown in with him but Laney was drug off to somewhere else that Dean couldn't see her.

He reached out with his mind so not to lose contact with her and was relived when he found that she was still alright and still fuming to the brink of explosion and any other time it would have made him grin at how protective she was of Kaia. But right now her anger was getting them nowhere.

And his staying calm wasn't exactly turning up roses either... There was no way out of the cell.. There was no way to get the chains that bound him off because there where no locks to pick on the shackles that bound his wrist and no way to slip them because they were to tight.

He knelt to Kaia to tell her not to be afraid. That he was going to get them out of this. But he still couldn't speak.

Of course Crowley wouldn't want them tipping anyone off to the the fact they were being played by a demon.

So to comfort his frigtened child and himself (because he really had no idea how to get out of this) he leaned into her and let her rest against him in a makeshift hug as their arms were bound behind their backs and they couldn't embrace each other.

Laney paced like a caged lion. She'd been seperated from her child and the pain of the anger and worry was unbearable. She felt Dean find her mind but her thoughts were so engrosed by the thoughts of getting her hands on the "real monsters" outside of her cell. The "monsters" that had threatened the life of her child.

She tried using her mind. Tried focusing on her grace the way she had on the night of Kaia's birth. But to no avail it was failing her now.

She knew she had to calm down and she heard a smart-assed comment from Dean's mind telling her that much. And at least that meant he and Kaia were alright. So she fought her temper down and let the fog of fear and anger roll away so that she could focus on getting out.

She tried praying to GOD for Gabriel to find and save them but the angel never showed.

She'd been in her cell for what felt like hours when Crowley appeared on the other side of the iron bars saying "Humans really are a bunch of imbeciles. Aren't they?"

"Most of us. I guess." Laney stated, slightly surprised by her ability to speak again.

"Aren't you even curious as to how I wound up here?... Or how we just so happened to be lucky enough to catch you?... Or for that matter why you're still alive?" Crowley asked.

"No... I'm guessing you have some sort of plan... So if you want to segue into the normal villian's obligatory monolouging... Be my guest." Laney answered sarcastically.

Crowley made a "Tut, tut, tut," noise as he waved his index finger side to side and shook his head "No". as he said "You are right, I DO have a plan. But you're wrong... I'm not exactly the villian you'd make me out to be... I mean you ARE still alive and so is Dean and your daughter. For the time being...And that's because of me."

"Well, demons never do something for nothing, so spill it. What do you want?" Laney commanded.

"I let Dean and your daughter escape from here unharmed... They'll go on their merry way to wherever it was you were heading and all I want in return is your power." Said Crowley.

Laney didn't miss the fact that Crowley had failed to include letting her go as well, which meant she'd most likely be killed if not worse. But that didn't matter. What mattered was her daughter. She heard Dean screaming into her mind that they'd find another way out because he knew she was tempted to take the deal even if it meant sacrificing her own life.

Now Dean was begging her not to do this. Telling her to remember that demons would always find a way to screw a person over in the end. But the facts were that they were pretty screwed over now and that meant having to take this deal into serious consideration.

She felt her heart clench in her chest as she shook her head "No" because everything inside of her wanted to scream she'd do it because her motherly instinct was waring with her rational mind. She slumped to the floor bawling when Crowley left because it felt like all hopes of saving her husband and child left with him.

Dean could sense she was regretting saying no and he tried to tell her she'd done the right thing but she couldn't see reason through her guilt.

Now he could hear her praying again.. In so much earnest that he knew GOD to be a heartless, cowardly, bastard because the way she lamented should have been impossible for any kind of caring creator to ignore or to deny.

But she still prayed.. She prayed for strength, for the wisdom to do the right thing, and for her family to be saved.

Laney was still angry... She was even pissed as hell at GOD himself but she still had faith that a "GOOD" father like GOD was "SUPPOSED" to be wouldn't just abandon his children.

Crowley reapeared at the cell with another man ... It it both Dean and Laney with a "Duh" moment because obviously Crowley couldn't touch the iron bars to get into her cell on his own so he had one of Walt and Roy's lackies letting him in so that he could better persuade her into giving him what he wanted. As the other man left Crowley alone with her Laney heart skipped a few beats as Crowley pulled a sinister looking knife from his waist.

"Are you sure you won't just give me what I want?" Crowley asked.

Laney stood firm and flatly replied "You're not getting anything from me."

"I tried to play nice, tried to give you a choice... But you had to be a stubborn little Saint that couldn't let me close a simple deal and now I'm going to have to take what I want by force." Said Crowley with a look of pure malice in his eyes.

Dean could feel her fear and and now he was boiling with rage because this was a new low even for Crowley.

Crowley caressed the blade along her shoulder and she found she couldn't do anything at all to stop him as she was frozen to the spot against her will as the tip of the knife as it broke the skin. The demon carved some kind of ornate symbol into her flesh just below her colarbone and he place his hand over the cut and blasted heat from his palm to carterize the wound.

"Now I've just made your body, your soul and your powers mine." Said Crowley.

"But of course I would have owned you the same had you accepted my deal. I guess that give a true meaning to the saying of "Damned if you do, Damned if you don't." Crowley finished with a laugh.

Walt, Roy and six other men entered her cell and drug her away not even taking notice of the new injury...

He had known her prayers weren't going to be answered and now he could see through her mind that she had been taken to the prison yard where a stake had been errected with a pile of wood laid around the base. She was chained with her arms behind her back and there were over a hundred armed men. Dean knew she wasn't going to get out of this, neither was he and neither was their daughter... They were going to die.

Chuck bolted up sweating... the nightmare had been aweful... But it couldn't have been a vision because he'd seen Dean, Kaia and Laney coming through the gates of the camp together... Yet the headache that throbbed through his head told him otherwise... This hadn't been just a nightmare... This had REALLY happened... He couldn't understand how... But something had changed the outcome of his vision and now as the remanants of the vision faded the looks of grief on Dean's and Kaia's faces were permantly seared into his mind...

They hit her, called her a witch, bound her to the stake and lit a fire that took only seconds to build and consume her...

The flames crept up her legs, blistering her skin on her calves, roasting away the meat, sizzling her her blood and then it was at her waist as she felt blood vessels bursting from the heat and the fluids in her stomach started to litterally boil... Then her face was being burned and everything turned white.

The last things in her mind were Dean's sobbing and her own pleas to GOD that both her husband and child would somehow get away from this place... would get to safety...

She was floating in nothing but white and then she felt a presence beside her. When she looked over she recognized DEATH and she felt no fear. She curtsied to him and he looked amused by the gesture.

She wasn't trying to bargain for her life nor did she act disrespectful... This interaction was different from what he was normally used to. Yes he'd known she was a Saint but even MOST of the Saint's he'd come across had been either mouthy or fearful in his presence.. Yet she was neither.

Then she continued with outright calling him a liar while still holding a respectful tone and nature.

Now he was stunned and marveled at her boldness as he implored her to elaborate on when exaxtly had he ever lied and when did she have occasion at seeing him commit such an act as this was the first time she'd met him.

Laney told him about the things she'd witnessed from Dean's life and told him that the incident in question was when Dean bound DEATH and how DEATH had told Dean that he could better spend his efforts somewhere else and told Sam that he didn't care what happened to the human race.

DEATH asked her exactly how had that been a lie.

And Laney replied: "Because you're the only Horseman that I saw that didn't abuse his power... Because I believe as DEATH you would recognize what a miracle LIFE is and therefore you care what happens because you respect LIFE and you care about balance so you'd do what it took to help keep the balance from tipping to far to the side of the complete destruction of the human race, that's why you've helped Sam and Dean on more than one occasion... You KNOW they're the keys to the salvation of the human race... I believe all the Horesmen were meant to have dual natures: WAR and PEACE, FAMINE and ABUNDANCE, PESTILENCE and HEALTH, and you're the only one that held true to yours. DEATH and LIFE."

DEATH took in her words and then HE bowed to her and admitted that indeed he was a double edge sword that had DEATH on one side and LIFE on the other, that it was true that his brothers had abused their powers and that it was true he really did care about LIFE and the redemtion of the human race.

She smiled down at him and knelt to his level asking if she could call him friend and he told her "ALWAYS." Because she had been the first person to actually offer friendship and she had been the only human he'd ever met brave enough to call his bluff on not caring for humanity.

To this she asked "Then as my friend would you do me a favor."

DEATH contiplated her intentions but he nodded as he sensed she wouldn't take advantage of his freindship.

"Please just save my my daughter and my husband... Let me pass to where ever it is my soul will go with the hope that my family will be safe. It's all I ask." She begged.

Just then Crowley appeared and grabbed Laney by the arm snarling at DEATH "Thought you could just take my property?... Thought I wouldn't find her did you?"

DEATH appeared angry as he ranted at Crowley how this wasn't meant to be and a person nor their soul could never be property unless they willingly sold themselves.

Crowley retorted that he was going "Off script" and that he'd done the binmding magic SO WELL that DEATH had no choice but to view the girl, her soul and her powers as "Property of Crowley."

DEATH was about to kill Crowley but Crowley haulted him saying that the binding magic he had done was so strong that if he died the girl's soul would suffer The Eternal Death. And that's something even DEATH himself feared.

The Eternal Death was worse than Hell and Purgatory combined. It was an existance of suffering tortures worse than even The Cage could offer, the horrendous fate of slowly dying little by little in the most agonizing ways for eternity and no chance at all for salvation or rescue. It was something there was no coming back from ever. There had only been one being ever destined to recieve such punishment and it wasn't to be inflicted upon that being until the end of time. And DEATH could not allow an innocent to suffer through that.

She was bound to Crowley and DEATH could do nothing to help her.

Laney gave DEATH a sad smile, put her hand on his shoulder and said "It's alright as long as I know I can have hope then I can withstand whatever torments and temptations he has in store for me."

DEATH nodded and whispered that she could have hope... BUT he was going to insure she'd have more than hope. He'd found only a handful of people that he respected as much as he did her and he didn't care what RULES he'd have to break or what BALANCE he'd have to tip... He wasn't going to leave her to suffer and he wasn't going to leave her family to the nefarious ends that had been plotted by SEVERAL players on the board...

Now Crowley was pulling Laney away saying "And to think all you had to do was just willingly sacrifice your life and give me your power and you would have been spared all the delights I have prepared to break those that defy me."

Dean felt the flames and he was trembling from the immense pain of being burned alive along with the grief, fear and anger that coursed through his veins... As he felt his wife's life fleeting the ground trembled and the sound of several loud explosions erupted from outside the wall of the prison...

The chains fell from his wrist and Kaia was freed from hers as well and the door to the cell swung open.

He scooped Kaia up and went for the door but found himself scurrying back as he came face to face with DEATH.

Dean tried to shield Kaia from him but DEATH mearly reached out and touched him and he was looking up to find himself somewhere else.

DEATH stood over the man that crouched protectively over his little girl.

He pulled Dean up to a stand and wasn't surprised in the least at the struggle or the way Dean positioned to be between Kaia and himself. He'd always found Dean's fiercly protective nature of those he loved endearing and in that moment Dean had DEATH'S respect as well.

He could see Dean's grief and he found himself regretful that he could do nothing for it for the time being... All he COULD do was make sure that Dean and Kaia were safe.

Dean looked up and seen the sign for Camp Chautauqua and realized that DEATH had helped him and his daughter... But he was angry and grievous for the death of his wife and without realizing it he was shouting at DEATH to bring Laney back to do something useful for a change to JUST DO SOMETHING... Screaming and sobbing "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER TO?"

DEATH held back the onslaught of the grieving man's fury and for once Dean's attitude didn't bother him in the slightest... Because he felt the same way.

But he still had his role to play so he held out a hand and forced Dean to become both still and quiet saying "You have your wife to thank for even being out of that cell!... So do yourself a favor and don't let her sacrifice be in vain."

Dean looked horrified screaming "WHAT DID SHE DO?"

"She didn't sell her soul if that's what you're asking... No Crowley took it by force." DEATH replied.

"HOW COULD THAT SON OF BITCH DO THAT?... WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT?" Dean shouted.

"He marked her before I came, he did binding magic that made her his property and even I could not undo it." DEATH stated calmly.

"What does that mean?" Dean cried.

"It means he can take her body, soul and powers wherever, however he wants and there's nothing anyone can do about it." DEATH replied. Then he stated "She was never meant to be martyred for a demon's lust of power and she was never meant to see Hell first hand, yet Crowley managed to go against what was written for her.

Now Dean sobbed harder as it became clear that Crowley would have oviously taken her to hell. But then it hit him that if Crowley truely owned Laney that he could just force her to do his will. So why would he take her to Hell? It shouldn't be necessary to break her.

DEATH regarded Dean's thoughts for a moment and replied "Crowley has been selling sin to Saints for centuries Dean... And he couldn't get your wife to take a deal. And so he stole what he wanted by force... Yes he owns her and can force from her WHATEVER he wants. But he's going to try to break all the parts of her that WOULD defy him if she had the ability to chose.. Which I suspect is all of her. Crowley takes defiance VERY personally and it makes him feel inferior."

" Sam and I used to defy the asshat all the time... Why didn't he ever try this kind of crap on us?" Dean asked. feeling his rage course through his veins.

"Because he didn't need to, He was able to manipulate both you and your brother very sufficently without it." DEATH replied. Then he took in the bewildered look on Dean's face and elaberated with "Ruby worked with angels and demons to manipulate both you and Sam. But her main boss was Lillith and Crowley was Lillith's right hand man and her lover. And Lillith worked with Azazel, Crowley and a handful of angels to manipulate both you and Sam. But her main boss was Lucifer. It wasn't until Crowley realized that Lucifer would erradicate demons that he started to play the game for himself and started trying to sway the balance of the battle in his favor. And in turn he made his own conections and alliances and usued them as consorts to further manipulate you to his will. Which also helped drive you and Sam apart because of all the ways Crowley and the angels played the two of you."

"The easier way to explain this would be to say, that both angels and demons have been pulling you and your brother apart, pushing you back together and pulling you apart again in attempts to tear the fabric of your bond, because together you, Sam and yor family can save humanity and those who want either control of everything like Lucifer and Crowley or just the end of humanity like the Leviathans will continue to manipulate you and your family until your family is broken beyond repair beacuse your family is stronger than all of them... Your family is destined... Chosen by GOD himself to stop evil in it's tracks."

"They each want control of the destinies of EVERYONE in your family and they'll all do what they can to force you to be their pawns whenever they can because they believe that corrupting, controlling and breaking you and your family will serve the purpose of winning them the war."

"Crowley wanted control of of your wife's power and destiny and when she wouldn't give that control to him he took it by force because she's a key piece in the game between good and evil and he couldn't afford not having her."

"So she wouldn't let him play her and now she's suffering the same way she would have been if she had?" Dean asked in a seething snarl.

"Yes.." DEATH replied nonchalantly.

Now Dean was seeing red because DEATH seemed to be making light of the situation. But of course when did anything actually play on his side of the board. So it wasn't entirely unexpected that DEATH didn't seem to care. But now he got it... There wasn't reallly ANYONE on his side besides his family. Which meant he and his family were apparently the ONLY ones REALLY on humanity's side... And well. That just SUCKED.

...

DEATH vanished causing Dean to turn around franticly to curl again over Kaia because with EVERYTHING it wouldn't surprise him if DEATH, or anyone, or any"thing", else for that matter just popped up and tried to snatch Kaia away.

But when he swiveled in his spot he saw the sign for Camp Chautauqua and felt a rush of relief.

...

Chuck didn't understand how his visions of Dean and Laney's future could have been changed. He'd already seen them and their family have a happy ending for crying out loud and now... Now he didn't know what the hell.

But as Chuck witnessed Dean come through the gates carrying his little girl and Laney was nowhere to be seen he knew there just might not be any happy ending in store for anyone.

Chuck knew both Dean and his little girl would be weak from grief, lack of sleep and hunger so he rushed to them calling for someone to fetch Adam and Sarah.

Adam went running toward the gates. The second he'd heard word that Dean was finally there he couldn't contain his excitment at having at least one of his brothers back. But when he saw Dean and the little girl he held the excitement burned to anger. It looked like they'd been through hell. Chuck had clearly stated that he'd seen them being alright when they arrived. But this looked the farthest thing from alright.

Chuck shook his head at the look on Adam's face and leaned in and said "Something altered the future I saw in my vision. Laney's dead and I've tried. But I can't see what's supposed to happen next now. I can't see anything."

Adam nodded feeling the tears stinging his eyes. He'd been so happy to think that Dean would be alright, that they were going to save Sam, that they were going to get Sam and Dean's son back and that they were going to prevail over evil. Now that future had been taken...

Chapter 2

Adam took Kaia and Dean to the camp's clinic to get them rehydrated and to get some food in them. He gave them both strict instruction not to get out of bed for at least two days as they were both to weak to be up moving around and Dean, true to the Winchester nature was out of bed in under six hours, which had just been long enough to get one meal and a half a bag of I.V. fluids into him.

As Adam came back into the clinic he found his older brother not only out of bed but found him helping out as a few injured members of one of the scouting parties had made their way in. And apparently Dean wasn't setting a very good example for Kaia because now Adam saw her bed was empty as well and then he spotted the girl following at her father's side close enough to be counted as a new appendage.

"You both need to rest Dean." Adam scolded.

"I've rested enough." Dean replied flatly.

"But has she rested enough?" Adam asked pointing to Kaia.

Dean looked down at his little girl and scooped her into his arms and carried her back to her bed saying "Your uncle's right, you need to rest."

Kaia had a pout on her face as she grabbed her father's arm. Dean wouldn't leave her side and she wouldn't leave his. That meant Dean had to concede to staying put and letting himself heal for a change or else Kaia would be up and making her condition worse as well.

Adam felt concerned because Dean didn't seem to be dealing very well with either his grief or his injuries and past experience taught him that Dean could be reckless in a state like this. He only hoped Dean would remember he had Kaia to look out for now and that fact would keep him from doing anything stupid.

...

Staying down a total of fourty-eight hours to heal is easier said than done, especially for a Winchester who are a bunch that think their pain doesn't matter because there's work that needs to be done and they're always so self sacrificing to think they're the only ones to do said work.

But on this occasion it was particularly hard for Dean because that meant stillness and quiet, which meant reliving some of his best times and worse memories which made the pain of his grief hurt even worse and if he stayed like this much longer it might mean actually having to deal with his emotions and for a Winchester that was practicly unheard of.

Dean was antsy and restless trying to find anything that could distract him but if he got out of bed then so would Kaia, if he didn't rest then neither would Kaia and Kaia was the most important person in his whole world right now which meant he was going to have to do something completely against the nature of a true Winchester. He was going to have to actually let himself heal physically, mentall AND emotionally for his daughter's sake. The revelation was stunning and he knew bottling up didn't count as healing so he did the only thing he could think of that would help both him and his daughter start to truely mend.

He talked to Kaia about her brother, her other daddy and her mom and told her how much he missed them and wanted them all there right now. Kaia cried and healing physically be damned because Dean was up and holding his crying daughter before she could blink. Well at least he was working on emotional healing. That was a start.

...

When the two days were finally over Adam took Dean and Kaia to his cabin and showed them the rooms they'd be staying in. Dean didn't know how he felt about Kaia being out of sight even if it was just on the otherside of the wall after everything that had happened. But he knew his daughter had a strong sense of indapendance and Laney would have wanted that to be respected so he simply asked Adam if there were any way he could get some shoes and clothes for Kaia as the little girl still had nothing but her father's shirt to wear. Adam had already thought of that. Several people in camp had children. Some of them had just grown out of clothing that would fit Kaia and he'd had Caydence to go get them. That's when Adam realized that he hadn't talked to Dean about his live in girlfriend yet because he didn't want his happiness to rub open any of his brother's emotional wounds.

"Umm Dean.." Adam didn't know how to talk about his love for Caydence. Then he realized he didn't know how Dean would feel about the fact Caydence was a Shifter and that just hit a whole new level of nerves for Adam. Oh crap and then there was the fact that Bobby was back from the dead and Cas was a little nuttier than ever. Crap. Crap. Crap.

Dean's eyebrows worked into an expresion that clearly said "OO..KAY.. WHAT NOW?" and it was apparent on Dean's face that he was expecting even worse things than he was already dealing with. So Adam just spilled everything he'd been thinking right out into the open and Dean actually looked a little amused as he replied "Adam, dude calm down. That stuff's nowhere near as bad as it could be expecting all things considered." And then Dean did a double take saying "Especially you having a girlfriend, that's actually really nice to hear, I'm happy for you."

Adam looked relieved until a mischevious look spread on Dean's face and Dean leaned in and whispered "Does she ever... You know?"

"Does she ever what?" Adam asked looking suprised.

"Well she's a Shifter... She could be any woman you want, Angelina Jolie, Victoria Beckham... The list goes on." Said Dean with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"No I love her the way she is." Adam remarked sounding both annoyed and thinking "Man you're more messed up than I thought". Leave it to Dean to take all the progress he'd made towards healing and pour it out to be replaced by all of his old go to's such as using a cocky, un-civilized manner to hide his feelings and push people away when they got to close to the heart he wore on his sleeve.

Dean only shrugged and jokingly replied "Just curious."

Adam knew Dean was just trying not to show his anger and grief so he gave his big brother a comforting pat on the back that showed Dean he didn't have to suffer with the agony of the loss of his wife alone.

When Caydence came in with the clothes for Kaia, Dean gave her a once over. She was definately hot enough to want either Jolie or Beckham in her place and he felt a small tug of pride in Adam for snagging such a pretty girl. Shifter. Whatever.

Dean properly introduced himself and Kaia and soon he came to find that not only was Caydence pretty she was also both sweet and sassy which fit Adam perfectly. Dean allowed her to endear herself to him because she'd been someone for Adam and that meant a lot to Dean.

Dean picked out an outfit of clothes from the stuff that Caydence had brought for Kaia and then he took his daughter back to her room so she could get dressed.

After Kaia was fully clothed and finally had a pair of shoes on her feet Adam took Dean and his daughter around the camp introducing them or reaquanting Dean with everyone there. Dean liked Gary almost immediately because of Gary's compassion and acceptance and he held contempt and animosity for Sorin and those like him who still had prejudices against ALL supernatural beings even those who weren't violent to humans.

Dean felt people like Sorin were the cause for the mess that had gotten his wife murdered and so now he had a few prejudices against a lot of humans of his own now as he was actually catching a glimpse of what living life on the other side was like for all the "things" he'd ever had to hunt and he was actually understanding how easy it could be for those "things" to turn against humanity after the last staw that would break the camel's back had been delivered by the prejudices and wrong doings of a few imbecilic members of the human race. But he held his tongue and agreed to play nice with everyone as long as everyone played nice with him...

Dean broke his agreement to play nice only moments later when he punched Chuck in the face for losing Nicholas. Then he punched Chuck again when someone had so stupidly left the already written and drawn out issue of the happy ending that wasn't going to happen now just laying out on Chuck's desk open to the page of Laney carrying Kaia and Dean clasping a hand on Sam's sholder while a little boy that looked like a young version of Dean stood between Laney and Dean holding both of their free hands and Adam stood on Sam's other side. All of the people in this coveted ending were smiling like all the problems of the world had simply vanished and this blessedly perfect closure had made it look like all the people in this picture could go on to live the rest of their lives in happiness and safety. He wanted to hit Cas to but the blood pact wouldn't allow it so he settled for ignoring the broken angel that he didn't know whether to consider friend or foe, asset or liability.

Bobby was the only one staying at Chuck's cabin that Dean was actually happy to see and the old man greeted Dean with a warm hug while mummbling something about Chuck being an "Idjit" for not putting that damn comic book away.

Then Dean discovered the state of the Impala, which made him feel pain of all the loses he'd taken even more. That car held so many memories and just like Adam he now viewed this place as the graves of his lost loved ones, but unlike Adam he planned never to come back to visit. Then Dean remembered how past him had discovered his "BABY " in a future he'd thought Zachariah had only conjured for the pupose of manipulating him. Now that future was looking all to real and he realized there really hadn't been anything he could have done to alter it. Just like Lucifer had taunted. Well at least now the reason future him had seamed like such an asshole made a little more sense but he still wasn't such a dick that he'd willingly put other people in harms way. Yet.

Then Adam brought up even more sensitive issues such as the fact that since Laney's home was being used as a secondary headquarters that Dean by rights of ownership was now third in comand of the camp here. It was a position and a responsibility that Dean wanted no part of, but he knew that he was one of only a handful of people that was experienced with things of a supernatural nature and he was one of an even smaller handful of people that would at least try to be civil with creatures that were not only in camp but that also may be encountered in the field. So he grudgingly accepted his duty and took a step further down the path that Destiny had set for him...

* * *

><p>... ... ... .. ... ...<p>

... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .

* * *

><p>Episode 21<p>

"Hell's angel."

Chapter 1

AUGUST FIRST, TWO THOUSAND SEVENTEEN...

It had only been a little over two weeks since Dean had come through the gates of the camp but already the majority of the people there were showing him and Kaia respect. And those who didn't want to respect them knew better than to try and start trouble so all in all life at Camp Chautauqua wasn't to bad for Dean and Kaia aside from the occasional dumbass who might have been stupid enough to try Dean's patients.

Soon Dean became the natural leader he was born to be as he took on his role as third in command of the camp.

He used his position to teach everyone in the camp how to defend themselves against the military raids and against anyone or any"thing" else that might prove irrevocably hostile.

When Dean participated in scouting missions or he had to go across country to the secondary headquarters he would entrust either Bobby or Adam and Caydence with taking care of Kaia.

Over the next two months the inhabitants of both Camp Chautauqua and the secondary camps became stronger against outside threats with Dean's guidance.

Throughout the months Dean utilized all of Bobby's knowledge and resources along with all the knowledge and resources of the other hunters in the camps to try and find a way to get his wife away from Crowley.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Crowley was a demon that usually didn't break certain rules and usually didn't allow things to get personal and he'd allowed key people to defy him when that defiance led those key people right to the choices Crowley had wanted them to make in the first place, that's what made him a master at manipulation. But this Saint was annoying in the fact that as long as she had an ability to make her own decisions on some things she would NEVER choose anything that gave Crowley his way even in the slightest which made the "King of the crossroads" break rules even he would never broken and even then there were choices he couldn't force her to make despite the strength of the magic he bound her with and he took that very personaly.

He tried everything... Every form of tourture that could ever be performed and she still wouldn't break, even after six million years in the part of Hell that was just barely above the depths of The Cage.

Laney held tight to the strength of the hope that DEATH'S promise that her family would get to safety gave her and she knew that it angered Crowly to no end that she managed to defy him even in the slightest as he couldn't make her choose to give him what he wanted of her own freewill. Yes for the most part he could force her to do anything he wanted but he could never force her to choose to do those things willingly and that's what Crowley needed for her to do. Willingly become corrupt.

When Crowley realized nothing he could do would make her willingly taint her soul he had no choice but to risk using the control he had of her to make her the weapon he needed her to be without the insurance of her being entirely his. So he brought her back topside and forced her to use her power to fight and kill his enemies.

Laney was now neither living nor dead . She was a little less solid than flesh and a little more solid than spirit and an existance like that is torture within itself especially since she could still feel all the agonies of Hell along with feeling all the pain inflicted from never sleeping, or eating and always fighting plus the pain of being forced to do Crowley's bidding.

She was his champion fighter and she hated every second of it.

One day Crowly tried to do some smoosing to get LEGION to come to his side and THEY told him that they'd already promised THEIR loyalty to Lucifer but for a big enough price THEY might reconsider where THEIR loyalties lay.

So Crowley made a deal to obtain one of the prophesized children for THEM if they'd provide the numbers he needed to win the war. What LEGION failed to mention was that Lucifer had made the same deal and that as soon as THEY had one of the prophesized children THEY were going to turn on whoever anyway and use THEIR numbers to win the war over all of the power to rule over the world and the throne of Heaven for THEMSELVES.

LEGION was very pleased with how easily everyone came to them when they'd needed numbers and how easily it had been to manipulate all the players on the board into getting them the key to winning the fight and they'd manage to play not only Lucifer and Crowley but Dick Roman as well.

But what LEGION didn't know is that all of those THEY believed they were using were merely using THEM in turn and that all of those THEY were using where just as backstabbing and underhanded as THEY were and that would be all of their downfalls. If they had all just learned to put aside their differences and come together as a whole then fight each other for the power to rule the universe later, the side of evil might have had a real shot at winning and they all wouldn't have been so blindsided by what would happen next...

... ... ...

... ... ...

JANUARY SEVENTEENTH, TWO THOUSAND EIGHTEEN...

Crowley had decided that to keep up appearances he needed to get someone close to one of the prophesized children. He'd found out where one was but he couldn't get close enough and he couldn't get any of his minions in to do his work for him except one and of course the child's own mother would surely be trusted enough to have a moment alone with the child. And one moment was all Crowley needed to kidnap the child and hold it as an offering to LEGION under the stipulation that THEY'D recieve payment only after he'd won the war. So he sent Laney to the gates of Camp Chautauqua and he covered his ass by making sure she couldn't do anything to thwart his plans. She had to obey his command of kidnapping her own child no matter how much she didn't want to do it.

...

Chuck went running to Adam's cabin the second he had the vision of Laney's return and soon he Adam and Dean were running to the gates to find her laying on the ground unconsious just as Chuck had seen.

She was taken to the Camp's clinic and checked over. She had been ruffed up plenty but no real fatal wounds were present anywhere on her body.

Dean was overcome with emotion. He'd been hoping Crowley would make a mistake like this and here he was actually getting something he'd hoped for, for a change.

He couldn't get inside her mind at the moment so he couldn't tell if she could think her own thoughts or if Crowley would have control over her mind as well...

She lay unconscious for three hours before she started to open her eyes and the moment of truth arrived.

Dean opened his mind to percieve her and when she laid her eyes on him he got his answer when she thought "Oh no. No Please. Dean I can't be here. I can't be anywhere near you. Crowley's gonna make me take Kaia and there's nothing I can do against him." But instead she said "How am I here? Dean where's Kaia? Is she safe?"

He heard her thoughts loud and clear and he was happy she could still think on her own. He'd just have to keep her away ftrom Kaia no matter what she said or did. He couldn't let her know her thoughts had registered with him though because he had to be careful if Crowley had a way to listen in but at least it seemed Crowley hadn't known about his ability to read Laney's mind and that was a good thing because as long as she could think her own thoughts then Dean knew he had something to work with and the kind of hope that gave him was better than the nothing he would have still taken if it meant a chance to have his wife back.

Dean played it safe and just took on stern demeanor as he answered "We don't know how you wound up here, we were hoping you'd tell us that."

Her mind answered "Dean can you hear me? Crowley made me come here. Do you understand I can't keep from doing what he's trying to make me do?" While her mouth answered "I don't know how I got here. Where am I anyway?"

"You're at Camp Chautauqua we found you outside the gates unconscious." Dean replied keeping his voice sounding stern and indifferent as he said "And a lot has changed since you've been gone."

Momentarily her mind thought "How long has it been?" Then she fought away that thought for what mattered most and he could really feel her straining to try to communicate with him and he knew she was getting scared because she thought he couldn't hear her as she begged "Dean please let me know you can hear me. You have to get me as far from here as possible. Hell kill me again for all I care but don't let that bastard make me take our daughter to him. He's going to offer her to LEGION. Dean do you understand? Can you hear me?" But her mouth responded "What things?"

Dean could hear the back of Laney's mind assuring herself that Kaia was surely safe or Dean would have said otherwise and that calmed the part of her mind that was the rambling overprotective mother. But the rest of her mind was still frantic in the ways she tried to communicate to Dean how she couldn't be trusted alone with her daughter. How she felt she shouldn't even be here as the risks were to great.

Dean had a difficult time keeping his mind hidden from her and pretending he couldn't hear her thoughts when all he really wanted to do was reasure her that he knew and understood and that he would find a way to make everything okay again. Instead Dean kept the mask of his gruff stern exterior as he broke his own heart and lied telling her "Kaia and I have moved on for starters. I've found someone new and Kaia's already thinking of her as a mother. And I don't want "this"" Dean gestured a hand over at Laney "Confusing her. So I think it'd be best if she doesn't see you." Dean had flown by the seat of his pants on that lie and now he'd have to find a woman willing to play along.

He heard Laney's mind issue up a "Thank GOD!" and he knew she was grateful he'd be keeping her away from Kaia but he could also feel her sadness at being replaced like that and it made him hate himself for doing this to her.

He kept himself acting indifferent and really like an insensitive jerk to tell the truth as he explained to Laney he was third in control of the camp (he obviously couldn't tell her why as that position should rightfully be hers) and that made her his responsibility so it was his duty to show her the ropes. He showed her where she could set up her living quarters and he told her where she could find what building supplies the camp had and he told her what her duties around camp would be while she was here as everyone had to pull their own weight. He kept the part of himself that just wanted to embrace her and never let her go again hidden from her hating himself for having to hurt her the entire time.

After he so coldly left her to fend for herself he went to tell Sarah, Gary, Adam, Caydence, Castiel, Bobby, Chuck and Kaia what was going on and the parts they needed to play if they were going to get Laney out from under the control Crowley had on her.

Caydence told Dean that one of her friends would be more than happy to play along with Dean's elaborate sceam and when Caydence told him her friend's name was Reesa his brain lurched at the revelation that this was indeed the future Past him had seen. But he still didn't know why the hell he would have thought "The Colt" would work on Lucifer after he'd seen proof that it wouldn't. He was just lost as to how all of this was supposed to play out. Chuck's visions of the future kept being altered and he kept swearing to Dean that things were really going to be okay in the end. But he'd said that before and Laney had died and now she was under Crowley's control so he didn't know how the hell Chuck could issue that kind of reassurance.

Dean introduced himself to Caydence's friend Reesa and told her what he needed and just like Caydence had said she would, Reesa agreed to help him. So now Dean made it a point to never go out unless Reesa was with him so that Laney would see them together.

Dean hated knowing he had to keep up this charade to protect both his wife and his daughter and he hated how it clearly affected Laney whenever she saw him with Reesa.

Dean was careful not to allow Laney to ever see or have access to Kaia and it killed him on the inside to keep his child away from her mother but he knew Kaia understood and he knew that Laney preffered things this way over being forced to take Kaia to Crowley.

It had been two weeks since Laney had come back and Dean could hear her mind desperately trying to tell him that Crowley was growing impatient and she was afraid of what he might make her do.

Dean wanted to reassure Laney but he couldn't not just because it might tip off Crowley, but because he wasn't so sure himself anymore.

Laney slowly became isolated and clearly depressed as Adam, Caydence, Bobby, Sarah, Chuck, Gary and Castiel acted as cool and indifferent as Dean to purposely keep her at arms length so that Crowley couldn't get wind that they knew about his control over her.

When Laney had been back three weeks Dean started to get frustrated as he still wasn't finding anything and he'd been desperate enough to try calling Gabriel even when the winged asshat had failed Laney yet again by letting Crowley get a hold of her in the first place. But Gabriel never showed which only further proved to Dean that Gabriel had never been worth trusting.

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

_CLINTON LAKE, LAWRENCE, KANSAS... _MAY THIRTIETH, TWO THOUSAND FOURTEEN... ONE MINUTE AFTER MIDNIGHT.

Michael had intended to take the newborn child from the prophet but Chuck Shurley had refused to reliquish his hold on the infant and Michael had no choice but to take the prophet as well.

Taking mortals who hadn't died straight to GOD'S throne room was a risk in itself but it was still more preferable than taking the chance that Lucifer might get a hold of either the child or the prophet.

The prophet still refused to allow Michael to take the infant from his arms and this irritated the archangel to no avail as he knew he was not allowed to harm the prophet. So to keep himself from smiting the prophet Michael summoned Gabriel to come take Chuck Shurley away. But when Gabriel arrived he informed Michael that the prophet had to stay and help raise the boy until he reached two years of age. Michael may have been annoyed but he was no fool as he knew his younger brother's position as their father's messenger, so he grudgingly accepted that there were some things even he couldn't have his way in.

Over the next thirty two weeks Gabriel stayed in Heaven and assisted with caring for the child who he insisted be called Nicholas for it had been the name the child's mother had decided to give him and while it made no never mind to Michael what the child be named he had to wonder if Gabriel had maybe gone soft over the woman who was his charge.

When the child reached twenty-four months old Gabriel returned Chuck Shurely to Earth with no memory of what had happened over the twenty-four months he'd been in Heaven. Now Michael was left alone to raise the child until it was time to take him back to Earth as well...

Chapter 2

It had been a month and a half since Laney had come back from the dead and Dean was growing increasingly impatient as he realized he still had no answers to helping his wife when Gabriel just "POPPED" up right beside him while he was taking invetory of the camp's supplies.

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin and had a gun trained on Gabriel before he even realized that it was in fact Gabriel.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean growled. "I've been calling for you practically non-stop for eight months!"

"Well there's kind of this big fight going on between angels, demons and beings from purgatory called the apocalypse, so I've been kind of to busy to check my voicemail." Gabriel retorted.

Dean rolled his eyes and spouted off how irresponsible he felt the angel was for not being where he was needed when he was needed and Gabriel only replied with "Well I'm here now so tell me what you got."

"Crowley did something that bound Laney to him and then he had her burned alive!" Dean yelled. "And now she's back but she's still being controlled by Crowley and that bastard's trying to force her to bring Kaia to him so he can offer her up to LEGION!"

Gabriel looked shocked as he had been assured that no harm would come to his charge while he was away attending to urgent matters on behalf of his father. Now suddenly he was having thoughts that his faith might have been misplaced because being burned alive and bound to a demon was far from being unharmed.

But Gabriel kept his cool and didn't let his anger at the situation show as he said "I can't undo whatever Crowley's done to bind her, in fact I don't know of anything that could undo something like that. But I promise you I'll try to find something to break the hold Crowley has on her."

Then with a gust of wind and the rustling of wings Gabriel was gone and Dean was even more irritated than he'd been before.

That night as Dean tucked Kaia into bed the little girl looked up at him and broke his heart by asking "The angels can't help mommy can they?"

"No. They're just as useless as they've ever been." Dean answered as he felt Kaia deserved to not only know the truth but to be talked to as an adult because she was so much more mature than most of the fully grown people he knew.

Kaia nodded in understanding and said "I really miss her."

"Me to sweetie." Said Dean in agreement as he kissed his littled girl goodnight unaware that Castiel had been standing in the doorway the entire time.

"I'm sorry the angels have always proven useless." Said Cas as Dean turned around and then Cas was walking away but not before Dean could see the remorseful expression on his face.

Dean hadn't meant for Cas to think he had always been useless. Yes the angel had made a lot of bad mistakes but he had always ended up coming through when things got really bad.

... ...

Over the next few days Dean bided his time by hanging out with Reesa in full view of Laney to "show how well he'd moved on" but really it was to keep an eye on Laney and to be close enough to hear her mind. Dean hated how Laney's mind pleaded for him to kill her, to cast her away, to just DO SOMETHING that would put her well beyond a safe distance from Kia as she feared Crowley's desperation to obtain her daughter would win out over her parental instinct as Laney had no control of what her body did.

Dean hated sensing Laney's fear and sadness and it made him want to kill Crowley even more but Gabriel had warned that killing Crowley while Laney was still under the power of the blood magic Crowley had worked over her could have dire consequences that could inflict irreparable damage to Laney's soul.

It was a rustle of wings that announced Gabriel's appearance in the middle of a bunch of freaking out onlookers as Dean instinctively drew his gun.

"Relax." Gabriel said calmly. "I come to bear some good news."

Dean let his gun drop to back into it's holster. "What "good" news?" He asked.

"I've looked into the blood magic Crowley performed on Laney, turns out YOU should've read your contract before you sealed the deal with the crossroads demon when Sam died in Cold Oak." Gabriel replied.

"You mean Crowley is able to keep his hold on Laney because of something I did?" Dean asked in horror as he remembered his nightmares during Kaia's infancy and he started praying in earnest that his crossroads deal would never have consequences for his children.

"Nope." Gabriel stated "What you did when you made that deal is gonna get her out from under Crowley's hold. You see Crowley's breaking your contract by having hold over Laney."

"What?! How?!" Dean exclaimed "I thought."...

"That when Cas pulled you out of Hell the contract was null and void?" Gabriel interjected "Wrong! Lillith still owned your pastey white behind and the threat of her collecting is what helped drive Sam to do the things that led to him breaking the last Seal. But that's not what's gonna help now, what helps now is the fact that a crossroads demon can only have ownership of of one soul from the same blood once a generation and since Laney shares your blood due to the blood pact and you are both of the same generation Crowley is breaking your contract by binding her soul to him. You're actually lucky because he couldn't try that blood magic with Kaia due to her age, IF she'd been over eight years old Crowley could've bound her the same way and there'd be nothing anyone could do about it."

"Son of a.." Dean hissed in anger. "How do I use what you just told me to help my wife?"

"All you have to do is summon the little asshat and tell him you know he's broken your contract and he'll have to release her or else he'll lose his position."

"That bastard won't have time to worry about his position cause as soon as Laney's free I'm gonna kill him." Dean snarled.

"Well he won't be missed." Gabriel replied, then with a flutter of wings Gabriel was gone.

Dean was more used to an angel's abrupt entrances and exits than the people muttering strings of either prayers or obscenities, he did his best to help the shocked people come down off the edges Gabriel had put them on then he bolted for Chuck's house having completely forgotten that Gabriel's little announcement had happened in front of several people, Laney included...

Laney overhearing meant Crowley overheard as well... Crowley did a spell that automatically pulled Laney to him, he'd make sure that if he couldn't have her then no one could...

Chapter 3

When Dean discovered that his wife was missing from the camp he felt enraged with himself as he realised his mistake of not going to someplace Laney couldn't overhear before he talked to Gabriel.

Cas comforted his friend while Adam, Caydence, Chuck, Sarah, Gary and Bobby gathered together a small army of people that would willingly go through several Croatoan hotzones in attempt to track down Crowley.

Crowley's plan to kidnap Kaia may have failed but he wasn't going to just give up the best prize he'd ever gotten ahold of without a fight. Laney tried to use the knowledge she gained to get free. But since it was Dean's contract that had been broken it HAD to be DEAN that confronted Crowley and there was NO WAY Crowley was going to let Dean ANYWHERE NEAR HIM without Laney having to pay the price first..

Once the people who'd volunteered their efforts to help save Laney had been given their assigned areas to scout for high level demon activity Adam, Sarah, Gary and Chuck got with Dean, who had managed to calm down from blind homicidal rage to calculating homicidal rage thanks to Cas, and they made a plan to flush Crowley out with some well placed deversions.

Dean figured now was as good a time as any to try again at following an example that had first been set by Sam. He prayed TO GOD that everything would work out alright and shockingly enough a white light glowed around Chuck's cabin that was accompanied by a high pitched ringing...

Gabriel appeared.. But somehow he was.. Different. He hadn't just come with a discreet rustle of wings like he had been lately. His arrival had been announced and displayed and he looked ready to go to war and beside him was none other than DEATH himself.

EVERYONE was taken aback by the sudden reappearance of the Archangel and the sight of the most feared Horseman by his side.

"What? Sometimes prayers get answered!" Gabriel replied to everyone's shocked stares "Especially when the fate of ALL humanity hangs in the balance! I was beginning to wonder WHEN YOU'D get the praying thing right Dean-o!"

Dean turned a bit red at the fact he'd prayed being announced like that but Gabriel waved it off as he and DEATH told the five hunters, Shapeshifter, prophet and damaged angel HOW THEY could assist with not only the rescue but the events that were to follow as well..

"First.."Gabriel drawed everyone's attention to him. "To properly summon Crowley, you need to know his true name. Once you summon him by his true name, he'll have know choice but to come running AND he'll have NO CHOICE but to do ANYTHING you command."

"We found his grave before. We were gonna burn his bones. Are you saying this entire time, that IF I'd summoned Crowley by the name he had BEFORE he died and went to Hell, he would've had no choice but to come and no choice but to do anything I say?" Dean asked sounding agitated by the little known fact that would've proven useful more than a few times over now.

"Well first.. That was NEVER Crowley's body.." Gabriel stated "Because Crowley has NEVER died to have left a body for remains to be burned,"

"But his son.." Dean whsipered.

"Was adopted and even he hadn't known Crowley's TRUE identity, neither did we until a little birdy told us some very important, VERY "NEED TO KNOW" info that helped US peg Cowley for who he, or should I say SHE rather TRUELY is!" Gabriel exclaimed.

Dean's first thoughts of Crowley's true identity were RUBY and LILLITH as Crowley hadn't popped up until AFTER both Ruby and Lillith had been "SUPPOSEDLY" ganked and he found his anger brimming over the edge as he started to shake violently with rage over how those bitches had played BOTH him and his little brother.

Gabriel sensed Dean's thoughts as now through Laney's blood pact he to could sometimes hear what Dean was thinking. "No Dean." Gabriel replied. "He.. She's NOT Lillith OR Ruby. It's even worse than that I'm afraid. SHE was once an angel I believe you humans constantly confuse HER with Lucifer."

"You mean SATAN?!" Dean roared.

"It's actually Satanael and YES, that's EXACTLY who she really is." Gabriel admitted hanging his head sadly as he continued with "Once, she had been ordained to tempt man into sin as it was GOD'S way of proving to his other children that humans were indeed worthy of being loved over even him and when mankind kept giving in to her temtation and GOD kept insisting mankind be loved above even HIM in spite of it A LOT of the angels began to question GOD'S ability to rule. This happened right at the time of the rise of the race of Nephilim. MOST angels had thought humans were an abomination BUT they LOATHED the race of Nephilim even more despite the fact that GOD adored the ones who had NOT turned evil. MOST of the angels started demanding GOD destroy humans, destroy the Nephilim and allow THEM to reside on Earth in place of the human race, but GOD told them that they'd ALL become even more corrupt than they were accusing the humans of EVER being... SO fearing for mankind and fearing for the race of Nephilim GOD gave me charge of the Nephilim race as most of the other angels respected my status as a Seriphim AND as a Chief Prince of the Archangels. Father wanted me to find a way to save at least some of the race of Nephilim without it looking like favorites were being played as Lucifer was already threatening a Coup d' etat.. SO I made a rule that ANY Nephilim would have to fight to the death with others of their birth year once they were twenty-three years of age and that there could be only ONE survivor each from year and that, that survivor would then be free to go about their own lives. BUT of course my brethren meddled and soon none of the Nephilim were left even the ones who were good, who were heroes, it didn't matter, they were killed off one by one. Then seeing as GOD grieved the loss of the race of Nephilim the angels who had slowly been being drawn away from his side grew enraged at his love for the flawed race of humanity and the flawed products of their race mixed with angels. They couldn't understand that the Nephilim were GOD'S ONLY TRUE grandchildren or that in not loving the human race despite their flaws they were also showing hate for their own father as HE had created them in HIS own image. MOST of the angels began to demand the human race be destroyed and that GOD advicate HIS throne. So GOD flooded the Earth but first ensured that a small handfull of the human race would survive, flourish and multiply. Then GOD disapeared from Heaven shortly after the death and resurection of Christ leaving my eldest brother, GOD'S only begotten son to sit on Heaven's throne in his stead... Once GOD disapeared a lot of the angels that had truely loved him and understood why he loved humanity AND the race of Nephilim disapeared from Heaven as well, myself and Satanael included. But then as time went on and there was no word, no orders from our father Satanael lost her way and she took a vessel and soon worked her way into the ranks of Hell as a "Prince of hell." so to speak. I guess being a prince wasn't as appealing as being a king and hence the demon you know as Crowley came into being."

Upon hearing "Crowley's" TRUE orgins Dean paled as he thought. "ONE.."CROWLEY".. Is.. REALLY a chick!... TWO REALLY an ANGEL!.. And THREE.. Holy Hell Satan and Lucifer AREN'T the same being?!"

"So I'm gonna need an angel blade to kill him.. Er.. her?" Dean asked.

"Well KILLING Satanael will actually be VERY complicated as she is an angel but also a demon. An angel blade on it's own ISN'T going to do the trick." Gabriel replied. "That's why I brought him." He stated gesturing over to DEATH. "He's the ONLY thing that can REALLY kill a being like her."

"The Colt killed Yellow Eyes.. He was a being like her right?" Dean asked sounding mortified as he realised The Yellow Eyed Demon.. Also known as Azazel.. Who was once an angel. MIGHT NOT be REALLY dead.

"Well.. Azazel IS dead, BUT.. It wasn't REALLY The Colt that killed him. You see there are FIVE beings, actually FIVE TYPES of beings that The Colt CAN'T kill and angels are one of those types of beings. BUT it WAS important for your family to believe in The Colt as it did end up coming in handy against The Pheonix, whose ashes in turn helped defeat Purgatory's Eve and thus put you on the path to present day events all because of your family's belief in a gun that CAN kill demons, zombies and a wide variety of other creatures.. BUT NOT angels of ANY kind, Vampires as the ONLY way to kill them is to either behead them or for an angel to take their life, also it can not kill ANY of the Horsemen, GOD or his wife Ashera and it can not kill the any of those who carry the blood of it's maker." Gabriel answered looking guilty as he looked over to Cas and said "Cas was the one that really killed Luther." Then he looked to DEATH and said "And DEATH was the one who really killed Azazel."

"I thought DEATH had been imprisoned or whatever and that's why Lucifer had to raise him!" Dean exclaimed.

"I wasn't raised.. I was forcefully summoned... There's a difference and I wasn't imprisoned.. more like hidden to try to keep Lucifer from binding me and forcing me to help start the apocolypse." DEATH replied.

Realising that SO MUCH of his life had been played with for so long Dean was furious. He didn't care if DEATH, Gabriel, GOD or even Cas took offense now when he called them AND GOD all a bunch of bastards and punched Gabriel square in the jaw for having stood by and letting the world come to this because he couldn't stand up to his own family.

Not caring about his broken hand he felt ready to punch Gabriel as the soulless winged asshat announced adding much to Dean's rage "And that's not all."...

* * *

><p>AN: Ever actually pay attention to the lyrics of "Carry on my wayward son." by Kansas AND think about them in the context of Supernatural?.. (If not here's your chance!)

* * *

><p>Episode 21<p>

"Where the road has always led."

Carry on my wayward son.

There'll be peace when you are done.

Lay your weary head to rest.

Don't you cry no more.

Once I rose above the noise and confusion.

Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion.

I was soaring even higher.

But I flew to high.

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man.

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man.

I can hear the voices when I'm dreaming.

I can hear them say.

Carry on my wayward son.

There'll be peace when you are done.

Lay your weary head to rest.

Don't you cry no more.

Masquerading as a man with a reason.

My charade is the event of the season.

And if I claim to be a wise man.

Well, it surely means that I don't know.

On a stormy sea of moving emotion.

Tossed about like a ship on the ocean.

I set a course for winds of fortune,

But I hear the voices say.

Carry on my wayward son.

There'll be peace when you are done.

Lay your weary head to rest.

Don't you cry no more.

No!

Carry on, you will always remember.

Carry on, nothing equals the splendor.

The center lights your vanity.

But surely heaven waits for you.

Carry on my wayward son.

There'll be peace when you are done.

Lay your weary head to rest.

Don't you cry no more.

Don't you cry no more.

... ... ... ... . . . ... ...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. "Shared ancestor."<p>

1830...

Samuel Colt had passsion for only a few things and those things were good hard liquor, a good sturdy fast horse, good warm women to press himself against whenever he felt the need, hunting all evil supernatural beings and everything having to do with weapons making.

Weapons making he had been excelling in since he was ten, hunting was something that been so ingrained in him for as long as he could remember so it came as easy and as naturally as breathing, women by the droves were plentiful when he turned on his charm.. The only passions Samuel had that he found hard to come by at times were the good sturdy fast horse as he always wound up spending any money he'd earned from hustling poker on the good hard liquor and the good hard liquor as he didn't know how to stop till he'd ended up spending all his money in one or two sittings and then it'd take a while for him to be able to hustle again as he'd either have to move on or go on a hunt.

He was a young man at only sixteen but still a man considering the times he was living in. His father had sent him out into the world at fifteen with the cover he would be learning a seaman's trade after he'd caused a small explosion while entertaining his friends in class.

It was more a right of passage than a punishment as Samuel went out into the world on his own to ply the skills he'd grown up learning to the life of hunting.

1831...

Samuel settled down soon after his wild year of freedom to crack down and get more serious but he still drank to much and slept around with every girl he could charm, which was any girl he'd wanted when he'd wanted.

Over time the young hunter accumulated quite the reputation amongst those who knew the business meaning he paired up a few times with other hunters.. And more often or not those hunters had attractive daughters his age...

By the time Samuel reached twenty years old he'd found himself on the wrong side of more than a few enraged fathers whose daughters he'd left with swollen bellies and sullied names. Unfortunately for him he wasn't the only hunter with a reputable last name and an interest in weapons and equally unfortunate those just happened to be some of the men whose daughters he'd impregnated..

Oliver Winchester..Daniel Wesson...Eliphalet Remington..Were all hunters who'd worked with the young Samuel Colt and they amongst others were men who the young man had left their family shaken and torn because of his transgressions.. It wasn't till he teamed up with a young hunter named Thomas Cambell did the young Colt start to change his ways as Thomas Cambell's sister Valerie was enough of a women to make him want to settle down.. That was until she died during childbirth leaving their newborn son Samuel motherless, since the two hadn't been married Colt saw it more fitting that the boy have his mother's last name and he left the boy to be raised by his momma's family as he couldn't keep a newborn safe and hunt at the same time...

1835...

At twenty-one years of age Samuel Colt was already the father of more than ten children, which put him on the wrong side of more than a few hunters and now he found he was truely on his own when it came to doing hunts. It was bad as Samuel had a reputation that was starting to make him a target for a lot of evil supernatural beings. Finding out he'd burned so many bridges he hardly had anyone to rely on anymore Samuel did what he did best.. He crafted a gun that would take down anything that might come for him.

1836...

Relying on The Gun as the only partner he'd ever need Samuel Colt made his name known as a man who could not only kill a hoarde of demons but as a man who'd perfected making "the impossible gun"...

1856...

When Samuel's marriage to Elizabeth Hart Jarvis was announced a lot of the hunters who Samuel Colt had managed to rub the wrong way during his youth sought vengeance through attempting to put his now successful firearms manufacturing company out of business with new weapon making styles of their own. But Samuel Colt's name stayed strong both in the world of business and in the world of hunting and soon most of the hunters let their long held grudges against Samuel fade as they realised that what he did for hunting was more important than their anger. Besides the grandchildren of theirs that Samuel Colt had fathered were grown now and had children of their own, so no one was going to shame their daughters any further by continuing to unsuccessfully try to get back at a him for his wrong doings against them.

Sunrise Wyoming 1861...

Upon hearing the name Sam Winchester, Samuel Colt thought for half a second that one of his illegitimate sons had tracked him down, the young man looked to be about the right age and while Samuel Winchester was also the name of Oliver Winchester's father and the young man might simply be another of Oliver's grandchildren, there was something about him that said he was indeed the offspring of a Colt, then the young man claimed to be from two thousand eleven and showed him a "magic brick" to prove it making him forget the thoughts of he and the man being related. What he didn't realise was that he was staring at a man whose mother had been his great-great-great-great-granddaughter and whose father was his great-great-great-great-grandson or that the young man had a brother and both Sam and his brother would some day have children with a woman named Laney who was his great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter...

PRESENT DAY...

Dean stood cradling his right hand to his chest after he'd gone and punched BOTH Gabriel AND DEATH after they'd been stupid enough to tell him that The Colt could kill Lucifer when he'd already proven that The Colt was useless against Lucifer.. And didn't Gabriel JUST SAY that there were FIVE types of beings that The Colt COULD NOT KILL and that ONE of those types of beings WERE FREAKING ANGELS?!

"Seriously." Gabriel stated as Dean fumed and ranted about Jo and Ellen's deaths due to the fact that The Colt "SUPPOSEDLY" could've killed Lucifer then to and how after EVERYTHING that he'd just been told HOW could someone think he'd be stupid enough to try to use The Colt on Lucifer again and besides The Colt had disappeared. Gabriel held up a hand and forcefully rendered Dean's ranting to silence as he said "When we say The Colt we're NOT talking about the gun."...

"Okay GREAT!" Dean fumed as he was allowed to speak again "How does that info help me get my wife back? Cause last I checked Crowley's the one that had her NOT Lucifer and besides if The Colt COULD work on Crowley.. Satan.. Whatever you wanna call him.. her to.. How do I find The Colt you're talking about if it's not the gun?.. Where would I even look for something that's "The Colt" but NOT A GUN?! Can you two be any more cryptic?!"

"The Colt, Dean isn't a something it's a someone." DEATH replied "In fact a whole special group of someones... Plural.. A family.. and no The Colt won't be able to do anything to Satanael as EVERY LIVING member of The Colt family that is also from the unbroken lineages of The Pure Ones must be present to do harm to beings such as Satan and Lucifer and it would be impossible to get at least two members of that family to the needed place in time to save your wife.. BUT I can arrange another way to kill Satanael."

"Yeah just get you close enough to him, her and bye bye birdie." Dean said sarcastically.

"That's where the complicated part comes into play." Gabriel stated nervously "We CAN NOT risk Satanael getting close enough to DEATH to bind him like Lucifer did.

"But you said DEATH was the ONLY ONE who could..."

"Kill her?" Gabriel interupted. "Yes ONLY DEATH or someone with the power of DEATH can kill her."

"You want me to wear the ring again don't you?" Dean asked as he looked apprehensively towards DEATH.

"Yes Dean.. I'm afraid you must wear my ring again." DEATH replied somberly as he took off his ring and placed it in Dean's hand then he pulled another ring from his pocket and said "Once your wife is free from Satanael's hold, give this to her, she'll know what it means.. And she'll know how to use it when the time comes."

Dean huffed out a sad weary laugh as he took the ring that looked almost EXACTLY like DEATH'S own except for the fact the stone was black instead of white and said "Been needing to get her a ring for a while anyway."

DEATH raised his eyebrows and said "Castiel.. I believe you collected the remains of Behemoth?"

"Yes, but.." Cas stammered as his eyes darted around the room. "I formed them into a stone much like Helenite.. Behemoth can not be reformed."

"Bring the remains to me." DEATH commanded.

Cas went into his room and came back out with a green gem like stone that was roughly the size of basketball.

DEATH took the stone and split it into thirty pieces. He then took two pieces and formed them into rings and the other eight he formed into sharp dagger like pendants which he charmed to keep their bearers safe, then he handed Dean the rings and said "Consider them a belated wedding gift." before he passed Dean a green pendant that was now threaded onto an unbreakable string that'd been blessed with several good magics saying "These." as he handed three more necklaces to Bobby, Gary, Sarah, Adam and Caydence who put them on "Are to protect from the Leviathan that might be protecting Satanael."

"Leviathan?" Dean replied inquisitively "Since when are they on Satan's side?"

"The Leviathan are not aware that Crowley is Satanael and Satanael HAD NO CHOICE but to broker a deal with Dick Roman after her attempt to have Kaia kidnapped failed as LEGION is now after her for the failure to make good on the deal she'd made with them." DEATH stated cooly.

"Gee you think after such an obvious failure no one would deal with her anymore." Dean said sounding indignant.

DEATH'S face grew grim as he said "I believe Satanael offered the use of your wife's body as payment as Dick Roman now wants a child that is a hybrid between what Laney now is and Leviathan... All Dick Roman is intrested in is creating the ultimate power source for his own consumption at this point.. And he's desperate enough to risk a possibly highly volitile combination." What DEATH didn't know was that in truth Satanael, the Leviathan AND LEGION were really all in alliance brokered on the terms that LEGION would get THEIR own child after a child was born to the Leviathan.

Dean looked pissed as he snarled "If they've hurt her.."

Gabriel clasped a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder and said "We'll get her back alive and make sure they all pay for putting her through that I swear."

"Who are the rest of the necklaces for?" Caydence asked timidly.

"You'll see later." Gabriel replied sounding purposely vague before DEATH could answer.

"So are we gonna sit around all day and play dress up or are we gona come up with a plan to save the mother of my grandaughter?" Bobby asked in a no nonsense tone.

Gabriel smiled at Bobby and said "Well actually part of the plan to save her is to play dress up."..

Gabriel told Dean how to summon Satan while Caydence shifted to look like Chuck and she used the cloaking technique DEATH taught her to hide her true form. Then Gabriel cured Bobby's paralyses then used a Glamour to disguse Bobby as him and another glamour to render Himself, Adam, Gary and Sarah completely invisible for extra protection.

"Okay." Gabriel quipped having fun with his invisibility as he made one of Chuck's comic books appear to be levitating when he was really holding it up, (YEAH he could've made it REALLY levitate.. But how would THAT be fun?) then said "I wisk Dean and Bobby here." Bobby who now looked like Gabriel flinched when Gabriel's invisible hand patted his shoulder "To as close to Satanael's location as I can, Dean will then summon Satanael and I will trace her grace back to where she came from and when I have the location she came from pinpointed I'll come back and grab you three and you'll be the ones to rescue our girl." Gary, Sarah and Adam all flinched as Gabriel squeezed each of their shoulders in a show of support. Caydence gave a startled yelp as the invisible Gabriel patted her on the back and said "Caydence you stay here as Chuck while DEATH takes Chuck and Kaia to a safe location cause we can't have any of them falling into the hands of anyone evil." Then Gabriel made Cas jump when a sharp smacking sound reverberated around the room as he said "You my baby bro are gonna provide a distraction for any of our sister's hounds. Dean.. You can't kill my sister until after you force her to free Laney or else Laney will be sent to a place worse than ALL OF HELL and Purgatory combined and there'll be NO WAY to get her back from that place."

Once everyone knew their roles DEATH did a tracking spell to get as close as he could to Satanael's whereabouts. Both he and Gabriel KNEW Satanael wouldn't have Laney anywhere else but close to her side as Satanael couldn't risk losing her most valuable game piece.

When DEATH pinpointed a general area Gabriel grabbed Cas and Bobby and dropped them in a clearing and whispered to Bobby "If Satanael addresses you don't let my sister get under your skin, for the next hour or so you're me so play it cool.. Crack jokes whenever possible, it'll help distract her from the fact you're not me while I'm keeping an eye on the others."

Bobby nodded and Gabriel stood by while Dean performed the summoning ritual.

The second Satanael appeared in the clearing Gabriel took flight and traced his sister's starting point then went to fetch the others as planned.

Dropping Cas and Gary outside Satanael's hiding place had immediately alerted Satanael's hounds so Cas bolted to lead them away while Gabriel went to retrieve Sarah, Adam and Caydence.

During that time Dean had come right out and commanded Satanael to release his wife Laney Remington-Winchester as Satanael's claim to Laney's soul broken the contract of his crossroads deal, then he told Satanael that she had no choice but to do as he commanded as he knew her true name.

Satanael all to easily conceded defeat and right before Dean could kill her she disappeared.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled.

Bobby spun around were he stood and scanned the treeline shouting "What the hell just happened?"

Cas appeared in the clearing grabbing both Bobby and Dean saying "Change of plan." and wisked them closer to Satanael's door.

When Gabriel dropped Sarah, Adam and Gary at Satanael's door he sent them inside while he stood watch.

"Didn't think I'd make it easy for you did you sister?" Satanael quipped as she appeared in front of Gabriel.

"Gabriel's a girl to?" Dean asked from his place hidden in the treeline. Cas blushed as he brought a finger to his lips in a "Shh." gesture, but nodded.

"How did you..?"

"Know?" Satanael interupted Gabriel before she cold speak again. "Sis the second I layed eyes on your doppleganger I knew you were trying a Hail Mary type play on me. So I stayed long enough to do as I was forcefully commanded then took off like a bat out of pardon the pun Hell to get here before you could steal my girl."

"You freed her now I'm taking her home!" Gabriel bellowed as he became visable again.

"Oh she's free from the binding magic alright.. I had no choice but to release that hold over her." Satanael replied cockily. "But unfortunately since she's technically dead..."

"What did you do?!" Gabriel shouted.

"I did as I was commanded. I released her." Satanael stated sounding coldhearted.

"Where is she?" Gabriel shouted.

"Inside my lair.. But I'm afraid you'll find her... Less than solid." Satanael said mockingly.

"If you've caused her further harm I swear.."

"You'll do what sister? Kill me?" Satanael taunted "The state your little Saint is in right now isn't my fault... Well in a way it is as I'm the one who arranged her death and let a few Leviathan have their way with her over the last couple of hours.. But you and Dean both knew she's been dead for over six months.. You should've thought of the complications that would cause... Without my magic holding her together she'll become less and less coporial until she either goes to wherever unrested spirits go to die or she goes vengeful.. I bet she winds up in Purgatory and you KNOW how much fun they'll have with her there!"

"I'm taking her home sister! Don't try to stop me." Gabriel warned.

Satanael held up Crowley's hands in a gesture of surrender and said "Wouldn't dream of it... But don't say I didn't warn you." then with a rustle of wings Satanael vanished.

Gabriel scanned the grounds for signs of her sister then gestured for Cas, Dean and Bobby, who looked like himself again, to move slowly into Satanael's hide out. Then she took flight back to camp as her sister's all to easy concession of defeat was giving her a bad feeling...

Dean entered Satanael's hide out and found a few bodies of Leviathan laying throughout the delapitated building that looked like it had once been a mansion.

Cas tapped Dean on the shoulder and pointed to a stairwell that looked like it led to a basement, Bobby held up a hand in a "Wait" gesture then took point opening the half closed door from a point of cover so that Dean would be guarded as he peered inside. Dean followed the spiral staircase down while Cas and Bobby watched his back.

Soon the three overheard Sarah's voice coming from a room in the basement.

"It's made of solid iron.. There's no way to get her out." Sarah cried in despair.

Hearing Sarah's tone Dean barreled down the last steps and towards Sarah's voice frantically asking "What are you.." Dean froze Laney was locked inside a small solid iron cage, her nude body littered with injuries that spoke of torture and possibly even rape and she looked like she was in severe pain that appeared to be increasing by the second.

Laney wept as she curled even tighter in on herself.. Her eyes were nearly vacant now as she was so close to being to far gone and it made Dean's blood boil as he could only imagine what had been done to her to render her so broken.

"I know sweetie." Sarah said soothingly "I'm trying to find the lock ."

"Please stop!" Laney wailed her breath hitching from pain and fear. "Please, no, no!"

"Oh god." Dean whispered as he clamored to kneel next to the cage. "Get her out of this thing NOW!"

"I'm trying there's no lock!"Saran sobbed "It's like it's one solid piece!"

"Let me." Said Castiel as he solemly neared the iron.

Castiel grabbed two bars on the side of the cage and started pulling them apart making the space between them wide enough to pull Laney through.

Dean reached through and gently clasped his hand over the "Less than solid" right arm of his wife not missing the way she violently flinched and cried out as he made contact. The realisation that she wasn't aware that she was safe hit Dean like a ton of bricks and took him back to the horrific night LEGION took over his body. He understood in full now what had been done to her and it made him want to hunt down and kill Satanael, the Leviathan and LEGION slowly and in the the most painful ways possible even more than he'd ever wanted to hunt down, torture and kill anything in his life. Dean whispered soothing words as he pulled Laney's weakly struggling body free from the cage all while trying not to cry as she fought, screamed, whimpered, whined and begged the entire time.

"She's disoriented." Cas stated as if it weren't quite obvious and Dean had to bite his tongue to keep from going off on his friend. He had to remember that Cas hadn't been there when LEGION had hurt her so he wouldn't know that she seemed to be in worse shape now than she had then or that his blatant naïveté was getting on the nerves of even Sarah the most patient person in the room. But Sarah wasn't as well schooled at internalising as Dean as she lunged at Cas growling "How bout we let someone do to you what's been done to her, you BASTARD and see how disoriented you get!"

Casturned bright red as tears started streaming down his cheeks and he stammered "I'm sorry I was merely trying to help.. I didn't understand how bad.. "

"It was still insensitive Cas.. We're all very aware of what she went through in fact probably more aware than you!" Gary snapped angrily. "If you damned angels actually did your jobs she never would've been burned alive to begin with!"

Cas hung his head looking ashamed.

"Okay button it up we need to get her out of here!"Bobby commanded sternly.

Everyone nodded becoming silent except Laney who still lay crying, screaming and struggling under the now livid Dean's restraining hold. Cas told everyone to join hands then he took flight carrying them all back to Camp Chautauqua...

Dean and Sarah got the now unconscious Laney into one of the beds in the camp's clinic while Adam set to work getting preped to treat Laney's injuries. Sarah tried to tubbing around Laney's bicep so that she could find a vein and get an I.V. started but her hand went through Laney's arm like it were nothing but vapor.

"Oh god the cage.. It was keeping her solid!" Sarah wept.

Satanael's words to Gabriel "I'm afraid you'll find her.. Less than solid.", "Without my magic holding her together she'll become less and less coporial." hit Dean like a freight train. Cas get Gabriel NOW!" Dean bellowed.

Cas disappeared then reappeared seconds later with Gabriel at his side "Fix this!" Dean shouted as he tried to clasp his wife's now spectral hand.

Gabriel told Dean she needed DEATH'S ring, and when she had it she put it on, touched a hand to Laney's still barely solid forehead and began to try to knit her tortured soul back together and then tried to reform her body around it. The process was very painful and by the time Gabriel finished pulling Laney fully back into the mortal plain the entire camp and then some had heard every one of the poor woman's shrieks, screams, cries and pleas.

Gabriel couldn't bear seeing her charge in so much pain so the second Laney was whole again and finally laying unconscious again from all the torturous agony she'd endured Gabriel took flight feeling ashamed at the way she'd failed her charge and Cas followed also feeling remorse over the ways their charges had been failed.

"It was so painful that she thought she was still being tortured by those animals." Gabriel sobbed as she and Castiel appeared in a forest glade.

"There's nothing you could have done for her pain." Cas said trying to be comforting. "She's alive because of you."

Gabriel only cried harder "If I could have been there to ensure that she, Dean and Kaia arrived at camp safely.. None of.."

"You couldn't have known that Satanael was Crowley or that she of all angels would go against a person's free will." Cas said in a soothing tone.

Gabriel looked up not really feeling any better but she knew Cas was trying to help and sometimes the thought really does count. Gabriel didn't know that Cas was feeling just as guilty as she was and that he needed reasuring just as much as she did.

Cas wrapped his arms around his sister fully understanding that their sister outing her as a female had stripped away the last of Gabriel's disguises leaving her feeling vulnerable for now her true identity as GOD'S FIRST BORN DAUGHTER was revealed for anyone who cared to do the math.

Gabriel accepted the role reversal comfort that her younger brother was offering. She snuggled into the frame of her younger brother's vessel's larger frame and the stood there like that for hours taking comfort from each other's touch as they both felt cast out by the humans they'd been fighting for, for centuries.

... .. ... . . .. .. . .

Ramesh woke to the sounds of his children and grandchildren running through the house like uncivilised heathens, of course no one could expect five toddlers, twelve six year olds and eight ten year olds that were so cooped up from cramped quarters along with hardly ever getting to go out to play to act civilised.

"Nilly!.. Nilondzona! Please help control your sisters." Ramesh's wife Chandra shouted from the kitchen to their sixteen old daughter.

"Mom ask Indrani, I already have to help grandma with laying out the order of the visions she's been having." Nilly replied as she hurried out the back door heading for her grandmother's house.

Just then Ramesh heard scuffling as the older boys started rough housing upstairs in their attic bedroom.

"Pratul, Sanjay PLEASE.. The noise!" Ramesh begged as he tried to force himself back to sleep. Normally he would be upby now but his body and mind were pained from being wracked with terrifying visions for over twelve days straight and he was exhausted. Yes Byengomas could see the future all the time and normally it didn't hurt but when something happened or would happen that would or had changed the stream of time or shifted or would shift something that'd already been rearranged back into place the visions it would cause would strike their elders and their Chief like a violent illness that was painful and fatiguing and could last for days or even weeks.

It sounded like Chandra had her hands full with twelve children and seventeen grandchildren running amok and sick or not Ramesh wasn't going to leave his poor wife to take care of everything on her own.

He'd barely made it to the livingroom, which looked like a war zone, when Chandra came bustling out of the kitchen demanding that he get back in bed before he got sicker.

"I can't just lay around and let you do all the work, you obviously need help with all the hellions and someone needs to gather the elders so we can get the visions in order." Ramesh argued.

"Dipen, Milli, Aden, Kajori, Tulsi, Bani, Hem and Omrita will be coming to pick up the grandkids and taking them home after they get back from their supply runs, your sister is coming over in fifteen minutes to helpwith all the kids until then and Nilly is taking care of putting the elders' visions in order starting with mom cause her sickness is starting to fade." Chandra said reassuringly. "I've got it all covered now go back to bed."

Grudgingly Ramesh tredged back to bed like a sulking teenager as Chandra got control over the ruckus and soon Ramesh was able to drift back off to hellish dreams of torture and violation where he saw through the eyes and felt through the body of a woman who had not been meant to die or to be brought back in the ways she'd been. He felt her pain as the stream repaired itself to accommodate for whatever had been changed.. This time the woman he was dreaming as was back on the mortal plain and her destiny had been put back on track, but now something had been added this time around..

. .. . . . .. .

It had been hours since Gabriel knitted Laney's body and soul back together but she was still unconscious even though she had been completely reformed without any scars physical injuries much like Dean had been after his return from Hell.

"She'll come to when her mind understands she's safe." Said Adam as he put a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Could you have Chuck bring Kaia.?.. I know her mom is going to want to see her." Dean asked Bobby sounding emotionally drained after having cried and screamed to the heavens for so long at how could GOD have let this happen and how GOD had better pray to whoever HIS maker was because GOD or not Dean was going to rip him apart.

Bobby nodded giving Dean's free shoulder a sympathetic squeeze as he left.

Sarah and Gary left to give Dean, Adam and Laney some privacy as a family.

Once alone Dean looked at Adam with tear filled eyes and asked "Why?... How could those soulless bastards toy with innocent lives like this?"

"I asked the same things so many times while I was in The Cage." Adam replied. "I still haven't got an answer.. And I honestly think neither of us will ever get one."

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that.. I wish I had been the one to say yes to Michael instead of you." Said Dean with a weary sigh.

Adam nodded "I get it.. But I'm glad it wasn't you cause if it had been there might not be a planet right now."

"The world's been wanting to end itself for a while now.. I'm starting to think we should've stood back and let it go." Dean stated callousedly.

"You don't mean that.. Think about Kaia.. Don't you want her to have a chance to grow up?" Asked Adam.

"Kaia's three going on seventy because of everything she's been through.. I don't want her to grow up.. She's already to grown up as it is and that's because the world has been screwed to Hell since it's creation.. The human race has never been anything than GOD'S playthings.. No I don't want her to grow up... I want my daughter to get to be a child.. To get to keep her innocence as long as she wants.. NOT for her to have know or do to much to soon.. But that's what THIS WORLD DOES!.. It heaps and heaps and heaps it's crap onto people forcing us to practically be born ready to fight this war and it weighs us down until we compress enough to fit within the lines that ARE CHOSEN FOR US!.. WE DON'T GET TO CHOOSE ANYTHING FOR OURSELVES AND WHEN WE TRY TO WE GET EITHER GET GOD'S IDEALS OR SOMEONE ELSE'S FORCED UPON US!.. HOW THE HELL IS THAT FREE WILL?!" Dean shouted.

Laney visibly cringed at Dean's raised voice.

"Geez, sweetie I'm so sorry.. It's okay you're safe." Dean whispered soothingly and Laney settled once again unconscious.

When Dean looked up Chuck was standing just inside the door with a sleeping Kaia in his arms and he looked like he'd heard everything. "Dean.. That's not true... The sacrifices you, Sam, Adam and Laney have made, have helped people think for themselves.. The sacrifices you, Sam, Adam and Laney have made, have made it to where people are learning to live with new evolved ideals of equality, acceptance, hope, love and unity." Chuck replied sounding grievous.

"Well screw everyone else's new evolved ideals cause MY FAMILY ARE THE ONES THAT HAVE BEEN SUFFERING!.. WE DIDN'T GET TO CHOOSE!.. WE DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO HAVE "NEW EVOLVED IDEALS"!" Dean growled.

Chuck looked hurt as he said in a hushed tone "I know your family has suffered.. But your family suffered so that all of humanity including your family could be saved.. Isn't that what you've devoted your life to doing, saving people?"

Dean shook his head in annoyance as he took Kaia from Chuck's arms but he stayed silent as he was unwilling to let Chuck's ignorance cause him to snap. Dean sat back down with a still sleeping Kaia in his arms and waited for his wife to wake up while Adam guided Chuck out so that his brother and niece could have privacy with Laney.

"Hey.. Open your eyes.. Look who's come to see you." Dean whispered against Laney's cheek.

Laney shifted looking distressed but Dean still couldn't see her mind. "Please open your eyes. I promise you're safe now." He thought trying to project his thoughts into her mind.

Dean felt an elastic like snapping in his brain as some kind of barrier in Laney's mind had been breached, then heard her voice whisper sounding scared and weak in his mind. "Dean?"..

"It's me.. Our baby girl wants to see her mom." Dean projected.

"Kaia!.. Oh god Crowley!.. You can't let me near her!" Laney's mind screamed as her body bolted from the bed.

"Whoa!.. It's over!.. You're free!" Dean exclaimed as he placed Kaia in Laney's bed and rushed to his wife's side.

"Free?" She whispered sounding unsure.

"Yeah free. I promise." Dean said reassuringly.

"So does that mean that Crowley's?.."

"No." Dean interupted "Crowley's still alive.. Well Crowley's not even really Crowley's actual name.. He, Uh SHE is really Satan.. Satanael!"

"Well I always did think Crowley was a bitch." Laney growled.

"You gonna be alright after every thing?.. I mean I know about what that bitch let the Leviathan do to.."

Laney interupted with a teary "I'll figure out how to get past it." as she weakly pushed Dean away "I'll be okay eventually.. Now that, that nightmare's over anyway."

Dean didn't miss the fact that she was shaking as she pushed him or the way that her mind rabbited away in retreat. He understood her unease but the way he knew she couldn't help but react still hurt.

Laney made her way to Kaia who had managed to sleep through the earlier shouts and conversations but was now stirring simply because her mother was approaching.

Kaia sat up looking groggy "Mama?" She asked blearily.

"Yeah baby.. I'm here.. I know it's been a very long time since you saw me and it's gotta be confusing cause I know you thought I was dead.. But I'm here baby and I've missed you so much, I've wanted to hold you again for so long." Laney was sobbing as Kaia climbed off the bed and met her mom half way. Laney collapsed to her knees and then she and Kaia locked each other in a embrace so fiercely tight that not even GOD himself would dare to try to separate them.

Mother and daughter stayed like that for almost an hour before Laney pulled back slightly and said "I've missed so much with you! Look how tall you are, you must've grown a good three inches! And your hair, it's gotten so long!.. You've grown so much and I missed it!"

"It's okay mommy you can watch me grow the rest of the way." Kaia said with wisdom beyond her years and Laney squeezed her again saying "The rest of the way, huh?.. Well you better take your time and grow extra tall then cause I don't want you to finish growing any time soon."

"Okay mommy I won't finish growing to fast." Kaia replied.

Laney gave a sniffle as she looked at the clock, realising how late it was and said "I'm so happy to get to hold you again baby, but I think we better let daddy take you home and put you in bed."

"Will you tuck me in?" Kaia asked sweetly.

Laney looked up at Dean barely meeting his eyes for the briefest of moments before her gaze dropped to the floor in resignation. "It's up to your daddy baby." She replied "I don't want to do anything that might make things hard on him.. Do you understand?"

Suddenly Dean got it he hadn't told his wife that he'd never really moved on that it had all been part of an elaborate lie to keep Crowley from getting ahold of Kaia. Now he fully understood her earlier behavior, she'd thought him touching her was uncomfortable for a whole different reason than he'd been assuming. Laney had been pushing him away because she'd thought she no longer had a right to try to seek comfort from him no right to be trying to hear his mind or to be letting him hear hers. Dean mentally scolded himself for having not given her any reason to think that his cold and calloused act had truly only been really an act.

"Do you remember what I told you in the shack?" Dean asked.

"You told me as long as I never keep you out of here." Laney pointed to her heart "That you were good." She finished with a shaky cry.

"That's right.. And I will NEVER keep you out of here." He pointed to his own heart. "I heard you.. The first day you were back here I heard you, but I couldn't let you know so I kept you out of my mind and lied to protect both you and Kaia cause I didn't want Crowley.. Satan getting suspicious.. Reesa is really just a friend of Caydence's who agreed to help make the lie believable.. I never moved on, Kaia has never called anyone mom but you and you're the only person our little girl will ever call mom... Please come home with me and tuck our little girl into bed."

Laney bit her quivering bottom lip as the tears poured freely from her eyes.. "When I overheard Gabriel talk about Crowley I thought that you had just been told about his plans to go after Kaia.. I didn't guess you'd known that Crowley still had control of me from the start.. I'm so sorry I should've had more faith in you... I should've known that it was an act from the second I woke up."

"I gave you a good reason to believe the act.. I had to.. And I made a low blow by saying Kaia had come to think of someone else as a mother. What's even worse was how much I hurt you with all that I put into that act only to screw it up by not watching where I talked to Gabriel.. It's my fault that bitch took you, my fault that those Leviathan scumbags were able to hurt you." Dean said as he started to cry again as well.

Laney shook her head saying "What happened isn't your fault.. None of it.. You saved me, you brought me home again in spite of all the odds stacked against you, you still came through for me. You always come through for me."

Dean held open his arms and both Laney and Kaia rushed into his embrace. "I missed you so much." He whispered to his wife and held out the ring made of green stone showing it to her as he knelt, took her hand and slipped the ring over her left ring finger.

Laney looked down at her husband as new tears formed in her eyes. She ran her free hand over Dean's cheek then went down to his level as Kaia stood silently and watched as her parents shared a sweet loving kiss...

When Dean got his wife back to Adam's cabin everyone was there waiting to greet Laney besides Cas, Gabriel and DEATH. Bobby gave Laney a bear hug saying "It's good to finally get to give my daughter-in-law a hug.", Adam had clasped a gentle hand on her shoulder in a show of support, Chuck just gave a meek wave and a shy "Hi.", Caydence pulled her into a hug with a sad but enthusiastic and supportive "Hey sis, anything you ever need just ask me and I'll be there for you.", Sarah also gave Laney a hug and Gary gently shook her hand and properly introduced himself saying "I'm sorry I wasn't very nice to you before but we all had to try to keep from tipping off Crowley.. Satan... You do know Crowley is really Satan, right?"

"Yeah, Dean told me about Crowley and he explained about why everyone had to keep their emotional distance so that the bitch wouldn't figure out you were trying to keep Kaia away from her and save me at the same time." Laney replied.

Sarah, Adam, Gary, Chuck, Bobby and Dean told Laney that about how she was now officially third in command at Camp Chautauqua as well as the fact that her home in Oregon was being used as a second headquarters which she was in full command of now and that Bobby's house was a halfway point that served as a safehouse between the two places. Laney was glad that even though she had been gone so long she had still played a role in helping her friends, her family and all the refugees who'd needed a safe place to go. And she was impressed at the leadership role that Sarah had grown into. Dean pulled Laney aside and gave her the ring DEATH had said should be hers telling her that DEATH had said she would know what to do and how to use it when the time cameand Laney appeared confused but to the ring and slid it onto her ring finger on her right hand anyway.

Later than night Dean watched as Laney tucked Kaia into bed, everyone in the cabin besides him and Laney had either gone back to their own cabins or were now asleep giving the two of them some much needed time to catch up.

They stayed up all night just talking and sometimes crying even more when talking about the hard stuff, but by the time the sun rose they'd talked about everything that had happened during their times apart.

Dean had, had a hard time hearing his wife talk about what had been done to her.. He hated that she had, had to live through that again and he hated that in spite of how strong she was, what happened had still broken something inside her that he might not be able to help her heal this time around..

.. . . . .. .. ..

It took some time but Laney became comfortable with her role as a camp leader and soon she had almost everyone in camp's friendship and loyalty and she, Sarah, Caydence and Reesa all became like blood sisters while Chuck and Gary became like her big brothers and Bobby was like a dad to all of them, Adam and Dean. Dean was happy to see how well Laney had adjusted after having died and having unjustly gone through Hell only to be brought back as a "Less than solid." being that had suffered at the hands of monsters, then having been made whole and fully living again in the most painful way. He was impressed by her strength because he knew that he would've broken a million times over if the same thing had happened to him.

Nights were the hardest so far because Laney would wake up screaming and struggling and it would take hours for even Dean to calm her. And no one knew how Laney kept going day to day without hardly any sleep, but she managed not only to keep going day to day but she did it without being moody and without losing her sanity even when anyone else would have become a grouchy nutcase if they ever had to suffer from as much lack of sleep as she was suffering from.

Two weeks after Laney had been home Cas and Gabriel finally came back. Most people spouted venomously hurtful words at the angels over the state of the world and the obvious suffering that one of the camp's beloved leaders had endured. While some of those angry camp residents didn't know that Laney was Gabriel's charge their words stung making both Cas and Gabriel feel more outcast than ever. Laney was drawn to the crowd and when she saw that the people were being hateful to her friends she showed them all how harsh she could be as she rescued Cas and Gabriel from them.

Both Cas and Gabriel were stunned that Laney of all people had been so gracious when she had more reason than anyone to LOATH them both. But she didn't hate them, she wasn't even angry or disappointed with either of them, she was just simply happy to see her friends.

When they asked her how she could consider them friends after everything, she told them that she knew how they'd gone against their own sister to save her and she told them that she understood all the times they hadn't been able to help.

Cas and Gabriel were awe struck by the fact that they hadn't even needed to ask or try for forgiveness or friendship from even just one mortal especially after all the ways they felt they had failed.

... . .. ... .. . ...

It had been a month and a half since Cas and Gabriel had returned to camp and with Laney's insistence most everyone had started being friendlier to the angels and soon the angels were able to fit in well with the community again.

Sarah, Caydence and Reesa would now sometimes gang up on Gabriel to indulge in prompting the angel into makinga move on Cas and Gabriel would jokingly say "You guys do know he's my brother, right?" only to get the reply of "Well according to Chuck's comics YOU said we're ALL technically brothers and sisters. So why does it matter that Cas is your brother?.. Plus we know you two already have something between you, it's obvious you're both in love with each other!" and Gabriel could only blush in response. And boy would she turn bright, BRIGHT red when the women started talking about how ADORABLE little angel babies would be making Gabriel splutter and stammer "Whoa!.. You guys do realise my vessel is MALE, right?.. I might be powerful but even I can't swing male pregnancy!" causing the women to laugh and say "But you CAN give yourself a sex change if you wanted. We know you can!" and when Gabriel asked how the women knew that they'd show her one of Chuck's old books that told about Gabriel's ability to effect reality while she was still known as The Trickster saying "If you can swing the same exact day over a hundred times in a row you can swing giving your boyfriend a baby!" and suddenly all Gabriel could think about was Cas and how she'd been wanting to take their complicated relationship to the next level which had her blushing brighter than ever. Here Gabriel was older than all of humanity and this group of mortal women were treating her like a little sister!

Gabriel wasn't the only one getting relationship advice as poor Cas had to listen to Adam, Dean, Bobby and Gary throw hints about how he should try to be happy and about how being with Gabriel seemed to make him happiest. The only people who weren't pressuring the angels into being together were Chuck and Laney who kept telling everyone to let things happen in their own time.

Honestly both Cas and Gabriel were glad that they had people who so obviously cared about their happiness when just over a month ago they'd both felt like "PUBLIC ENEMY NUMBER ONE".

... ..

Ramesh was finally able to get up and around again. Whatever had torn a rift in the time stream this time had torn it and rearranged it so much that it had impacted the destinies of every being on the planet and he was still reeling from how one person's destiny controlled so much.. He knew he had to go to the woman and tell her, her future as he owed her mother a debt and since Allison Wesson-Remington had died a little over ten years ago he would have to pay that debt to her daughter Laney Remington-Winchester..

Knowing that no one in camp really knew him or his family Ramesh had his twenty-five year old daughter Jayne accompany him to Sarah Blake's cabin where he asked for counsel with Laney. Gary who had just come in took one look at Jayne and even though he'd never seen the beautiful bird like creature in a human disguise before, he knew he was looking at his future in that moment, apparently she'd felt it to because her face turned bright pink as she gave a shy smile. Ramesh stopped his conversation with Sarah to pay attention to how his daughter's future was knitting itself to the future of the man who had entered the room, it didn't cause a shift in time so it was meant to be and the man seemed kind and loyal so it was a good match for his daughter and so he would not interfere with their budding romance as in a way he'd already known Jayne would find love on this day it's actually why he'd asked her of all his daughters to come along. "Talk about love at first sight." Ramesh jested quietly before turning back to talking to Sarah.

After talking with Ramesh his vague purpose for needing to see Laney had Sarah feeling on edge, but the creature before her insisted the matter was urgent so she sent Gary to go ask for Laney to come.

Upon hearing Ramesh wanted to speak with her in private Laney had insisted that what ever had to be said to her could be said in front of Dean but Ramesh insisted that she could repeat anything he told her if she wanted but he himself could only share the knowledge he had with her and her alone. So Laney trepidaciously accepted, looking weary as she did so and sounding a little scared as she ushered everyone out so that Ramesh could speak with her in private. Ramesh took stock of the woman's fear, she wasn't afraid of him, she could rip him apart if she felt the need to defend herself, no she knew what he was and she was scared of knowing the future and that was the sign of a truly wise being.

. .. . .. . .. .

Laney came out of the meeting with Ramesh looking pale, yet she assured she was fine and she refused to tell anyone but Dean what had transpired..

That night Laney lay in bed next to Dean crying so hard as she told him they only had two weeks left before his "Past Self" ventured to the future and they both knew how that had ended making Dean growl "I wonder if that asshole's ever heard the saying "If you haven't got good news to give then don't give news at all."."

"I still can't understand how the future your past self saw is the one we're living in.. I mean Palin as President? We don't even have a government anymore let alone a President." Laney said with a shaky breath.

"Zachariah must've been yanking my chain on that one." Dean replied.

"Yeah but you're not an asshat and you can't lead Cas to his death because of the blood pact." Laney stated.

Dean remembered his little trip to the future and he remembered picking up this vibe that he was hiding something from himself.. Boy his life was messed up. But it dawned on him.. THAT look the one that said he was lying or acting his ass off, the look that only he knew he had when it was just a mask over something most usually fear talking. "What if it was an act?" Dean asked. "I mean we know that if things don't happen exactly the way past me saw it last time it could change the past... And we don't know if that would make things better or worse."

"So we stage everything?" Laney asked.

"Well I did get Reesa to play my girlfriend once already so I know she'd do it again to help out." Dean replied.

"If we stage everything.. That means that in two weeks you're going to go against Lucifer knowing he'll kill you and that your friends are going to die so it still makes no sense." Laney whispered.

"I don't see how it makes sense either .. I'm still trying to figure out who The Colt is or rather who THEY are.." When Laney looked confused Dean elaborated with "Turns out The Colt really can kill Lucifer but .. NOT The Colt as in the gun but as in the last living members of The Colt family that are descended from the unbroken lineages of The Pure Ones or whatever DEATH called them. Anyway I have no idea who they are."

"Dean, we're the ONLY Pure Ones left, me, you, Kaia and Sam.. There are NO others. And I'm a direct decendant to Samuel Colt through both my mom and my dad." Laney stated sounding scared "If your right.. Then..That means I'm The Colt both me and Kaia and I'm not letting our little girl go anywhere near Lucifer. Is there any other way to kill him?"

"DEATH'S ring is the only other thing I know of that can get the job done." Dean said with a cringe as he realised that he was talking about killing Sam as well as he continued with "And I doubt DEATH will trust me with his ring again after I failed to gank Satan."

"Well I haven't figured out what the ring DEATH gave me is all about, so far it doesn't do anything special." Laney said with a weary sigh. "What are we supposed to do?.. Go against Lucifer in two weeks knowing we're going to lose?"

"I don't know, but I've learned from experience that trying to change the past is a bad idea." Dean replied.

"Yeah but in two weeks the past will be the future you saw and I just can't wrap my head around it." Laney said with a sob.

"Me neither. But there's nothing we can do but make sure things look exactly the same to past me as they did to me when past me saw the future so the past doesn't change." Dean said with a half chuckle causing Laney to give him a sad smile as she tried to keep from both laughing and crying at the same time.

.. .. .

Chapter 2 "Meggido."

Even though the future looked bleak both Laney and Dean had spent to much time apart and grieving for each other for to long to spend what was possibly their last two weeks together moping, so they lived each minute to the fullest and enjoyed each second like they were their last.

Currently everyone was at Chuck's cabin for a family dinner cause he had the only table big enough to fit everyone around it. Gary and Jayne were getting flirty while they worked on making pie filling for desert while Chuck worked on stirring the ground deer meat for the spaghetti and Laney was ducking under Chuck's outstretched arm to check the made from scratch garlicbread in the oven as everyone else sat around the table playing five card draw and getting their buts kicked by Gabriel, Dean and Kaia as they had been the ones raking in all the plastic chips for ten hands now. Gary started goofing off and smeared the pudding mix for the banana cream pie on Jayne's face playing around saying "You got a little something right here." then he smeared a small bit more on her nose as he said "And here." which got Jayne laughing as she started flicking pudding mix off the spoon at Gary. When the mix got accidentally flung onto Chuck, Chuck retaliated by flinging spaghetti sauce off his own spoon at the two love birds. Laney got stern and sounded like everyone's mom when she scolded them for goofing off.

"Killjoy." Chuck said with a laugh.

"Killjoy!" Laney shrieked with a maniacal laugh as she grabbed the bowl of pudding mix and upturned it right on top of Chuck's head.

"I stand corrected." Chuck said sheepishly as he lifted the bowl off his head as everyone burst out laughing.

"Well there goes desert." Jayne said playfully.

Chuck went to go clean up while the cards were put up and the table was set and everyone settled down to eat.

After dinner Cas and Gabriel snapped their fingers to clean up the messy dishes and put away the food leaving the table clear for a few more hands of cards.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and reminiscing over good memories.

The next morning brought with it the need to plan as there were only four days left before the future collided with the past.

Reesa had agreed to help her friends in anyway possible. Bobby was able to find an old Colt revolver that would pass off as The Colt once it had the same engravings as The REAL Colt on it. Adam set up the supply shed where past Dean would be held and Gabriel worked with Cas so that the Cas past Dean would see would match the one past him had seen before. When Cas prpved to embarrassed about the idea of talking to a group of girls about an orgy even when said orgy wouldn't really happen Gabriel got the idea to use her tricks to manifest a gaggle of dream girls for Cas when "show time" came.

No one else besides Chuck, Cas, Gabriel, Bobby, Reesa, Adam, Caydence, Gary, Jayne, Kaia, Dean, Laney, Ramesh and his family knew of the fact that past Dean would soon make an appearance... It would come as a surprise for anyone else who found out...

Bobby left for his place to plant his bloody, bullet riddled wheelchair and a photograpgh of him, Dean and a few residents at the camp in front of the sign, that had litterally just been taken, for past Dean to find.

. .. ... .. .

As the time grew closer for Dean's past self to arrive Dean and Laney hardly seperated from each other or Kaia.. The three of them hardly left Adam's cabin after the time had dwindled to mere hours from time to say what could be their last goodbye.

When the night came that Dean heard a noise out by where the Impala was resting he knew it was time...

It was really almost weirder being on this side of the looking glass knowing that his past self had no clue what he'd be going through to get to this point in his own future or how weird it would be when his past self got to this point and being the one in his present self's shoes.

That night.. Knowing that Laney was a wild card that Lucifer wouldn't see coming Dean spent one last moment with his family then he gave Kaia his Amulet telling her how The Amulet was a special symbol of love. Dean and Laney had Adam and Caydence take Kaia as planned then Dean ensured that his wife was armed with an Archangel blade and gathered together a group of men for a supply run so that he could drop Laney off at the asylum that he knew Lucifer would be appearing at in mere hours.

The second one of the men contracted the Croatoan virus Dean knew that he had to be the one to kill him, but not till the group got back to camp so that his past self could see it.

When he told his past self how he had other people to take care of now he had to keep his eyes down for fear that his past self would SEE and know that this future was real and that he would indeed get to be a father someday because the love he had for Kaia would be to easy to see..

Knowing Laney would have cleared the grounds and building of the asylum he knew it would be safe for Cas, Reesa and his other friends to enter and that the gunshots were more for show so that past him would get distracted long enough to keep him from seeing Lucifer until just the right moment...

Past Dean watched in horror as Lucifer inside his Sammy's body snapped his future self's neck. He listened as Lucifer mocked him and told him just how certain this future was leaving past Dean livid but still stubborn enough to want to fight even harder to save Sam.

Once Lucifer and past Dean had disappeared Laney came out of her hiding place and rushed to her husband's side hoping that she could have a chance to save him...

She sliced open her palm, then did the same to one of his and pressed her bleeding cut to his open cut and let her blood mix with Dean's. Then she started chest compressions and rescue breathing. She even tried dripping her blood into Dean's mouth out of desperation. Eveything she tried brought the same result.. Nothing...

Laney clutched Dean's lifeless body to her chest and wailed in grief and rage when she heard Lucifer's cold, calm, calculating voice from behind her saying "Honestly I'm not surprised that you're here.. In fact I was hoping that you'd come cause that just makes things so much easier on me."

"Quit monologing and get to the point." Laney growled as she croutched protectively over Dean's body.

"Where's that sweet little girl of yours?" Lucifer asked tauntingly.

"Safe." Laney hissed.

"Really?.. Hmm.. You know I seriously doubt she's as safe as you think especially since I've had one of my followers possessing Adam for two days now." Lucifer replied mockingly as a demon possed Adam appeared beside him with Kaia struggling in his grasp.. "What?.. Didn't think I'd cover my bases? I mean I am in Sam's body, I've seen Sam's mind and therefore I've known the future that Dean had seen for some time now. So I had lots of time to think of all the things that you and Dean might try . Like I told him." Lucifer pointed at Dean's lifeless body. " I win."

"Let my daughter go!" Laney bellowed as she leapt to a stand the Archangel blade at the ready.

"Sorry but I need her to guarantee LEGION'S cooperation." Lucifer said calmly as he held Laney back from attacking Adam with the powers of his mind. "I might've beaten Dean but I still have a war to win, The Kingdom of Heaven to take over, the power to rule over all the universe to secure and for that I'll need an army and that army wants one of your children as payment and since I can't find your son I had to take your daughter." Lucifer stated as if he were discussing a business transaction.

"LEGION is NOT going to touch my child!" Laney roared as she turned to lunge at Lucifer.

"I hope this doesn't effect our relationship, after all I'd hate to start our marriage off on the wrong foot." Lucifer said with a chuckle as he held Laney suspended in the air.

"You're insane! I'm not letting you give my daughter to LEGION and I'd never marry you!" Laney shrieked angrily as she struggled against the invisible force that held her suspended in the air.

"You won't have a choice." Lucifer replied cockily.

"Sam." Laney cried.

"Sammy's not home." Lucifer stated smugly.

"Sam she's your daughter!" Laney shouted. "Yours Sam! Look at her, she has your eyes!"

Lucifer reeled as SAM'S eyes gazed down at the child and SAM saw The Amulet hanging around her neck and just like in Stull Cemetary memories flooded Sam. Sam felt a powerful emotion surge in him and Lucifer was incompasitated and Laney was freed.

The demon possesing Adam felt it's master's control over the vessel waning so he pulled a syringe full of demon blood and a mind control agent from his pocket and injected it into Sam's bicep.

Lucifer fought his way back into control and then he used his powers to hold Laney back again.

Laney tried to use the powers of her grace to get free but her powers were still to underdeveloped from having just come fully back to life only weeks ago, for her to manage breaking free at the moment. What she didn't know was that she had always been able to harness the powers of nature to fuel her all she needed to do was allow the instincts of her angelic grace to take a secure hold and she could have the power of the universe at her beckoning...

Laney's struggles against Lucifer may not have been strong enough to get her free of his invisible grasp, but the untapped power she was surging with was strong enough to get the attention of a few players on the board.

Satanael, LEGION and the Levithan appeared to Lucifer's left while Michael and a few thousand angels appeared to Lucifer's right. The momentary distraction made Lucifer lose his hold on Laney and she was able to scramble to Dean. Now she knew what to do.."

She touched Dean, focused on her the powers of her grace, on the power of her love, reached for the ring DEATH had given her and turned it. "The opposite of death." Laney whispered as Dean started to breath again. "Is life."..

The angels, demons and creatures from Purgatory were to distracted by each other to notice Dean coming back from the dead. Knowing this unknown factor might be the only thing to their advantage Laney urged Dean to remain still and quiet while she tried to think of a plan to get Kaia back and a way to escape.

Satanael was first to move as she pointed at the sign on the asylum which read "The Meggido Institute." then she spoke saying "These are the grounds of the prophesied war of Armageddon and just as the prophecy states the grounds of the war of Armageddon lay at a Crossroads and whoever controls the Crossroads controls the war. For it is said that I will gather the Gog of Magog from the four corners of the earth. They will encamp surrounding the "holy ones" and the "beloved city"." At this thousands of Jin appeared to surround everyone then Satanael addressed Michael and the other angels with. "Kind of dropped the ball here boys and girls." as Cas, Reesa and the others that had come were forced towards where Laney knelt over Dean. "I have the precious "beloved" Camp Chautauqua surrounded and as you can see all you "holy" ones as well and thus the war of Armaggeddon is nigh and I do happen to control the Crossroads. Therefore I control the war and so I say I win and that all the power in the universe is mine... Cheerio." Then Satanael tried to "pop" away but her exit was haulted.

"Not so fast Crowley." Dick Roman growled while pointing at Laney. "I was promised the power of one of her children."

"As were we." LEGION hissed.

"This Saint is mine." Lucifer snarled as he grabbed Laney and pulled her to his corner of the field causing her to drop the Archangle blade. "But her daughter is LEGION'S in payment for THEIR loyalty."

"THEY are loyal to me!" Satanael shouted seethingly.

"Not exactly." LEGION taunted from Adam's body as ALL of LEGION started going to Lucifer's side. Lucifer looked at Dick Roman and Satanael saying mockingly. "Ow! That's gotta hurt boys! A few minutes ago you were so sure that you'd won."..

"You're forgetting that we'll never all any of you to win!" Michael bellowed in John Winchester's gruff voice.

"How about you all just die?!" Laney shouted and Cas tossed her the Archangle blade from the center of the field as he drew his own and Dean came up off the ground wielding an Archangle blade as well. Then they started to kill demons, Jin and Leviathan.

The grounds of the asylum errupted in chaos giving Michael an opportunity to grab Kaia.

Realising that Michael now had her daughter Laney went after him while the Jin, the Leviathan and LEGION still battled it out with Dean and Cas.

Reesa and the other people who had come with Dean had escaped unnoticed in the thick of the fight and had gone for reenforcements.

Laney followed after Michael who was dragging Kaia into the middle of a group of angels and then she saw the little boy... The boy was the spitting image of Dean. Fury burned in her veins the angels had both her children and she wasn't going to stand for it...

Her anger, her love and her need for justice surged within her making her errupt with a force that knocked everything that wasn't human off it's feet. Laney was a pulsing beakon of pure light and raw power as she floated off the ground and six prismatic wings burst from her. Laney's head became adorned with a golden ring of light and the ground under her levitating body was errupting in white spectral flames as the Archangel blade she had been wielding became a flaming sword that joined eleven other flaming swords to circle in the air around Laney.

"Brothers.. I think we're all royally screwed." Satanael announced to Michael and Lucifer as Laney FLEW to Nicholas and Kaia.

"Well you are." Dean replied as he impaled her heart with his blade. Then he pointed the blade at Michael's chest and said "And so are you."

"Wait." Laney's benevolently etherial voice commanded. "I have another way."..

Laney brought Nicholas and Kaia to Dean's side then she knelt between Michael and Lucifer. First she laid her hand on Michael's head and twisted the ring DEATH had given her making Michael writhe. Then she lit up causing Michael to glow as well. After a second white ash floated out of JOHN'S mouth, leaving JOHN gasping for breath and clutching his chest. Laney placed a gentle hand to John's shoulder and said "Just take it easy and let yourself get used to being alive again."

John looked dazed and confused as he let his body go lax then Laney turned to Lucifer.

"I'll take him with me I swear it!" Lucifer said threateningly "I'll drag him right back to The Cage and he'll suffer an eternity of torment!"

Laney only smiled for a second then touched Sam's forehead as she said "You won't be alive to take him anywhere." and with that Lucifer glowed and soon SAM was coughing out white ash.

"Sammy?" Dean gasped as he dropped to Sam's side.

"Dean?.. How?" Sam stammered "How am I alive?"

"I'll explain later Sammy." Dean whispered as Sam passed out beside John.

Laney made her way around the grounds dispatching the enemy as she went. Gabriel appeared in the middle of the dazed supernatural beings and made her way to Cas. Cas stumbled and swayed as Gabriel helped him to a stand. Cas looked around and babbled "Wha'.. How." Before passing out in Gabriel's arms.

Once all the evil supernatural beings were dead Gabriel gathered Cas, Adam and John while Laney gathered Nicholas, Kaia, Dean and Sam and together they carried their family back to camp...

.. .. ..

It was three days after the war of Armageddon that Sam finally came to but when he woke he found Sarah, Bobby, Dean, Laney, Adam, a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties, Gabriel, Cas, a little boy who looked like a young version of Dean, a little girl who had his dimples and his eyes and his dad all sitting around his bed...

The story was a long one that told of the fall of Michael, Lucifer, Satanael, LEGION and most of the Levithan. It was a story of how fun it had been bringing one John Winchester up to speed on the fact that he was a grandpa now and a story of how aparently Laney was now a full fledged Seraphim-demon-human hybrid now known as a Trimonophim, "Tri" for the three species, "mono" for "in one human." and "phim" for the subclass of angel that the new species was derived from as Azazel had been a Seraphim.

What was weirdest for Sam was finding out that he to was a Trimonophim as was Dean, Kaia and Nicholas and that his dad was okay with all of that along with finding out that Kaia was really his daughter and Nicholas was Dean's son... And then he met Adam's shapeshifter girlfriend Caydence and found out that Gabriel was really a girl and that she and Cas were in a relationship. Suddenly finding out that he, his brother, his daughter, nephew and sister-in-law were all a bunch of superpowered hybrids was on par for normal" in his life.

Sam was introduced to Reesa, Gary, Gary's tribe, Jayne and Jayne's family. Now Sam had something he'd wanted all his life FRIENDS that he never had to move away from and who's lives would never be in danger because of him.

The first time Sam saw his dad with Kaia and Nicholas using him as a jungle gym he couldn't help but laugh at how happy his dad seemed to be with grandkids climbing all over him..

THREE WEEKS LATER..

Sam had gotten used to supply runs and now that the Croatoan virus had been obliterated and he, Dean and Laney had superpowers it was safe to take Nicholas and Kaia on small family outings. On this day he, Dean, Adam, Laney and his dad had taken Nicholas and Kaia fishing at a lake outside the camp's gates. They didn't catch anything but that didn't matter. What mattered was that when they came back through the camp's gates the scene matched a drawing in a comic book that showed a happy ending that had once been thought of as an impossible future...

Sam got to be a best man again for a few weddings as Gary married Jayne, and he and Dean were both best men when Adam married Caydence and Cas married Gabriel.. Then Sam got to be a groom as he finally got the nerve to marry Sarah and now his dad, Dean, Adam, Cas and Gary were HIS best men.

ONE YEAR LATER..

It was a joyus time as Cas and Gabriel welcomed their first son William into the world. Jayne and Gary's daughter Ruma was exited at not being the youngest child in camp anymore.

Bobby and Reesa were talking about getting married and Sarah was pregnant with Sam's second child..

. .. ..

TWENTY-FIVE YEARS LATER...

Now was a time for Dean and Sam to get to enjoy what being a grandfather felt like as Nicholas and Ruma had their first child and Kaia had made Cas and Gabriel grandparents as well as she announced that she and William were expecting their first child. And John and Ramesh found out what it felt like to live to see their great-grandchildren...

THE END..

Epilouge.. "Where The Road has ALWAYS led."

SEVENTY YEARS AFTER THE WAR OF ARMAGEDDON...

Sam had lived to the ripe old age of one hundred six years old when he finally passed away peacefully in his sleep as his children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren stood around his bedside..

..

When he opened his eyes he was standing on a road and there was Dean leaning against an in mint condition sixty-seven Chevy Impala. Dean looked no older than thirty again and Sam could only stand there with his mouth hanging open as Dean walked over and said "Are you gettin in on your own Sammy? Or am I gonna have to drag you to the passanger seat?"

That made Sam smile, even after three years apart Dean was still Dean. He got in the car and when Dean started the engine the Impala's radio started playing "Carry on my wayward son." by "Kansas".

"So.." Sam said inquisitively "This is Heaven our now?.. Do we just drive around for the rest of eternity?"

Dean grinned, chuckled, shook his head and said "You'll see Sammy."

They drove for nearly fifty miles before a familiar house came into view. "Dean is this?.."

"Lawrence, yep and I can't wait to show you who's all here." Dean interupted sounding exited.

There was: Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Pamela, Ash, Madison, Jessica, Laney, Sarah, Caydence, Adam and so many others all welcoming him and Dean home as heroes and then John and Mary made their way to the front of the crowd and embraced their sons and Mary whispered to them both "This is where your road has always lead."


End file.
